


Eye of the Serpent

by EvilOtter



Series: Against the new Dark Lord [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 121,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilOtter/pseuds/EvilOtter
Summary: A long forgotten menace looms over Hogwarts, an ancient secret is revealed and reunions are not always pleasant.  It's time for a new year to start at Hogwarts, but what lies ahead for our characters?





	1. Summer's End

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on Harrypotterfanfiction.com under the penname Evil Otter and the same title.
> 
> All recognizable characters, locations and events belong to J.K. Rowling.

Elizabeth woke to the brilliant sunlight pouring through the window in her bedroom. She rolled over to see Tiger already enjoying the huge patch of sunlight that covered the floor. The cat was playing with a toy that he had been given and having a wonderful time of it and his owner smiled as she watched him frolic. Not for the first time she envied her pet and his carefree existence. All that he had to worry about was a full food and water dish and a clean litter box. He rolled over onto his back to grasp the toy as she watched.

“Enjoying the sunlight on your tummy?” she asked as he stretched out to his full length with his eyes closed. Obviously, it was time for a nap already because he ignored the question that he had been asked.

Elizabeth smiled at her pet as she climbed out of bed and walked to the window to gaze out at the morning sky. Pleasant thoughts filled her mind as she thought about the day ahead of her and what it promised to bring. Today she would go to Diagon Alley to get her books and new robes for the start of the new term at Hogwarts. She couldn’t be happier that the new term was preparing to start because the summer had been dismal and horribly long. Every day seemed to have been worse than the one before it. Only the owls from her friends and the owl informing her of the start of the new term had brightened the summer break.

She had endured countless arguments with her sister and father, all of which had stemmed from her inclusion into P.E.T.S. There was also the issue that, per Ministry decree, she would be returning to study at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Neither of those issues had made her father or sister happy at all.

Anne was furious that her younger sister had been included in Placement for Exceptionally Talented Students while she herself had been rejected for this honor. The ego of the older girl had been bruised by this perceived slight and she had reacted accordingly. She spent the summer finding reasons and chances to be cruel to her younger sister whether there was cause or not. Then there was the revelation that Anne had been the cause of many of the troubles that Elizabeth had experienced at Beauxbatons. Anne had lost her standing as a prefect and was furious about it, she hadn’t given Elizabeth a chance to forget it either.

Even if Elizabeth managed to avoid the wrath of her sister, her father was always ready and willing to create a problem for his youngest daughter. He was still angry that the Ministry of Magic, particularly the Department of Magical Studies wanted to interfere with the rearing of his daughters. Professor Bellins had informed him of a department mandate that required the girl to return to Hogwarts at the start of the new term. The department would be furnishing her required items because of its action in her education. Nothing infuriated him more than what his former classmate was doing, she had always acted superior to him and now was using her position to continue the practice.

Elizabeth finally turned away from the window and got dressed for the day. She knew that her father had made plans for the family and wouldn’t change them unless there was the possibility that he could slight her. She finished dressing and then rushed out of the room and down the stairs to the entry foyer. She was nearly to the dining room when her father stepped out of his study.

“What have I told you about running in this house, young lady?”

Elizabeth skidded to a stop on the highly polished floor and turned to face her parent. She often wondered why her father was so angry with her and punished her for things that Anne could have done and did do without so much as a word passing. It angered her slightly and she nearly responded to him in a tone that was similar to the one that he had used, but thought better of it. While she was safe from his wrath at school, home was another matter entirely.

“I’m sorry, Father, it won’t happen again.”

“See to it that it doesn’t. You picked up some very bad habits at school last year and I am not happy about it, not one bit. It is a pity that you could not stay at Beauxbatons, they would have straightened you out if you had given them a chance.”

Elizabeth hung her head as she looked at the floor. It was easier if she acted this way when her father was raging at her, he believed that she was being remorseful. Finally, he looked at the child and then shook his head.

“Get on to breakfast.”

Elizabeth resumed her passage to her destination as her father watched her. He knew how she had wanted to respond to his reproach, he had read the expression on her face. He actually had hoped that she would argue with him because it would have given him a reason to delay the trip to Diagon Alley. At least it would have been delayed for Elizabeth, Anne would have gone as planned while the younger girl would have remained at home. But the girl had fought down the urge to argue and it irritated him more than if she had. There had been a change in Elizabeth when she had returned at the end of the last term and he wasn’t sure that he liked it. She had become more mindful and harder to incite to argument. It was definite that she had matured over the course of the term, both physically and mentally. He finally quelled his frustration and stalked into the room where his wife and daughters were already seated.

Digby, the old house-elf was busy serving breakfast to the women as John took his seat. A moment later, his teacup was full as was his plate. He watched as his younger daughter ate quietly while her mother spoke to her. The girl was being pleasant to everyone at the table and it irritated him more than if she had been arguing.

“Elizabeth, are you excited about the new term at school?”

“Yes, Mother, I can’t wait to see my friends.”

“Digby tells me that you got another owl from them. Are these the girls that you met last term?”

“Yes, Mother.”

“It’s not the same bunch that you were consorting with last term, I hope,” her father said without looking up from his tea.

“It is, Father,” the girl responded while her sister watched with open glee at the conflict that was brewing before her.

“I thought that I made it abundantly clear that I did not want you associating with them.”

“But, Father, I stayed out of trouble last term and they were my only real friends. Without their friendship, I probably would have been expelled within a week.”

“I will not have you associating with the family of Harry Potter.”

Elizabeth flushed with anger as she looked into the eyes of her male parent. He was always so unfair to her and she didn’t understand why. Now he wanted to control who she had as her friends and the anger finally boiled over.

“Father, what I do at school does not affect you in the least. Lily is my friend as are her cousins, Rose and Hugo. I also happen to be friends with Lily’s brother, James. There is also the fact that I am seeing Albus Potter. I will not have you dictating who I can have for friends and who I cannot. I will be returning to Hogwarts and seeing my friends. Should you try to prevent this I shall contact Professor Bellins at the Ministry to gain her advice. I am quite tired of you constantly belittling me for doing things when Anne can do the exact same thing in front of you and not a word is said. Now, I would like to be excused from the table, I no longer have an appetite.”

The girl dropped her napkin onto the table and rose to walk away, but stopped when her father spoke in a menacing tone.

“You will be seated until I give you leave, Elizabeth.”

Elizabeth turned to look at her father, the glare in his eyes giving her pause. Anne watched the escalating confrontation with glee, she knew that her sister was standing on a precipice and might topple over.

“Sit down now, young lady, or we shall not be going to Diagon Alley.”

“You would like that, wouldn’t you, Father. The problem is that Professor Bellins indicated in her owl that she wants to meet me there today. I can’t imagine that she would be very happy with you if I wasn’t there.”

“You insolent little…”

“Guard your words, Father, Professor Bellins would not appreciate the tone that you are using with me. She might even make me a permanent ward of Grandfather and Grandmother Trane. Now I would like to go up to my room to finish preparing for the day, may I be excused?”

A curt nod was the only response that she received from her father and she made haste to leave the room. She knew that the card that she had played would only work so many times and then her father would call her bluff. Elizabeth really had no idea whether Professor Bellins would intercede in her private life. She wondered just how far the professor would be willing to go in combatting her father, but she knew that her grandfather would get involved. Artemis Trane was very interested in the welfare of his grandchild and, since his acquittal before the Wizengamot, had taken her in as a guest in his home many times over the summer. The girl loved her grandfather and tried to spend as much time with him as possible. He had even promised to help her if she wished to study the process of becoming an Animagus. Anne had been less than accepting of her grandfather and his past.

She hurried up the stairs to find Chloe laying her traveling cloak out on the bed. The house-elf preferred the younger girl to her sister who was often cruel and degrading to the elf. Anne had many times begged her father for an elf that would act as her servant and her servant alone. Chloe secretly hoped that her master would agree to this idea, Anne made certain to make the elf’s life hell by leaving her room in a mess and her clothes in a heap on the floor when she was done with them.

“Thank you, Chloe. How was your evening?”

“It was quite good, Miss Elizabeth. I managed to get the stain out of your cloak and it is pressed for you. Chloe wants you to look your best when you go to Diagon Alley today.”

Elizabeth gathered the elf into her arms for a hug and then released the diminutive servant as she heard her father calling for her. She slipped her cloak on and, not for the first time, looked up at the ceiling of her room where the dark stain still ruined the finish. The girl had many times tried to remove the stain over the summer, but it had resisted her efforts and she knew that her father had likely placed a permanency spell on it. Chloe or Digby could likely remove it, but feared the repercussions from her father. She buttoned her cloak and then stepped out of the room to walk down to the foyer where her family awaited.

“We shall go by apparation today”, her father announced in a grand fashion as she reached them.

Elizabeth shuddered at the thought of having to apparate and then her eyes gleamed with an idea. She stepped up to her father and stood next to him as she looked up into his eyes.

“I wish to stand next to you, Father,” she said as she grasped the arm of his cloak. “Hopefully, I won’t get sick this time, but you never know.”

The idea had instant reward as he remembered the trip to Malfoy Manor and the coat of vomit that his youngest child had left down the front of his robes. Now that child was grasping the sleeve of his cloak and snuggling as close as she could to him. She looked up at him with eyes that were wide with innocence as she leaned to place her head against him. He tried to move to one side to accommodate Anne, but Elizabeth stayed where she was and held onto his cloak as she silently refused to be brushed away. The plot that his daughter had in mind was as evident as the one that he had conceived by stating that they would travel by apparition and he had no desire to be covered with the contents of her stomach.

“Perhaps we should go via floo powder,” he suddenly said. “I am so sorry, Elizabeth, I had forgotten how ill apparating makes you. Everyone to the fireplace so that we can be on our way, we don’t want to miss the best deals.”

Elizabeth released her father’s cloak as she secretly smiled inside. She had read the disgust in his eyes as she had stood next to him in the spot that Anne usually occupied. He had actually tried to move away from her to avoid her touch and it rather hurt the feelings of the young girl. Her own father hated the fact that she wanted to be close to him and he had always behaved in this way towards her. The girl could not remember a time when her father had prized her and held her up for all to admire. He much preferred his oldest daughter and openly looked for a reason to point out the shortcomings that Elizabeth had. He had not even been concerned when she had been extremely ill when she was younger and had stayed away and let his wife deal with the possibility that the girl might not survive.

She was the first to go through the floo network and arrived in Diagon Alley a moment before Anne appeared. Elizabeth was already admiring a robe that draped a mannequin in one of the store windows when her parents found her. She knew that her father would never buy it for her, but it was rather fun to look at things. She left the window to hurry to the building that where Flourish and Blotts Booksellers sold their wares. She reached into her pocket and felt the letter that Professor Bellins had sent her. The Department of Magical Studies was buying her books and other supplies, all that she had to do was show the merchants the letter that she had for each. She was nearly to the door when she heard a voice calling her name.

“Elizabeth!”

She turned to see Lily and Rose rushing to catch up to her. The girls reached her and the trio were soon hugging each other while their parents watched, Rose and Lily’s with amusement, Elizabeth’s father with scorn. The girls entered the building as they chattered excitedly amongst themselves. Elizabeth grabbed a book that she knew was on her list and, as she did so, a hand dropped onto hers. Startled by the sudden, unexpected contact, she looked up and gazed into the eyes of Albus Potter. A broad smile covered his faces as she looked into his eyes, then she returned the smile and hugged him. Her smile faltered only a little as she saw her father enter the building and frown as he saw his child in an embrace with the son of Harry Potter. Elizabeth, not wanting a scene, released the boy and stepped away from him.

“You’re coming back to Hogwarts this term?” he asked.

“You bet, wild Flobber Worms couldn’t keep me away.”

“Elizabeth, I don’t think that Flobber Worms could do anything about you coming back to school," Albus replied. "I mean, they’re kind of helpless.”

“You never know, they could grow to be ten feet long and have six inch fangs, with a little help of course.”

“Remind me not to make you mad, I forgot how good you are in Transfiguration class. But at least you aren’t going to make it pink with feathers.”

Elizabeth laughed as she remembered her error in Transfiguration class the term before. The image of the rat that she had to transfigure into an inkwell came back to her mind and she smiled. Then those images were replaced by the image of the house-elf that she had been forced to transfigure in an attempt to save the life of her friend Beatrice. She had tried to forget that day in the catacombs when she had been lured by Miles had used to trick her into entering the vast caverns under the castle. She and several others had nearly died that day.

The pair separated and went about the business of selecting their books from the stacks arrayed around the room. Elizabeth was glad that her list proved to have books that were easy to find and not overly heavy, she was soon finished selecting them and walked towards the clerk behind the counter. He looked at the books as she sat them sown before him and nodded his head in a knowing fashion.

“After looking at the books, I would have to guess that you are getting ready to start your third year.”

“Yes, sir, I’m really looking forward to getting back to school.”

“Most students aren’t as enthusiastic as you are, they are usually grumbling about the start of the new term. What school are you going to?”

“Hogwarts,” she answered quickly as she pulled the letter from her pocket to hand to him.

“Excellent school, I went to school there as did my children and now my grandchildren,” he said as he accepted the letter that she handed to him. His eyes widened as he read the script on the page and then he looked up at her. “You must be very talented to have received one of these letters, the Ministry of Magic doesn’t just throw these around. Let me see if I can find you a nicer copy of this book, this one is a little battered.”

She watched as he turned and disappeared into the room behind the counter, only to return a moment later with a gleaming new copy of the book. She had hoped to get all new books as she enjoyed the feel of crisp pages and firm bindings. So many of the older, used books had frayed bindings and tattered pages and these new books helped her feel better about herself. Elizabeth knew that were her father paying for the books, she would have been getting used copies.

A few minutes later she was walking out of the store with her books in her arms, they had been carefully wrapped by the clerk in brown paper. She spent the rest of the morning getting fitted for her new robes and visiting the other shops on the alley as she gathered what she needed for school. It wasn’t long before the bundles in her arms began to grow heavy and she secretly wished for help, but her father offered none. He was busy helping Anne, whose bundles were much smaller and lighter, and didn’t even spare her a glance to see if she needed anything.

She glanced down the street to see Rose and Lily with their parents and felt a pang of envy as Lily’s father hugged her and then gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. There was no way that her father would ever offer her this type of affection, especially in public, even though he often made a show of hugging Anne and bragging about her accomplishments in school to anyone that would listen. Her thoughts were interrupted by the voice of her father asking her a question.

“Is there anything else on your list, Elizabeth?”

“No, Father, I think that I have everything that I need for the term.”

“Let’s return home then," he announced, "this is all so tiring.”

Anger flared within her for a moment and then she resigned herself to the fact that her father had made up his mind and wouldn’t change it. Suddenly, Anne was next to them and bouncing with excitement.

“Father, may I go with Olivia and her parents? They’re going on a brief trip and will be back in time for school. Please, Father, I beg you?” the older girl said with a slight whine in her voice.

“Very well,” he said as he kissed his daughter on the forehead. Then he reached into his pocket and drew out several gold Galleons to hand to Anne. “Take these in case you want something while you’re gone.” Then he took the bundles from her and handed them to Elizabeth, whose arms were already tiring. “Go on now, be with your friend, have fun. I love you, Anne.”

“I love you, Father,” she said and then hurried away after giving Elizabeth a derisive smile.

Elizabeth watched her leave and then cast a glance down the alley at Lily and her parents before looking up at her father with a question that she already knew wouldn’t be answered the way that she wanted.

“Father,” she said, but he looked straight ahead instead of at her. “Father,” she said again, only slightly louder. At this he turned and looked at his younger child with irritation evident on his face.

“What is it that you want so much that you have to shout in public?”

“May I go with Lily and her parents for the rest of the day? They would make sure that I got home safely.”

“You certainly may not go with _those_ people, young lady. I may not be able to control what you do at school, but this is quite another matter. You will not pass on your packages to your mother or I, if you want to go to that school then you shall carry the bundles.”

“But Anne…”

“I don’t want to hear another word from you, Elizabeth. Now we are going home, do you understand me?”

“Yes, Father.”

The family walked down the street towards their destination was soon standing near the portal that would send them home. Elizabeth was the first to go through so she grabbed a handful of ash from the pot that was offered to her and, after stepping into the portal, cast it towards her feet and said “Home!” A moment later she was standing in the fireplace of the sitting room of her home. She moved away to allow her parents to come through and, as she did, she placed Anne’s bundles on the table that stood next to the mantle.

Not wanting to listen to her father, she hurried up the stairs to her room and closed the door quietly before she walked to her bed and dropped her bundles on it. There was a moment where she considered opening the bundles, but she changed her mind and walked to the window to gaze out through it with her mind swimming with questions. But one question troubled her mind above all others.

“Why does he hate me so? What have I ever done to deserve this from him? What makes me so different from Anne?” she asked herself as she watched ducks land in the pond that lay behind their house. She stepped out onto the balcony through the French doors to stand in the late afternoon breeze that ruffled her fair hair. One single idea made her feel a little better about things, she would be in school in a few days and then everything would be fine. Then the only thing that she would have to worry about would be her marks in class.

At least, that’s what she thought.


	2. An Unwelcome Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The characters are returning to Hogwarts to begin the new term, but an unwelcome surprise awaits one of them.

Elizabeth slowly pushed her trolley through the bustling throng of Muggles as she made her way to the pillar between Platforms Nine and Ten. None of the Muggles gave her so much as a passing glance, although the boy with the caged owl who was following her got many strange looks from those that he met. The girl ignored the fact that her parents were walking next to her, she would have been more than happy if her father had remained at home but he had insisted on accompanying them. A sudden impatient yowl from Tiger drew her attention as she neared her destination and she looked down to see the cat looking up at her with green eyes.

“Don’t worry, Tiger, as soon as we are on the train and in the compartment you can get out of your cage.”

The pillar loomed before her and she paused as a group of Muggle tourists passed her and paused by the pillar that she needed. That they were tourist was obvious, they were craning their necks as they looked about at every small thing that they could find and they spoke differently than the others around them. Still, here was no reason to create hysteria in the station by going through the portal when the Muggles might observe it. She sighed with relief as the group moved on, then pushed the trolley towards the pillar and a moment later was standing on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. A quick glance behind her proved that her parents had come through the portal as well, but she relaxed as she saw the Hogwarts Express in front of her. In less than a half an hour she would be on the train and it would be making its way to Hogsmeade Station which meant a whole term away from her father and sister.

She pushed the trolley to the edge of the platform where the station-elves would deal with her baggage. One of the elves stepped forward and took instructions from her and then her luggage, including the cage that Tiger was in, vanished. There wasn’t the smallest amount of worry in her mind about her pet, the cage that he was in would appear in her compartment once she was seated.

“Elizabeth,” she heard her mother ask. “How long is the trip to Hogwarts?”

“Several hours, but the time passes quickly. I’ll be sitting with my friends,” she said as she shot a glance at her father. He was clearly not happy with the statement that she had just made and it pleased her immensely.

Her mother hugged her gently as the conductors of the train announced the boarding call. She looked at her father in the vain hope that he would offer to embrace her, but he had stepped back to open the distance between them and now stood with his back to her. She kissed her mother on the cheek and then turned back to the passenger car that she was about to board. A nudge from her mother caught her attention and she turned to accept the small pouch that was pressed into her hand.

“You wanted this, plus I’ve included a little something extra.”

Elizabeth’s eyes widened and she leaned forward to kiss her mother once again. Then she turned, boarded the train and hurried to her compartment where she found a seat near the window. She watched as he mother pressed her hand against the glass and Elizabeth pressed her own hand on the window. Elizabeth wasn’t surprised to see tears in her mother’s eyes, although she could see that her father still had his back to the train.

“I love, you, Elizabeth,” she heard her mother say.

“I love you too,” she answered.

A moment later Lily, Rose and Beatrice rushed into the compartment to take their seats for the trip to school. Then the train lurched and began to move slowly away from the platform. Elizabeth noticed that her mother tried to watch her for as long as possible while her father, who had turned back towards the train, was staring at his watch. He was clearly disinterested in her departure and couldn’t wait to see her gone so that they could return home.

When she could no longer see her mother Elizabeth turned back to her friends to find Tiger’s cage in the compartment. She pulled her pet out of his cage and released him to visit her friends. Tiger, glad to be free of his confinement, was soon busy making the rounds as the other girls played with him. Rose ran her fingers through the fur of the cat as she talked to her friends.

“Have you heard? Scorpius’ cousin Alexis is coming to Hogwarts this year. I’ve heard that she’s a true Malfoy, just as nasty as the rest of the family. She’s the daughter of Scorpius’ cousin and is already swearing that she hates anyone who is wearing Gryffindor robes. She keeps insisting that someday she’ll be a prefect and maybe Head Girl. Wouldn’t that be just lovely?”

Lily grimaced at the news that she had just heard, but looked longingly at the crimson and gold Prefect’s badge that was now pinned to Rose’s robes. She was about to say something when the compartment door opened and Albus stepped in. Elizabeth smiled at her boyfriend and he returned the smile, then leaned forward to kiss her before looking at his cousin.

“Come on, Rose, the Head Boy and Girl have instructions for us in the Prefect’s car.”

Elizabeth watched as Rose stood to leave, but not before handing Tiger to Beatrice. Albus smiled at her again before he vanished down the passageway. Elizabeth was slightly disappointed at the brevity of their contact, but knew that they would see each other later once they were at school. She turned back to Beatrice with a question on her mind.

“Beatrice, is Maureen coming back this year?”

“She’s a proud new member of Gryffindor.”

“Your sister left Slytherin to join Gryffindor? I thought that she hated Gryffindors.”

“Well, after a certain Gryffindor went to the Ministry and Office of the Aurors and got her conviction overturned so that she could be released from jail she had a change of heart. She decided that she owes you a lot and she couldn’t see herself staying in Slytherin house. Of course, I doubt that the other members of Slytherin will be happy about it.”

“I know that she will be more than welcome in Gryffindor. She’s really very nice once you get to know her I had a great time talking to her over the summer.”

“She’s really sorry about what she tried to do to you last term. We never heard the end of her talking about what you did for her to get her out of jail and what you did for our family that day in the catacombs.”

“How’s Isabelle doing since her father is in jail?”

“She was really hurt at first and sort of angry about the whole thing, but she is better now. She understands what her father was doing at Hogwarts and what he tried to do us down in the catacombs.”

Elizabeth nodded as she reached into her pocket for the pouch that her mother had pressed into her hand before she had boarded the train. She knew that, at the very least, there was money in the pouch, but she wondered what else it might hold. A moment later, the pouch was open and she reached in to find a piece of folded parchment which she quickly pulled out. It was swiftly unfolded and scanned and almost instantly she squealed with excitement.

“She signed it!”

“What did she sign?” Lily asked as she recovered from the squeal of a moment before.

“The permission slip to go to Hogsmeade. Father put off signing it all summer long, he always found a reason not to sign it. He was always after me for something that I had done wrong, even if I hadn’t done anything. In the end he straight out refused to sign it, he said that he would have no part in it.”

“Elizabeth, please pardon me for asking, and if you don’t want to answer I’ll understand, but what is with your father?” Lily asked. “I saw him on the platform when you were hugging your mother and then looking at him. He actually turned his back on you and acted like he didn’t care that you were leaving. My parents were in tears when we got on board.”

Elizabeth paused for a moment as she thought about what her friend had asked. It had pained her to watch the parents of other students embrace their children while only her mother had hugged her. She really didn’t understand why her father was so distant to her, it was the way that things had always been. There wasn’t a time that she could remember when he hadn’t been so eager to avoid her.

“Lily, I really don’t know what’s going on with my father, he’s always been this way with me. Anne has always been his favorite I’ve never been anything but second best with him. It didn’t get any better when he got the news that I had been placed in P.E.T.S. and that the Ministry said that he couldn’t stop me from returning to Hogwarts this term. He barely spoke to me all summer and when he did it was to argue with me. I spent most of the summer confined to my room because he was mad at me.”

“It must have been horrible.”

“The sad part of the whole thing was that the best days of the summer were the ones when he was off traveling with Anne. He would plan things for them to do without me. My mother was included in the outings, but he would always make certain that they were when I couldn’t go for some reason. It really didn’t bother me because it was rather nice to not be yelled at or given the silent treatment the entire time.”

Beatrice and Lily sat silently as their friend talked about her relationship with her father. Neither of them could imagine living like Elizabeth did, they were used to affection being given to them freely by their fathers. In fact, their fathers were prone to publicly displaying their love for their daughters. Both of the girls felt very sorry for their friend because of the hostility that she faced at home.

Elizabeth looked down into the pouch once more and saw the unmistakable glint of gold Galleons. A moment later the sound of the treat trolley incited the girl to pull one of the coins out of the pouch and they were soon gathered around the trolley with other students as they selected treats. Elizabeth sat back down in the compartment to enjoy her Pumpkin Pasties and Licorice Wands while her friends ate Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans and Chocolate Frogs. Tiger was content with treats that his owner had brought along for him, although he did nibble on a bean that Lily put on the floor for him to try.

Rose had a chance to join them briefly when she took her break from patrolling the passenger cars. She sat down in the compartment with her friends to enjoy the treats that she had selected from the trolley. Her friends gathered from the look on her face that she already didn’t like being a prefect.

“Being a prefect is going to be a real pain, I think. People treat you differently when you have one of these on your robes,” she said as she indicated the badge on her robe front. “Some people are really nice to you, while others talk about you once your back is turned and they think that you are out of hearing range.”

“Please tell me that Scorpius isn’t one of the fifth year Slytherin Prefects,” Lily said.

“He’s really mad about the fact that he didn’t get selected and is letting everyone that will listen know about it. Evidently, he didn’t totally get away with what he pulled last term, he’s just lucky that he didn’t have to go before the Wizengamot. I have no doubt that he’s going to blame you for the fact that he wasn’t chosen to be a prefect,” she said to Elizabeth. “But I think that he’s smart enough to leave you alone while Albus or I are around, then again you didn’t seem to need help last year in the corridor. Just don’t slug him again where I can see it, I don’t want to have to take points away from Gryffindor. I think that he doesn’t want to be responsible for Slytherin losing points again, so you should have a quiet year.”

“What about James? Is he going to be Gryffindor Quidditch Captain again?” Elizabeth asked Lily.

“It was kind of weird the way that it worked, but in the end it was decided that he will get his spot back. Madeline Parker decided to step aside when she found out that he was coming back. She said that she would rather go back to being a Beater, that way she didn’t have to call the shots.”

“He and Albus are getting along now, aren’t they?”

“It’s been a little tense at times, but yeah, they’re finally able to be in the same room without trying to kill each other. I think that he has finally accepted the fact that you and Albus are a couple,” Lily said. “Mom and Dad had some really long talks with him to bring him around. You might still catch him watching you sometimes, but I think that it should be okay.”

“I really hated the fact that they were fighting each other because of me. Believe me, it was interesting keeping my father from finding the notes that Albus sent me over the summer, I had to keep them really well hidden to keep him at bay. He suspected something was going on, but didn’t know what until he and I argued the morning that we met in Diagon Alley. I told him that you were my friends and that I was seeing Albus, he was furious with me when he realized that I had been keeping a secret from him.”

Rose got up and left to go back on patrol as the girls continued to talk as the train put more and more distance behind it. The conversation quieted and they finally began to drift off to sleep as the motion of the car gently rocked them. Tiger found a comfortable spot to curl up into a ball and fall asleep next to Elizabeth, who leaned against the wall as she tried to clear her mind. Thoughts of the conversation about her father kept replaying over and over as she tried to sleep, but failed. She looked around at her friends and envied the ease at which they fallen to sleep and finally resorted to pulling a book out of her bag to read. She had gone through several chapters when the door to the compartment opened and Rose stepped in.

“Everything okay in here?”

“Yeah, how about out there?”

“It’s been really quiet tonight, but you might want to wake them up to change. We’ll be at Hogsmeade in about a half an hour and they won’t want to wait until then to get ready.”

Elizabeth nodded and watched as Rose left then reached over and began to shake her friends awake. Lily opened one eye to look at the person who had rudely disturbed her dream and was about to say something when Elizabeth reached over to pull down the curtains over the windows.

“I guess that you want these down while you change into your robes, I know that I really don’t want to show it all to the world.”

The girls were soon changed and Tiger was imprisoned once again in his cage. Elizabeth reached into the cage to comfort the cat as she spoke to him.

“You won’t be in there for very long, Tiger. Once the train gets to the station the house-elves will transport you to the castle and then up to the common room. We’re nearly home, Tiger, a whole term with no arguments from Father or Anne.”

Tiger didn’t have long to wait for it was only a short time before the students were able to perceive that the train was slowing down as it approached the platform of Hogsmeade Station. Elizabeth looked out through the window and could see the buildings of Hogsmeade crawl by as the train slowly approached its destination. She also saw Hagrid standing on the platform and, in the distance beyond the lake, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her heart swelled with happiness as she saw Professor McGonagall standing on the platform as well. There was no doubt in her mind that it would be a very good year and she was looking forward to its start.

The girls joined the surge of students as they exited the passenger cars to gather on the platform. Elizabeth looked back at the now nearly empty Hogwarts Express and was kind of sad, but more grateful that she wouldn’t have to board it again until the holidays. Actually, she rather hoped that she wouldn’t have to go home at Christmas unless it was to the home of her grandparents, she hated the thought of spending weeks with her father and sister.

She knew that this year she would ride up to the castle in one of the carriages instead of crossing the lake in one of the boats. She also didn’t have to worry about the Sorting Hat putting her in a house that she didn’t want to be in, this year she could watch as the nervous first years were sorted while she sat with her friends. The wait for a carriage took a while and she seized the chance to speak with Professor McGonagall, who was standing in very nearly the same spot as she had when Elizabeth had first met her the year before.

Minerva McGonagall watched as the girl approached her, but with a much more sure step than she had possessed the year before. The girl had grown over the summer, both in stature and confidence, and was still the very pretty young woman that she had been the night that they had first met.

“Hello, Professor McGonagall, how was your summer?”

“It was wonderful, Miss Blackwell, but I am certain that yours was not so pleasant.”

Elizabeth felt her jaw drop as she realized that the professor had been informed about the happenings in her home over the summer. She wondered what else the woman knew about what had been happening in her life.

“How did you…”

“I have my ways, Elizabeth. We will discuss this later in my office, but you need to get back to the carriage before they leave without you.”

Elizabeth turned around and saw that her friends were next in line for a carriage. She said a quick goodbye before rushing back to the line and didn’t see Professor McGonagall simply vanish. It wasn’t long before the group was seated in the carriage and it began to move up the road towards the castle that stood with its windows ablaze with torch light. The girl gasped with delight as she beheld the picture before her, the lake glistened with the reflections of the lights of the castle and the stars and moon above it. The small fleet of boats resembled a swarm of giant fireflies, adding their own reflections, as they made their way across the darkness of the lake. Elizabeth felt as if she had never seen anything more beautiful that what she was now seeing and the others in the group wondered at first about her silence until they followed the direction of her gaze. They understood her entranced state once they realized what she was staring at.

When they reached the gates of the castle the doors of the carriage opened and they climbed out to join the line of students who were streaming into the castle. From her vantage point Elizabeth could see what appeared to be a large black undulating snake that was disappearing through the entrance doors of Hogwarts Castle, but she knew it for what it was and walked along with her friends until they were within the Great Hall.

She and her friends hurried to their customary spots and Albus sat down next to her as they clutched hands under the table. Elizabeth looked around the colossal room and then at the High Table as she wondered about the new headmaster or headmistress. She saw two new professors among the staff and wondered which one would lead the school this term, but she was also puzzled by the fact that there was still an empty seat at the High Table and wondered who would fill it.

A moment later the doors and the end of the Great Hall opened and the first years began to enter as they followed Professor McGonagall. Elizabeth could read the apprehension on their faces as they walked towards the stool where the Sorting Hat rested. She watched along with the rest of the school as the first years gathered at the front of the room.

This year, unlike most, the Sorting Hat was strangely quiet and didn’t offer a song. The waiting students, who always enjoyed the song and actually looked forward to it, began talking quietly among themselves. Then Professor McGonagall turned to face the upper classmen to offer an explanation.

“I’m afraid that I must offer an apology to you all, there will be no song from the Sorting Hat this term. It is feeling a bit under the weather and so I will announce the houses to which these first years are sorted.”

The Sorting Ceremony that followed was one of the strangest in the long history of the school. Instead of shouting out the house to which the new student belonged, the hat merely pointed its tip at the necessary table and Professor McGonagall announced the results to all. When it finally ended Professor McGonagall picked up the hat and stool and then moved them aside as the tall professor that had been sitting at the headmaster’s chair stood and walked to the podium. The room came to a silent pause as he surveyed the room and then began to speak.

“Greetings to all of you, I am Professor Tobias Leeds, your new headmaster and I am very excited about being here with all of you at this fine school. It seems like only yesterday that I was being sorted in front of this podium and attended classes in the very rooms in which you now study. I promise to all of you that very little shall change here at Hogwarts except for that which is absolutely necessary.”

“I know that all of you are aware that Madame Dayle and Professor Grims departed at the end of the last term, they will be sorely missed as they were wonderful teachers. To that end, I have selected new professors to fill their posts. Professor Jonas Mayre shall be your new Flying Instructor, he has spent many years teaching the art of flying and also some time on the Quidditch pitch, I know that he is looking forward to some very spirited games of Quidditch as I am.”

A tall, balding man rose from his seat and bowed to the politely clapping students. Elizabeth was clapping when Lily leaned over to her and whispered into her ear.

“So who’s going to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts? The chair at the High Table for them is still empty.”

A puzzled murmur began to circulate around the room as all began to wonder about the other new professor. Professor Leeds began to speak again before he noticed that the seat was still vacant.

“The post of Defense Against the Dark Arts shall be filled by…”

The announcement was disrupted by a banging as the doors to the Great Hall opened and a tall, white-haired woman entered to stride to the front of the room. Hundreds of pairs of eyes watched in surprise as she made her way to the empty chair, but one heart nearly stopped beating in horror. Professor Leeds watched as she stood at her place and then made the announcement once more.

“The post of Defense Against the Dark Arts shall be filled by…”

Elizabeth, her face drained of color, finished the sentence for those who could hear her.

“ _Professor Monique LeBlanc!”_


	3. Revelations and Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets from the past are revealed and two who failed to see eye to eye meet once again

Elizabeth sat stunned in her seat while the rest of the students clapped s the announcements were finished and the tables were suddenly filled with food. But she had no appetite at all, in fact, she felt rather sick to her stomach and knew that she had to get out of the room, and fast. She rose abruptly and hurried out of the room as the multitude of eyes followed her flight and exit through the doors. She didn’t see Professor McGonagall rise from her place and leave the High Table to follow her.

She made it out through the entrance doors before the nausea struck her as she staggered out into the courtyard and, an instant later, she was on her knees clutching her middle as she vomited on the cobblestones. She knelt there for long moments breathing deeply as the retching subsided, but tears still flowed down her cheeks as her throat burned.

“She can’t be here, she just can’t,” Elizabeth said to herself as she rose from her knees to struggle to a nearby bench. Memories of the term that she had spent at Beauxbatons came flooding back from the recesses of her mind where they had been banished. Elizabeth found the prospect of having to spend an entire term with Professor LeBlanc unappealing. Her thoughts were interrupted by the entrance doors of the castle opening and she turned from where she was sitting to see Professor McGonagall approaching her.

“Watch where you step, Professor McGonagall, I got sick over there,” she said quickly before the woman encountered the mess on the ground.

The professor sidestepped the offensive pool on the cobblestones and approached the girl who still sat on the bench clutching her middle. She sat down on the bench next to Elizabeth and looked at the girl with concern, Elizabeth’s face was pale and she looked as though she was ready to collapse.

“Miss Blackwell, are you alright? Do I need to summon Madame Pomfrey?”

“No, ma’am, I just want to go upstairs to get some sleep.”

“Very well, at least let me escort you up to the dorm, you don’t look well at all,” the professor said as they rose from the bench. Elizabeth stood silently as the woman drew her wand, pointed it at the mess on the ground and then said _“Tergeo!”_ An instant later the ground was clean once again and then they made their way into the castle and began the trip up the stairs to the entrance to Gryffindor Tower.

The Fat Lady looked curiously as they stood before her, normally at this time of the year she was being confronted by a large group of students who had finally completed the ascent up the stairs. It was highly unusual for a single student and the Head of Gryffindor House to arrive before the rest of the students.

“Password?”

“Great Gryffindors!” Professor McGonagall announced and, an instant later, the door over the portal swung open to admit them. The professor let the young girl precede her as they entered the common room and was not surprised when Elizabeth walked silently to the stairs and then up to the dorm where she opened the door to enter the room as the professor followed. She was nearly to her bed to open Tiger’s cage when Professor McGonagall spoke again.

“Now that we are up here, Miss Blackwell, why did you leave the Great Hall in such a hurry?”

“I told you, I wasn’t feeling well and needed to get some fresh air.”

“Elizabeth, I was under the impression after last year that you trusted me, but your response to my question makes me question that. Am I correct?”

Elizabeth hung her head and then sat down on her bed as the professor sat down next to her. Professor McGonagall put her arm around the girl as Elizabeth sat for a moment in silence, then the girl lifted her head and looked into the eyes of her mentor. The problem became very clear to the professor as she read the eyes of the girl who sat next to her.

“Professor LeBlanc came from Beauxbatons, you knew her didn’t you?”

“Yes,” came the quiet answer.

“What happened, Elizabeth?”

“Do I have to talk about it?”

“Elizabeth, I cannot help you if you don’t tell me what happened between you. Please let me help if I can.”

Elizabeth shuddered as she took a deep breath and then she began speaking softly.

“Professor LeBlanc was my Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher during the term that I spent at Beauxbatons and it was her class that I was late to on my very first day there. I tried to explain to her why I was late, but she refused to listen to me and decided that she would rather punish me instead. While she taught the class I was forced to stand at rigid attention with my arms held straight out while I held weights. Any time that my arms dropped in the least, she used a stinging jinx to punish me and by the time that the class was over my arms were covered with welts and I could barely move them.”

“But surely Madame Maxime was able to help you.”

Elizabeth looked at her professor and shook her head.

“Madame Maxime flew into a rage when I went to her with my complaints and told me that she had already heard about my “difficult attitude” from my sister. She told me that I should be ashamed for complaining about Professor LeBlanc because she was an excellent teacher who was above reproach. When I told her about the discipline that had been given to me she said that I was lying and that perhaps more punishment was necessary.”

Professor McGonagall sat in stunned silence as the girl spoke. She had never heard anything like the story that she was now hearing, although she had read many things that corroborated it.

“After that the prefects and professors had a great time doling out punishment to me whenever they felt like it, whether I deserved it or not. None of the other students in the classes would speak up for me because they were afraid of reprisal against them.”

“I spent the entire term until I got expelled wondering who would punish me next. The fact that my sister was friends with the prefect that I hit didn’t help matters any, Anne would decide to spread a story about something that I had supposedly done and I would be in for more discipline. It finally got to the point that when I was called into Professor LeBlanc’s office I would simply ask “What have I done this time?”

Professor McGonagall thought back to the file that she had read in the office of Professor Bellins concerning the term that Elizabeth had endured at Beauxbatons. There was no way that the child could have gained access to the file to know what it said about her, yet her account was eerily similar to the information that the file contained. Despite her respect for Madame Maxime she was beginning to question the discipline regimen of Beauxbatons, especially after she read the account given by the student concerning the confrontation that had led to Elizabeth Blackwell’s expulsion from the school. It was looking more certain that the expulsion of the girl had been engineered many months in advance.

“Elizabeth, I will do my best to ensure no conflict between Professor LeBlanc and yourself, but I will need your help in this. I need you to do your best to avoid problems in class.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Is there anything that I can get you? You left the Great Hall before you were able to eat a very fine meal. I can arrange for one of the elves to send something up for you.”

“Could I get some chicken, Cherry Crisp and pumpkin juice?”

“I will see to it as soon as I get down to the kitchen, I still maintain the privilege of being able to apparate within the castle.”

“Thank you, Professor McGonagall,” the girl said as she flung her arms around the older woman.

Professor McGonagall returned the hug and then released the girl before disapparating, leaving Elizabeth to her thoughts. The girl had only a moment to think before the requested food appeared on the table that had appeared next to her bed. She rose from the bed and ran her fingers through Tiger’s fur before sitting back down to enjoy her meal. Tiger stood next to the table as he enjoyed the piece of chicken that Elizabeth had put down for him, purring with contentment as he looked up at his owner.

The pair was finishing their meal when Elizabeth heard the sound of voices as the Gryffindors entered the common room and then began to ascend or descend the stairs as they made their way to their respective dorms. The door opened and Lily, Rose and Beatrice entered the room to find their friend and her cat sitting on the bed. Elizabeth was still astonished at how quickly the empty dishes and Tiger’s leavings vanished followed by the table that she had used, but was glad to see her friends once again.

“What happened, Elizabeth?” Lily asked. “Where did you go when you left the Great Hall?”

A moment later Elizabeth was telling her friends the story that she had related to Professor McGonagall and they sat wide eyed as they listened to the details of Elizabeth’s first year in school. An hour passed as the story was relayed and the girls realized that their friend had dealt with adversity for a very long time, both at home and at school. When she finished the tale all of the girls were angry with those who had tormented Elizabeth.

“How could they be so cruel?” Beatrice asked. “I thought that professors and prefects were supposed to help you, not pick on you.”

“Evidently they haven’t read the same books as we have,” Rose said. Then she stood up with a stern look on her face.

“Alright Gryffindors, you should be in bed. You do realize that you have classes tomorrow. Come on, get with it! In bed before I start taking away points.”

The rest of the girls looked at her with surprise until Rose could no longer hide the grin that crossed her face. Suddenly she was the target of a barrage of pillows that the others in the room hurled at her. She picked up a pillow and returned it to its owner as the pillow fight commenced and they laughed as they enjoyed a moment of fun until they decided to dress for bed. Rose bid them good night before she left for her final patrol of the night and her own dorm. The girls that she left behind finished changing and finally climbed into bed, Elizabeth gathered Tiger into her bed and pulled the covers over her before falling into a deep sleep. Normally it was easy for Elizabeth to sleep but that night she was haunted by dreams of the past and fears of the future.

The next morning she woke as the others were climbing out of bed to walk down to the showers before getting dressed for the first day of classes. She reluctantly followed and was soon ready to face the day ahead of her. Tiger watched sadly as she kissed him on top of the head before leaving the room to make the trip down to breakfast.

As she walked down the stairs that led to the Great Hall she was amazed still at the orderly procession of students as they made their way to their destinations. She had never observed pushing or angry exchanges from anyone while on the stairs and it was a good thing, the floor was a long ways down. She had taken the time to look over the railing once and the distance to the bottom frightened her. She chatted with her friends as they clutched their books and finally arrived at the entrance Foyer and the doors to the Great Hall.

They entered the Great Hall and for the first real time Elizabeth saw new faces at the table that she didn’t remember, but then again her quick exit the night before hadn’t given her much time to greet or get to know that new students who had joined Gryffindor. She walked to the table to sit down and was joined a moment later by Albus, who kissed her gently before sitting down next to her. The summer apart had not lessened the feelings that they had for each other and many owls had made the trip between their homes.

“So, we didn’t have the chance to talk before,” he said, “how was your summer?”

“I spent most of it hiding in my bedroom or at my grandparent’s home trying to avoid my sister and father.”

“That sounds like it was really fun.”

“Oh, yeah, just loads of fun.”

“Well, at least you’re back. You know that I missed seeing you, don’t you?”

“I missed seeing you, Albus.”

Elizabeth stole a glance at James and was pleased to see that, instead of watching her, he was talking intently with Beatrice and the couple seemed to be very happy. In fact, as she watched, James leaned over and kissed her friend tenderly on the lips and Beatrice returned the affection. The friends continued to talk and finally it was time to leave the tables to make their way to their first class. The pair rose and made their way to the door before separating to go in different directions, Albus had Potions class first while Elizabeth and her friends began making their way towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. The trip through the castle and up the stairs had never seemed so long to Elizabeth and each step seemed like torture as they moved closer to their destination.

When they arrived, Elizabeth took a deep breath and then followed Beatrice and Lily into the room, which had changed little since Professor Grims had been there last term. There were a few items that Elizabeth remembered from the classroom at Beauxbatons, but almost all of the rest of the items had been in the room before. The friends sat down in seats near the middle of the room and waited as the remainder of the class filed in and a dreadful silence seemed to fill the room as they waited for the professor to enter the room from the door to her office. None of the students heard her enter from the door that they had and were startled when she spoke from behind them.

“Zis class will come to order, I am Professor LeBlanc and I will ‘ave complete silence in zis room at all times. You may ‘ave become accustomed to being able to speak out of turn when Professor Grims was ‘ere, but zis is at an end. Zis is my classroom now and you shall follow my rules to ze letter or you shall be punished severely. Do I make myself clear?”

The eyes of the students followed the progress that she made as she walked to the front of the classroom as silently as a ghost. In fact, her white hair and light blue yes made her pale skin seem almost ghostly. She looked down on the students with an almost imperious gaze and Elizabeth scarcely dared to breathe as the teacher looked at the students under her charge, her heart nearly stopping when their eyes met. The girl felt as though she was a small rodent that had been fixed by the gaze of a serpent.

“Well, I see zat I ‘ave a student among you zat I ‘ave ‘ad in class before. Miss Blackwell, I sincerely ‘ope zat you ‘ave overcome ze tendencies towards misbe’avior zat you ‘ad at Beauxbatons. If you ‘ave not, zen zis I fear shall be a very long term for you .

Elizabeth sat silently as heads turned towards her to look at her while she was being addressed by the professor. She was breathing rapidly as her heart tried its best to pound out through her chest with fear of what was coming. The professor walked to the front of the room and stopped to stand next to the blackboard which was covered with neat lines of script. Almost instantly, pieces of parchment appeared in front of each student with a series of pops that sounded almost like the popping of corn in a pan.

“Now, ze first lesson of zis term shall be to copy ze rules of my class. I ‘ave written zem on ze blackboard and zey shall be written to my specifications. Ze rules shall be written in letters zat are exactly one fourth of an inch tall, no more and no less and no smudges shall be acceptable. If zere is even one smudge zen you shall begin again. Zey shall be turned in at ze end of class today. You will begin, NOW!”

Elizabeth and the rest of the class hurriedly pulled out their quills and were soon deep into their task as the teacher patrolled the aisles between the desks. This was the only time that Elizabeth was grateful for her previous encounters with Professor LeBlanc and knew what the woman expected in her classroom. She was making great progress as occasionally she would hear the woman screech at a student and a parchment tear. Many minutes later she put the final letter on her parchment and placed her quill in the inkwell that rested on her desk. She had no sooner done so when Professor Leblanc was standing next to her and picking up the carefully written parchment. Elizabeth held her breath as the woman ran her finger along the neatly written lines of text and then suddenly stopped and looked down into the eyes of the girl.

“Zis parchment is SO POORLY WRITTEN zat I can barely read it through ze smudges,” she said with contempt. “I would ‘ave thought that a third year could write better zan zis.”

She ripped the parchment slowly in half as she watched the girl for reaction, but Elizabeth forced herself to remain calm. The professor ripped it into smaller and smaller pieces until it resembled tan snowflakes and then she looked at the owner of the parchment with a cold stare that made the observing students shiver in sympathy.

“Miss Blackwell, you shall remain after class to clean up zis mess,” she said a she dropped the rest of the pieces onto the floor.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

The rest of the students looked at the professor as she stood over the hapless girl and shuddered again, Lily started to say something in Elizabeth’s defense only to be silenced by a furtive kick from her friend. Abruptly, the professor looked at the rest of the class and dismissed them, Elizabeth made no attempt to rise as her friends stood to leave after collecting their quills.

“Elizabeth…” Lily started to say.

“Don’t Lily, don’t give her a reason to be angry with you, I’ll catch up with you in Charms class.”

Elizabeth watched as her closest friend gathered her things and then left the room, but turned to look over shoulder before vanishing through the door. Now she was alone with the professor who stood over her with her hands on her hips.

“You shall clean zis entire room, Elizabeth and you shall do zis without a wand. You shall get down onto your ‘ands and knees and pick up every single piece zat is on ze floor one at a time. Now get started before I become truly angry and you no doubt remember what zat is like.”

Elizabeth dropped to her hands and knees to begin gathering the small pieces of parchment as her friends made their way to Charms class. Lily had never been so angry as she was now and it had taken all that she had not to burst back into the classroom in defense of her friend. Beatrice walked beside Lily and could read in Lily’s eyes what her friend was thinking, she urged Lily toward their destination knowing full well what would happen if she didn’t.

Elizabeth looked up at Professor LeBlanc as she gathered piece after piece of parchment up from the floor, the woman sat behind her desk tapping her fingers on its surface impatiently. Nearly twenty minutes later the girl rose to deposit the last of the fragments into the wastebasket as the professor watched and then Elizabeth stepped up to the desk and faced Professor LeBlanc.

“May I be excused to my next class, Professor LeBlanc?”

“Elizabeth, I believe zat you shall ‘ave a very long term.”

“May I go, Ma’am?”

“Yes, go, I shall see you tomorrow and we shall continue zis conversation.”

Elizabeth turned, walked to her desk and gathered her things before walking to the door and leaving the classroom. She hurried down the stairs and swiftly made her way to the Charms classroom knowing that Professor Flitwick would undoubtedly be upset with her for being so late. She finally arrived at the classroom and paused before opening the door to collect her thoughts and catch her breath. She had fought back the urge to lash out at Professor LeBlanc and she knew that it had angered the woman more than if she had argued. But now she wondered what awaited her in Charms class, Professor Flitwick was small in stature, but huge on classroom management and frowned on tardiness. Elizabeth took a deep breath and opened the door to step in.

Professor Flitwick watched her as she stepped into the room and then walked up to him to offer an apology. She expected to face his wrath for being late and was pleasantly surprised when he merely nodded his head before pointing her to her seat. Lily watched her friend as she took her seat and then opened her book to read the assignment that the diminutive professor had put on the board that stood at the front of the room.

The class went quickly and Elizabeth expected to be stopped by the professor as she left the room, but her remained silent and merely watched her go. She had hardly stepped out into the corridor before Lily and Beatrice were beside her.

“Are you okay?” Lily asked in a quiet voice.

“Yeah, thanks for covering for me with Professor Flitwick.”

“We didn’t say anything, we didn’t have a chance to.”

“Then how did he know?”

“Emily Jamison from Hufflepuff told him about how cruel she was being to you.”

“I guess that I owe her a thank you when I run into her.”

The girls talked quietly as they walked to Herbology and were surprised they arrived to find that class had been cancelled until further notice due to the death of Professor Longbottom’s grandmother. Elizabeth felt sorry for the young professor as she had become very fond of him and enjoyed his class. They turned to walk to the Library and were nearly there when they encountered Scorpius Malfoy.

He stood in the corridor as if waiting for them and daring for them to pass. The smug smile on his face told them that he had something cruel in mind and they wondered which one of them would be the target.

“Hey, Blackwell, I heard that you’re preparing for the field of employment that best suits you. I certainly hope that you’re a better maid than you are a witch, they aren’t as generous to the unemployed as they used to be. Then again, I suppose that there is one job that you could do, if you could find someone desperate enough for a maid to pay you for it.”

He laughed at his rude comments as the group of Slytherin with him joined in and Elizabeth was nearly ready to respond when the entire group of Slytherin found themselves the targets of balloons filled with bright blue liquid. They turned to see Peeves as he threw another balloon which struck Scorpius full in the face and burst covering him with the blue ink which stained his white hair a beautiful shade of indigo. The poltergeist whooped with delight as he lobbed yet more balloons at the dumbstruck students.

“ _Lookee at all the ickle SLytherins for old Peeves to play catch with! They seem to be great at catching Peevsies balloons,”_ he shouted as he threw yet another balloon at a Slytherin girl who had not yet been hit.

“Elizabeth and her friends took advantage of the confusion to dart away from the chaotic scene while Peeves was busy with the hapless Syltherin as well as a Ravenclaw boy who had wandered into the area. The girls could hear the shouts of the students behind them as they ran outside into the Transfiguration Courtyard.

“I think that that was the only time that I have ever been glad to see Peeves,” Lily said as she tried to catch her breath. “But I’ll bet that those Slytherin aren’t so happy about it.”

Elizabeth and Beatrice nodded their agreement and then the girls walked to a bench to sit down. They had barely gotten comfortable when the door that they had come through burst open and a group of students that were splattered with blue ink rushed into the courtyard.

“Let’s get out of here,” Elizabeth said as she led the way to Professor McGonagalls’ classroom. The girls charged through the classroom doors to find Professor McGonagall preparing for a lesson, the elder professor whirled as the students slammed to doors behind them.

“What is the meaning of this?” she said to the trio.

“Peeves is on a rampage! He’s throwing balloons filled with blue ink at people,” Elizabeth said.

“I’ll deal with this,” the professor said as she drew her wand and flung to doors open before striding out into the courtyard to find the group of students cornered by the poltergeist, who was still pelting them with the balloons.

“Peeves, stop this immediately or I WILL tell the Bloody Baron.”

Peeves paused, then turned to face the professor before he blew a loud raspberry and vanished, leaving behind several blue stained students. Elizabeth and her friends gathered at the door to peek out at the scene just as the professor pointed her wand at the group and said “Tergeo” to clean them.

“Now I want you to go back into the castle and clean up the mess that this encounter has left,” she told the now clean students.

“I’m not cleaning anything,” Scorpius said indignantly. “Get some servant to do it.”

“Mister Malfoy, you and your friends shall follow my directions or I shall take ten points from Slytherin house for EACH of you. Now, what is your decision? Clean up the mess or lose eighty points your house?”  
The only response that she got was some grumbling as the afflicted students drew their wands and then walked back into the castle. Professor McGonagall turned and walked to the trio of girls who had finally ventured back into the courtyard.

“Thank you, Professor McGonagall, I thought that he had us for sure,” Lily said. “I didn’t want to end up looking like my rat did last year in Transfiguration class.”

“You’re very welcome, Miss Potter. I fail to see, however, how you thought that closing the doors to my classroom would stop him. He IS a poltergeist and they don’t pay much attention to closed doors.” The girls looked at each other as the professor walked past them into her classroom and closed the doors.

“Let’s go to the Great Hall, it’s almost lunch time and I’m starving,” Elizabeth said to her friends as they walked back into the corridor that they had fled minutes before.

They made their way past the scene of the recent attack and the angry Slytherins and lone Ravenclass that were busy cleaning the corridor walls and floor. The girls caught the withering glance that Scorpius threw at them as they walked by and laughed internally at the helpless anger that was directed at them. Elizabeth stopped for a moment and looked at the area that Scorpius was cleaning before speaking.

“I think that you need to consider a new career, Malfoy. You aren’t much better at cleaning than you are at being a wizard,” she said as she hurried away to join her friends.

They finally arrived at their destination to find Albus entering the castle from the courtyard and Elizabeth stepped forward to take the hand that the boy offered. She looked up into his eyes as they walked side by side into the Great Hall as the other girls followed them.

“Having a good day?’ he asked the girl as they walked to their table to sit down and join their already seated housemates.

“It’s been just great,” she answered. “I’ve had a run-in with Professor LeBlanc, had to clean up the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom on my hands and knees, gone to Charms class late and dodged ink filled balloons thrown by Peeves. It’s just been an ordinary first day of classes at Hogwarts.

Albus listened as she talked about the happenings of her day as he thought about his own morning, it had been rather mundane when compared to hers. He was glad that it had been a good start to the term, he had a tough year ahead of him because this was the year that he and Rose had to take the O.W.L.S. exam. Already many of his classmates were discussing the impending test with dread even though they would not occur for months.

The students ate lunch while they talked about the upcoming afternoon classes. Elizabeth knew that she had Potions next and dreaded the dark classroom in which it would take place, then she would have Diviniation, which meant a mad dash up inside a tower to get there in time.

“How many classes do you have today?’ Albus asked.

“Five today, but I have Care of Magical Creatures and Astrology every other day in addition to them.”

“Seven classes in one day?”

“Sure, doesn’t everybody try to muddle their brains or is it just me since they put me in P.E.T.S.?”

“I guess that you’re the big winner,” Lily said. “We don’t have to worry about Astrology until Spring, it’s just a half-term this year.”

“Well, at least you don’t have to worry about being the one that Professor LeBlanc hates. She really gave it to Scorpius after he argued about copying the classroom rules , he earned a detention and lost five points for Slytherin in the first ten minutes of the class,” Rose said. “The slimy git just wouldn’t stop running his mouth.”

“Lovely, isn’t she?” Elizabeth answered with a half grin.

“Oh, just a joy! I really miss Professor Grims,” Rose said.

Elizabeth nodded as she ate her lunch and wondered how she could accelerate the pace of the year. She deeply hoped that Professor LeBlanc would decide to stay for only one term and then would move on.  
She and her friends finally rose to move on to their afternoon classes and were soon seated in Potions class where Professor Tindwell made the class bearable with the added bonus of no work for the evening. Divination went much the same way except for a rather disturbing prediction from the tea leaves. The leaves in Elizabeth’s cup had foretold danger of death and conflict in her future and the girl wondered where the danger would come from and when. She knew that the danger of conflict could come from within Hogwarts or from her home, but was puzzled by the prediction of the danger of death. Although she knew that she was disliked by Professor LeBlanc, her father and sister, she doubted that any of them would try to kill her.

When classes ended for the say the girls headed back to the Great hall to join their friends for dinner. The food that night was wonderful although Elizabeth found it hard to eat when she looked up at the High table and saw Professor LeBlanc glaring at her. She hurried to finish her meal and then walked with her friends back to the common room where Tiger accepted the offered treat and ate it while the students sat in the comfortable seats and talked about the classes that they had had the first day of classes.

Finally, the girl picked up her pet and walked up the stairs to her dorm where she changed quickly and then climbed into bed. Tiger snuggled against his owner as she lay silently under the covers and stared up at the canopy above her as she thought to herself.

‘ _What’s going to happen next?’_ she wondered.

IF only she had known the answer to that question.


	4. Trouble Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be careful what you say, you never know who is listening.

“I am appalled at ze level of your previous education in zis subject and ‘ave never seen third year students with such poor preparation as I ‘ave seen zese last two weeks. I am afraid zat you shall all require a return to ze basics, you certainly ‘ave no chance of passing ze first exam zat I ‘ave planned for you.”

“You shall all put your third year books aside and take one of ze first year books zat are being distributed. Once you ‘ave a copy you shall begin reading ze first two chapters and zen shall write a summary over what you ‘ave read. Zis summary shall be ‘anded in at ze beginning of class tomorrow and shall be no less zen three pages in length. All parchments shall be written in print no more and no less zan one fourth of an inch in height. Zere shall be no smudges on your assignment or you shall do it over again for ‘alf credit. Now you shall begin, I want no talking or you shall receive detention for ze next two days.”

Elizabeth and her classmates were soon opening books like those that they had used during their first years as well as pulling out their quills. Several of the students stifled groans as they began to read from the texts, but Elizabeth remained silent to avoid incurring the wrath of the professor. In the days since the start of the term she had been given detention three times by Professor LeBlanc for some reason or another that she didn’t understand. All of the students detested the class now that the woman had taken over and may had taken to avoiding the class by feigning illness, which prompted the professor to require that the students see Madame Pomfrey to gain an excuse slip.

When the class ended the students hurried to the door in an attempt to escape Professor LeBlanc’s presence. Elizabeth and her friends were soon walking down the stairs as they made their way to their next class.

“Can you believe her? Professor Grims was a wonderful teacher and I almost spoke up when she was berating his teaching,” Beatrice said.

“You just would have made her mad and then she would have given you detention,” Lily responded.

“But my parents have known Professor Grims for years. He comes to our home for dinner frequently.”

Elizabeth was silent as the other girls talked, her mind was replaying the events of the two weeks that had passed since the start of the term. She found it strange that Professor LeBlanc would leave Beauxbatons, a school that she had often declared superior in both discipline and student preparation, for Hogwarts. She and her classmates had endured countless hours listening to Professor LeBlanc rail against Hogwarts as she declared it a school fit only for the hopeless who could receive an education nowhere else. Hogwarts, she said, had a history of accepting the worst of students and no parents that had any sense of pride would allow their son or daughter to attend the school.

This was the last place that Elizabeth would expect the pompous professor to accept employment. The woman had often expressed the opinion that teaching at Hogwarts would be below her and that she would never lower herself to call the castle her place of employment. Professor LeBlanc had actually her opinion that perhaps Hogwarts was the only school that Elizabeth was intelligent enough to attend. Elizabeth had been infuriated by the statement and it had only fueled the fire of conflict that existed between them.

“Do you want to go to the Transfiguration Courtyard after Charms class?” Elizabeth asked her friends suddenly. “I could use a little sunshine and it helps me think.”

“Count me in,” Lily said.

“Elizabeth, was Professor LeBlanc like this at Beauxbatons?” Beatrice asked her friend.

"Worse, I didn’t have friends or Professor McGonagall to go to when I was there.”

They stepped into the Charms classroom and found a surprise waiting for them. Where tiny Professor Flitwick normally stood, a very tall Professor Leeds surveyed the students as they entered. He smiled at the students who were making their way to their seats.

“Greetings, he said once they were all seated. “Today I shall be teaching your class while Professor Flitwick is away on school business, but rest assured that he shall be back in time for your next class. Today we shall be discussing the possible ramifications of the improper use of magic. I am quite sure that you are all aware of the existence of the Ministry of Magic and the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, not to mention the Office of the Aurors.”

“Oh, no,” Lily said quietly. “Please tell me that we aren’t going to have to listen to this for the next hour.”

“Miss Potter,” Professor Leeds suddenly said. Do you have something to say that we all need to hear? Come on now, speak up, if it is important enough that you feel that your friends need to hear it, then please share it with us all.”

Lily’s face turned white as all eyes turned to her and the tall professor left the podium to approach the girl.

“Well, Professor Leeds, Potter thinks that because her father is the Head of the Office of the Aurors, she and her family can do as they please,” a girl from Slytherin said with venom.

The comment gained an immediate response from the professor as his head snapped around and his eyes fixed on the girl who had spoken.

“Miss Blythe, I am quite aware of the position held by Harry Potter as I have been an acquaintance of his for several years and, knowing him, I highly doubt your statement. I am taking five points from Gryffindor for Miss Potter’s statement, but Slytherin shall lose ten points for your interruption of my dealing with another student. Now, we shall get back to our subject of conversation if it agreeable to all.”

The students sat quietly as the professor spoke for the rest of the hour about the subject of Wizarding Law and the punishments that they might face for breaking those laws. Elizabeth found it interesting but, at the same time, wondered what motivation Professor LeBlanc had found to begin teaching at Hogwarts.

When the class ended the girls made their way to the Transfiguration Courtyard where they found an empty bench and sat down to enjoy the sunlight. They knew that today was the last day before Herbology class resumed as Professor Longbottom had returned from his personal leave.

“I thought that I was really going to get it when Professor Leeds caught me talking,” Lily said.

“Good thing for you that Maggie Blythe thought that she was going to get you into real trouble. I’ve heard that Professor Leeds can really take points away when he gets mad,” Elizabeth told her friend as she opened her book to continue reading before slamming it shut again. “This is ridiculous, reading a first year book as a third year. Does she really think that no one is going to complain about it?”

“Maybe she doesn’t care,” said a voice from behind them.

The girls turned to face the person who had spoken and saw Albus, who had entered the courtyard and approached them from behind. He smiled at the girls before kissing Elizabeth gently and then sitting down next to her.

“What do you mean about her not caring?” Lily asked her brother.

“I’ve heard that she came to Hogwarts because someone with some influence with the Ministry told her about the vacancy and asked her if she would be willing to instill some discipline here.”

“But who was it?”

“I don’t know, but they’ve evidently got enough pull that they don’t care about complaints either.”

“It has to be someone that wants to force major changes here at Hogwarts,“ Beatrice said.

“Yeah, and make life miserable for people, especially you Elizabeth,” Albus added.

“Just like at Beauxbatons,” Elizabeth said.

“We have to find out who’s responsible and why they want this to happen so badly.”

The students sat discussing the mystery in the sunlight and were unaware that Professor LeBlanc had entered the courtyard and was standing in the shadows listening to them. The professor gritted her teeth as she heard what the children were saying about her. She considered, for a moment, stepping out into the courtyard and confronting them but decided against it. There was a better way of dealing with this issue and she intended to use it. She turned and walked back through the door that she had passed through only minutes before, leaving the students unaware that they had been heard.

The group finally rose and walked towards the exit, Elizabeth and Albus hand in hand, as they began the trip to the Great Hall and their midday meal. When they arrived they in the Great Hall they found the entire student body abuzz as the students stared at the Gryffindor Hour Glass. There was a mixture of responses displayed by the various Houses, the Gryffindors stared at the hour glass in horror while the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs displayed interest and the Slytherins whooped with delight. Elizabeth and her friends followed the gaze of their school mates and were horrified to see the level of rubies in their hour glass severely diminished.

“What happened to all of our points?” Albus asked when he was finally able to speak. “Where are the points that we got for bashing Slytherin in the last Quidditch match? There was at least two hundred points more at breakfast this morning, this has to be some kind of mistake.”

“We need to talk to Professor McGonagall, she’ll know what happened,” James added.

Elizabeth was standing next to Albus and happened to turn around in time to see Professor LeBlanc walk into the Great Hall. She nudged the others in her group and they all watched as the woman walked past them to take her seat at the High Table. The professor was soon joined by the rest of the teaching staff and the gathered students couldn’t help but notice the reaction on Professor McGonagall’s face when she noticed the level of rubies. The students made haste to get to their seat, but the level of excited whispers barely diminished until Professor Leeds rose and walked to the podium.

“I am quite certain that, by the level of noise, you have all noticed that the Gryffindor Hour Glass has experienced a drastic loss of points. While I do not know the reason for this, Professor LeBlanc does and I am sure that we are all interested in the reason for the point loss.”

The assembled students watched as Professor LeBlanc rose and walked silently to the lectern where the Headmaster stood. Professor Leeds nodded to her and then the pale professor took his place as he stepped aside.

“I ‘ave taken two ‘undred points from Gryffindor ‘ouse in response to a rather disrespectful conversation zat I over’eard in ze Transfiguration Courtyard zis morning.”

“While I expected a certain resistance to my teaching styule, I never thought zat I would ever over’ear what I did this morning from several students from Gryffindor. Zey were being opening rude to me in ze comments zat zey were making and questioning my teaching. Zye displayed open ‘atred towards me and did not care who could ‘ear zem.”

“Ze worst part of it all was ze fact zat a prefect was among zis group. I ‘esitate to name ze members of zis group because I ‘old ‘ope zat zey shall come around and end zis ‘orrible be’avior.”

Elizabeth felt her face blanch as she realized what the professor was talking about and she turned to look at her friends, who were beginning to know what was happening. She was about to say something to Albus when Professor LeBlanc looked directly at her and fixed the girl with her icy gaze.

“Professor LeBlanc, who was it?” shouted Gryffindor seventh year Hannah Maxwell.

Several angry vocalizations echoed hers as the rest of Gryffindor House began to clamor for the names of those responsible for the outrage. Shouts from the other houses began to fill the room as the students scanned the room wondering who was guilty. Elizabeth watched as an evil grin crossed the face of the professor and knew what was coming before the woman spoke.

“Very well, I shall tell you all what you wish to know. Ze names of ze students responsible for zis outrage are Albus Potter. Lily Potter and Beatrice Campbell, but ze leader of zis defamatory group is Elizabeth Blackwell.”

An immediate deafening tumult filled the Great Hall as the names of the guilty were spoken and Elizabeth knew, as the rest of those named did, that rising to leave would be a dreadful mistake. The foursome knew that many among the students felt the same as they did, but had obviously been more cautious when talking about it lest they be overheard.

Elizabeth could see many eyes upon her from all of the tables that she could see and could sense many more from the rest of the tables. A quick glance at the professor who still stood at the lectern with a malicious grin on her face told the girl that the problems had just begun, war had been declared and the professor had just delivered a devastating preemptive strike. She was also aware suddenly of a nasty whispered message intended for her ears.

“Watch yourself in dark corridors, Blackwell.”

Elizabeth turned to face her tormentor and saw only a mass of faces, any of which could belong to the person who had just spoken. She rose slowly, and then silently made her way down the aisle between the tables, painfully aware of the hissed messages that were sent her way. The rest of her group soon followed as they walked the same gauntlet of hate-filled whispers and shouts of gratitude from the Slytherin table. They left the Great Hall and were soon walking up the stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room where they stopped to talk among themselves.

“What do we do?” Lily asked. “All of Gryffindor will hate us.”

Lily flopped down on the couch and began to cry as though her heart was broken. Elizabeth sat down next to her and put her arm around her friend’s shoulders while Lily cried.

“This is just the sort of game that she liked to play at Beauxbatons,” Elizabeth told her friends. “She likes to find a reason to make everyone angry to isolate someone so that it’s easier to hurt them. It won’t end here, she’s going to find any excuse that she can to point us out to everybody else so that she can make them angry with us. We have to be careful not to give her any more ammunition.”

“But there has to be a way of beating her at her own game,” Lily said between sobs.

Albus was about to speak when Professor Leeds and Professor McGonagall entered the common room to confront the four students. Both of the professors looked extremely angry and all of the students realized that they needed to be extremely careful about what they said.

“What is the meaning of this scandal?” Professor Leeds asked in a low, menacing tone. “Speak up now before I decide to deal with you on what I already know. I assume that you would like to tell me your side of this tale.”

“Professor Leeds, we were merely talking about being upset with the fact that Professor LeBlanc is making us read out of a first year book in her class,” Elizabeth said. “She said that our previous education in Defense Against the Dark Arts was horrible and that we needed to go back to the basics.”

“What else was talked about, Miss Blackwell,” he asked.

“We wondered why she would leave Beauxbatons to come to Hogwarts when she always said that she would never want to teach here. She told us that repeatedly when I was sitting in her class at Beauxbatons as a first year. We weren’t being nasty, we were just wondering why she came here.”

“Is this true? Be truthful, because if you are not and I discover the truth, I shall have no problem with expelling any of you from Hogwarts.”

“We’re telling you the truth, Professor Leeds.”

The professors stepped away from the students and began to talk as the children waited with trembling hearts. They all wondered what their fates would be as the adults argued respectfully back and forth. Finally the professors turned back to the children who waited silently to hear what their punishment would be.

“You shall all be confined to the isolation tower except to attend classes and eat meals until further notice. Mister Potter, as you are not to leave the tower your place on the house team shall be given to another student until such a time as your suspension is lifted. I am also revoking your status a s a prefect for the time being.”

“Miss Potter and Miss Campbell, I am most disappointed with both of you as I know your parents personally. I shall be sending an owl to your homes explaining this action and they shall need to meet with me before you return to this tower.”

“Miss Blackwell, it is you that I find most guilty in this incident. You have used your past experiences as an excuse to damage the reputation of a highly respected teacher and have done your best to spread your hatred of Professor LeBlanc to other students. You have dared to question the authority of Professor LeBlanc to teach as she sees fit. I am very close to sending you from Hogwarts forever but, because Professor McGonagall has pled your case most passionately, I am going to sentence you to the same punishment as your peers.”

“Now the castle-elves will transport your belongings to the unused living quarters on the third floor and, until your punishment is over, you shall live there. The rooms have been readied for you and you shall proceed there immediately. You shall also eat your meals at isolation tables that have been placed in each corner of the Great Hall, there shall be no one for you to talk to. Finally, until you are allowed to return to this tower you shall not wear the colors of Gryffindor, you will find isolation robes in your new quarters which bear no colors of any house. Now, go!”

“Professor Leeds,” Elizabeth said. “My cat, Tiger…”

“I am not totally heartless Miss Blackwell, you shall find your cat already in your quarters.”

The girl nodded silently and turned to follow her companions as they made their way out of Gryffindor Tower and down the stairs. She remained silent as they followed the Headmaster to the door that led to their new home and watched as it opened to admit them. The forlorn group entered the long unused hallways as they made their way to the rooms that they would occupy and were soon standing in a large room that looked a lot like the common room that they had just left. The Headmaster turned to the group as a fire ignited on the hearth and the torches around them lit.

“Your quarters are down those halls,“ Professor Leeds said. “Mister Potter, your quarters shall be down the corridor to the left and the young ladies shall find their quarters down the quarters to the right. You shall be expected to attend classes as usual and shall be expected to write letters of apology to Professor LeBlanc which you will submit to her at the commencement of your class with her tomorrow. Should you fail to do this I shall consider it a test of my resolve and you shall not like the marks that you receive on that exam, which would be your final exam at Hogwarts.”

The tall professor turned and walked away from the students as they watched him depart. Professor McGonagall, who had remained silent, acted as though she wanted to say something, but then turned and followed Professor Leeds out of the room.

The four students looked at each other for a moment and then turned to make their way to the quarters that they had been assigned. Each found a door marked with their name, a door that would admit only them and no one else. Elizabeth entered her room to find a very impatient Tiger pacing in his cage. She hurried to release him as their lunch appeared on a table that stood in the room and gave him his meal before trying to eat something herself but couldn’t, she felt as though anything that she ate might come back up. She contented herself with watching her pet as he ate and drinking a bit of pumpkin juice. A sudden popping noise announced the appearance of a quill, an inkwell and a parchment on the writing desk that stood in one corner of the room. Elizabeth walked over to the desk and picked up the parchment to examine the neat script that flowed across the top of the page.

‘ _Your letter of apology shall fill this parchment and shall be written in print one quarter of an inch tall, no more and no less. There shall be no smudges on this parchment or you shall write it again and you shall use the provided ink and quill.’_

She turned to see Tiger, who had finished his meal, playing with his magical mouse as he capered around the room. The girl smiled at her pet and then sat down at the desk before picking up the quill that stood in the inkwell. She gasped as the quill seemed to weld itself to her hand and it began to drag her hand to the parchment. Elizabeth realized that it was an extremely odd version of the Imperious charm and that she had no choice but to comply. She moved the parchment to her favored writing position and began to write with neat, even strokes of the quill.

Her quill marks were neat and orderly as she filled the parchment that seemed to grow longer every time that she finished a line. She realized, to her horror, that it was doing just that and doubled her efforts to complete the task at hand. Finally she finished the letter and the quill released her hand, a hand that was cramped and painful with fingers that were raw to the point of nearly bleeding. She left the parchment to dry and got up to walk to the door of her room only to find that it would not open. It was obvious that she was in her room for the night or until it was seen fit to release her.

She turned to the closet door that had swung open behind her, saw the robes that she was to wear to her classes and cringed. They were bright blue and had a terrible collar that was white and ancient looking which was meant to draw attention to a person who was intended to be isolated. She knew that the color was present to remind her of the robes that she had worn at Beauxbatons, and that Professor LeBlanc was no doubt its architect. She drew her wand and pointed it at the door, but the door resisted her attempts to counter it.

As she watched, one of the robes lifted from the hook that it was on and floated out of the closet to drift across the room and land on the bed. Elizabeth walked to it, picked it up and then carried it back to the closet where she hung it carefully back on its hook and then pushed the door closed. She turned back to the bed and was horrified to see the robe resting on it once again, a quick glance back into the closet proved that it was missing from where she had placed it. The girl shook her head as she realized that Professor LeBlanc had no intention of letting her ignore the robes and knew that the robes that she was wearing now would vanish as soon as she removed them.

She sighed with resignation as she pulled her nightgown out of her trunk to lay it on the bed, the offensive robes were soon draped over the chair that stood next to the bed. Minutes later she pulled off her robes and was not surprised when they vanished as she removed them. She slipped into her nightgown and then sat back down at the desk to read the pages that had been assigned by Professor LeBlanc. The reading was dreadfully boring as she remembered reading it before but the book, like the quill before it, refused to let her close it and put it aside. Three fresh parchments appeared with a pop and the girl saw the same warning across the top of the first parchment, she was to follow the same strict parameters as she had when writing the apology.

Many hours later she was released by the quill that had gripped her hand as she wrote the summary of the chapters, she idly wondered if her friends had experienced a similar set of encounters but doubted it. She was the intended target of Professor LeBlanc and would not soon be free of the wrath of the teacher or the humiliation that she would have to endure. Elizabeth walked to the bed that awaited her and slipped under the covers as Tiger jumped up onto the bed to snuggle against his young owner, she was soon asleep and dreaming about what was going to happen when she went back to class in the morning.

When she awoke the next morning she found that the door to her room opened freely and she walked quietly to the bathroom for a shower, the water closet in her quarters had no provision for bathing. She was nearly finished when Lily and Beatrice entered the room, both looked incredibly tired and she wondered if they had been able to sleep. After drying herself, she redressed and walked back to her bedroom where the horrible robes awaited her.

She resigned herself to the inevitable and changed into the robes that would make her stand out in the Great Hall and corridors of Hogwarts. Her friends were waiting in the common room and gasped as she stepped into view, a gasp that she returned as her face turned red with embarrassment. Their robes were quite similar to normal robes with the exception that they had a white collar and no house colors. Her face burned with humiliation as they regarded her silently, none of them wanting to be the first to speak. She looked from face to stunned face as they gathered in the center of the room.

“Horrible, aren’t they,” Elizabeth asked as she looked down at the robes. “She’s not going to let me forget this and wearing these robes will definitely remind me.”

“She can’t be allowed to get away with this,” Albus said in a slightly menacing tone as he looked at the girl that he loved.

“I don’t want any of you to do anything, I’m the one that has to deal with her. You’ll only become a larger target if you say or do anything and I don’t want you to get into any more trouble because of me. Please promise me that you’ll just leave her alone and not try anything.”

The others nodded quietly and then the four gathered other in a hug before gathering their books and parchments and leaving for breakfast. They all knew that they were in for a long day, but that Elizabeth would have the longest day of all.


	5. Exiled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our characters find themselves separated from their schoolmates, but for one of the four the exile will become something more personal.

They were correct in thinking that Elizabeth would suffer the most from the isolation and robes that she was forced to wear. In the three weeks since their exile had commenced she had put up with many snide, whispered comments about the robes as well as threats of retaliation for the loss of points. The girl had become a pariah in a school where she had previously been very popular and Elizabeth had reacted accordingly, even with her friends.

“I want you to stay away from me,” she told her friends one evening as they sat in the isolation common room. “There’s no need for all of you to suffer on my account and I would hate myself if you did. I need and want you all to distance yourselves from this situation.”

“You can’t mean that, Elizabeth,” Albus said quickly. “You can’t fight this by yourself and you shouldn’t have to. We have to help you in any way that we can.”

“No! I don’t want you to get further involved. If you make her mad she could go back to Professor Leeds and have you expelled. She would do that just to get to me and it would kill me if you got hurt. They’ll drop the punishments against you before they let me go, but don’t worry, I’m used to it and I’ll be fine. Professor LeBlanc forgets that I have been through this before and she doesn’t have anything to throw at me that I don’t know about.”

“You want us to desert you?” Lily asked quietly as she looked at her friend with disbelief.

“Yes, you need to put as much distance between you and I as you can, if we’re not a group we’re harder to hit. She’ll have her eyes on me and the trouble for you will die down. Besides, the Quidditch team needs you Albus, they haven’t won a match since this started.”

“But what if she decides to get you expelled?”

“Professor Bellins is still on my side, I don’t think that she’ll allow Professor LeBlanc to get away with that. If Professor Bellins isn’t afraid to tangle with my father, then I doubt that she’ll worry much about Professor LeBlanc. The fact that I’m in P.E.T.S. really has Professor LeBlanc stymied about what to do with me.”

The others nodded silently as they rose to walk down to the Great Hall for dinner, but not before Elizabeth and Albus exchanged a quick kiss. As they walked down the stairs they met several students making the same journey and were thankful that the hateful messages that had been directed at them previously had diminished as had the derisive laughter that Elizabeth had endured. They were soon in the Great Hall and making their way to their respective tables before Elizabeth entered the room and seemed to ignore her friends and the comments that reached her from the Slytherin table as she sat down at her table to eat.

Professor McGonagall watched the girl as she entered the Great Hall separately from the others and considered speaking to her but decided against it. She would call the girl to her office and speak to her there, doing it in the Great Hall would just put Elizabeth firmly in the crosshairs of the professor who was dogging the footsteps of the child.

Elizabeth had continued to anger the professor with her continued commitment to maintaining her educational progress. If anything, the situation had strengthened the resolve that Elizabeth held to succeed in keeping her marks high and the communication with Professor Bellins that the girl had bolstered the child’s confidence. The girl had quietly endured the treatment that Professor LeBlanc had seen fit to continue. The professor was careful not to push it to the point of abuse, but it was still evident enough that the rest of the class ignored it for fear of having it shift to themselves.

Now Elizabeth sat quietly at her table as Professor LeBlanc watched her from the High Table and fumed with anger. The girl was refusing to respond to the punishment that was being put upon her and, in fact, was turning in work that was stellar in nature. This angered the professor because all of the child’s work had to be sent to Professor Bellins for review, but the most maddening part was the fact that Elizabeth seemed to have mastered the ability to cast a spell that made the work that she turned in unalterable. Elizabeth turned to see the glare that the professor was sending her way and gave the woman a huge smile before returning to her dinner. The smile continued as she considered how angry it had made the professor and how little the woman could do about it. Sometimes the easiest way to win a war was to be victorious in small battles.

Before rising from her table at the end of the meal Elizabeth wrapped a piece of chicken in a napkin and slipped it into her pocket for Tiger. The cat was the one thing that was keeping her sane during this time and she was grateful for his quiet company as she sobbed during the night. She finally rose and walked swiftly back to her quarters without waiting for her friends. To all that happened to watch, the group of four seemed to have finally split because Elizabeth seemed to ignore the others and they her.

The other students had noticed what had apparently been very tense moments between Elizabeth and those who had been her close friends, unaware that the arguments had been deliberately staged. Gone were the quick kisses that she and Albus had been publicly sharing as well as the obvious closeness that Elizabeth had shown with the boy and other two girls. Many watched as she left the Great Hall without looking back at the Gryffindor table or the tables that her friends occupied.

Elizabeth arrived back at her common room to find Tiger sleeping in front of the fireplace. He looked up at her as she knelt beside him and then run her fingers through his fur before she pulled the piece of chicken out of her pocket and then put it on the floor in front of him. She roughed his fur as he ate and then got up to sit on the couch that occupied the room where she seized a book that she had left there.

She and her friends had explored the long silent halls of their home and had found many interesting things. Elizabeth was very fond of a room which had a beautiful stained glass window that looked out upon the Black Lake. It was to this room that she often stole away to ponder the torment that she faced now. But the most incredible place that she had discovered was a library with many fine books and it was from this room that the book had come.

She looked up as her friends entered the room and rose to greet them with hugs for all. Albus kissed the girl gently as he hugged her and looked into her eyes before speaking to her.

“You don’t know how hard it is for me to ignore you in the Great Hall,“ he said to the girl in his arms.

“I know, it tears me apart too. I wanted to walk into the Great Hall like we always used to, but until she decides to drop this we have to act like you’re all mad at me.”

He nodded quietly and kissed her on the forehead before she suddenly backed away with eyes filled with terror. Albus turned to see a figure standing in the shadows and knew that their secret was now revealed. The students stood silently as the figure advanced on them and finally Minerva McGonagall stepped into the light. The expression on her face told them that everything was okay.

“Professor McGonagall, you scared us,” Elizabeth said.

“I have been concerned about your welfare, Miss Blackwell. Stories about the treatment that you have been receiving have reached me, courtesy of Miss Potter, Miss Campbell and others. I’m afraid that I have good news and bad news for all of you.”

Elizabeth took a deep breath before finishing what Professor McGonagall had to say.

“Professor LeBlanc is going to allow Albus, Lily and Beatrice to return to Gryffindor Tower and table, but I get to stay here alone,” Elizabeth finished.

“Yes, Elizabeth, that is the news. You seem to have anticipated what she would do.”

“Call it prior experience with her.”

“Professor, you can’t make Elizabeth stay here alone,” Beatrice cried out.

“There’s nothing that I can do, Miss Campbell. As long as Professor Leeds follows her wishes Miss Blackwell shall remain here.”

“Then we’re staying here with her,” Lily said defiantly.

“No,” Elizabeth broke in. “Remember what I said before, we have to pretend that you’re angry with me and that we’re no longer friends. It’s the only way to get her to leave you alone. I’ll be fine here, I have Tiger to keep me company and there’s plenty more to explore around here, especially all of these old books. I’ve found several spells that I’ve tried out down in one of the old classrooms.”

“Be careful what you experiment with, Elizabeth,” Professor McGonagall cautioned. “Many of those spells may be above your ability to control.”

“When do we have to go back?” Albus asked.

"Tomorrow you shall change back into your Gryffindor robes and rejoin your housemates, Mister Potter.”

“It still seems terribly unfair,” Lily said as she hugged Elizabeth, who looked into her eyes as they embraced.

“I’ll be fine, Lily. Sooner or later this will all be over and we’ll all be together again.”

“Elizabeth, I want to speak to you in my office when we have the chance,” Professor McGonagall said quickly.

“Why not right now? I don’t have any secrets from my friends.”

“We need to discuss things that your friends need to be ignorant of. If they don’t know about what we discuss then they cannot be blamed or found at fault for anything.”

The girl nodded her understanding and then the teacher vanished as she disapparated. The quartet sat down to talk for a few minutes before rising to go to their chambers. Elizabeth knew that, as soon as she closed the door, that she would be locked into the room. She changed clothing and then sat down on the bed to cuddle Tiger before sliding under the covers. Tomorrow would be the first day of her solitude from her friends and she wasn’t looking forward to it. She spent a sleepless night wondering what lay ahead and what Professor McGonagall wanted to talk about.

Professor McGonagall sat in her office as she looked at the letter that she had received from Professor Bellins, who was growing increasingly concerned about the reports of mistreatment that she was hearing. Several students were complaining about the change in the class and the mercurial moods of their professor who was becoming extremely unpredictable. The professors worried that the main target of these mood swings might crack under the pressure and attack Professor LeBlanc, an act that would certainly lead to the girl’s expulsion. Elizabeth had done her best to repel the attacks, but couldn’t hold out forever. Minerva McGonagall wondered just how long they had until the inevitable explosion took place and the question weighed on her mind even after she had retired for the evening.

Elizabeth was finally able to drift off to sleep only to be awakened what seemed like moments later by the sounds of the others talking in the common room. She opened her eyes to the sunlight that was beginning to filter through the windows of her room and knew that it was time to rise for the day. Groaning, she slid out of bed and made her way to the showers where she let the warm water run down over her back to loosen the tight muscles. There was no way to remain here all day and she wanted to talk to her friends before leaving for class so she stepped out of the shower and swiftly dried off before dressing.

Her friends looked up as she entered the common room and noticed the envious glance that she cast at their Gryffindor robes. She, at least, no longer had to wear the horrid blue robes and was grateful to look a little more like the rest of the students. She sat down on the couch after accepting a kiss from Albus and Tiger took the opportunity to jump up onto her lap.

“I don’t know how we’re going to get together to do this without anyone seeing us,” he said.

“We just have to be patient,” she answered.

“We could also be a little sneaky about it.”

The girl nodded as tears filled her eyes and she tried to smile through the hurt of the separation that was coming. The young couple kissed again before they rose to leave the room to walk to breakfast. Elizabeth watched as her friends walked out of the room to make the trip to the Great Hall separately from her. She knew that they would be able to return to the Gryffindor table today while she would report to her isolation table. She waited a few minutes before putting Tiger down on the couch after petting him once again and walking out to walk to the Great Hall.

When she arrived she quickly glanced at the Gryffindor table before walking to her own, she was filled with hurt after seeing her friends sitting together as they were welcomed back by the rest of Gryffindor. Elizabeth sat down to breakfast as she ignored the chatter of the students around her, she didn’t want to hear the laughter at jokes or the good mornings that were being exchanged. She was about to begin eating when she became aware of a presence and looked up to see Professor Leeds standing by the table.

“Elizabeth, may I sit down,” he asked as he indicated a chair that had appeared by the table.

“Yes, sir.”

She watched as he sat down and a plate appeared before him.

“Elizabeth, I am concerned about your state of mind and how this isolation is affecting you.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Are you doing well? Professor McGonagall and Professor Bellins are very worried about you and I want to be sure that you are okay.”

“I’m doing quite well, thank you.”

“Are you interested in returning to Gryffindor?”

Elizabeth paused as she lowered her fork before turning to the professor.

“Return to Gryffindor?”

“Yes, I think that three weeks is long enough to be isolated, unless you wish to remain alone. The choice is yours to make, Elizabeth.”

“But Professor LeBlanc…”

“Has been informed of my actions and has reluctantly agreed, “ he said as he finished her sentence.

“What about the rest of Gryffindor? They still hate me.”

“They will come around but, as I said, the choice is yours to make.”

“I want to return to Gryffindor, but I don’t think that I can. People who used to be my friends don’t talk to me anymore and if they do it’s in the form of a threat or an insult. I don’t think that it would be the best choice to return at this time. Now, if you’ll excuse me. I don’t have much of an appetite.”

The professor watched as the girl put her napkin down on the table and then rose before hurrying out of the room. He looked down at the full plate that she had left behind which meant that the child HAD been hungry. Professor Leeds believed that the child was beginning to spiral out of control and wondered if she would ever recover.

Elizabeth walked alone towards Defense Against the Dark Arts class and before long was standing outside the door to the room. She paused at the door before entering the quiet room and was startled when she heard voices coming from the office of Professor LeBlanc. She turned to leave the room to avoid being found there alone, but paused once again as she listened to the voices. One was definitely Professor LeBlanc, but the other was a man’s voice which was familiar though she couldn’t place where she had heard it. Elizabeth hurried out of the room to wait on the stairs for the rest of the class to arrive.

Minutes later she could hear the sound of students beginning the long ascent up the stairs but waited still, she didn’t want to be the first into the room. She was puzzled by what she had heard in the room, she knew that she had heard the male voice before but didn’t know who it belonged to. Students began to pass her as she stood on the landing and she watched as they entered the room and took their seats. Lily and Beatrice passed and, for a moment, she considered falling in with them but decided against it. It wouldn’t do to have it appear that they were friends again, nothing good would come from that revelation. Finally she had no choice but to enter the classroom and she made her way to the front of the classroom to the seat that had been assigned to her.

As the waited Elizabeth was conscious of the continued whispering about her and considered turning to confront the owners of the voices, but decided not to. The door to Professor LeBlanc’s office opened and they watched as the professor walked down the stairs to face her class.

“Ze assignment ees on ze board. Get started, NOW!”

Elizabeth opened her book and pulled her quill and parchment out to begin the assignment that Professor LeBlanc has written on the board. As she did so, she continued to wonder about the voice that she had heard coming from the office of the Professor who was prowling the aisle. _‘Who did it belong to and how do I know it?’_ she wondered. The question kept running through her mind as she worked on her task. She finished her assignment just moments before the end of class and walked to the desk of the professor to lay it on the stack of parchments that had preceded it and then turned to walk back to her seat. The girl stopped short as she heard the sound of parchment tearing and turned to see the professor shredding the assignment that she had just laid on the desk.

“Miss Blackwell, your ‘andwriting is ‘orrible. Zis assignment shall ‘ave to be redone in detention tonight. Do not be late or you shall serve two detentions.”

Elizabeth felt the anger swelling within her and all present in the room stopped to stare at what many thought would be an explosion, but they were fooled. She fought down the urge to lash out once again before nodding and replying to the professor.

“Yes, Professor LeBlanc.”

Elizabeth turned and fled the room as the tears made their escape to run down her cheeks, stopping only long enough to gather her things. She rushed down the stairs and hurried through the corridors of the castle until she reached the balcony that had been her refuge the term before.

 _‘Would anyone even notice if I left Hogwarts?’_ she wondered.

She sat down on the balcony as she poured out her sorrow, the tears dampening her robes as they fell from her face. Her misery was compounded when she became sick and soiled the front of her robes. The girl sat on the balcony as class after class passed and her friends began to worry about her, especially when she wasn’t present for lunch. Lily hurried to Professor McGonagall after lunch and found the adult just as concerned as she was.

“Miss Potter, do you have any idea where she might go?”

“No, we’ve looked everywhere and nobody has seen her since this morning. She was really upset when Professor LeBlanc tore up her parchment during class and said that she had terrible handwriting. Professor, she has better handwriting than some of the professors including Professor LeBlanc.”

“What about her balcony?” Beatrice asked. “We haven’t looked there.”

The group hurried through the school as they made their way to the balcony not knowing that Elizabeth had decided to get up from her seat and walk back to her isolation tower. She was just beginning to rise when she realized that someone was standing over her and that they were drawing their wand to point it at her. She had no chance to draw her own wand before the spell struck her.

_“Oculus Anguis!”_

Elizabeth’s hand dropped as her mind went blank and she sagged against the wall, her eyes staring ahead blindly. She never saw the person slide their wand back into their robes and then hurry back into the castle. None of the approaching group saw the figure slip into shadows as they hurried past or saw it emerge behind them to make its way deeper into corridors of Hogwarts.

Lily gasped as she saw Elizabeth sagged against the wall of the castle, her friend staring blankly ahead. It was obvious that she had been crying and also that she had been sick, the front of her robes were covered with what her stomach had rejected. The girl made no attempt to acknowledge them or to resist when Professor McGonagall took her arm and disapparated. Lily and Beatrice hurried from the balcony and raced to the Hospital Wing to find Madame Pomfrey and her nurse examining Elizabeth as Professor McGonagall looked on.

A moment later, a healer appeared in the room and Madame Pomfrey stepped away from the bed to speak to him. The girls crowded to the bedside and were horrified to see their friend still wearing the same blank expression. Professor McGonagall stepped forward to gather the distraught students into a hug as she fought back her own tears before they were asked to step aside as the healer examined the seemingly paralyzed child on the bed.

“What’s wrong with her?” Lily asked Professor McGonagall between sobs.

“They don’t know, Miss Potter. They’ve asked a healer from St. Mungo’s here to look at her and I am quite worried because of this development.”

Several minutes later the healer looked up from the still girl who lay on the bed and slowly shook his head. He walked to Professor McGonagall with a grim look upon his face and regarded the woman and girls sadly.

“What’s wrong with her?” Lily asked once again.

“I believe that her mind has collapsed. She does not respond to any stimuli that I have tried and I am concerned that her condition could prove to be irreversible. The only other cases that I have seen like this are victims of the Cruciatus curse, those patients have been in comas for decades. Has she been under any stress?”

“Yes,” Lily answered before Professor McGonagall could respond. "Professor LeBlanc has been extremely cruel to her since the start of the term.”

“I shall have to speak to this Professor LeBlanc and shall have to inform the Ministry because this incident occurred while the child was here at Hogwarts.”

“Sir, I need to get Headmaster Leeds here to discuss this matter with you. I know that he will want to be kept informed about her situation.”

“The child will need to be prepared for transport to St. Mungo’s, I feel that this is her best chance at recovery. But I need to caution you that I fear that there is a very real possibility that Elizabeth may never recover, that she may be lost forever.”

Lily and Beatrice burst into tears at the news and started to rush from the room as Albus, rose and James entered. The trip had heard the news and had made haste to get to the bedside of their friend. They stood stunned s they saw her lying in the bed motionless, only the quiet rise and fall of her chest proving that she was still alive. Albus felt the tears begin to run down his face as he leaned over the girl that he loved and kissed her gently on the lips. He was just straightening up when Professors Leeds and LeBlanc walked into the room. The boy realized who had entered and turned on Professor LeBlanc with uncontrolled fury.

“You! You’re to blame for this and you have the nerve to come here! You’re the reason that she’s like this! You had better hope that she recovers from this or I’ll make certain that you pay for it. I’ll bring my father and his department down on you so hard that you’ll only think that you’ve experienced adversity before now!”

“Now, Mister Potter, there is no reason to raise your voice, we are all concerned about the well-being of Miss Blackwell,” Professor Leeds offered.

“Concerned? She doesn’t know the meaning of concern. She’s been riding Elizabeth since the first day of classes,” Lily said. “Today she tore up Elizabeth’s parchment for no reason and then assigned her detention. She’s done all of this out of spite and hatred for Elizabeth.”

Professor LeBlanc looked dispassionately at Elizabeth for a moment before speaking.

“Zis is not my fault and I do not understand why I should be blamed for ‘er difficulties. Miss Blackwell is a troubled student who is the only one responsible for ze current situation. I ‘ave taught for many years and never before ‘ad a problem with a student, except for Miss Blackwell ‘er first year at Beauxbatons. I shall accept no blame for ‘er problems and fully intend to continue teaching as I see fit. You are all Miss Blackwell’s friends and would say anything to defend ‘er and besmirch me. You should all be ashamed of yourselves,” she said before turning on her heel and walking out of the room. None of those present saw the sardonic grin on her face as she walked down the corridor.

Many miles away a dark hooded figure stepped into a dank and dingy shop in Knockturn Alley where many grotesque items lined the shelves. The shopkeeper stepped to one side as the figure stalked past him on a course for the back room. Normally, the shopkeeper would have objected to this incursion into what should have been an area that was off-limits to customers, but it was obvious that this was no ordinary customer and the man shuddered at the thought of even speaking to the person. The figure walked to the backroom and threaded their way to a curtain that blocked and entrance to another room, but instead of entering this room stopped abruptly and spoke to a concealed person on the other side.

“It is done, Master, the trap is set and soon our quarry shall come seeking us.”

There was a deep sigh of contentment from behind the curtain and then the hidden person behind it spoke with a voice that was so cold that the hooded figure shivered.

“You have done well. The girl is not to die, not yet. I have other plans for her.”

“Yes, Master.”

The hooded figure turned and rushed of the shop to disappear into the teeming street. The figure did not hear the peel of hateful laughter that echoed through the dark building as it rose to a frightening crescendo. The shopkeeper, unnerved by what had just occurred, decided to close shop for the day and fled into the crowd.

He didn’t hear the laughter as it continued.


	6. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth finds herself trapped in the most terrifying prison of all, her mind.

Elizabeth lay silently in her bed at St. Mungo’s as healers and nurses tended to her as they had since she had arrived three days earlier. All of them were puzzled by the state of the girl and were beginning to wonder which curse she was the victim of.

“This case puzzles me,” said Healer Jonas Malcomb. “This girl should be up moving around and living her life, but she is here in this state. I stand on my conviction that she has been the victim of a powerful curse, but which curse and who would do this to such a beautiful and talented child.”

“I have researched all cases that left their victims in comas such as this and can only find the Longbottom case as the most similar, but they were subjected to the Cruciatus over an extended period of time by Bellatrix LeStrange. This girl was seen by her friends alive and well only hours before she was found unresponsive,” Healer Margaret Smythe answered as she looked at the girl.

“Perhaps a poison that has affected her body, but left her alive,” suggested a young healer who stood by the bed.

“We should know soon enough,” said Jonas Malcomb. “Professor Moor will soon have the results of his tests. If it is a potion or a poison he shall find the answer.”

The healers walked away from the girl who lay so still in her bed that she might have been mistaken for one of the dead, but she was far from it. Her body was frozen, but her mind was still functioning.

_‘Why are they leaving me? Why am I here and what happened to me?’_

She remembered sitting on the balcony as she cried and being sick on the front of her robes. She also recalled trying to rise, but someone had been there with their wand drawn and pointing at her. The girl remembered trying to draw her own and then could recall nothing else until she was found by Lily, Beatrice and Professor McGonagall after what seemed like a very long time. Elizabeth could also remember being in the hospital at Hogwarts and Albus screaming at someone, but she didn’t know who. A nurse walked past the door to her room and she tried to call out to the woman, but the nurse continued on her way.

 _‘Why won’t anyone listen to me?’_ she thought to herself as she laid there trapped in her own mind.

As she lay there she watched as her mother walked into the room and sat down beside her. Then she watched as her mother reached out and took her hand, but couldn’t feel the contact of her parent’s flesh on her own.

 _‘Am I dead?’_ she wondered. ‘ _Is this how it feels to be dead? Can you see and hear other people around you after you die? Will I be like this at my funeral, able to see and hear everything that is going on?’_

She waited for and rather hoped that her father could come to her side, but only her mother came to sit with her. The girl felt despair as she realized that, even now when she needed him the most, her father desired distance from his youngest child. A short time later, the healer stepped into the room and her mother looked up at him with hope in her eyes, a hope that was soon dashed.

“We have been unable to determine the cause of Elizabeth’s state. Our potions master has failed to determine which, if any, potion or poison has afflicted your daughter. I am afraid that we may never find the answer to this mystery or a way to bring her back from where ever she is. She may be lost forever and you may need to come to terms with this.”

‘ _Why don’t they understand that I can see and hear them?’_

The girl looked around the room as much as she could and her eyes fell upon a flower vase on a bed stand.

‘ _Accio Vase_ ,’ she tried to imagine, but the vase stayed stubbornly on the nightstand. The girl cried internally for a short time, but couldn’t feel the tears that ran down her cheeks. Suddenly, however, her mother glanced at her and gasped as she pointed at her daughter’s face.

“She’s crying, Healer Malcomb, Elizabeth is crying!”

“Great Merlin, she is! That can only mean that she can hear us and see us. There may be hope for her yet!” The healer thought for a moment and then drew his wand and pointed at the very still girl on the bed. _“Enervate!”_

Both of the adults looked hopefully at the girl, but she remained silent and still.

“We will keep researching her condition, but at least we can hold out some hope now.”

While Elizabeth lay silently in her bed, Albus was pacing the floor of the Gryffindor Common Room as he had done over the prior three days. Lily, Rose and Beatrice sat on the couch as they stared into the fire that danced on the hearth.

“We need to find out who’s responsible so that they can be forced to reverse it,” Rose said quietly as she clutched Tiger.

“Yeah, but who was it?” Albus said. Professor LeBlanc was in class the entire time so she couldn’t have attacked Elizabeth.”

“But who could have done this? Who else would have done this to her? It couldn’t have been Scorpius, he was in classes with me all morning so it had to be someone else.”

“There are a lot of Slytherins that hate Gryffindors and know how to cast hexes,” said a voice from behind them. They turned to see Maureen Campbell standing in the doorway to the stairs that led to the dorms. “Any of them might know enough to do this but it doesn’t feel right, they would have killed her outright not done this. There are still a lot of people who follow You-Know-Who that might try to get to her because of her grandfather, Artemis Trane.

The group of Gryffindors gathered around the fire as they continued to try to solve the mystery of Elizabeth’s sudden illness. Many hours passed before they realized that they had missed their classes and lunch as well. They rose from where they were sitting and waked down to the Great Hall to find it abuzz with excitement.

“What’s going on?” Rose asked Hannah Maxwell as they entered the hall.

“I’ve heard that Professor Leeds is going to make some huge announcement, hopefully he’s going tell us that Elizabeth is going to be okay,” the girl said. “I really hate the way that I treated her the way that I did. It wasn’t all her fault, we all hate Professor LeBlanc, Elizabeth was just a convenient person to blame.

The students walked to their table and were no sooner seated than Professor Leeds stepped up to the lectern before raising his hand to signal that he wanted silence. He looked out upon the assembled students as the level of noise diminished rapidly and finally began to speak when all eyes were upon him.

“I am quite certain that you have all heard that there is going to be an important announcement today, that information is not totally correct. There shall be two important announcements tonight.”

“First, I am informed by Healer Jonas Malcomb of St. Mungo’s that Elizabeth Blackwell’s condition is showing signs of improvement. They tell me that she was crying in response to the presence of her mother and this gives us hope that she hall soon be back among us.”

He paused as there was a brief moment of applause as the news reached the students and then began speaking again.

“Second, I shall have to be gone for a few days and have decided to name a deputy to fill in for me during my time away. Professor LeBlanc has graciously offered to fill that post and I have accepted her offer. Therefore, during my absence she shall serve as Acting Headmistress of Hogwarts with all of the authority that the position requires.”

There was a rush of talking as the second announcement ended and the professor returned to his seat. Lily sat stunned as the news began to register and then stood up at her place before picking up her plate, turning it upside down and then slamming it down on the table. The sound echoed through the suddenly silent room and then it was echoed over and over again as plates were upset by students at all four tables.

Professor Leeds sat at his seat with his mouth agape as student after student repeated the act before leaving the Great Hall. He watched as the room emptied of students and food covered the tables before dripping to the floor. Then he turned to his staff, who were taking in a scene that had never before in the history of Hogwarts been played out.

“I want the Heads of all Houses to report to their respective common rooms with a directive for the students to return to this hall immediately. I shall not tolerate such a display such as the one that we have just witnessed.”

“Professor Leeds,” Professor LeBlanc said, “I ‘ave long elieved that ze discipline ‘ere at “Ogwarts was severely lacking. We must make examples of ze students zat began zis immature display, starting with Miss Potter.”

“What would you have done with Miss Potter, Professor LeBlanc?” Professor McGonagall said coldly. “Shall we put her back into isolation? Personally, I am beginning to believe that just making her sit through your class every day is punishment enough.”

“Ow dare you! I will ‘ave you know zat I do not appreciate ze implications zat you are making, zey are insulting and unprofessional.”

“I am making no implications of any sort, just responding to the complaints that I have heard from innumerable students of every year. The worst complaint that I have heard is about the treatment that you have given Miss Blackwell. Treatment, I might add, that seems to be exactly the sort of abuse that she received while in your classroom at Beauxbatons.”

“I ‘ave abused no one, Professor McGonagall. I think zat you are protecting the girl because she is your favorite. Elizabeth Blackwell is a poor student with extreme be’avior issues who ‘as no business studying magic ‘ere or anywhere else.”

“I sincerely wish that I had classrooms full of “poor students” such as Elizabeth Blackwell, my job and the jobs of many of her professors would be much easier. Miss Blackwell has top marks in many of her classes, marks that were good enough to place her in P.E.T.S. and, as for her behavior, the only misbehavior that I have ever seen from her was when she was provoked repeatedly by another student.”

Several of the professors at the table nodded their agreement at this statement. They had all seen the girl either in class or in the corridors and found her very pleasant, helpful to others and well behaved. All of them remembered that the girl had come to Hogwarts the term before as a disturbed young lady that, by the end of the term, had become a well-liked student who tried to be a friend of all. Elizabeth had even been instrumental in saving the life of Beatrice Campbell in the catacombs the year before. None of them saw the student that Professor LeBlanc was describing.

Professor Leeds sat quietly through the heated discussion between the members of his teaching staff. He had immense respect for all of them, especially Professor McGonagall, but was mildly angered by the disagreement that was taking place.

“If zis is se way zat I am going to be treated zen per’aps I made an enormous mistake in coming to ‘Ogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”

“Professor LeBlanc,” Professor Leeds broke in, “ I assure you that I have the utmost respect for your teaching ability and classroom management, you would not have been asked here to Hogwarts if I did not. Now I am sure that no one here is saying that you are not a wonderful teacher, I simply believe that they do not understand your view of classroom management and student discipline.”

“Now as I said before, I want all students back down in the Great Hall and I want them here immediately. It is about time that I exercise my authority as Headmaster and there IS no time like the present. Now if you would kindly summon the students of your respective houses.”

None of the assembled staff felt much like rising to do the bidding of Professor Leeds, but many were soon making their way to the common rooms where they were sure that they would find the students. Professor McGonagall had the easiest time and apparated into the Gryffindor Common Room just as the last of her students arrived there. The angered Gryffindors watched as the elderly professor motioned for them to gather and soon encircled her.

“I understand that you are all angry about the news that we received tonight, but what occurred just now has angered Professor Leeds immensely. He is demanding that all students return to the Great Hall immediately and I do not feel that it would be wise for any of you to refuse to do so. Please believe me when I say that I have the utmost respect for each and every one of you.”

“Professor McGonagall, none of us want to go to school at Hogwarts if Professor LeBlanc is serving as Acting Headmistress. We all know what she is capable of because some of us have watched her torment Elizabeth.”

The other Gryffindors looked at Lily as she faced the professor and were amazed at the bravado as she spoke for them. Each of them agreed with Lily, but also wondered about the ramifications that they would face if they declined to obey the direct that Professor Leeds had sent Professor McGonagall to issue. Finally, first one at a time and then in twos and threes, they began to make their way out of the common room and down the stairs. Professor McGonagall watched with mixed feelings and finally followed them back to the Great Hall.

The professors sent to the other houses had difficulty far surpassing hers as they spoke to their students trying to convince them to return to the Great Hall. While Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff quietly and politely disagreed about returning to the scene of the uprising, Slytherin House was in full rebellion and as a whole refused to return to the Great Hall. They didn’t necessarily care about the fate of Elizabeth Blackwell, but disliked the treatment that they were receiving at the hands of Professor LeBlanc. Only when expulsion was threatened for any student who failed to report did they surrender.

Professors Leeds and LeBlanc watched with satisfaction as the students began to filter back into the Great Hall and make their way back to the seats that they had vacated a short time before. When the students finally filled all of the seats Professor Leeds rose and walked back to the lectern where he paused long enough to once again take in the sight of the disrupted dining hall.

“I want to assure you that I sympathize with your anger and confusion, but let me also assure you that I shall not tolerate such open defiance on your part. Now, I shall not single out any one student or group of students for punishment, but shall punish all for the happenings of tonight.”

“First, I shall take one hundred points from all houses and all student activities shall be suspended for one month. This means that all Quidditch matches and practices are cancelled during that month. I am also cancelling the Hogsmeade outing for all eligible students.”

“Second, all students shall write letters that shall be sent by owl to their parents, these letters will outline your behavior here tonight. These letters shall be of a prescribed length and shall be approved by either myself, Professor LeBlanc or the Head of your House.”

“Any student who refuses to accept these consequences shall have expulsion proceedings started against them. I will have order here at Hogwarts, no student shall be permitted to display behaviors such as they have. If any of you object to these conditions please speak up, I am open to your arguments, but not your defiance.”

The students sat quietly as they listened to what the headmaster was saying, none of them wanted to speak out and all feared the possible response if they did. The tall professor stood for a long moment waiting for a response before speaking once again.

“Very well, all classes tomorrow shall consist of the writing of your letters home and a letter apologizing to the school for your conduct which shall be placed in your files. You are all dismissed and I must caution you to never do anything like this again, the consequences for a repeat of tonight would be most severe.”

The students rose and very soon the Great Hall was empty once again except for the professors. Professor Leeds looked once again at the mess before pulling out his wand and speaking one word.

“ _Tergeo!”_

He walked out of the Great Hall as the tables began to clear themselves of the combined meals that had been upset upon them. Soon they were clear as was the floor beneath them and the remaining professors slowly filtered out as many of them wondered what was next.

None of this was known to those at St. Mungo’s, but Elizabeth was quite aware of what was going on around her although she could not let anyone know it. She watched as healer after healer examined her and tried to find a remedy that would bring her out of the state that she was in. She knew that her mother had been to see her and had refused to leave the room until it had been insisted on by Healer Malcomb. He was afraid that her mother would exhaust herself to the point of collapse and therefore end up in a hospital bed near her daughter. Elizabeth had no way of expressing the emotion but was grateful to her parent for the devotion that she had shown.

‘ _Where’s Father? Surely he will come to see me now! He can’t be so cold that he would ignore me when I need him the most. Please, Father, come see me now, it would mean so much to me if you would be by my side.’_

If Elizabeth had placed any hopes on the appearance of her father, they were horribly dashed. She lay silently in her bed as tears of sadness intermingled with those of frustration as they flowed down her cheeks. The girl finally drifted off to sleep as the pain of betrayal by her father drove her to exhaustion.

Professor Monique LeBlanc sat in her office as she considered the events of the day and what those events meant to her. She knew that the students were against her acceptance of the post of Deputy Headmistress and that many would defy her at any opportunity that they found. ‘The Blackwell girl is the cause of it all,’ she thought to herself, ‘if she ‘ad never come to Beauxbatons none of zis would ‘ave ‘appened. Damn her, if only she wasn’t so defiant, if only she would just follow directions and try to get along with me.’

She slammed the book that she had picked up back down onto her desk as she rose to face the door that led to her classroom.

‘ _Who was this Elizabeth Blackwell that thought that she could question the authority of a professor when she was only a third year student? In my days as a student we ‘ad respect for our professors and would ‘ave never questioned what zey said. ‘Ogwarts allows students to question their professors and I was wrong to come ‘ere to teach.’_

She got up to look out through the window in her office as she thought about the term that she had spent teaching Elizabeth Blackwell at Beauxbatons. Although it pained her to admit it, the girl DID have talent when it came to her studies and was one of the most powerful witches of her age group. The girl was capable of feats that the professor had never imagined possible as the third year and had actually been very capable as a first year, which had angered the parents of students who had been in the girl’s year. None of her classmates had been capable of doing a fraction of what she could and it frightened many.

Professor LeBlanc turned from the window to return to her desk, she had a lesson to prepare for the following day and it wouldn’t do for the soon to be Acting Headmistress to be unprepared for the class. She sat down at her desk and wondered what type of resistance she would face when she took her post.

Elizabeth woke up from what she knew had to have been a brief nap to find her mother missing from her bedside. The girl felt a sudden pang of panic as she wondered if her mother had also abandoned her.

‘ _Has she given me up as well? Does anyone care about what is happening to me?’_

She needn’t have worried because she suddenly heard her mother’s voice as well as a voice that brought immediate tears to her eyes. Elizabeth watched as her grandfather stepped into the room with her mother and walked swiftly to stand beside her bed. She couldn’t feel it, but she saw him reach down to run his fingers through her hair and then he leaned down to kiss her on the forehead. He looked down into the eyes of the child who lay so helpless before him and wondered if he would ever see the lively child who had come into his life the year before again.

“Oh, my beautiful Elizabeth, who has done this to you,” Artemis Trane said softly. “Who could hate you enough to harm you in this way? Believe me when I say that, if it is in my power, I shall find whoever has done this and they shall regret bringing harm to you.”

He leaned down to kiss her once again and then sat down in a chair next to his daughter as they talked quietly among themselves. Artemis looked at his granddaughter and had a sudden thought.

_‘They are searching for what did this to her and I am sure that thy have tried everything that they can think of, but have they considered that this may be the result of old magic. There are many ancient spells that could have this effect, but few who would know how to employ them and why would they strike at a child?’_

Elizabeth watched as her grandfather’s brow furrowed and knew that he was thinking about what had happened to her. The girl had a sudden flash of hope that possibly her grandfather might be able to find the answer to the mystery of her condition.

“Grandfather, please help me! You know the answer, I know that you do, you showed me so much last summer.’

She heard a sudden POP as Chloe appeared in the room with the things that Elizabeth’s mother had requested be brought to the hospital. Elizabeth watched as the small elf approached the bed and looked forlornly at the still form of her young mistress. The eyes of the elf filled with tears as she looked at the girl that she had served since the birth of the child, Chloe had never seen Elizabeth like this save for the time when the child had been so ill.

“Chloe, thank you for bringing these things for Elizabeth, we appreciate this so much.”

“Chloe wanted to help Miss Elizabeth, Chloe is very sad at seeing Miss Elizabeth like this. Does Mistress Victoria know what is wrong with Miss Elizabeth?”

“No, Chloe, the healers still don’t know what is wrong with her.”

“Chloe, you know about the ancient magic,” Artemis Trane said. “There are ancient spells that would do this aren’t there?”

“Oh, yes, Master Artemis, but Chloe fears to speak of them. They are more feared than the Unforgivable Curses and not even the followers of You-Know-Who would dare to use them. They are feared because to use them one must be prepared to sacrifice their own soul should the spell fail.”

“But a spell exists that would do this?”

“Yes, Master Artemis.”

“Is it elven magic?”

“No, Master Artemis, the race of the elves would NEVER use such horrid magic. The elves have long since purged themselves of the desire to harm others. Only an insane elf would do such a thing and those are strikingly few in number.”

“Are there books that would have this magic within them?”

“Those books were largely destroyed centuries ago when the Ministry of Magic came to be. There was no place for magic such as this in the world that came from that cleansing and those who would have used it were cast out. But it is possible that a few still exist, but those who possess them would hide them and guard them relentlessly.”

“Do you have the knowledge to help Elizabeth?”

“Chloe does not know what spell was used to do this and could harm Miss Elizabeth if she tries the wrong spell. There is an ancient elf that might know how to help Miss Elizabeth, but he has not ventured into the world of wizards for centuries.”

“Can you speak to him for us?”

“Chloe can try, but do not hold out hope, the elf that I speak of hates wizards and witches. That is the reason that he has not been seen by them for millennia.”

“Please Chloe, I fear that his may be her only hope. I would free you if you desire it if you do this for us.”

The tiny elf nodded quietly and then vanished with a POP as the girl in the bed watched the scene before her. The girl wondered if one of the books that she had found in the isolation tower was the cause of the problem. She had been bold about practicing the spells that she found within the ancient tomes and had not considered the possible consequences of her actions.

‘ _Have I done this to myself_ ,’ she wondered. ‘ _Have I sent myself to a place from which I can never return?’_

While Elizabeth pondered this idea and Chloe began her mission a dark figure paced the floor of a hidden chamber within Hogwarts. The plan was underway and soon revenge would be had on Artemis Trane. Soon the traitor would pay for all that he had done, but first he would watch his granddaughter die.


	7. Tales of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth's past is revealed.

Professor Monique LeBlanc sat behind her desk in her office as she considered the two days since she had taken the post of Acting Headmistress. They had been rather eventful as the students carefully tested her resolve to have order while Professor Leeds was absent. Three hours into the time that they were under her authority two Slytherin students got into a horrible fight that had sent one to the Hospital Wing with several teeth damaged. Both boys had ended up in detention for several days with owls sent home to their parents. There had been other incidents, but none involving the friends of Elizabeth Blackwell, the girl still lay in a coma at St. Mungo’s.

None of the group seemed to have much fight in them as they went through their days in a kind of daze while their friend lay silent and still in her bed. There had been no indication that the girl was going to get much better than she was and many were wondering what had happened to the child. The rest of Gryffindor seemed to also be in a state of semi-mourning for the girl that they perceived as forever lost to them.

She rose from the desk as she looked at the letter that an owl had delivered to her only that morning. It said that a delegation from the Ministry and Aurors office would be visiting Hogwarts to investigate the attack, if that was what had happened, on Elizabeth. Professor LeBlanc wasn’t happy about the prospect of the delegation poking into the affairs of the school, but she had no choice but to comply with the demands put upon her. It was her hope that they would complete their investigation and then leave as quickly as possible.

‘ _Surely zey are not investigating me_ ,’ she thought. _‘I ‘ave done nothing wrong and should not be ‘eld responsible for what ‘as ‘appened to Elizabeth. If anything ze girl is probably responsible for ‘er own condition. She believes zat she is already a powerful witch who can cast any spell zat she wishes with impunity.’_

She finally laid the letter back down onto her desk and then walked out into the classroom to stare at the desk that the Blackwell girl had occupied only days before. Memories of the girl came flooding back to the professor as she recalled the first time that she had met the child.

Professor LeBlanc had already been very fond of Anne Blackwell, who had followed every direction from her teachers without question and the professor had been excited about the prospect of the younger sister of the girl attending Beauxbatons. That had been until Anne got wind of the excitement that the professors were feeling about the younger sister of a favorite student joining them. Monique LeBlanc remembered the conversation that had taken place in her classroom as Anne Blackwell stood before her with tear filled eyes.

_'Professor, I’m really worried about my sister, Elizabeth, coming to school here at Beauxbatons. She’s a troubled person and really has no place here at this fine school.'_

_'What do you mean when you say zat she is troubled?_ '

_'Elizabeth isn’t very smart and she tries to make up for it by just trying anything that she wants to. My parents are afraid that she is going to start our house on fire by playing with her wand. She’s also extremely cruel to people and animals, our house elves won’t go anywhere near her for fear of her harming them. She really doesn’t belong here or at any magic school.'_

_'What ‘ave your parents said about all of zis?'_

_'I think that they’re frightened of her because of our grandfather who was a Death Eater who fought alongside You-Know-Who, they’re afraid that she wants to learn the Dark Arts like he did. He was a murderer, you know, his name was Artemis Trane. The Aurors are still looking for him after all of these years. I’m afraid that my sister will kill my parents and me too. She flies into horrible rages and is quite unmanageable when she does. Does Madame Maxime really want someone like that here at Beauxbatons?'_

_'What else can you tell me about your sister, Elizabeth?'_

_'She tries to blame the fact that she was really sick on the fact that she missed a lot of school. The fact is that she was always into trouble and the professors at the school couldn’t handle her. She was always being sent to the headmaster for punishment, but it didn’t help, she didn’t care that she was going to get punished.'_

_'Anne, I appreciate you coming forward about your sister, but ze decision about whether or not she comes to school ‘ere is up to Madame Maxime. But I assure you that she shall look into your concerns about your sister, we certainly do not want a person who causes trouble ‘ere at Beauxbatons.'_

Professor LeBlanc thought back to the first day of classes during the term that Elizabeth started classes and shuddered. She remembered the strikingly pretty girl who had walked into her classroom late without regard for the fact that she had disturbed not one, but two classes. The girl had seemed to refuse to consider the fact that she needed to attend classes when they started, not show up fifteen minutes late. She had tried to use the excuse that she had gotten lost, but the professor had countered with the fact that every other student in the room had been on time. The conversation resounded in her mind over and over again.

_'Why are you late, young lady? Ze class started fifteen minutes ago and I shall not tolerate tardiness. Explain yourself, Miss Blackwell!'_

_'I’m sorry, Professor LeBlanc, I got lost and I had to find help to get here.'_

_'You got lost? ‘Ow can you get lost when all zat you ‘ad to do was follow your classmates. Zey all got here on time and I saw you down in ze dining ‘all with zem. I think zat you merely decided to wander ze halls and create disturbances._ '

 _'But, Professor LeBlanc, I got lost when I made a wrong turn._ '

_'Stop lying, Elizabeth! I ‘ave ‘eard all about you and your lying from someone zat I trust completely. You shall learn discipline if it takes all term long, starting now!'_

That first day had set the tone for the remainder of the term, Elizabeth had been difficult at every chance. But the professor had considered herself fortunate to have been forewarned by the sister of the girl about her troubling tendencies. Indeed, Anne had been a constant source of information about the antics of her sister.

Madame Maxime had been frustrated by the girl who seemed to refuse to comply with the rules of Beauxbatons. Elizabeth had been seen to be impossible when it came to the very rudiments of decorum and respect for authority and, according to her sister, was responsible for many of the problems that occurred around the school. She was guilty of starting fights and then threatening the other students to keep quiet about her part in it. Anne had been a gold mine of evidence against her sister and repeatedly informed on her sister in the interests of the school and its students.

It had all come to an end when Anne rushed into the office of Professor LeBlanc in a horrible state. A fight had broken out between Elizabeth and a prefect, help was needed immediately. Of course, on the word of a respected student, the professor dropped what she was doing and rushed out into a nearby courtyard to find one of the prefects bleeding from a cut in her lip which was now swelling.

_'What ‘ave you done, Elizabeth Blackwell? ‘Ave you assaulted this person and why?'_

_'She shoved me first, Professor LeBlanc. She says that no matter what she decides to do, she can because she’s a prefect_.'

_'That’s a lie, Professor LeBlanc. She was being disrespectful to me when I addressed her behavior and then she struck me. All that I wanted to do was talk to her and she hit me!'_

_'You’re the one who’s lying, Joelle_ ,' Elizabeth had responded.   _'You’ve been pushing me around for months and hiding behind your badge. You’re a bully who enjoys punishing people who are smaller than you are.'_

_'You’re lucky that I’m wearing this badge, Elizabeth, otherwise I’d be giving you a true beating.''_

_'Professor, we saw the whole thing,_ ' a student who had approached from a hallway interjected. _'Elizabeth was being disrespectful to Joelle and then hit her for no reason. All that Joelle was trying to do was talk to her.'_

 _'Is zis true?'_ LeBlanc asked the other student who had entered.

 _'Yes, Professor, I saw it too. Elizabeth hit her for no reason_.'

 _'Very well, it is to the Office of ze ‘eadmistress with you, Elizabeth Blackwell. Zis time I think zat you ‘ave gone too far zis time and I shall see_ _you thrown out of Beauxbatons. Nothing, and I mean, nothing, gives any student ze right to strike another student, especially a prefect. If it were in my power I would take your wand and destroy it myself.'_

_'She shoved me first, and she’s been doing things to provoke me all term long.'_

_'Enough, you shall come with me now!'_

The professor remembered the trip to the office and the ensuing argument there as the girl was brought before Madame Maxime. Elizabeth had refused to accept responsibility for her actions, instead sticking to her claim that the prefect had been bullying her the entire term.

_'The professors and prefects were against me even before I started classes this term. I walked into class that first day and found that I was already hated. Obviously someone had been spreading stories about me before I set foot into this castle and they were believed by everyone.'_

_'Miss Blackwell, I do not believe zat anyone spread stories about you. What I believe is zat you ‘ave been out to create problems for my students and professors from the outset. Now you have struck a prefect, a prefect who tells me zat she ‘as done everything zat she can to ‘elp you settle into zis school and you ‘ave repaid ‘er with zis.'_

_'Joelle has done NOTHING to help me. She’s been the worst of the lot,except for my sister. Professor LeBlanc has bent over backwards to make certain that I’m miserable in class because my sister is a favorite of hers and I don’t quite measure up to Anne or the bar that she has set.'_

_'You, Miss Blackwell, are ze only one to blame ‘ere. Now, since you ‘ave proven zat you do not belong at Beauxbatons, I am going to grant you your wish. Elizabeth Blackwell, you are expelled from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and shall be barred from staying in your dormitory. Instead you shall stay in ze isolation room until your parents can make arrangements to collect you. You shall eat your meals in zat room away from everyone else. Now give me your wand!'_

_'I will not!”_

_'What did you say, young lady?'_

' _I said that I will not give you my wand!'_

_'You dare to refuse my directions. Stand up straight while I talk to you.'_

_'What are you going to do, expel me? I will not give you my wand and you cannot make me.'_

_'Why you insolent little….'_

_'Careful what you say, since Professor LeBlanc is convinced that I’m the next You-Know-Who you should be afraid that I might use one of the Unforgivable Curses on you.'_

Professor LeBlanc remembered the girl turning on her heel and storming out of the room. Later that day, there had been a fight between Elizabeth and her sister as well as a further incident of disrespect to staff. The girl had gone so far as to hurl back insults at Madame Maxime as she left the office and had also destroyed her robes after throwing them onto the floor.

The girl had spent a few days in the isolation room before her parents came to retrieve her. The attitude of the girl had not improved and she had, in fact, been extremely cold to Madame Maxime who had come to bid her farewell. The girl had refused to speak to the Headmistress and had turned her back on the woman as the professor had attempted to give her one last chance.

Now she had the student back in her classroom and the girl, although brilliant, had proven troublesome once again. She had taken every chance to create a problem for a professor, although the professor had given her every chance to succeed. Monique LeBlanc sat down at her desk and reached down to open a drawer that she kept locked, except for her own use, then reached into it to pull out a flask. She regarded it for a moment before opening it and raising it to her lips as she took a long drink of the potent liquid. She sat it down on her desk and looked at it again as she thought about how it would make her pain ease.

_'Ah, my old friend, it seems zat I need you once again. Take my pain away as you ‘ave so many times in ze past.'_

She eased back into her chair and let the wine wash through her body as she felt it relax her. The room around her looked so large and empty as she gazed across the vacant seats before her. The thought of coming to Hogwarts had once been repugnant to her, but the offer of a chance to make a difference had been intoxicating. She thought about the look on Madame Maxime’s face when the woman had walked into her classroom and found her stumbling through a lesson, the smell of wine still upon her breath. The conversation in the Headmistress’ office had been short and to the point, it was not to happen again, but it had. In the end, she had been given an obdurate directive, she was to take leave for a term to sober up or not worry about coming back.

She picked up the flask again and raised it to her lips to take another drink as she remembered her glory years. Professors had come from many schools to observe her in action as she rose in prominence among the teaching staff. In the eyes of the Headmistress this bright young teacher could do no wrong, but those eyes were deceived by a lie that Professor LeBlanc held tightly onto. She had been drinking to excess for many years and the problem had not abated itself, in fact, it had gotten worse. The professor often wondered how many of her memories were entirely accurate and how many had been fogged by her love within the bottle. Within her she wondered about Elizabeth Blackwell and her memories of the child, had she really been everything that she was remembered as. Another drink slipped down her throat as she pondered her memories and soon she stopped remembering as she laid her head down on the desk and fell asleep.

Victoria Blackwell sat beside the bed of her daughter as she replayed her own memories within her mind. She looked at the child who lay silently in the bed and fondly remembered a small blond haired wonder who gleefully capered around the house. The child had been a joy to her mother, while her father doted on their older daughter and ignored Elizabeth. Elizabeth had always asked for so little, possibly because she had known that her father would deny her or because it was within her nature. She had pleaded with her father not to send her to Beauxbatons, but John had insisted and the child had been miserable to entire term until her expulsion from the school.

The witch remembered the letters home from Elizabeth that had pled with her mother to allow her to come home. The child had known that something bad was going to happen and had wanted to avoid the issue, but her father had refused to listen to reason. She closed her eyes and remembered the conversation between her husband and younger daughter as the child begged her father not to send her to school with her older sibling.

‘ _You are going to Beauxbatons, young lady, and I won’t hear any more of your arguments.’_

_‘Please, Father, send me to some other school, anywhere but Beauxbatons. Anne doesn’t want me there and all that it will be is fight after fight. Just send me to Durmstrang or Hogwarts or some other school.’_

_‘Silence, Elizabeth! I will not listen to any more of your whining, you are going to Beauxbatons and that is final!’_

_‘Father, why do you hate me so? What have I ever done that you despise me?’_

The sound of the slap that had struck Elizabeth’s face still resounded in her mother’s mind. She could still see the child as she clutched her face as she looked at her father with pain-filled eyes. Then the girl had turned and fled the room as her father raised his hand once again.

‘ _Elizabeth, get back here now!’_

The child had not returned to the room and her father had swiftly pursued her to find her cowering on her bed. The sounds of pain from the girl had reached her mother even though the door to her room had been slammed closed. Victoria closed her eyes and wept as the sounds that she had heard so many times before issued from the bedroom of the girl, she only prayed that this time there would be no visible bruises.

Victoria opened her eyes and looked once again at the still form of her child. Elizabeth looked so small lying in that bed, so small and helpless, yet as beautiful as a porcelain doll with her perfect features and blonde hair. Artemis Trane stepped into the room where his daughter still held vigil over her child, he wondered if there might not be something more with the child’s illness. He wondered if his past might not be revisiting them.

Elizabeth knew that her mother and grandfather were in the room with her and felt relief. Her grandmother had been in the room only a few minutes before and had gently brushed the hair of the child that she loved so much. She watched as the elderly woman reentered the room and placed her hand on the shoulder of her mother. Her mother looked up at her parents and her eyes searched their faces for any sign of hope.

“Have we heard anything from Chloe?”

“Nothing, Victoria, but the leader of the elves is not famous for helping witches or wizards. He hates us for the many elves who are servants to us.”

“But I promised Chloe her freedom if she desires it.”

“We can only hope, child.”

They sat with Elizabeth while in a dark room long forgotten within Hogwarts a cloaked figure gazed into a mirror that contained images which roiled and changed constantly.

“Soon, Artemis Trane, very soon, you shall pay for your betrayal of our cause. You thought that because the Dark Lord is gone that you are free of us, but you are very wrong indeed. Suffer now, while your granddaughter lies still as death because soon she will be dead and you shall watch her perish.”


	8. Wisdom of the Meek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small being makes a huge stand to the benefit of one in need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I owe a large part of this plot to J.K. Rowling as I got a large part of my inspiration from her work. Thank you, J.K., I couldn’t have done this without you! I hope that my readers will review this for me, I rely heavily on your input to help me become a better writer.

Chloe sat impatiently where she had been seated for what seemed like a very long time. The small elf had experienced enormous difficulty in her mission as the king of the elves was not easy to see. She had explained to the king’s assistant that she needed to see him on a matter of extreme importance and that a life depended on his assistance and was actually hanging in the balance. She was in tears as she poured out the story about the peril that young Elizabeth was now in. 

While this had gained some attention from the elf who was speaking to her, that interest had faded when it was revealed that the life in danger was that of a young witch but finally the assistant was persuaded to speak directly to the king. Chloe sat those many hours silently considering what would happen to the child that she loved if the king refused to intercede and, finally, the elf had returned from the chamber of the king with a message for her. 

“The king will not see you, Chloe. The life of a witch is not important to the King of the Elves perhaps if the witches and wizards had considered the enslavement that they have placed many of our kind in things would be different. You need to leave and trouble our leader no further.”

But Chloe stood her ground and rose from the chair that she had been sitting in to look into the eyes of the elf as her own brimmed with tears and blazed with fury.

“Are we the same as the witches and wizards that we hate so much? We accuse them of being unfeeling and not caring about the lives of other beings but now, when we are needed to save a life, we refuse to help. What has this child done to hurt the elves? She has always treated me with respect, caring and love. Chloe has helped care for her since birth and have never felt any malice towards me from her. She and her mother have always ensured that Chloe is well treated and has promised me my freedom any time that I desire it. Chloe has never been treated as a mere servant of the house, but as a member of the family and I refuse to accept your decision to let Miss Elizabeth die. Right now, Chloe feels as though she is more a member of their family than the race of elves,” she screeched through to the door of the chamber belonging to the king. “Chloe is ashamed to be an elf now and will never call herself one again. Chloe has no race except friend to witches and wizards.”

The set features of the elf before her showed no change and she realized that she was fighting a lost cause. She turned to walk away from the door, but found it difficult to see through the tears that flooded her eyes. The small elf was nearly out of the outer chamber when she heard a door behind her open and a soft voice echo through the room.

“Stop, Chloe!”

She stopped and turned around to see a tiny, wizened elf stepping through the opening and the other elves around her collapsing to the ground in a deep bow. It was then that she realized that she was in the presence of the King of the Elves and that he had heard her plea. She dropped to her knees and soon sensed that the figure had approached her to stand over her.

“Rise, Chloe!”

The tiny elf rose to her feet, but avoided looking into the eyes of the ruler of her race. She had heard that terrible things happened to elves who dared to look into the eyes of the Elven King. She marveled at what she could see, however, as she beheld his robes and jewelry.

He was only a little taller than she, but wore a robe of deep emerald green with a pattern in it that told the long history of the elves. Picture after picture cascaded over the robe in a constant motion that was bewildering to those who looked at it. Chloe realized that it was one of the artifacts of the ancient race that she belonged to and that she was one of very few elves not of noble blood who had seen it in person. He wore a crown of platinum that was crusted with blood red rubies that contrasted with brilliant emeralds as they swirled in the bright metal. She felt almost light headed as she stood before him and then heard his voice once more.

“You have come before me with a request, Chloe, and you have presented an argument that is painfully valid. We accuse the witches and wizards of caring only for themselves and yet now, when a child needs our help, we deny her that help. The child you refer to is only thirteen of their years old, which is not even a tick on our clock, and even her life in its entirety is but a blink in time for us. Tell me, Chloe, does her life mean so much that it is important enough for us to intercede in these events? Can you tell me that, if she lives, she will do wondrous things that will change her world?”

“No, Chloe cannot tell you these things, dear King, but how are we to know that she will not? Elizabeth saved lives at great risk to her own and was a friend to those who had betrayed her, even after that betrayal nearly cost her much. If we refuse to help her now, then we commit the ultimate betrayal by refusing to protect life.”

There was a murmur among the elves as this common elf spoke to the ruler of their world as though she was his equal and her statement made the king pause. Then he continued as all held their breaths.

“This girl has performed extraordinary magical feats already, but shall make no difference in the world in which she lives,” he exclaimed as Chloe held her breath. “That is not to say, however, that her death now will not interfere with the future of the Wizarding world. If this child dies her child will not exist to bring peace back to the world in which they live and that will affect all of us. The child, Elizabeth Blackwell, must live and I shall use the magic of the elves to help her recover from this affliction. Chloe, you will return to the side of this child and inform her parent that we agree to help.”

“Can I tell them how this help shall occur?”

“They shall know when it happens.”

“Thank you, dear King, for sparing the life a child that Chloe loves.”

“By sparing her life, child, we may be sparing the race of elves and the world of witches and wizards. She will bear the child that shall be the key to preventing a war that would consume both of our worlds. She shall bear a child who shall eclipse even the great Harry Potter in importance.”

“Her child…?

“Yes,” he said as he closed his eyes. “I see a fair haired child with the power to prevent a war that is coming, but not certain to occur. This child shall be powerful in magic and shall bring an end to the dark powers which even now try to consume the world around it. This child shall be kind of face and wise of mind and a combination of the best qualities its mother.”

“Its mother?”

“Yes, Elizabeth Blackwell shall be the mother of a child who shall be the one who will lead us to peace. But if she dies then this shall never be and the forces of the Dark Lord shall rise again under a new leader. Voldemort is dead and gone, but his essence lives on and those who followed him desire return to power.”

“They are the ones who have attacked Elizabeth?”

“This I do not know, for what I see is cloudy. I see evil at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This evil will come without warning to strike at those who oppose it. We may spare Elizabeth, but she will be at risk for further attacks and the next time they may attempt to kill her. She must always be on her guard for they will not warn before they strike again. Now, child, you must go.”

“Thank you, dear King,” she said as she bowed only to look up an instant later to see that he had vanished.

She looked around again as the other elves in the room vanished and the room faded into a blue haze before she disapparated to return to the hospital room of Elizabeth Blackwell. When the room took shape around her she saw Elizabeth lying silently as she had been the last time that Chloe had seen her. The tiny elf approached the bed and reached upward to touch the hand of the child as Victoria and her parents entered the room once again.

“Chloe, you’re back! Were you able to convince the king to help us?”

“Yes, but he warned me that those who did this to her might try to attack her again and…”

“What, Chloe?”

“It’s not important, all that I know is that he told me that we will know it when he helps Miss Elizabeth.”

If they expected an instant reversal of the state that Elizabeth was in, they were disappointed. For several hours more she remained silent and still and Chloe wondered if what had happened in the chamber of the king had all been in her mind. That was until Healers Malcomb and Moor rushed back into the room in a fit of excitement.

“We believe that we have the answer to her condition,” said Healer Malcomb. “Her state reminds us very much of a paralysis that one might experience if they were the victim of the indirect gaze of a basilisk. A direct gaze will kill the victim, but an indirect gaze will simply paralyze. Several cases like this occurred many years ago at Hogwarts, but that creature was killed by Harry Potter. There is, however, an ancient curse that acts in much the same way and paralyzes the one it attacks. It is cured in the same way and we have the antidote in this flask. May we try it?”

“Well, yes, of course, but why do you ask?”

“Because, if we are wrong, it will put Elizabeth in a coma that she will never recover from, she will be lost forever.”

Victoria caught her breath as she considered the possibility that her child might never be brought back, but then nodded silently.

“It is better that she have even a small chance than to stay in the state that she is in. Administer the antidote, please.”

The healer nodded and then poured a small amount of liquid from the flask into a spoon, then he took a deep breath and leaned down to open Elizabeth’s mouth and place the spoon into it. Those around the girl watched as the healer stroked her throat to force her to swallow and then he stood back. 

Elizabeth had a sudden grimace on her face as the bitter liquid ran across her tongue and then down her throat. She shuddered and those around her watched as her limbs trembled and her face moved as if she were experiencing a seizure. Her open eyes bulged and she opened her mouth to gasp as her back arched off of the bed. They watched in horror as the girl shook violently as she went into convulsions and then, just as suddenly, collapsed back onto the bed with her eyes closed.

“Elizabeth!” her mother shrieked before starting to cry as she regarded the child who looked as though she was indeed lost forever. Artemis grasped his wife as they held each other and cried over their apparent loss and the healers shook their heads quietly as they turned to walk away from the patient that they were sure was now dead. Chloe hung her head and sobbed as she stood in a corner of the room, she was sure that the king had lied to her. None of them saw the girl open her eyes and move her hand towards her mother.

“Momma,” the group heard a soft voice say as it broke through their anguish. They looked up to see the girl with her hand extended to them and her eyes clear for the first time in days. “Momma,” Elizabeth said again as she grasped the hand that Victoria extended to her child.

They all gathered around the child that, only a moment before had been as still as one of the dead, now moved her head to look around the room at those gathered around her. Elizabeth looked at her grandparents and mother as they reached forward to take her hands and hug her.

“Elizabeth, can you hear us?”

“Yeah,” Elizabeth replied softly. “What happened to me?”

“We think that you were the victim of an ancient curse that could have kept you in that state for the rest of your life. Do you remember anything about what happened to you?”

Elizabeth looked at Healer Malcomb as he stepped back to her bedside and shook her head.

“I can remember everyone being around me and talking about me, but I couldn’t feel anything and couldn’t talk. I couldn’t even use a spell that didn’t need me to talk.”

“Well, what ever happened to you, you seem to be recovering, but I want you to remain here for a few days more so that we can keep an eye on you.”

“Okay, can my friends come to see me?”

“I think that I could allow that, but let’s keep the visitors to a minimum. Who ever tried to harm you might try again once they find out that you are awake and able to move and talk.”

The girl nodded quietly and then noticed Chloe slowly approaching her bed. She smiled at the elf and beckoned for her to come closer as the healers left the room.

“Thank you, Chloe, I know that you are responsible for helping me. I heard Mother talking to you and begging for your help.”

“Chloe was glad to help, but must refuse Mistress Victoria’s offer. Chloe could never leave Miss Elizabeth’s side. Chloe loves Miss Elizabeth and will stay as long as she is wanted.”

Elizabeth sobbed as she gathered the small elf into a hug as the adults around her cried softly. But none of those present saw the look of fury and fear on the face of a young healer as he walked past the room and saw Elizabeth conscious. He paused for a moment as if to examine a sheaf of parchments in his hand to be sure of what he was seeing. There was no doubt about it, the girl had awakened and was recovering. He hurried on down the hall and rushed out of the building to make his way towards a dilapidated house that stood not far from the hospital. Once safely inside, he strode to a back room and pulled a curtain away from the only thing that adorned the room.

“Master,” he said into the mirror, “I call upon you to bring you grave information.”

“What information is it that you bring to me?” 

“Master, the girl, Elizabeth Blackwell, is awake and recovering. I have seen her with her own eyes.”

The sound of the chilling shriek that issued from the mirror made the man shudder as he stood alone in the room. He thought, for a moment, about running from the room but realized that he would never get through the door alive.

“How is this possible?”

“I do not know, Master, the girl should not have recovered from that curse. But I saw her sitting up in bed hugging an elf, with her family gathered around her. I am quite certain that they have sent an owl to Hogwarts informing her friends of this development.”

“An elf? The elves have dared to interfere with my plans. They shall pay dearly for this transgression. It appears that we have more than just Artemis Trane to kill. Now we must kill all that surround the girl and we shall let one that they trust do it for us. But you, you shall not see this, you assured me that the spell would be one that she would never recover from. You have failed me for the final time and I do not forgive failure.”

“But, Master, I had no way of knowing that the elves would intercede. The curse should have kept her in that state until we were ready to kill her. I beg you, Master, spare me, I am not to blame for this.”

The peal of insane laughter that shook the room urged the healer to race away from the mirror as he hurried for the front door of the hovel. He never saw the roof of the hall that he was in as it collapsed on him and never felt the jagged piece of wood as it impaled him through his chest. The ancient house finished its collapse as the laughter faded. 

Soon, very soon, the plans would be complete.


	9. News Travels Fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One who is mighty falls hard.

Rose looked up from the parchment that she was working on as Lily rushed into the Great Hall squealing loudly. The eyes of the students in the hall followed the progress of the girl as she hurried to her cousin’s table. Professor Longbottom looked up at the girl with open irritation and got up from the high table to approach the girl. He didn’t get to her before she announced the news that she had learned to all who could hear her and that was most of the students in the room.

“She’s awake, Rose, Elizabeth’s awake and talking! The healers say that they think that she’s going to be okay!”

Rose’s squeal competed with Lily’s in loudness as the news registered. The girl slammed her book closed and then hurriedly handed the completed Herbology parchment to the astounded professor before bolting for the doors with her cousin.

“Sorry, Professor Longbottom,” she called over her shoulder. “We just got incredible news about Elizabeth and have to tell everyone.”

“Well, why don’t you tell me?” he called after them before looking around at the now thoroughly disrupted tables full of students. Finally, he could stand the suspense no longer and looked at the obviously eager students. “Well, what are you waiting for, go on, get out of here!”

The tables emptied of students swiftly after they had gathered their belongings and closed their books. The doors to the Great Hall erupted open and the students poured out into the Entry Foyer in a scene not often repeated except after the conclusion of End of Term Exams. To an idle observer it would have resembled a beehive emptying as the students went every direction.

Lily and Rose soon found Albus and Beatrice as they sat in the common room talking. Both had been dispirited since Elizabeth had been hospitalized and looked up in startled surprise when the door burst open and the girls rushed in.

“She’s awake, Elizabeth is awake!” Lily announced as the pair rose from the couch that they had been sitting on. “Professor McGonagall just told me that Elizabeth woke up this morning, she got an owl from Elizabeth’s mother saying that they had tried an old remedy and it worked. They say that they think that Elizabeth is going to be okay and is asking about her friends.”

“We have to send an owl to Mom and Dad,” Rose said. “They’ll want to know the news.”

The girls swiftly wrote notes to their parents and then the group hurried down the stairs as they made their way to the Owlery. On the way they spread the information to anyone that they passed and soon the entire school began to find out that Elizabeth was recovering from her strange illness. The trip to the Owlery had never seemed so long to the children, but soon they were there and the owls were winging their way to their destination. Lily watched the owls as they vanished into the distance and let her big brother hug her gently. She looked up into his eyes and smiled at him as they hugged each other tightly.

“Elizabeth will be back soon,” Albus said to his little sister. “She’s going to be fine.”

“Yeah, you two can get back to your snogging sessions in front of the fireplace when no one else is around.”

“How did you know about that,” he said with surprise in his voice.

“Albus, the whole House knows. You two keep forgetting about the balcony at the top of the stairs.”

The face of the boy turned red as he realized what his sister was saying was true. He and Elizabeth had been less than discrete as they sat on the couch in front of the fire snogging. It was obvious, they were going to have to find a more private spot to meet. He playfully roughed his sister’s hair and they laughed as they walked back to the castle that was already abuzz with the news that had spread like wildfire.

Professor LeBlanc heard the news as a group of excited students hurried into her classroom. The class was almost unmanageable until she was finally at her wits end.

“Zis class shall come to order immediately or you shall all serve detention!”

The group of seventh years finally calmed down and began to study although there was an undercurrent of discontent that was almost palpable. Professor LeBlanc could feel the resentment and nearly open hostility as she walked around the room to survey what her students were accomplishing. Student after student ignored her attempts to assist them as she bent to speak to them and the professor realized that many within the room believed that she was responsible for what had happened to the girl that many called a friend. The class stretched for a nearly intolerable hour until finally the students rose as one and marched out of the room, ignoring the well wishes of the professor.

The dumbstruck professor stood in the middle of her classroom as the last of the students vanished through the door. She wasn’t certain what to do in this instance and finally walked back up to her office to sit down behind her desk where she reached down to open the drawer that contained the flask. She reached down into the drawer and, after a moment’s consideration, she pulled the flask out, opened it and took a long drink of the contents. The professor leaned back in her chair as she felt the liquid run down her throat and then her muscles relax as the alcohol began to take effect. She took another drink as she looked at the door to her office, the troubles were beginning again and the same student was to blame.

‘ _Damn zat girl, why can’t she just stay gone? I am whipping zese children into shape. Zey do not dare to speak in ze classroom now._ ’

She suddenly reached forward, grabbed a brass paperweight from her desk and hurled it across the room. The heavy item slammed into a vase that sat on a table near causing the delicate object to shatter into hundreds of crystal shards. A moment later, a heavy book was the next object to make the transit to the other side of the room after being thrown. The woman rose unsteadily to her feet and seized her chair before throwing it against a wall where it broke into many pieces. Her rage continued until her office was a shambles and she finally collapsed against her overturned desk where she grasped the flask and drained it of the fluid that it contained. Her eyes, heavy now with the influence of the wine, finally closed as she sat in the midst of the wreckage of the once fine room and she was soon asleep.

At that moment Elizabeth was sitting up in her bed as she talked to her mother and grandparents about the events of the past few days. The girl kept looking towards the door hoping that her father would appear, but every person who entered the room dashed those hopes. While the child looked much improved on the outside, if one could have seen what she was feeling they would have seen intense hurt at the continued absence of her father. But the girl remained silent about what she was feeling and tried to concentrate on the love and attention that she was being shown by those around her.

“Elizabeth, is something wrong?”

The girl looked at her grandmother and shrugged her shoulders. Her mother noticed and reached forward to take the hand of the child.

“It’s the fact that your father isn’t here, isn’t it?”

“I just keep hoping that he’ll come. Doesn’t he love me?”

“He does love you, Elizabeth, he just has a really hard time showing it and always has.”

“It’s because Anne is his favorite and he really doesn’t care about me,” the girl exclaimed suddenly. “I remember all of it, how he used to punish me for nothing when Anne would do the same thing and get away with it. I remember the spankings that I got for the things that she did and she would laugh about it when Father wasn’t around. It was never fair to me, he doesn’t care and he never has!”

“Elizabeth, you need to calm down, it isn’t good for you to get so upset.”

“I love you all and I know that you love me, but I don’t believe that he does no matter what you say. I just want to sleep now, can you call the healer to get me something so that I can?”

Victoria started to say something more and then thought better of it, instead she rose and left the room to find one of the healers. Elizabeth rolled over onto her side and closed her eyes as she tried to forget the conversation of a moment before. Someone had tried to kill her and her father refused to come to her aid even now. The healer entered the room with her mother and bent over the girl as he drew his wand.

“ _Morphius_ ,” he uttered quietly and the girl fell into a deep sleep instantly. Then he turned to the adults in the room as they looked at the girl who was now breathing quietly and slipping into a comfortable sleeping position. “I am very concerned about the emotional state of your child, Mrs. Blackwell. She appeared disturbed to the point of emotional collapse and I cannot have her in that state. Can you tell me what it was that has her so upset?”

Victoria paused for a moment and then spoke quietly to the healer as she looked at the sleeping child in the bed before her.

“Elizabeth is very upset that her father is not present here at St. Mungo’s.”

“Surely he has a reason that he cannot be here.”

A long moment passed before she answered the statement that the healer had made.

“My husband and daughter have always had a strained relationship. He chose not to come here for reasons of his own.”

“Perhaps you need to encourage him to be more attentive to his daughter. This is not helping her health, physically or emotionally, and I am concerned that she could have a relapse. Such a relapse could have tragic results for your daughter and is a very real possibility if this continues.”

The healer turned and walked out of the room leaving the adults and sleeping child behind him. The adults wondered what was going to happen next as they watched the girl sleep and talked quietly among themselves. They looked up as she murmured in her sleep occasionally and watched as her brow furrowed as she dreamt. All of them wondered what the child was dreaming about and hoped that things would get better.

The next morning Monique LeBlanc opened her eyes to see the wreckage of her office as daylight spilled in through the window that was shattered. She could hear the sounds of students as they entered the classroom and groaned as her head pounded. Somehow she managed to get to her feet and then, as steadily as she could manage, she walked to the door and opened it.

The students who had entered the room watched in amazement as their teacher stepped up to the balcony and then looked at them through eyes that were glazed and blood-shot. They whispered quietly as she slowly began to make her way down the stairs and then to the lectern that she preferred to teach from.

“You shall all read ze next chapter in your books and zen write a summary of it.”

They watched as she turned and made her way back up to the office, then closed the door behind her. Confused students, deciding that it was some sort of a trap, pulled out their books and quills to begin the assignment. When the class ended they hurriedly gathered their things and rushed from the room to whisper the news in passing to their friends.

“Are you sure that she was drunk?” a Ravenclaw fifth year asked the sixth year who had just given her the news.

“Totally sloshed! She could barely make it up and down the stairs, let alone to her lectern.”

“You’re fooling me!”

“No! She was flat out blitzed!”

The students soon were spreading this latest news throughout the school to their friends, classmates and anyone that they encountered. Rose, Lily and their friends were sitting in the Great Hall reading when the news reached them.

“Have you heard the news about Professor LeBlanc?” Albus asked.

“What now, she wants everyone to write a summary of the entire text?” Lily answered.

“No, I heard that she was drunk, or at least hung over.”

“Albus,” Lily said, “you can get into a lot of trouble for spreading rumors about a professor.”

“It’s the truth, I heard that she barely made it up and down the stairs in her room. She never even came out of her office during my class with her, we sat there the entire time and she didn’t come out once. Finally, when the time ended we got up and walked out, the next class had the same thing happen.”

“What’s this all about?” Rose answered. “Is it because Elizabeth is going to come back when she’s able too?”

“Whatever it is, it isn’t good.”

It didn’t take long for the news to reach the ears of Professor Leeds and Professor McGonagall. Neither believed it at first but, after hearing the same news more than fifty times, they had to. They had been furious at first at the students who were talking about what they had heard, but understood the excitement that the children felt at the news that the hated teacher was in a bad state. The respect that some students had felt for the teacher who had come from Beauxbatons had faded as the professor became more demanding and less forgiving. She had made the classroom atmosphere nearly unbearable for the students and they had begun to revolt. Now they sensed a victory at hand and were reveling in the glory of it all. The fact that Elizabeth Blackwell was recovering and would return to school soon made the event all the more sweet.

The professors had climbed the stairs and soon stepped into the classroom to find it empty of students. They were concerned with this development because there was supposed to be a class in session at the moment, but there was no one in evidence. The pair walked to the stairs that led to Professor LeBlanc’s office and ascended them before opening the door and entering the shattered room. They found the professor sitting against the wall under the window obviously asleep and stood there stunned at what they were seeing.

“Professor LeBlanc, are you okay?” Professor Leeds said loudly as he approached the woman, broken glass crackling under his feet as he crossed the room.

There was no response from the woman except for an unintelligible murmur and she stirred clumsily. The professors walked closer to her until they were standing over her and the woman opened her eyes to stare at them blankly.

“Professor LeBlanc, you need to explain yourself. Why are you in this state when you should be teaching classes?”

The seated woman continued to stare at them with glazed eyes as the pair of professors reached down to help her to her feet. They helped the woman out of the office and down the stairs before disapparating to the Hospital Wing where the professor soon found herself undergoing treatment for her condition. Professors Leeds and McGonagall stepped away from the bed to stand near the door leading into the corridor.

“Minerva, I value your opinion highly and I need it now. I have never dealt with anything like this before and I doubt that you have either. What do you suggest that we do in this case?”

“I am not entirely sure what to do, Tobias. Obviously we cannot let this incident go without dealing with it, sooner or later one of the students will inform their parents and some of those parents work for the Ministry, including the Potter and Weasley children. After the punishment dealt to them after the incident with Professor LeBlanc and the subsequent attack on Elizabeth Blackwell I think that we might have a huge problem if we do not deal with it severely.”

“Are you suggesting that Professor LeBlanc be sacked?”

“I’m not suggesting anything of the sort, but members of the Ministry delegation might think otherwise. A professor being found inebriated to the point that she cannot teach class is a very serious offense. Only injury to a student or another staff member by a professor is seen as being worse than this. We are bound to protect the students and school and would be remiss in our duties if this goes by silently.”

“I had hoped that my first term here at Hogwarts would be a quiet one, but it has proven to be quite the opposite. Until further notice, Minerva, I need you to resume your duties as Deputy Headmistress. I would feel very relieved if you accepted my request.”

“Certainly, Tobias, my first and only obligation is to serve Hogwarts and its students.”

“I will contact the Ministry with news of this development, I fear that things will not go well for Monique. In the meantime, I shall assume the duties of teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, I fear that her approach may be the root of all of the problems.”

The professors walked out of the room and were soon well away from the room where Monique LeBlanc lay in the hospital bed. The professor was unconscious once again and had no idea what was occurring around her or how her life was going to change. The student who walked into the classroom expecting to have free time were stunned to see the headmaster standing at the front of the room and a reading assignment on the board. They quickly calmed down and settled into their seats to begin working on what the professor before them had planned.

At St. Mungo’s, Elizabeth finally opened her eyes to find her mother and grandparents still by her side and lay silently as her mother ran her fingers through the fair hair of the child. Victoria looked at the beautiful girl and then leaned forward to kiss her daughter on the forehead.

“Did you have a good nap?”

“Kind of, I had all sorts of weird dreams about mirrors and someone in a cloak. They were kind of scary at first, but then they ended and I was dreaming about going back to Hogwarts. When can I go back? I really miss my friends, especially …”

“Albus?”

“I love him, Mother, he makes me so happy and I feel whole when he’s around. I know that I’m only thirteen, but I really hope that someday I might marry him.”

“Aren’t you a little young to be thinking like that?”

“Oh, I don’t know, Victoria,” Artemis broke in. “I seem to remember another young girl at Hogwarts who said very much the same thing as a third year about a boy at the school. She ended up marrying him, against our advice I might add.”

“Father, please, let’s not go into that old argument. I want to concentrate on the well-being of my child.”

“I agree, but the fact remains that she is not so unlike her mother in her dreams for the future.”

Victoria nodded silently as her child watched in amazement, it was obvious that her grandparents had been against the marriage of her parents and she wondered what their reasoning was. It was at that moment that the healer walked in with a smile on his face and Elizabeth knew that he was going to release her from the hospital.

“You can take her home. I feel assured that she is going to be just fine but if there are any problems I want her back here immediately. I need you, young lady, to be very careful for a few days until you are fully recovered.”

“Can I go back to school?”

“Back to school, yes. Back to classes, no. I want you to take a few days off to get back to full strength, so just lay back, relax and play with your cat. He’s probably missing it and it would do both of you a lot of good. Now, out of here with you, before I decide to keep you for a few more weeks,” he said as he roughed the hair of the girl playfully. Then he left the room to allow the girl to climb out of the bed that she had occupied during her stay and get dressed for the return to school.

Artemis leaned forward and kissed his grandchild before leaving the room himself. He was worried about the possibility that his past was coming back to haunt his family and had no intention of letting those that he loved suffer from his deeds. The aging wizard realized that he had created many enemies when he had failed to do his part in the battle that Voldemort had waged at Hogwarts castle. In fact, Artemis had not only left the battle without aiding the Dark Lord, he had given valuable testimony against some of those who had recently been brought to justice. That information had sent some to Azkaban and had assured that the name Artemis Trane would linger in the minds of those who still harbored allegiance to Voldemort.

While Elizabeth was changing and her grandfather pondering what it all meant a dark figure was stalking the room hidden within Hogwarts. Plans had not gone as they should have and this complicated things immensely. A direct attack against the elves was not an option and would no doubt lead to a quick and decisive defeat, the elves were far too powerful to be easily handled. The traitor, Trane, was also well protected and would be expecting an attack to come to him. That left only his family to strike at and now that was also going to be anticipated and far more difficult. If the girl had been able to raise her wand there was no doubt that she would have been the victor in the brief duel that had left her paralyzed.

There had to be another way to defeat Trane and his family while at the same time bringing down Harry Potter, his family and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but how? A sudden inspiration came to mind and the figure turned to the mirror that hung on the wall of the dark chamber.

“I need you, all of you,” the voice said in a chilling tone that was matched in evil only by the laughter that soon echoed through the room and halls that adjoined it.


	10. A Voice from the Mist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor LeBlanc receives an offer of retribution, but is it wise for her to accept it?

Elizabeth sat in a chair in the Headmaster’s office as Professor Leeds spoke to her. In the days since her release from St. Mungo’s she had recovered much of her strength and felt well enough to make the trip back to Hogwarts. She had enjoyed the time that she had spent with her mother and grandparents as they took the opportunity to visit Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade, but now she sat alone.

“I hope that you are feeling much better, Elizabeth, your friends have missed you and I know that you are eager to get back to your studies.”

“I can’t wait to get back to my friends and classes, Professor Leeds. I’m afraid that I missed a lot while I was gone and I promise that I’m going to work hard to catch up. The only class that I’m really worried about it Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor  
LeBlanc and I just don’t get along and I’m afraid that we never will.”

“I have been teaching that class while Professor LeBlanc is on a temporary leave, Miss Blackwell. She will be gone for a while as she sorts out some matters in her personal life. She will return once things are back in order and I hope that the two of you can find a way to co-exist in harmony.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Now, your things have been returned to Gryffindor Tower and I know that your housemates are excited about your return. In fact, I understand that Miss Weasley and Miss Potter have unpacked your trunk and, with the help of the Campbell sisters, have laid your things out as you had them.”

Elizabeth smiled as she thought about returning to the dorm and started to rise from the chair that she had been occupying while she and the headmaster discussed her return to school. As she rose she noticed once more the many interesting objects in the cabinets, they were all familiar but something was different and she couldn’t put her finger on what had changed.

“I see that you have an interest in antiquities, Miss Blackwell.”

“Yes, sir, I’ve always been fascinated by the things in those cabinets.”

“It is quite a collection that has been added to by every headmaster that Hogwarts has ever had. I, myself, have already added to the shelves and I am sure that I will continue to add to them while I am here. Perhaps, one day, it shall be you who is adding to the collection, I understand that you are quite skilled in your studies and Hogwarts is always looking for talented staff. Now, I think that it is time that you return to your House and friends. Have a very pleasant day and welcome back, Miss Blackwell.”

Professor Leeds watched as the girl hurried out of the office and knew that she was going to make haste to return to the Gryffindor Common Room and the friends that awaited her. He wondered, however, just how calm the rest of the term would be and what would happen next. The tall professor returned to his desk to continue planning the lesson that he would teach in the classroom that he had assumed.

Elizabeth swiftly made her way through the familiar corridors and was greeted at every turn by schoolmates who had missed her presence. She soon found herself outside the portrait of the Fat Lady presenting the password that she had been given by Rose at the start of the year. Her heart pounded in her chest as the lady in the picture bowed to her and then the portrait swung outwards to admit her. Then she took a deep breath and stepped into the entrance hall before entering the common room that she had longed for so many times.

She was rather disappointed to find it empty of students, not one Gryffindor was there to greet her and not even Tiger was in evidence. Elizabeth choked back a sob and was nearly ready to rush up to the dorm when a familiar voice spoke to her from the alcove.

“Hey, Beautiful, welcome back.”

She turned to see Albus stepping out of the shadows that had concealed him and they rushed into each other’s arms to embrace as they exchanged a passionate kiss and words of endearment. She looked up into the eyes of the boy who was holding her tight and felt a warmth that she had missed for so long as he kissed her once again.

“Feeling better?”

“Now that I’m back here I am.”

“Everyone else decided to give us some time alone, they’re all down in the Great Hall. Lily said that it would give us time to get the snogging done and over with.”

“She is bright, isn’t she?”

“She knows how we feel about each other and how much I’ve missed you.”

“Where’s Tiger?”

“Sleeping in the middle of your bed, I would imagine. He’s really been lost without you and I know how he feels. It just wasn’t the same without you here and please don’t leave again.”

“I didn’t plan to the first time, someone else decided that for me.”

She hugged him again before releasing him and then looked around the common room again.

“Am I still a pariah with the others?” she said as she turned back to him.

“All anyone wanted was for you to be okay. No one has said anything about what happened with Professor LeBlanc for weeks and I know that they missed you. In fact, I think that even Malfoy missed you, no one has been around to give him a punch in the nose.”

She laughed quietly and then turned as she noticed movement to see Tiger hurrying down the stairs to jump into her arms as she knelt to him. She snuggled her pet tightly as he purred loudly and rubbed against her affectionately. The girl looked down into the green eyes of the cat as she kissed him on the nose and buried her face in his fur. Albus watched with amusement for a moment before speaking to the girl.

“Gee, I wish that I had gotten a greeting like that.”

The girl smiled and then leaned over to kiss the boy on the cheek before sitting down on the couch to gently play with her pet.

“You’ve gained weight, young man,” she said to the cat. “Have they been over feeding you while your mother was gone?”

“He wasn’t ignored, Elizabeth, I think that everyone was helping to take care of him.”

Elizabeth buried her face in the fur of the cat as she hugged him once again. Before long the cat decided that he had had enough and leapt free of his owners arms. The pair of children watched as he rushed after his toy mouse as it scurried across the floor before taking each other’s hand and walking out of the common room to make their way to the Great Hall. Once again, Elizabeth was greeted by those that she encountered as she and Albus made their way to their destination. Finally, they stood outside the doors to the room and then pushed them open to step in. A loud roar erupted as hundreds of throats cheered her return and the very rafters so far above seemed to quiver from the noise of the tumult. Elizabeth felt tears of joy stream down her face as she was embraced and greeted by the gathered students. She finally made her way to the table where the rest of her friends waited only to be nearly smothered with hugs once again.

While Elizabeth was being greeted in the Great Hall, Professor Monique LeBlanc was sitting in the small room that she had occupied in Hogsmeade since she had been placed on leave. She looked out through the window to glower at the castle that stood on top of the mountain overlooking the lake. She had been humiliated by being placed on leave and the fact that all of the students at the school understood why bothered her even more.

_‘Zey ‘ave no business knowing why I am not teaching at ‘Ogwarts any longer. It is none of zere business at all and the Ministry should ‘ave known better zan to announce it all. Elizabeth Blackwell is to blame for all of zis and I shall make sure zat she pays for zis indignity and outrage. I am a fine teacher with much to offer zat school and zey do not appreciate my efforts to improve ze education of ze students. Damn zem all to hell, but especially damn Elizabeth Blackwell.’_

She heard a soft knock on the door to her room and cautiously opened it to find a package lying on the floor of the hallway outside her room. It was neatly addressed to her and she picked it up to carry it into the chamber that she was living in. A moment later it was unwrapped to reveal a small mirror whose surface contained a mist that roiled and convoluted continuously.

“You have been wronged, Professor LeBlanc and you deserve retribution,” she heard a chilling voice say. “This mirror will help you find that retribution, if you decide to seek it. I can help you to find your revenge and I ask so little for this help that I am offering to you. We have a common enemy in Elizabeth Blackwell and her family, they are responsible for the pain of many and should pay for that pain. Should you decide to accept my offer you need only follow this mirror, it will lead your way.”

“Who are you?”

“I am someone who, like you, has been harmed by the girl and her family. I also seek revenge and I know that you can help me achieve that revenge. Are you willing to help me?”

“I need time to think about zis.”

“Very well, but do not think for too long, this offer does not last forever.”

“But how do I contact you?”

“Follow the mirror, it knows the way and will lead you to me.”

The mist on the mirror suddenly vanished and she was looking at her own reflection in the smooth surface of the glass. She wondered who had sent the item to her and who she had spoken to. The voice had seemed familiar, but she couldn’t remember where she had heard it before. She turned and gently placed the mirror on the nightstand next to her bed as she thought about the conversation.

_‘Who did ze voice belong to? I know I ‘ave ‘eard it before, but where?’_

As she turned away from the mirror she was unaware that she was being watched from the other side. The dark figure stood in front of the mirror that occupied the cold room as the woman went about her business. She was the perfect person for the job at hand and would be easy to sway, her difficulties with the girl would ensure that.

Elizabeth sat quietly in the Great Hall as she listened to Lily explain what had happened during the time that she had been in the hospital and, at times, the news that she heard made the eyes of the girl widen with surprise. Elizabeth’s jaw dropped when she was told about what had occurred with Professor LeBlanc, she never would have believed it if anyone but her best friends had told her. She thought back to her days at Beauxbatons and realized that the woman had been in that state while at the other school. Many times she had merely given them the assignment and then had walked back into her office and closed the door. The students had been puzzled about it but none thought about questioning it or going to Madame Maxime, the possibility of punishment was too great.

“Well, I think that the whole thing is rather tragic,” she said as she finished the pumpkin juice that she had been drinking. “I mean, I know that she has been totally vile and she punished us for nothing, but nobody deserves what she got. She’s really good at what she does and now she may have to leave Hogwarts if Professor Leeds decides to sack her.”

“But she has been so cruel to you,” Lily responded. “Why do you care what happens to her?”

“Because she’s a person and has feelings. I’m not saying that she’s innocent because I know that she isn’t, but she still needs compassion even if she acts like she doesn’t. She was the one professor at Beauxbatons that I felt knew what she was talking about, all of the rest struggled through the lessons.”

“You can be so bloody mental,” Lily said to her friend as they laughed. A moment later, the desert appeared and Elizabeth swiftly reached for the cherry crisp that was in front of her. Albus reached at the same time and his hand came to rest on top of hers, they looked into each other’s eyes and smiled before exchanging a quick kiss. “Especially when you kiss my brother,” Lily finished.

The children talked among themselves as they ate not realizing that Professor Leeds was watching them from the High Table. He had been wondering if the girl would be able to recover completely from her absence and it appeared that there had been no ill effects. She was talking to her friends and laughing at jokes, even stopping to exchange pleasantries with students who walked past her and spoke to her. Elizabeth was a truly enchanting child who seemed to be on top of things at all times and exhibited no signs that she had been unsettled by it all. He looked down at the table in front of him and returned to the roast beef that sat on his plate, he didn’t see Alexis Malfoy approaching the table that Elizabeth was sitting at.

“Well, I see that you’re back! They should have kept you at St. Mungo’s, it’s where they keep all of the looneys. You probably would have been a prize exhibit for their museum of crazies, right alongside the Longbottoms and the dog faced boy. You belong in a side show in a Muggle circus, you do, right along with the rest of the freaks.”

Elizabeth and her friends turned to the small girl who was standing near them and then turned away from her. This infuriated the girl and she began to scream in a shrill voice as they ignored her.

“Do you hear a noise?” Elizabeth asked, “it sounds like a blonde headed pain in the neck.”

“Yeah, a really puny one at that,” Albus added before turning to the girl who was still shouting. “Why don’t you go back to the Slytherin table where you belong before I take more than the twenty points that I’m going to from your House.”

The small girl stomped her foot and stormed back to her table as a professor walked towards her. The rest of Slytherin gasped as twenty emeralds retreated from the bottom of the Slytherin Hourglass and then grumbled among themselves as the Gryffindors returned to their meals. Elizabeth smiled at the expression of disgust that Scorpius wore as he regarded his cousin and the trouble that she had created.

The meal finished, the groups began to rise from their seats to clean up before returning to classes. Elizabeth talked with her friends as they made their way through the corridors to the classrooms that they would soon occupy, although she was very happy to be back in school she wondered what lay ahead.

She stepped into the Transfiguration classroom and hurried to find a place to sit next to Lily and Beatrice. As she sat down she was aware of whispered conversations and knew that, even now, she was the subject of speculation. Elizabeth closed her mind to the whispers and opened the book that she had in front of her which described the task for the day. She had looked ahead many times and had shuddered at the thought of this day. Her thoughts were interrupted by the voice of Professor McGonagall calling the room to order and she looked up from the book to see the woman watching her class as the students ceased talking.

“While I am certain that you, like I am, are very glad to see Miss Blackwell back among us, we have work to do. Please open your books to the pages that I have written on the board and draw your wands. Today we shall transfigure our rats into the thing that we fear the most, albeit in a harmless form for those who are inclined to produce something fierce. Now we have practiced this spell many times and you have read the passages that I assigned so this should be fairly easy for all of you. Now, you may begin, but I must caution you not to produce something that you cannot control, a few years ago a student produced a dragon and it led to a few injuries.

Elizabeth looked at the rat on her desk and paused for a moment as her mind swam with her fears, then she cast the spell. The transfiguration was almost instant and several gasps echoed around the room as Professor LeBlanc appeared in front of Elizabeth. The woman rose from where she had been seated and drew herself to her full height as she stared at the transfixed girl. All eyes were on Elizabeth as she dropped her wand and tried to rise as she retreated. The transfigured rat advanced on the girl as Elizabeth’s eyes widened with terror and it was only when Lily pointed her wand at the advancing doppleganger to cast the spell that the woman vanished, a rather perplexed rat stood in her place. Elizabeth stood, frozen with fright, as Professor McGonagall hurried to her side and touched her gently.

“Are you okay, Miss Blackwell?” she asked as the girl’s head snapped in her direction at the sensation of the touch.

“Yes,” Elizabeth finally managed to respond after a moment. “Yes, I’m okay, it just startled me, I never really expected her to appear.”

The professor turned to her class to see an entire menagerie of creatures populating it. Several students looked terrified by what they had conjured, but swiftly brought their fears under control and returned the rats to their original form. Elizabeth slowly left the side of the woman to reach down and retrieve her rat before returning to her seat and picking up her wand.

When all of the rats had been returned to their normal appearance Professor McGonagall nodded with satisfaction and then walked back up to the front of the room. All of the students had done well, although she was a little concerned by what Elizabeth Blackwell had produced. Not often did a student produce a person, and even more rare was the production of a staff member. The last one that she could remember was when Neville Longbottom had conjured Severus Snape many years before. The professor whose image had been conjured had been less than pleased when the news got around the school and had taken the opportunity to punish the boy. No doubt the woman that she had just seen would have done the same had she still been an active member of the staff.

“Very good, all of you did a wonderful job and have received top marks for today,” she exclaimed.

“Why does Blackwell get top marks?” a dark haired girl from Slytherin asked. “She might have produced something, but someone else had to change it back. It’s not fair that she only had to do part of the assignment.”

“Miss Logan, it is I who decides who gets what marks they deserve and not you. You would do well to decide what you should say and what you shouldn’t before Slytherin loses more points. Have I made myself clear?”

“Yes, Professor McGonagall.”

“Professor,” a quiet voice broke in and the woman turned to see Elizabeth with her hand raised. “She’s right, I shouldn’t get top marks for that, I did only do part of the assignment.”

The rest of the class looked with surprise at the girl who had spoken and then back at the professor who stood astounded at the front of the room. Professor McGonagall paused for a long moment and then cleared her throat before looking at the girl.

“Very well, Miss Blackwell, I shall give you only half credit for today.”

A whoop of triumph sounded as the dark haired girl squealed with delight and pumped her fist. A girl next to her patted her on the back before slapping the palm that the girl held up to her. They had quite forgotten the warning that the professor had voiced a short time before.

“Miss Logan, Miss Collins, that outburst shall cost Slytherin ten points from each of you.”

The girls sat back down with crestfallen looks on their faces as the information registered in their minds.

“You all need to finish reading the chapter for tomorrow, I shall give you the remaining ten minutes to proceed with that task.”

Elizabeth and her friends were soon involved in the chapter and oblivious to the glares that the pair of girls sent their way. Finally the class was dismissed and the students rose to make their way to the next class that they had. Elizabeth and her friends were nearly across the courtyard when a loud voice screamed Elizabeth’s name, they turned to see the angry girls advancing on them with wands drawn.

“You think that you’re really something, don’t you Blackwell,” Danielle Logan yelled as she gripped the wand in her hand tightly.

“Go cool off, Danielle,” Elizabeth said quietly.

“How about I transfigure you into a louse, that pretty well fits you.”

“I’d like to see you try,” Elizabeth said as she drew her own wand.

A huge group of students gathered as the confrontation became imminent and one of the girls hurried to summon the professor that they had just left. The girls circled each other as the assembled crowd waited for one of them to strike. Danielle and her friend were nervously trying to communicate with each other without speaking as tension rose and finally made a critical error as Elizabeth caught a slight inclination of one of the girls’ heads. Her wand swiftly rose and she screamed the incantation as their wands rose in unison a moment too late. In the blink of an eye two honking geese stood where they had been and the gathered students stood in awe at what had occurred. A moment later, Professor McGonagall was on the scene and the crowd began to disperse.

“What has happened here?”

“Danielle and Cherise confronted me for no reason, they had their wands drawn and I had no choice. They’ll be fine as long as the elves don’t decide to have roast goose tonight for dinner.”

“Is that true?” Professor McGonagall asked the student who were still on the scene.

“I heard Danielle threaten to turn Elizabeth into a louse and both of them did have their wands drawn before they even started threatening her,” Madeline Harston from Ravenclaw answered. “She was angry about the points that you took from Slytherin and they were going to teach Elizabeth a lesson.”

A quick glance around the group that was watching the incident confirmed the story, several of the students were nodding their heads in agreement with the girl.

“Very well, you are all dismissed,” the professor said to the witnesses. Elizabeth also started to leave and was stopped by the voice of the Professor McGonagall. “Miss Blackwell, I think that I need you to stay while I return the girls to their proper form.”

“Yes, Professor McGonagall,” Elizabeth answered softly as she braced herself for a dressing down. She watched as the professor drew her wand and then reversed the spell that had been cast only minutes before. The girls from Slytherin reappeared and glared at the Gryffindor who had bested them in front of several witnesses.

“Professor, she attacked us for no reason, she needs to be expelled from school,” an incensed Danielle Logan shouted as she fingered her wand nervously.

“Miss Logan, while I assure you that Miss Blackwell shall be punished for her part in this incident, I also understand that you and Miss Collins also were at fault and that you made several threats of harm against Miss Blackwell. Those threats were overheard by several of the students who witnessed the event. Now, if I am to expel Miss Blackwell, then I must expel the both of you as well, that is unless you would like to explain yourselves.”

The girls stuttered for a moment and the normally outspoken Danielle Logan was speechless as she contemplated what would happen to her if the professor carried out her statement. The girls talked together and then turned back to the professor and other girl.

“Nothing happened here, Professor McGonagall, it was only a misunderstanding,” Cherise Collins answered while her friend fumed silently.

“Whether anything happened here or not, ladies, all three of you will be punished for this incident, I am taking twenty points from Gryffindor House and forty points from Slytherin.”

“Forty points?” Danielle erupted as her face turned red with fury.

“Twenty points for each of you, Miss Logan. Argue further and I shall make it fifty points for you alone. Do you wish to question my decision?”

“No ma’am,” came the reply.

“Very well, you all need to move along and, if I hear any more about this incident I shall explore further punishment.”

Elizabeth and her friends watched as the Slytherins stalked away from the courtyard as they made their own way to their next class. The Gryffindor girls knew that Elizabeth had been extremely fortunate to escape so lightly.  
While Elizabeth and her group moved on with their day, Monique LeBlanc glanced again at the mirror before picking it up and gazing into it. She wanted retribution for her downfall and this seemed to be the easiest way to get it.

“Show me ze way,” she said into the surface of the mirror.

A moment later, the mist reappeared and then she found herself being pulled into the portal that had been opened. She was terrified at first until she realized that the mirror was a strange form of Portkey and then allowed herself to be transported to her destination. She appeared in a dark, damp chamber that seemed to be empty except for a mirror that hung on one wall. The professor gathered her wits and looked around at her surroundings, she believed that she was alone until she detected movement in the shadows. She gasped as she made out a tall figure clad in dark robes, no face was discernible and she wondered at first if she faced a Dementor until it spoke.

“You have made your decision?”

“I want retribution for ze indignity zat ‘as been forced upon me.”

“You shall have your retribution, but I warn you, do not betray me. The consequences of betrayal would be severe and not something that you would ever forget.”

The woman shuddered for a moment at the thought and nearly changed her mind, but finally nodded. The voice of the figure was so familiar and it seemed to insinuate itself into her will, she felt like a small child who had unwittingly walked into the lair of a great snake. She knew that she would not attempt to leave the presence of the figure, but her curiosity was overwhelming.

“Who are you?”

“Would knowing my identity help you affirm your commitment?”

A silent nod was the only response the transfixed professor could give. A moment later she began screaming as the figure reached up and pulled back the hood that concealed its face. The figure laughed insanely as the woman screamed and her mind threatened to collapse.

In her mind, Monique LeBlanc realized that there was no chance for escape or redemption.

The laughter amplified through the forgotten chamber as both of them began to shriek out their insanity. Now it would begin, and for some, there would be no salvation or hope of survival.


	11. Foul Plans Afoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor LeBlanc strikes!

In the days since Monique LeBlanc had awakened back in her room with a horrible headache, she had not slept except for fitful snatches of unconsciousness. Her dreams, if they could be called that, had been populated by visions that would have driven most insane, but she already questioned her sanity. Thoughts of what had occurred in the chamber nearly consumed her mind and she doubted whether she would ever think normally again.

It was clear to her what the person that she had met wanted her to do and what the consequences for failure would be. In the end, whether she was successful or not, someone would die and the only question was who it would be. She despised the Blackwell girl, but wondered if she could truly bring herself to attack the child. She could not afford to refuse to carry through with her pledge, because she knew that she would be the one to pay the price.

The Blackwell girl was the key to her retribution and the plans of her benefactor. All that she needed to do was get close to the girl again and gather the nerve to strike. The timing had to be perfect and the method without evidence that would point back to her. She knew that the students from Hogwarts would be coming down to the village for one of their outings soon and that would be an opportune chance. They would be swarming all over the village and it might be possible to strike without one of the girl’s friends noticing it. All that was necessary was a period of waiting and a moment of chance.

 _‘Yes,_ ’ she thought to herself, _‘I can do zis. I can put an end to Elizabeth Blackwell and carry out ze plan. I can bring an end to zis torment zat I am enduring.’_

She sat down at the table in her room and looked again through the window at the school that stood atop the mountain. The lake shimmered in the sunlight and she could see several boats bobbing on the water. It was this vision that gave her a sudden inspiration, the girl might be accessible if she was on the lake in one of the boats. A simple curse at the right time would end it all for the girl and fulfill the agreement that she had made. She rose from the table and hurried out of her room to make her way to the shore of the lake.

As she walked towards the lake, her mind swam with the thoughts of what she was about to do. She felt conflict as she considered what she was contemplating. If she was successful a child would die and, if she failed then her own life would be in jeopardy. The forest was dense, but she stood on the shore of the lake an hour after leaving the room that she was staying in. She scanned the boats from her vantage point, but could not make out faces. It was impossible to determine which child was Elizabeth Blackwell, if any of the children that she could see was the one that she sought.

She was about to turn away when she recognized Lily Potter in one of the boats as the girl shouted across the water to her cousin who was in another boat. She strained her eyes to try to make out the features of the girl who occupied the boat with Rose Weasley, she was blonde but was it Elizabeth? She stepped closer to the lake as she drew her wand and the girl in the boat became clearer, but then stopped as she realized that it was Beatrice Campbell.

As she turned away with disappointment her attention was drawn by a voice yelling and she saw the girl on the shore as Albus Potter ran towards her. As she watched, the girl shrieked and fled from the boy as he waved something in his hand. Her heart pounded with excitement as she noticed that the girl would, if she maintained her course, run across a small overhang that stood above the surface of the lake in an area that was prohibited for swimming. Many had drowned in that area and some of the bodies had never been recovered, rumors of something foul dwelling in the waters were common and believed by many. This might be the moment that she had hoped for.

Elizabeth was running full speed from her boyfriend and the frog that he was waving in his hand as he pursued her. She squealed gleefully as she attempted to outpace the much stronger, but heavier, boy and was making progress in the effort. Her friends were cheering her on as she began to open the distance between Albus and herself, but she knew that sooner or later he would catch her. She could faintly see someone standing in the trees, but paid them no mind, she was enjoying the chase.

Monique LeBlanc lost the struggle that she was having with her conscience and pointed her wand at the overhang that the girl was just beginning to traverse. She waited until Elizabeth was nearly halfway across the precipice and then, after taking a deep breath, cast the spell at the earth below the feet of the charging girl.

 _“Expulso!_ ”

Elizabeth was nearly across the overhang when the earth below her feet suddenly erupted and began to tumble into the dark waters of the lake below it. She caught a brief clear glimpse of the person who was ending her life and saw Professor LeBlanc as the woman turned and fled. A moment later, the cold dark water of the lake swallowed her as the earth dragged her under the surface. Terror gripped the girl in the seconds of realization that she had left to her.

As she struggled for life against the roots and other debris that were pulling her down towards the bottom of the lake she understood that soon it would be too late. She was going to die and there was little that she could do to change that fact. Her wand lay safely on the blanket that she had been sitting on while she talked to Albus and was no help to her. Dark, cold water gagged her as it poured down her throat and she panicked as she made one last struggle to survive. She had one moment more before her mind went blank and she knew no more.

Albus watched in horror as the earth beneath his girlfriend’s feet exploded and then collapsed into waters of the lake, dragging Elizabeth with it. In an instant she had vanished under the surface of the water and he was diving in after her as the witnesses in the boat screamed in horror. The boy dove deep in an effort to find the girl who had vanished but the muddy water was filled with debris making the search futile. He continued to try to locate the girl that he loved but finally, his lungs close to bursting from the exertion, he rose back to the surface. The boats that had been bobbing on the surface of the lake were now surrounding the area of the search as other students dove out of them and into the water to assist in the hunt for their missing friend. Maureen Campbell, who had not been in one of the boats, drew her wand and cast a spell at the water.

“ _Accio Elizabeth!_ ”

Hopeful eyes gazed at the surface of the lake, but their hopes were dashed as the girl didn’t appear. Frantically Maureen cast the spell once again, but the results were the same. More people began to arrive at the scene of the incident as the news spread about the disaster. Among those on the shore was Professor McGonagall who stood, tears flowing down her cheeks, as she sobbed.

Finally, the Merfolk arrived and began to dive under the surface in an effort to locate the girl who, as people were beginning to accept, was more than likely dead. Hours passed as the search continued and finally the search ended, without Elizabeth being found. Slowly the professors began to herd the distraught students back to the castle, but Albus, Rose, Lily, James and Beatrice remained behind as they gathered their belongings. Tears flowed freely as they sought to comfort each other as they began to make their way back to Hogwarts, Albus stopped for a moment to look at the surface of the lake and utter five words that broke his heart and those of the people around him.

“Goodbye Elizabeth, I love you!”

Monique LeBlanc was sitting in her room as she gazed out at the activity on the lake and then as the students began to walk back to the castle. She had done it! The girl was gone and no one had any clue about what had happened. She looked away from the window and picked up the mirror to gaze into its surface.

“Show me ze way!”

A moment later she was standing in the chamber that she had left the night before. The dark figure stepped out of the shadows and advanced on the woman who stood before it.

“You have news?”

“It is over! Ze girl is dead!”

“You are sure of this?”

“She was swallowed by ze waters of ze lake. She fell into the Mouth of Darkness, no one who goes zere returns, even ze Merfolk avoid it. Elizabeth Blackwell shall be no more trouble to you.”

“You have done well and shall be rewarded. I need you to return to Hogwarts and learn all that you can. You need to pretend that you are overwrought by the news that is already circulating Hogsmeade. I need you back in the castle at your post and it is an opportune chance to achieve this.”

“As you wish, Master.”

Moments later, the woman vanished leaving the figure behind. It strode across the chamber to gaze into the mirror that now showed the surface of the lake and a few boats that were still involved in a futile search. There was still no sign of the body of the girl and many were beginning to believe that whatever dwelled in that dark part of the lake had consumed her. Finally, even those boats turned back and headed to the shore as the last few stubborn searchers surrendered to the obvious.

“Soon, Artemis Trane, you shall meet the same fate as the girl. Soon you shall pay for abandoning and betraying the Dark Lord.”

Hogwarts was a somber castle as word was spread to those who didn’t know what had transpired down at the lake. Tears were flowing freely even among those who hadn’t called Elizabeth a friend and none had any harsh remarks to make. Immediately the word went out that all students and staff were to assemble in the Great Hall for a very important announcement. The professors stood in front of the High Table as the students filed in and made their way to the waiting benches at the tables. They watched as the close friends of the girl staggered in and quietly walked to their customary seats but left the space that the girl had always occupied vacant. The faces of the children were streaked with tears and Lily Potter looked like she was ready to collapse. Minerva McGonagall left her place and walked to the girl, Lily threw her arms around the professor and sobbed violently as the woman guided her to her seat.

“I want Elizabeth,” Lily wailed as she looked at the empty space.

Minerva McGonagall felt tears flowing down her own cheeks as the full weight of what had happened hit her. Elizabeth Blackwell was dead! The child that she had always had a soft spot for would never return to enchant her classroom with her impish personality. She quietly sat down in the seat that the child had always occupied and tried to will a part of the child to return so that it could dwell with her forever. But she was left with only the memories that had been created by the beautiful girl. A movement at the head of the room caught their attention and many of the students looked up to see Professor Leeds stepping up to the lectern. He surveyed the assembled students and staff with eyes filled with sorrow and pain before speaking.

“This is an assembly that I had hoped would never occur during my time as Headmaster of Hogwarts. We are here tonight in a castle that is filled with sadness because one of our own is no longer with us. We are here because a young and wonderful life has been cut short in a brutal fashion. We are here tonight because we are bidding farewell to a beautiful person with a magnificent spirit that touched all of us. She asked for nothing from many of us, but Elizabeth Blackwell gave to all of us. She was a champion for those who were oppressed, a friend to the friendless and a fierce opponent of those who did wrong.”

“Elizabeth died today in a terrible accident on the shores of the lake, but she would not want us to grieve. She would want us to remember her life with happiness, because that is how she lived her life. I knew her for a very short time and she touched my life in a way that I never could have imagined in that short time. I am quite certain that many of you could stand where I stand and relate for hours about how she impacted your life and I would welcome your memories.”

“I have already been in contact with the Ministry of Magic and they will notify Elizabeth’s family. I have no doubt that they will decide to hold her service here at Hogwarts because that is what she would have wanted,” he said as he paused to clear his throat while sobs echoed around the room. “There shall be no classes until further notice and I welcome any student or staff member who wishes to talk to come to my office. I cannot begin to ease your pain and anguish at this loss, but I finish with this. Elizabeth will always be a part of every one of us here tonight and will dwell in our memories and thoughts for a very long time. Remember her with laughter, remember her with smiles, but do remember her.”

He stepped away from the lectern as the students began to rise to leave the Great Hall. Lily allowed herself to be led up the stairs to the common room by her brothers and collapsed on the couch to gather Tiger into her arms. She buried her face in his fur as she was wracked with sobs and her shoulders shook. Tiger mewed softly as he snuggled against the girl and made no attempt to free himself.

“I can’t believe that she’s gone,” Rose said through sobs as Albus clutched her tightly in his arms. “She was just up here only a few hours ago laughing and joking.”

Beatrice sat stunned in a chair as the enormity of the situation registered in her mind. Her friend, her best friend who had ignored the ramifications of offering aid to a Slytherin was gone forever. Tears ran down her face as she thought back to that day in the Transfiguration classroom and the pretty blonde girl who had offered help without thought of reward. She remembered the help that Elizabeth had given to her sister, who surely would have spent years in jail had Elizabeth not spoken up for her. It wasn’t fair, Elizabeth should be standing in the room with them laughing and joking as she had always done. She and her father wouldn’t be living were it not for the interference of Elizabeth and the counter that she had used against Miles in the chamber below the school.

Minerva McGonagall sat in her own chamber as she looked at the picture of Elizabeth from the previous term, it felt like her heart was trying to burst out of her chest as the sorrow poured forth. She remembered the reluctance that she had felt about accepting Elizabeth at Hogwarts and the relief that she had felt when she met the child for the first time. The girl had proven to be a true asset to the school and a friend who the professor regarded as a soon to be equal. There was no doubt in the mind of the professor that the girl, had she lived, would have eventually risen to the post of Headmistress of the school or possibly a high post in the Ministry. Now that would never happen and the potential that the girl had shown was lost forever.

While the professor considered the lost child Harry Potter stood outside the home of the child as he prepared to give her family the news about her death. Tears were flowing down his cheeks as he remembered the girl who was his daughter’s best friend and his youngest son’s first love. Elizabeth had been a joy to be around and highly intelligent as well as talented. He reached up to wipe the tears from his eyes and face before knocking on the door in front of him. A moment later, a young house elf opened the door and stood there looking up at him with the same look of confusion that Dobby had often worn.

“How can Chloe help you sir?”

“I am Harry Potter, Head of the Office of the Aurors and I need to speak to your master and mistress.”

The eyes of the elf grew wide as his identity was revealed and nearly stumbled over herself as she ushered him into the house. She led him into a large foyer before stopping and speaking to him once again.

“If you would wait here, Mister Potter, I shall inform my Master and Mistress that you desire to speak to them.”

Harry nodded and then watched as the elf scurried away towards a door that obviously led to another room. He could hear the voice of the elf as she announced his presence and other voices as they responded to her. A moment later a tall man that Harry recognized from school entered the foyer followed by a woman that he also remembered from Hogwarts. He stepped forward and accepted the hand that the man offered in greeting.

“Harry, is it really you?”

“It is. How have you been John and Victoria?”

“We’ve been well, but I doubt that the Head of the Aurors is here to pass idle conversation, what can we do for you?”

“I bring news that I had hoped never to have to deliver.”

“What is it, Harry? Is it Elizabeth?” Victoria broke in.

Harry felt the emotion well up within him and he looked with sad eyes at the people that he was about to tell that their daughter was dead. Victoria read the emotion in his eyes and began weeping as she brought her hand up to her mouth.

“What’s going on, Harry?” John said abruptly.

“There’s no easy way to tell you this, John. Elizabeth was killed in an accident on the shore of the lake. She fell into the Mouth of Darkness and we haven’t been able to find her despite an exhaustive search. I am so sorry about your loss, I can’t imagine what you’re feeling.”

“Elizabeth is dead?” Victoria said in a voice filled with anguish.

“I’m sorry, Victoria, I hated being the one to have to tell you, but you needed to be informed.”

“What happened, Harry?”

“Elizabeth was running along the shore and as the crossed the ledge above the Mouth it collapsed and she was dragged under. My son, Albus, dove in after her and many of the other student present tried to find her but failed. The Merpeople have been helping with the search as have many of the townspeople from Hogsmeade, but so far they haven’t found any sign of her.”

Harry watched as suddenly Victoria began to collapse and was close enough to help John catch her and ease her to a nearby chair. The woman wailed uncontrollably as the house elf that he had seen earlier rushed into the room with concern on her face.

“Chloe, I need you to go to Artemis and summon them here,” John said swiftly.

The elf nodded and then vanished with a loud POP, leaving the men to comfort the woman who was crying as though her heart would shatter. Victoria shrieked Elizabeth’s name several times as her husband handed her a glass of water and tried to calm her. An instant later Chloe returned as Artemis Trane and his wife apparated into the house. A swift glance at Harry and their distraught daughter told them that something was very wrong and they began to fear the worst.

“What has happened?” Artemis asked quickly.

“Elizabeth is dead!” Victoria shrieked.

Suddenly, the house was filled with the sounds of broken hearts as the adults and the elf cried. Harry stepped quietly to the door after excusing himself and left the devastated house behind him. He knew that he was needed at Hogwarts by his children and the investigation into this sad affair would be his top priority. He had seen the ledge many times and wondered how such a thick shelf of rock could have collapsed under the weight of the girl. Something did not feel right about this and he wanted to examine the remains of the ledge for himself.

As Harry disapparated, the figure in the hidden room laughed as the plan began to move forward. Soon enough revenge would be attained.


	12. Unhappy Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The loss of one of their own sends the school into intense grieving while another character realizes that the accident wasn't what it appeared

Two days after the accident at the lake the search for the body of Elizabeth still had been fruitless. They had failed to find even a trace of the girl and many assumed that she would never be found, that she would be entombed on the floor of the lake forever. The Merpeople had been very reluctant to enter the Mouth of Darkness saying that there was an ancient evil dwelling in that area and that few who entered it returned. The townspeople were also hesitant about going into that area of the lake having heard the same legend.

Lily wasn’t concerned about the legend, she was sitting in the Great Hall as it filled with mourners for Elizabeth’s memorial service. The huge room was filled with chairs and the tables were stacked along the walls under the windows. The High Table was gone from its place and a large picture of Elizabeth stood at the front of the room. In the picture the girl was smiling broadly, her bright eyes twinkling with mischief as her friends crowded around her while they hammed for the camera. Lily looked from that picture to the others of Elizabeth that were arrayed around the Great Hall, her parents had provided many from her early childhood and there were several from her time both Beauxbatons and Hogwarts.

Lily and her friends wondered about the pictures from Beauxbatons, Elizabeth didn’t have a happy expression in any of them. She looked apprehensive in many of them, almost as if she was hunted incessantly. They were in sharp contrast to the pictures of her at Hogwarts, she was smiling in all of those and looked incredibly happy. Lily forced herself to look up at the photo that stood where the casket would have had it been present. The girl realized that she would never be able to look into the face of her friend again and it pained her intensely. But what hurt more was what she was observing elsewhere in the room.

She could see Elizabeth’s parents and sister sitting in the area that was reserved for the family. Only Elizabeth’s mother was exhibiting any anguish, her father and sister looked bored already, appearing ready to get up and leave if things didn’t become more interesting. Elizabeth’s grandparents were attempting to comfort her mother as they cried themselves. Lily’s attention was brought back by her father touching her arm in an effort to relieve her pain. She looked up into the eyes of her parent and was surprised to see him as sad as she was, the pain in his eyes was just as powerful as that she was feeling.

The sobbing girl looked up at the lectern as Professor McGonagall stepped up to face the room and survey the gathering. The professor looked as though she had aged a decade in just a few days and almost seemed a trifle unsteady as she stood before them. Finally she began to speak in a voice that betrayed the anguish that she was feeling.

“We are gathered here today to bid farewell to a glowing spirit that touched us all in so many ways. Elizabeth was more than just a student here at Hogwarts, she was a friend to many and a champion for all. Elizabeth had a light within her that shone for the benefit of those who were lost or in peril. Indeed, were it not for her, some of the students sitting here would not be.”

“I met Elizabeth shortly after she stepped onto the platform down in Hogsmeade, I wasn’t sure that I wanted to but now I’m so glad that I did. I had been given the impression by the professors from her former school that she was unteachable and incorrigible, but I was given a wrong impression, she was quite the opposite. Elizabeth proved to be a wonderful student who was extremely talented in class and was quick to offer aid to a classmate when they needed it. As Elizabeth went through her first term here at Hogwarts she proved over and over again what a wonderful person she was. She provided a shining example of forgiveness and charity that I doubt will be matched for a very long time.”

“I know that there are many here who knew her much better than I, but I feel fortunate that I did get to know her and will always cherish my memories of her. She possessed an infectious giggle, twinkling eyes that absorbed you and a cheery disposition that could light the darkness. Elizabeth was thirteen years old and should be here now, but that was cut short by the unthinkable accident that stole her from us. If she were here right now I believe that she would tell us not to grieve her loss, but instead celebrate her life and all that it meant. She was a gift to us and we cannot fail to appreciate what she is leaving for us and that was a legacy of understanding, tolerance and forgiveness. We must not be remiss in appreciating what she provided for us.”

“I will miss Elizabeth Michelle Blackwell, but I know that someday we shall be reunited in the beyond just as I know that she is watching us all now. I will miss her giggle in class and scolding her for it, because she knew that it was all in fun. I shall miss scolding her and Mister Potter for the kisses that I caught them exchanging in public, knowing that as soon as I turned my back they would do it again. I shall miss the neatly written parchments that she obviously put a great deal of thought and effort into. But most of all I shall, as I am sure that all of you will, miss her compassion, beauty and wit. Goodbye Elizabeth, until we meet again I shall miss you intensely.”

Lily watched as the woman stepped down from the lectern and glanced once again at the family that Elizabeth was leaving behind. She was aghast as she watched Anne rise, gather her coat and walk out of the Great Hall, but what incensed the young girl more was the fact that the older girl was smiling. Lily started to rise, but suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder as her father held her in place while the service continued. When it finally ended she was allowed to stand and she gripped her mother as they made their way back to the Gryffindor Common Room where Elizabeth’s parents and grandparents were greeting the very close friends of the child. Lily looked into the eyes of Elizabeth’s mother and saw her friend reflected in them. She stepped up to the woman and found herself being gathered into a hug as they cried softly.

“I know that you were a wonderful friend to my daughter and I am so grateful to you. She wrote about you constantly and I feel as if I know you. She was so blessed to have you all for friends, she had so few at Beauxbatons.”

“I’m really going to miss her.”

“I know you will and we are so happy that she was with you all at the end. We have decided to give her possessions to her friends, because we know that she would want it that way. Tiger will stay with you here at Hogwarts, he seems content here and I know that you will take good care of him. You can divide her things as you wish, we will abide by your decisions. Please feel free to visit our home, you are all more than welcome there.”

Lily hugged Elizabeth’s mother once again before accepting hugs from her grandparents, but Elizabeth’s father remained aloof and cold and made no effort to connect to the friends of his child. He did manage to direct a cold glare at Albus that clearly stated that he knew that the boy had been seeing his daughter. Albus steeled himself for a conflict with the man, but it never materialized and John Blackwell soon left the room, taking his family with him. The children left behind looked at each other before walking slowly up the stairs to the dorms. The magical block that had prevented the boys from entering the girls dorm had been dropped and they were soon gathered around the bed that Elizabeth had occupied. Tiger was lying in the middle of the bed and made no effort to leave as they stood around the bed. He raised his head as Rose ran her hand over it and then settled back down onto the blanket and it was obvious to the children that he was also in mourning for his lost friend. Lily picked him up and cuddled him gently as she cried once again and he pressed close to her as they shared their sadness.

“Don’t worry, Tiger, I’ll never stop loving you and I know that Elizabeth won’t either.”

Lily watched as Elizabeth’s belongings were laid out on the bed before them. Somehow it seemed very sad that the life of the girl had been reduced to a division of her things, but slowly the friends reached out to pick up a remembrance of the girl from the articles before them. Albus looked at the picture that he had given Elizabeth on her last birthday and began to weep as he realized that she would never again look to the future. He would never see her blue eyes looking into his or see her beautiful smile again, he had lost the most precious thing that he had ever had in his life. He clutched the picture to his chest as the tears flowed down his cheeks to drop onto his robes.

While the children stood in the dorm, their parents were standing in the office of Professor McGonagall as they tried to comfort her. The older woman was pale except for her eyes which were red from weeping and it was obvious that she had not been sleeping. She looked horrible and they feared for their friend’s health as she sat at her desk looking at the last parchment that the girl had finished.

“Professor, you need to take some time for this to pass. I know that Professor Leeds has cancelled classes for the time being and I think that you need to just relax,” Hermione said quickly. “Come home with us, we would be so happy if you would.”

“Thank you, Hermione, I think that I might accept your offer. The halls of Hogwarts seem a little less inviting these days. I don’t think that I have ever felt them so cold and empty. I believe that a few weeks off may help and, since classes are postponed for two weeks for the investigation into the accident, I think that I wish to take advantage of your offer.”

“It’s settled then, you’ll come home with us and be our guest until you feel ready to return.”

The women hugged as they cried softly once more about their loss. Harry stepped out of the office and walked through the castle until he reached the point on the wall that gave him a view of the accident scene. A few boats bobbed on the surface of the lake and occasionally he caught sight of a Merfolk as it surfaced to speak with one of the people in the boats. There had been no trace of the body of the girl and Harry was beginning to believe that there never would be. When he had been a student here he, like all of the others, had been warned about swimming in that area of the lake. 

It was called the Mouth of Darkness and many people had vanished there over the centuries leading the population of the area to believe that something ancient and unthinkable dwelt in the depths. The wisest of the Merpeople had spoken many times of the thing that had taken the lives of many Merpeople and the surface dwellers who were foolish enough to swim in that area. Now the girl had fallen into that area and there was no hope for her recovery. He turned to walk back into the castle and was nearly there when he heard a faint shout from the lake. 

Harry rushed back to his vantage point and looked down at the lake to see one of the men who was walking the shore looking down at something. He hurried down the winding stairs to the boat house and from there down the shore to where a crowd was gathering around something laying on the beach. His heart filled with dread, he pushed his way through the crowd until he could see the object. Several of the men had already turned away with hung heads and Harry looked down at the thing that had been located.

A shattered body that was barely recognizable as human lay on the beach and although he knew that they were searching for the girl, it was obvious that it was not the body of Elizabeth Blackwell. This body had been out in the elements for what apparently had been a very long time. It was also partially buried and had likely been uncovered by the many feet that had stirred up the sand of the beach.

“There is no way that this is the Blackwell girl, she’s only been in the lake two days. Whoever this is has to have been dead for years, it’s probably one of the people that vanished from Hogsmeade,” said one of the other Aurors that stood there. “I know that at least ten have disappeared over the last twenty years or so.”

“Get it to the building that we’re using so that we don’t have a group of sight seers up here gawking at it,” Harry said quickly. “Once you have it in there have one of the healers look it over for clues, surely we can figure out who it is.

He watched as the body was wrapped in a shroud that had been brought forward and then carried away from the scene. Thoughts of the long dead body weighed on his mind as he joined the search for the girl that he thought of as another daughter. As he thought about Elizabeth his mind wandered back to the night in her home when he had delivered the news to her parents and grandparents. The mother of the girl had been overwrought to the point of collapse and the grandparents had been beside themselves with grief, even the house-elf was inconsolable, but her father had shown little emotion when he was told that his child was dead. He had shown little more interest at the memorial for the girl and his older child had seemed almost overjoyed that her sister was deceased. Obviously the stories that Elizabeth had told Lily and Albus were true, John Blackwell had felt little love for his daughter.

Harry shook his head at the thought and made his way to the ledge that had collapsed under the girl causing her to plunge to her death. As he examined it he became for confused, the ledge remnant was thick and laced with tree roots and should have more than supported the weight of a thirteen year old girl. He carefully made his way across it and was soon on the other side to examine it. A careful examination angered him, the evidence was clear, the ledge had been blasted by something and that meant this this was no accident. Elizabeth Blackwell had been murdered and he intended to find out who the guilty party was.

While Harry was examining the ledge and the implication that it held, Lily was looking at the crystal rose that she had given to Elizabeth for her birthday. She cried as she remembered her friend and the fun that they had experienced together. Her small shoulders shook as she sobbed and she didn’t notice Nearly Headless Nick as he drifted through the common room.

“You appear overwrought.”

She jumped at the sound of his voice and looked up from him as he floated before her.

“You frightened me, Sir Nicholas.”

“That was not my intent.”

“Sir Nicholas, you know the ghosts that are here at Hogwarts. Is my friend Elizabeth a ghost here now?”

“Young Lily, I know of no new spirits here at Hogwarts.”

“But if she was here you would know about it, wouldn’t you?”

“The ghosts here at Hogwarts are aware of one another but, as I said, I know of no new spirits here.”

“Would she come here immediately after she died or would she have to wait before coming here?”

“Ghosts are free to wander immediately after death, we don’t have waiting queues before we are admitted.”

“Then she didn’t come here after she died?”

“While I cannot speak for your friend, I and many of the ghosts here at Hogwarts came here because we regarded this place as home. Miss Blackwell was very fond of this place and I would have thought that she would have come here to reside after death. I am most confused by her absence.”

“Do you have any way to find out where she is if she is here at Hogwarts?”

“We wander at will and she needs to want to be found for us to find her.”

“Thank you, Sir Nicholas.”

Lily watched as the ghost drifted away and then towards the window that overlooked the lake. She was confused by the fact that Elizabeth had not returned to the common room and wondered if her friend might go somewhere else in the castle. She stood suddenly as she thought about the balcony that her friend had enjoyed standing on while she thought about things. She put the rose down and hurried out of the common room to make her way to the balcony in the hope of seeing Elizabeth once again. The twists and turns of the corridors of the castle were numerous but, before long, she was stepping out onto the balcony only to be disappointed by its emptiness. She sat down on the floor of the balcony and cried for her lost friend while her father continued with the search of the lake. Lily knew that they would not search the lake forever, in fact, she knew that they would search for only a few days more before calling off the effort. She was beginning to brace herself for the very real possibility that the body of her friend would never be located and intended to visit the site that the memorial to Elizabeth stood upon whenever she could.

Professor Leeds stood in his office looking down at the lake and turned around as the door to the outer office opened to admit Monique LeBlanc. He watched as the woman walked across the office and up the stairs to stand near his desk. She looked horrible, as though she had been crying non-stop for days and appeared to have lost considerable weight in the time since he had seen her. Although they were red from what he believed had been bouts of crying, her eyes were clear of the glaze that they had held when she had been drinking. He left his vantage point and walked down the stairs to approach the woman who regarded him with what he perceived as hope.

“Monique, what are you doing here? Are you well?”

“I am very tired, Professor Leeds, I ‘ave ‘ad very little sleep since I learned ze news about Elizabeth Blackwell. It saddens me deeply zat she ‘as perished in such a ‘orrible accident, ‘ave zey learned anyzing about what ‘appened?”

“No, not yet, they are still searching for her body. But, considering the area of the lake that she fell into I doubt that they will find her. That part of the lake is very deep and they say that something lives there which consumes everything that falls into its lair.”

“Ow ‘orrible! Do zey zink zat she suffered?”

“I don’t know. Monique, I doubt that you came here just to talk about Elizabeth, what is it that you need?”

“I would like very much to return to my duties. I ‘ave not been drinking and ‘ave learned from my mistakes. Please, I beg you, let me return to my duties ‘ere at “Ogwarts.”

“Monique, I would like very much to return you to your post, but the Ministry investigation is still continuing. While they may not sack you, they will definitely suspend you for a very long time. The fact that Elizabeth Blackwell died just a short time ago means that their investigation into you will be sidelined until they conclude the investigation into the accident. I’m afraid that you will just have to wait until they are ready to proceed.”

“But, Professor…”

“I’m sorry, Monique, there is nothing that I can do at the moment.”

The tall headmaster watched as the woman turned and walked out of his office before sitting down at his desk to view the stack of letters from parents who were concerned about the safety of their children. Several students had been pulled out of school until the cause of the accident had been determined and it was deemed safe for the children to return. He wondered how many students would return to Hogwarts when classes resumed and how many staff he would have to replace. Minerva McGonagall appeared ready to collapse and he feared for her health if things did not improve.

Monique LeBlanc stalked through the corridors of the castle and down the road from the castle to the boardinghouse that she was staying in. She walked up the stairs to her flat and closed the door behind her before picking up the mirror and looking into it. 

“Show me ze way!”

Instantly she was standing in the dark chamber waiting for the figure that she had been meeting with and, a moment later, it stepped out of the shadows to stand before her.

“Ze ‘eadmaster of ze school refuses to restore me to my post. ‘Ow am I to proceed with ze plan?”

“You may not need to, the damage that you have already done has wounded my target. The death of Elizabeth Blackwell weakened the one who betrayed our cause so many years ago. Soon, I shall strike at the one that abandoned Lord Voldemort and destroy him and his family. Once that is done then we shall strike at our other enemies.”

“But do you still need me to carry out our plans?”

“You shall wait until you are needed and, until then, do nothing more.”

“Very well.”

The woman gripped the mirror once again and vanished leaving the shadowy figure behind. It moved across the room to gaze at the mirror and the image that it held. 

“Ah, Artemis, my old friend, soon we shall be reunited and soon you shall die. Your little Elizabeth is only a memory now and soon your wife and daughter will be the same. Once I have taken everything from you then I shall kill you, and I shall do it slowly. I shall enjoy watching you suffer as I am enjoying it now.”

The figure backed away from the mirror and vanished once again leaving the ancient chamber vacant once more.

The next three days were somber for the friends of Elizabeth and seemed to drag on forever. Classes had been postponed and there was little to keep their minds occupied. The girls hated to go into the dorm because the empty bed reminded them of their lost friend. The sheets and blankets had been removed from it, exposing the bare mattress and Tiger had taken to sleeping on the couch in the common room where the scent of his owner was still present. The cat seemed extremely lost by the absence of the girl and her friends were afraid for him. He ate and drank very little and played not at all, not even the mouse that he had received for Christmas could entice him.

The search parties were diminishing in number and the children knew that they would soon vanish entirely, the men from Hogsmeade needed to return to their work and the Aurors were needed elsewhere. The loss of a child to an accident was losing its importance to those who had not known Elizabeth and they were moving on to other things.

Lily looked at the trunk that she had packed as she and her brothers prepared to leave the school until classes resumed. Beatrice and Maureen had already left and her cousins were to depart with her on a special run of the Hogwarts Express. Already the halls were nearly empty and Lily was reminded of the term before when the school had been nearly abandoned during the reign of terror that had gripped the school. Lily knew that before she left she needed to go to the memorial to Elizabeth, she needed to leave something there for her friend. She left the common room and made her way down the stairs and out of the castle until she reached the small memorial. There she knelt down to place the crystal rose next to the name of her friend.

“Goodbye Elizabeth, you were wonderful friend and I shall never forget you.”

She stood and walked away unaware that she was being watched from the shadows the trees produced in the water.


	13. Secrets Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An attempt is made on the life of one of the characters and a new character is introduced.

Hogwarts Castle had known many times of sadness during its long existence and death had visited it on numerous occasions. Now it stood nearly empty of life as students abandoned it during the investigation into the accident. Lily had boarded the train with her siblings and cousins for the long trip back to London and now sat quietly in the compartment with them. None of the children were ready to look at the empty seat in the compartment and dreaded the silence of the trip. Tiger lay on Lily’s lap as she ran her hand over his fur, he snuggled against the girl and looked up at her occasionally as she stroked his back.

“We’ll be home soon, Tiger, I know that it’s not the home that you’re used to, but we’ll take good care of you. I know that you miss her, I do too, but we’ll get through it together, okay?”

Tiger looked up at her again and then rubbed his head against her hand before lying back down. Lily looked out through the window as King’s Cross came into view and she carefully slipped Tiger back into his cage. The cat had become more content with her and she was glad, she regarded him as an extension of her friend and hoped that he would like his new surroundings.

The search had been called off and the remaining searchers had dispersed to return to their lives. That the lake would hold the remains of Elizabeth forever was obvious to all as no trace of the girl had been located. The lake was avoided now by those who remained and the future of the boats which had always taken the first years across it was now in doubt. No parent was going to trust the life of their young son or daughter to the lake.

Professor McGonagall sat in her compartment as she looked out at the station that she would soon enter. She had not been in King’s Cross for many years and wondered if it still looked and smelt the same. She thought back to her own first visit when she had boarded this very train as an incoming first year and the excitement that she had felt. She remembered the love that her parents had shown her as they hugged her before she had boarded the train and the fear that she had felt about the Sorting Ceremony. The memories of the fine times that she had experienced in the castle were now tainted by the possibility that she might never want to return to teach as she had for many years.

The train lurched to a stop and the passengers began to rise to leave the train. Lily stepped to the door to see her parents waiting for she and her brothers. Her Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron were there as well as they waited for Rose, Hugo and Professor McGonagall, who had accepted the invitation that had been extended to her. Lily hurried to her parents as she clutched the cage containing Tiger and hugged them tightly as she cried once again. Harry looked down at his daughter as he gently took the cage from her and they turned to leave Platform Nine and Three-Quarters through the portal.

As they turned to leave Lily caught a sudden glimpse of something that caused her to gasp and raise her arm in a point. Harry looked in the direction that his child was indicating and saw nothing.

“What is it, Lily?”

“I thought that I saw Elizabeth, she was right there by the column.”

“Lily, Elizabeth is gone, I’m sure that you did see her and will see her for a very long time, but you need to let her go.”

The girl nodded and the family stepped through the portal to emerge on the other side into the station. None of the Muggles noticed the family as they stepped out into the throng of moving bodies and left the building.

While they were making their way home the nearly silent corridors of Hogwarts suddenly resounded with noise as a long closed and forgotten door opened in a wall. A dark figure stepped out into the corridor and gazed down the empty length of the hall. Its long, flowing robes billowed behind it as it made its way towards its destination and no one challenged its progress through the passage. Finally it stopped outside a door and then opened it to walk down the stairs into the subterranean lair of the Slytherin.

The portrait of the witch that guarded the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room barely glanced at the figure before opening the portal and allowing it to enter. She had learned through painful experience in the past not to interfere with this person and kept her silence as they passed through the doorway into the completely deserted warren of rooms that comprised Slytherin House. The figure made its way to a long corridor, ignoring the protests of other portraits as it went, before opening a door at the end of the hall and entering the room behind it.

A large portrait of Salazar Slytherin hung from the wall in this large chamber and the figure dropped onto a knee and bowed its head before rising, stepping up to the portrait and reaching out to grip the frame. A quick tug was all that it took and the portrait swung forward to reveal a door that few knew existed and even fewer cared to go through. None of this mattered to the person in the cloak and soon the long silent chamber held a living occupant once again.

A long low piece of granite was the only thing that graced the floor of the chamber and portraits of Salazar Slytherin hanging on the walls were the only adornment that the room held. The figure stepped to the granite slab and looked down at the great serpent that was embossed onto the stone above the name Salazar Slytherin. The lone figure bowed as it gazed at the final resting place of one of the founders of Hogwarts. Few knew that Slytherin had returned her after death and many feared that he would return in another fashion.

The man who lay under the slab had been at odds with the other founders of Hogwarts and had insisted that only persons with pure blood be allowed to study magic. But the others had disagreed and the man had spent many years away from the school where he had poured so much of his considerable talent. Many considered it a travesty that later followers of the man had perverted his beliefs to include the thought that those of non-pure blood should not be allowed to live. He would never have agreed with the deaths of those who failed to meet the definition of pure blood, only their exclusion from the study of magic.

“Master Salazar, I come for your council. One who betrayed our cause still lives and walks without fear of us. Show me the way to rid us of the one who is a coward and betrayer.”

The large portrait of one of the founders suddenly stirred and then looked at the bowing figure before it. The cold, dark eyes examined the person who had disturbed the long years of silence within the room that held his resting place. While it was true that Salazar Slytherin could no longer deal with the person himself, he could influence others to do his bidding.

“Why do you disturb my rest? You and your kind have taken my beliefs and perverted them, I never preached killing those of lesser blood. I wanted them denied the chance to study magic here at Hogwarts. I have NO council for you because your cause is NOT MINE. Leave my resting place now or face the wrath of those who do follow my ways.”

The hooded figure recoiled as though struck, this was not the response that had been expected from the founder that those of Slytherin revered. What had been expected was an order to kill all those that the coward cared for. No more response came from the portrait and the figure rose to cautiously back towards the door that it had entered the chamber through. It would have been folly to turn away from the portrait because that would have been sign of ultimate disrespect. The person in the cloak finally exited the chamber and was soon walking through the halls of Hogwarts as thoughts of what Slytherin had said repeated themselves over and over again.

The escape from the castle would have been easy except for the fact that one of the Aurors who was a part of the investigation chose that moment to step out into corridor. The Auror also froze as the cloaked person came to a stop and they gazed at each other warily as hands reached for wands that were concealed within robes. A moment later, wands were drawn and powerful charges of magic were flying at the combatants as they attempted to overcome each other.

The explosion that resulted when the charges met hurled the opponents away from each other and they struggled to rise to their feet as they raised their wands again. Far above them, students and staff were alerted by the sounds of the duel and they began to make their way towards the scene. The end came as the Auror was distracted for an instant and his opponent took the opportunity to strike.

“ _Stupefy!_ ”

The young Auror crumpled to the floor as the spell overcame him and his mind closed down. His opponent began to hurry to leave the scene before the approaching people arrived on the scene. The concealed door closed behind the fleeing figure as the first of the party arrived and they never saw their quarry, only the unconscious Auror remained behind to give clues. The mind of the escaping figure swam with the humiliation of the fact that failure had occurred.

 _‘I have revealed my presence to the Aurors and now my usefulness is diminished. I must strike directly at Artemis Trane myself, perhaps that is the best way. He will be weakened by grief over the loss of his granddaughter and I shall destroy his wife and daughter to weaken him further. I will go to his home tonight and end it once and for all_.’

While this was happening Artemis Trane sat quietly in the garden outside his home as he gazed at the flowers that grew there. Pain filled his mind as he thought about the child who had been wandering down this very path and smelling the flowers that grew beside it. Elizabeth had been a source of endless joy as she spent time with him and his wife during the summer between the terms. He thought back to the vision of the child as she floated into rooms to give him hugs before sitting down with him to talk.

‘ _The child was my salvation, she saved my life. Had it not been for her I would still be in hiding from the Aurors. I would have spent my last days in that horrible cave and likely died there_ ,' he thought to himself as tears ran down his face.

His daughter and other granddaughter often came to visit since the loss of Elizabeth and Artemis found Anne to be a disappointment. It was obvious to him that she felt no sorrow over the loss of her sister and showed little attempt to rectify the issue. Anne had been almost joyful as she got up to leave during the memorial for Elizabeth in the Great Hall at Hogwarts and her father had been almost as bad. There had been several arguments about this turn of events in the time since the memorial service and Artemis had told his granddaughter and son-in-law to leave his home and not return. He knew that his daughter was hurt badly by what had occurred and he felt terrible about it.

He looked up at the sound of his name being called to see his wife standing on the door step of their home. She waved at him and he rose to move towards her as she watched his slow shuffle up the path. He had lost the spring in his step and she worried about the state of his mind as he continued to mourn for the child. Victoria was also nearly to the point of exhaustion as she cried nearly without stop while John showed little if any emotion when Elizabeth was mentioned. It was nearly a replay of her stay in St. Mungo’s when she had been paralyzed while at Hogwarts, John showed no sign of love for the girl.

Victoria stepped out of the house to stand beside her mother and was stunned when a dark figure suddenly apparated onto the path that her father was traveling. Her father was suddenly reaching for his wand as the figure drew its own. They could see the eyes of the older man widen with recognition as he realized who he was facing in the garden.

“We meet again, Artemis, you no doubt thought that I was long dead or imprisoned in Azkaban. I have to ask myself, did he ever think about the fates of those that he swore allegiance to? Did you ever wonder what happened to Lord Voldemort? Did you ever attempt to rejoin the brotherhood? Tell me, Artemis, which should I kill first, your wife or daughter?”

“Leave my family alone and you shall leave this place alive!”

“Now you have courage. Where was that courage at Hogwarts?”

“I have all of the courage that I need to face a cur such as yourself. I was wrong to align with one such as Voldemort and the motley swarm that he attracted. Leave this place now and trouble me no further or I shall have no problem in ending your miserable existence.”

Victoria and her mother drew their wands as the two began the slow circle that was the beginning of the duel. Neither of the witches knew who Artemis faced, but both were ready to come to his aid.

“Are the women ready to watch you die? They were cheated of the honor of watching your granddaughter die!”

“You are responsible for the death of Elizabeth? Damn you to hell, she was an innocent child who knew nothing of the past! I shall truly have no problem with killing you now!” Artemis screamed as the wand in his hand pointed directly at the other figure and an incredible torrent of energy roared at the cloaked figure.

“ _Avada Keda_ ….” the counter curse began but was cut off as the bolt of energy struck the caster directly in the chest. The figure was hurled backwards as the second spell struck it in the face. Victoria Blackwell stood on the path with her wand still pointed at the figure, the sound of the Stupefy spell still fresh in the air.

“You killed my daughter! I shall have no issue with killing you and the Wizengamot would do nothing about it,” she said as she advanced on the figure that lay in the dirt with her wand pointed at it. “But I would rather see you rot in Azkaban so that you have the rest of your pitiful life to think about what you have done.”

The prone figure rolled over to face the wizard and witches that stood over it, three wands were pointed at the center of his chest and few choices of action were available so he chose the one that they expected least. A peal of uncontrollable laughter broke from the lips of the wizard as he faced the anguished trio before he spoke one final time.

“You’ll never be rid of us Artemis Trane, even if I die or go to Azkaban another will replace me. One of us will take our revenge for your cowardice,” the wizard reached down with his free hand to life the sleeve of his cloak to reveal the Dark Mark that it had concealed. “The heir of the Dark Lord shall continue the work of Voldemort and all shall tremble before him. You are doomed, all of you are doomed, he shall see you writhe in agony and plead for release before he kills you. You shall all join your pitiful Elizabeth, she was all too easy to destroy and I savored the event of her death,” he said before beginning to laugh insanely.

“ _Stupefy!_ ” screamed Victoria Blackwell when she could stand it no longer.

The man that lay on the ground fell silent immediately as the witch approached him, her face twisted with rage as she looked down at the person who had claimed to be responsible for the death of her child.

“ _Petrificus Totalis!_ ” she said softly and she watched as the body on the ground went completely rigid. “I should kill you for what you have done, you have robbed me of one of the things that I found most precious to me. But I would rather see you rot in Azkaban, perhaps even handed to one of the Dementors who still resides in that accursed place. I will never sink to the level of depravity that you and your kind have, so for that reason I let you live. I let you live because I wish to see you pay for your crimes.”

She turned to her father, who had picked up the wand that the Death Eater had dropped and was now stepping forward to lift the mask that he wore to conceal his identity. Artemis gasped as he saw the face that was revealed as the mask was lifted and then dropped onto the ground next to the motionless man.

“They are back,” Artemis said slowly, “the Death Eaters and other followers of Voldemort are gathering once again. We have not heard the end of this, they shall return and we will have to defend ourselves from their attack.”

“Who is he?” Victoria said as she looked at the dark wizard as he lay on the garden path, his robe gently moving in the wind being the only movement on his person.

“His name is Benjamin Parsons, he was a young Death Eater when I knew him many years ago. He enjoyed killing and was not afraid to get his hands into the trouble. Man, woman, child, it made no difference to him who fell under his wand,” Artemis said as he picked up the wand that had fallen into the dirt. “He was right, others will follow and they shall come for me,” he said as he snapped the wand in half and then broke those pieces in half before tossing them into the weeds that grew along the path.

“He said that you were a coward, why?”

“I was stupefied while in flight at the start of the battle at Hogwarts and took no further part in the fight. When I regained my senses I was forced to leave the battlefield by the pursuit of three Aurors. Surely to them it must have looked like I deserted the fight and, if I had been blessed with the gift of foresight, I would have. Now this has cost us Elizabeth and I have never felt more guilty in my life. Our beautiful Elizabeth has paid for my misdeeds and I can never reverse what I have done.”

A moment later three Aurors appeared with a loud POP as they apparated into the garden. All had their wands drawn as they surveyed the scene before them.

“What has happened here?”

“We were attacked by Benjamin Parsons,” Artemis answered as he pointed at the death mask that still lay in the grass where it had fallen. “We defeated him and now that you are here to take him he shall trouble no one any longer.”

The Auror who had spoken reached down to pick up the wand and mask for examination, but stopped when Artemis spoke once again. He looked up with a stunned expression as the words that the older wizard said registered within his mind.

“It is beginning again, the forces of the Dark Lord are gathering their strength under a new master. The heir of Voldemort is calling his followers to him and he will take up the cause that his predecessor followed. War is coming to our world once again, but this Death Eater shall not be a part of it. They are responsible for the death of my granddaughter Elizabeth and I shall never stop until I destroy all of them.”

“Please, Artemis, for the sake of your family, do not seek them out, let us do that. No good can come from you undertaking a quest to gain justice for Elizabeth. I understand the pain of loss that you feel, but let us deal with it.”

“I trust you and shall abide by your request.”

The trio watched as the Aurors abruptly vanished, taking the mask with them. Then they turned and walked back to the house where the midday meal waited. Chloe had the table ready and watched as the group entered the home, she was glad to see them well after the confrontation in the garden. She felt happy for the first time in a long time, the death of Elizabeth had hurt her badly and she now spent much of her time here as her mistress did. Master John had become intolerable and cruel to the elf, punishing her according to his whims and Mistress Victoria had finally left the home and taken the elf with her. Chloe was free now, her mistress had freed her after the death of the child that the elf adored, but Chloe had refused to leave the family and now continued her duties without being under orders. The witches and wizard had strong affection for the elf and treated her warmly and as an equal.

“Chloe has the midday meal ready and is so glad that you are all well. Chloe saw the dark wizard in the garden and feared for your safety, Death Eaters are fond of killing.”

“We’re fine, Chloe, thank you,” Victoria said to the diminutive elf. “Lunch smells wonderful, thank you for preparing such a wonderful meal.”

“Chloe enjoys serving the noble House of Trane, but still pains intensely over the loss of Miss Elizabeth. She wishes that she could visit Miss Elizabeth’s resting place, but the pain is too great.”

“We understand, Chloe, whenever you feel ready to visit the site we will be ready to help you.”

The elf sat down at her place at the table as the witches and wizard also took their places. As they ate their meal all wondered what would happen next and if life would ever return to normal. None of them could have imagined how their lives would change through events that were preparing to unfold many miles away.

A man in a boat on the Black Lake was rowing frantically away from the Mouth of Darkness after seeing something under the water that he could not explain. He had seen Merfolk before as they swam under the surface, but what he had seen was definitely not one of those noble beings. It had been something much different and much larger and he wondered if he hadn’t caught a glance at the horror that made its home in the murky depths. He finally made it to shore and looked back at where he had seen whatever it was and shuddered as he realized how close he had come to being yet another lost soul that the lake had claimed.

A ripple on the water betrayed the presence of something very large and fast under the surface. He couldn’t see what it was and really didn’t feel as if he wanted to. He tied his boat to the dock and hurried back to his home, hoping that whatever it was couldn’t leave the water and travel on land. The fleeing townsperson never saw the creature briefly break the surface and then vanish again as it returned to its lair.

The large creature moved without effort through the water until it reached a large passage that led back into a cavernous void. It climbed out of the water where it made an incredible transformation, where a monster had been a man now stood. He walked through the well-lit passage until he reached a series of chambers that had been hewn out of the rock until he reached a door that he opened and stepped through. He crossed the chamber to stand next to a bed that held a small blonde figure that lay incredibly still except the gentle motion of her chest as she breathed. The aging wizard looked down at the sleeping child and wondered just exactly who she was and why something so beautiful had been cast into the lake. He leaned down to kiss the forehead of the child who had yet to regain consciousness and wondered if she would ever awake or if she was doomed to become one of the dead. He straightened and then walked away from the bed as he made his way out of the room never seeing the drop of water that had fallen onto her face and the eyes of the girl as they opened and she began to rise.

The girl looked around the room and wondered where she was and, more importantly, who she was. She slid out of the bed and walked to a large mirror to gaze at the reflection that was not at all familiar.

‘ _Who and where am I? Who is that man and why was he wet?_ ’ she wondered. _‘Is he my father and, if he is, why didn’t he talk to me?_ ’

The girl stood there for a long moment before returning to the bed and sliding back under the covers.

' _Perhaps_ ,’ she thought, ‘ _he will tell me later what is going on and who I am_.’

She never could have imagined the answer that she was going to hear when she asked the questions.

Deep within Hogwarts the cloaked figure gazed into the mirror as fury built within the corrupt soul that it possessed. Parsons had been defeated in a duel and now was in the custody of the Aurors. A vow within the mind of the figure grew as a promise was made to ensure that the next time Artemis Trane was visited the outcome would be quite different. But the dark figure had no idea how different it would be for all concerned.


	14. Down a Forgotten Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Details pf the attack on Elizabeth come to light and Hogwarts is revisited.

Lily Potter sat quietly in her room as she looked at the book that contained the pictures of herself and her friends from school. Tears rand down her face as she watched Elizabeth wave at her from a picture taken at the end of the last term. They had become very close and Lily found it hard to believe that she would never speak to her friend again or hear Elizabeth’s infectious giggle at the table in the Great Hall. Indeed, Lily wondered if she could stand to go back to Hogwarts when classes resumed, she doubted if things would be bearable with Elizabeth gone. She sobbed as she looked at the last picture that had been taken of the two of them together. The day the picture had been taken had been incredible as they enjoyed the warmth of the autumn sun before it faded into twilight. She laid the book down on her nightstand and then slid under the covers to try to sleep.

While the girl tried to relax, Minerva McGonagall was having her own problems trying to calm her nerves. In the years that she had spent at Hogwarts there had been several student deaths, but none had shaken her as soundly as the loss of Elizabeth. The girl had come to her the night before her death with a request for advice about her relationship with the Potter boy and had spent a good portion of the night talking. The girl had stated that the relationship was progressing and she wanted words of wisdom from a person that she trusted. By the time that the conversation ended and they parted, Minerva was more convinced than ever of the maturity of the girl and knew that someday she would make a wonderful wife and mother. She choked back a sob as she picked up a picture frame that held a photo of herself and the girl standing side by side in the Entry Foyer as they smiled at the camera.

‘ _Why you, Elizabeth, what did you ever do to deserve what happened to you? Harry Potter said that the ledge looked as if it had been blasted by a spell and that means that someone did this deliberately, but who would do such a thing and why? I promise that I will do everything that I can to find out who did this and make them accountable for it._ ’

She sat the frame back down and then rose to walk to the window where she stood to gaze out at the night sky. The stars in the sky above shimmered brightly as she looked at them and she watched as a shooting star arched along on its path. Elizabeth had possessed a singular appreciation for things of beauty like the image that she had just viewed and would have had something profound to say about it. The girl had been only thirteen, but seemed to possess a much older soul. Finally, the woman walked back to her bed and laid down to try to sleep, she would fail and the night would drag on until morning.

The next morning the Potter home began to stir as the children rose to eat breakfast before beginning their studies. Their parents refused to let their education end due to the lack of a classroom to study in. Professor McGonagall had taken up the duties of teaching the children and their cousins, as well as several other students who came to the home to be taught. She didn’t mind doing it, it gave her a sense of purpose and she enjoyed the chance to spend time with children that she loved.

Lily looked up from the table that she was sitting at to examine the beetles that she had just transformed into books. She picked one up and opened it before the teacher arrived to congratulate her on her success. The girl accepted the hug that was offered to her and then went back to her studies after reversing the spell. The beetles were carefully placed back into their container so that she could use them for another session. Lily could tell that Albus was having a difficult time concentrating because he repeatedly looked up at a picture of Elizabeth that hung on the wall. The girl was smiling and waving at those who viewed the picture and Lily watched as a tear rand down her brother’s face to fall off and land on the table with others that had preceded it.

“Professor, may I be excused? I need to use the bathroom.”

“Yes, Lily, but hurry back, we’ll be starting Defense Against the Dark Arts soon.”

The girl hurried away as her brothers managed their transfigurations and their beetles became birds. Several of the other students had managed to complete their exercise and the professor watched as they returned the beetles to their original state.

When Lily returned she sat back down and opened the book before her. The presence of Professor McGonagall made the lessons bearable and she was soon reading the selected text and writing on the parchment before her. She looked at the quill that she was using and tears came to her eyes as she thought about the previous user of the item. Elizabeth had favored that quill over the others that she owned. It had a much finer tip and Lily found, as Elizabeth had, that it made writing so much easier.

Ginny watched as her children worked at their studies and knew that all were still struggling with the loss of their friend. She found things difficult herself, and she had not been as close to the girl as they had been. She went back to her housework as she wondered what progress had been made in the investigation that was underway concerning Elizabeth. The missing girl left a much larger hole than a vacant seat and Ginny knew that it would be a very long time before any of them recovered from the loss.

Harry was also having difficulties, the investigation into the death of Elizabeth Blackwell was winding down as fewer and fewer new leads were found. He had interviewed many of the students who had been on or around the lake on the day that the attack had occurred and none of them had seen anything. He wondered about the townspeople who also had been around the lake on that fateful day, many of them had also been interviewed by himself and his Aurors. He stepped into the Hog’s Head where the old barkeep hustled to his table as he sat down.

“Greetings, Mr. Potter, always a pleasure to have you in my establishment. What can I get for you sir?”

“A Butterbeer,” came the reply.

Harry sat at the table as he looked around the room. It had definitely not changed much from his school days, still grimy and not as well attended as the Three Broomsticks. Still, if he was going to find out anything about what had happened at the lake it would more than likely be here. The old barkeep returned with the mug of Butterbeer and, after setting it down on the table in front of his customer, was about to walk back to the bar when he was stopped by a question.

“You haven’t heard anything about the girl who fell into the lake have you, Tom?”

“No, Mr. Potter, there hasn’t been much talk about that sorry happening at all. It’s a shame, pretty girl she was, didn’t deserve to end like that.”

“Surely you’ve heard something,” Harry said as he laid a gold Galleon on the table and watched as the man’s eyes settled on the coin after furtively looking around the room. Then the old man sat down at the table next to the Auror and leaned towards Harry as he spoke quietly.

“You didn’t hear this from me, Mr. Potter, but I’ve heard that someone was seen down by the lake and that she hurried away after the girl went into the water. I understand that she didn’t make a move to try to help that girl and tried to stay out of sight as she left the lake.”

“She?” Harry asked. “You mean that it was a woman.”

“That’s what I heard, all wrapped in robes she was, but a woman to be sure.”

“Did anyone recognize her?”

“There’s one who might know who she is, but they aren’t talking.”

“Can you tell me where I might find this person?”

“Upstairs, in one of my rooms,” Tom answered as he glanced upwards. “Third door on the left.”

Harry rose and walked away from the table as the old man reached out to whisk the gold coin off of the table and into his pocket. He paid no attention to the Auror who was hurrying up the stairs to find the occupant of the room who held answers that he sought. Harry reached the door that had been indicated and reached out to knock on it soundly. A moment later it opened and Harry found himself looking into the eyes of an aging witch.

“Harry Potter, I wondered when you would be at my door. You’ve been talking to the barkeep and he set you on me.”

“Do you know anything about what happened the day that Elizabeth Blackwell died?”

“What I know is this, Mr. Potter, there are foul forces at work here and I would be a fool to get involved.”

“You would be a fool if you refuse to divulge information that might lead to the apprehension of whoever killed that girl. You could find yourself in Azkaban as quickly as those responsible.”

The old woman nodded and stepped aside to allow the Auror into the room that she occupied and then closed it behind her visitor. Then she stepped to the window that faced the lake as a great tear ran down her wrinkled cheek and she whispered to herself quietly.

“I wondered when this trouble would come back to me.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t understand.”

“I apologize, I was just saying that I wondered when this would come back to me. Yes, Mr. Potter, I saw someone running from the lake that day. I saw them try to conceal their identity and I saw where they went.”

“Where did they go? Who was it?”

“I do not know the name of the person that I saw, but they hide in a room in this very inn.”

“Which room,” Harry said as he drew his wand.

“The one at the end of the hall, but it may already be too late. I have seen nothing from her since that day and I distinctly heard someone apparate from within that room. But you have another problem.

“Why do you say that?”

"I know what dwells within the lake, and there is no hope that the girl shall be found as she was consumed. Her bones shall lie in the depths of the lake forever.”

“What is in the lake?”

The old woman gazed out at the Black Lake as a mystical expression grew in her face.

“It was once a man, they say, but he toyed with wild magic and paid the price. They say that he knew the founders of Hogwarts and is extremely powerful as well as evil. No one who visits his realm returns to the land of the living.”

Harry walked back to the door and opened it before stepping out into the corridor. The old witch closed it quietly behind him as she turned back to her room.

“You may find what and who you are looking for, Harry Potter, but I fear that you may not survive the experience.”

Harry walked swiftly to the door but, before knocking on it, he summoned more Aurors to assist him. A moment after he knocked on the door it opened and he found himself face to face with Monique LeBlanc.

“Professor LeBlanc!”

“Mr. Potter, what can I do for you?”

“You can tell me where you were the day that Elizabeth Blackwell fell into the lake.”

“I was ‘ere in my room.”

“All day?”

“I may ‘ave stepped out of zis room for a few moments, I don’t remember. Why is zis so important?”

“I’ve been told that you were seen running from the area of the lake that day and I want to know where you were and what you were doing.”

“I ‘ave already told you, I don’t remember everyzing zat I did zat day. Am I under suspicion?”

“I find it interesting that you were seen in that area after you and the girl had such difficulties.”

“I do not know who told you zat I was in ze area, but I assure you zat zey were lying.”

“Then tell me where you were.”

“I don’t remember.”

“Professor LeBlanc, I’m afraid that I need to take you into custody for further questioning.”

“And if I refuse to go with you?”

“You will be taken into custody by the Aurors that I have already summoned and I can assure you that you have no chance of escape. Please don’t make me resort to that sort of action. I don’t want to arrest you but I shall if you give me no other choice.”

“Very well, I guess since I ‘ave no other choice zat I shall go with you.”

Harry was not surprised to see several Aurors standing outside the door when he opened it. The men stepped forward to take the witch into custody as others swarmed into the room to begin searching it. The search didn’t take long before one of the men stood up with a wand in his hand. The others in the room stood silently as the wand was read and before long the truth was known.

“It was she, this wand cast a blasting charge several days ago. It was the very charge that we assumed had been used to cast the girl into the lake.”

“They shall find out what she knows once they begin questioning her. I understand that Evans is most talented at extracting the truth.”

The Aurors were soon disapparating from the inn and returning to their offices where Monique LeBlanc was already having a difficult time explaining herself. She was frightened about being taken into custody by the Aurors, but what frightened her more was the fact that she was facing the possibility of imprisonment in Azkaban. The woman sat alone in a small windowless room with a guard standing outside the door.

 _‘Ze person from the mirror did zis to me,’_ she thought to herself, _‘it is because of zem zat I sit here in zis room facing prison. I cannot win in zis case, if I continue to protect him I shall go to Azkaban and if I reveal all zat I know I shall not survive zis. I am doomed no matter what I do. Why did I become involved in this scheme? I am not an evil person and I never would ‘ave ‘armed Elizabeth Blackwell ‘ad I not been asked to.’_

A moment later, the door opened and Harry stepped into the room, the wand of the professor clutched tightly in his hand. The grim look on his face told the woman all that she needed to know, they had discovered her secret and knew what she had done. Frightening thoughts filled her mind as she realized that soon the truth would be revealed. There was no escape for her any more than there had been for the girl that she had caused to be cast into the lake.

“Professor, why did you kill Elizabeth Blackwell?”

“I ‘ad no choice, ze girl caused my dismissal from ‘Ogwarts.”

“Elizabeth Blackwell had nothing to do with your dismissal. It’s my understanding that you were dismissed because you were found in your office in a state of inebriation. As a parent of children who attend Hogwarts I approved of the action that they took when you were dismissed. Do not blame an innocent child for your troubles. At any rate, you have confessed to killing the girl and your wand corroborated your confession. This wand has been thoroughly read and has revealed all that you have done. YOU KILLED AN INNOCENT CHILD AND I INTEND TO SEE YOU IN AZKABAN FOR THE REST OF YOUR MISERABLE EXISTENCE!” Harry roared as he faced down the woman who had robbed his children of their friend. Then he stood and stormed out of the room, slamming the door as he left.

“Keep her under watch at all times,” he said to the guard as he walked past and down the corridor. He made his way swiftly to the Department for Magical Studies and was soon talking to Professor Amanda Bellins who looked up with a smile as her friend entered the office.

“Harry, it’s so good to see you.”

“Amanda, we’ve found who was responsible for the death of Elizabeth Blackwell. If you could, please start informing the parents that their children are safe to return to Hogwarts. I’m sure that the staff will be happy to see the students back.”

“I’ll start getting owls out to the parents. Thank Merlin that you were able to catch the person who killed that beautiful child. Our world lost so much when she died, so much potential gone forever.”

Harry felt a tear run down his face as he thought about what the woman was saying. Elizabeth had possessed an enormous talent and he had been pleased that his youngest son had been seeing her. He nodded to the woman behind the desk and then left the room. The trouble was over and life at Hogwarts could get back to normal, hopefully all could move on with their lives. He just wondered how the children would react to the revelation that a professor had been responsible for the death of Elizabeth.

Deep within Hogwarts the cloaked figure watched the mirror with anger. Another servant lost and still nothing gained, the loss of Professor LeBlanc also had the potential for disaster if the witch revealed what she knew. The plans that had been laid so carefully could collapse and all that they had hoped for would never be. The followers of the Dark Lord would never take their rightful place as the rulers of the Wizarding World. The figure turned away from the mirror and stalked silently out of the room and down a corridor until it reached a chamber where several owls waited.

 _‘I require the service of one that they will never suspect, one who is most adept at the chore that is needed,_ ’ he thought as he prepared a message to send with the owl that he had selected.

A short time later the owl was speeding towards its destination with a message for one of the followers of the Dark Lord, Professor LeBlanc could not be allowed to live to provide information to the Aurors.

Deep under the surface of the lake, the ancient wizard knew nothing about all of this as he pored over an ancient tome. The walls of the room were lined with shelves filled with books and other arcane items, the origins of which would have been lost to another, but Sebastian knew where all had come from. He rose from his seat at the table and slowly made his way to the pool that waited for him, his skin pained him horribly and he needed to return to the lake that has been his home for these many centuries. A moment later a monster stood in the shallows where the man had been before and then it slipped under the water with barely a ripple to mark its passing.

As the creature that the man had become was vanishing under the water, a door opened into the laboratory that had just been vacated and a small, lithe figure stepped into the room. The girl made her way to the table where she looked at the ancient writing with interest, where many would have been confused she found that it all made sense. But she didn’t understand why, she had never seen any of this before and wondered how she knew what she did. She looked up from the book to give the water a passing glance as it brought a faint memory to her mind.

 _‘I fell into the water while someone was chasing me. But who was chasing me? Did they mean to do me harm? Who is the man who brought me here and how does he become that monster?_ ’

She turned away from the book and the pool to walk down another corridor that led from the room. After walking for several minutes she came to a door that had obviously not been opened for a very long time. She reached forward and gave the door a gentle tug, but it resisted her effort until she pulled with all of her strength. Then it swung open easily and she entered the long dark room only to have several torches light as she passed them.

“This place looks so familiar,” she said to herself. “I’ve been in corridors just like this one, but where?” She continued walking until she reached a portrait that blocked her progress as the man within it glared at her with anger.

“I was sleeping until you interrupted me. If you want through, you need to tell me the password.”

“But, I don’t know the password.”

“Then you cannot go through the portal.”

“But I feel that I need to, can you not make an exception for me?”

“Why should I make an exception for you? I don’t even know who you are?”

“I don’t know who I am either, but I feel that I might discover my identity if I go through that portal.”

“I would lose my position if I allow you through without a password.”

“I wouldn’t tell, I promise.”

The wizard in the portrait looked at her with sympathy and slowly nodded his head as he considered the fact that she was the first person in a very long time to attempt to make her way through the passage that he guarded. In fact, it was because of this child, if that was what she was, that light was in this long forgotten hall.

“How can I be sure that you are not a Boggart or one of the Fairies? They used to come here to try to sneak past me into the castle beyond.”

“There’s a castle beyond you?”

“Well, you are either a lying fairie or an extremely stupid child. Of course, there’s a castle behind my portrait. I guard an entrance to Hogwarts that has not been used in an age, not even that fool Umbridge found me when she was closing the ways into the castle. The Marauders were unaware of my existence as well when they were making their map. I have the distinction of guarding my secret for the longest time and, if I let you through, then I shall have to start all over again. It takes a long time to make up five hundred years, wouldn’t you agree.”

“Well, yes, five hundred years is a long time. But couldn’t you make an exception if I promise to keep it a secret.”

“Well…”

“Kind sir, I’m so very sorry, I’ve been disturbing you and don’t even know your name.”

“I, young woman, am Augustus S. Frenwel, one of the wizards who helped the founders of Hogwarts. It was for my service that I was given the honor of guarding the entrance that I do.”

“Kind Master Frenwel, please let me through the portrait.”

“You have wonderful manners for one so young. Very well, I shall allow you through but you must never tell anyone that I allowed you to pass without a password. I have my reputation to uphold, you know.”

“I have an idea that will allow me to pass and you to continue counting your five hundred years.”

“Really, this most intrigues me. What is this grand idea?”

“If you tell me the password, then I can use it and everything is being done as it should.”

The aged wizard in the portrait paused for a moment as he considered what the girl had said and then finally, with a slight sigh, nodded his agreement with the idea that the child had presented to him.

“You are most clever and I agree with your plan. The password to this portal is “I miss the sunshine.”

“That’s appropriate, I miss it too.”

The portrait looked at the girl before it with expectation as she recited the password and then the frame slowly slid outward to reveal one of the corridors of the castle. The girl stepped through the opening and into the empty hall before whirling as the noise of the portrait startled her.

“Thank you, kind sir.”

“You are most welcome, young woman.”

The portrait watched as the girl made her way down the corridor before closing his eyes once again. If the girl had looked more closely at the wizard in the portrait she would have known his secret and many of the mysteries within Hogwarts would have been solved.

She made her way through corridors that, at first, were confusing but she soon realized that she had been here before. She ignored the excited whispers of the portraits as she passed and soon was climbing the stairs that led to the Gryffindor Common Room. The Fat Lady regarded her with confusion as the girl spoke the password, but opened the portal to allow her to pass.

The common room was empty as she made her way across it to climb the stairs to the girl’s dorm which she entered and then crossed to make her way to a bed that she laid down on and then closed her eyes. She knew this room and belonged here, but the question remained, who was she?”

That answer came as a prefect entered the room to investigate a strange sighting and nearly fainted in fright as she beheld who occupied the room.

“Elizabeth Blackwell?”


	15. Rediscovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something lost is found and a strike is made at the Aurors.

The girl lying on the bed opened her eyes swiftly as she heard someone call a name that she didn’t recognize. She rose from the bed to gaze at the girl who looked at her as though she was seeing a ghost.

“Elizabeth? Is it really you?”

Hannah Maxwell, stunned by what she was seeing, moved closer to what she thought was an apparition. She expected the vision to fade from view, but the person on the bed stayed solid and made no effort to flee. The prefect was nearly close enough to touch her when the girl sprang from the bed and tried to rush past her to the door. She collided intentionally with the prefect as she attempted to push her out of the way, but the larger girl stood fast and refused to be moved.

“How can you be here? You died in the lake weeks ago,” the prefect said as she grabbed the arm of the person who struggled against her.

“Let me go! I don’t know who you think I am, but I assure you that I am quite alive.”

The look in the eyes of the girl that she was attempting to restrain gave the prefect a chilling feeling and she released the arm that she was grasping. The girl that she had held hurried past her and was making her way down the stairs when the prefect rushed to the balcony with her wand drawn.

“Elizabeth!”

The girl stopped in her tracks and turned around as the prefect cast the spell at her.

_“Petrificus Totalis!”_

The prefect watched in stunned fascination as the girl who was the target of her spell smiled at her before raising her hand and casting her own spell.

_“Morphios!”_

Hannah Maxwell had only a moment before she slumped to the floor of the balcony and never saw the lithe figure of the girl ascend the stairs until she stood over her helpless victim. The blue eyes of the victor of the brief duel blazed as she looked down at the one who had opposed her.

_“Obliviate.”_

Once she was certain that the girl was without memory of her, the girl hurried down the stairs and made her way back to the portrait that she had used to enter the castle. She stepped up to the picture of the wizard before asking for passage through the portal.

“I miss the sunshine.”

The wizard in the portrait yawned as he was awakened and then opened his eyes to look with irritation at the person who had awakened him for the second time in one day. He snorted loudly as he looked at the girl, but finally decided that it wasn’t worth the trouble and opened the portal once again.

“Thank you, kind sir,” the girl said as she passed through the opening and the portrait began to swing closed once again.

She swiftly made her way down the passage until she reached the door at the other end and after quick tug and she was stepping into the room which held the work place of the wizard. The girl rushed back to the room that she had been occupying and closed the door behind her as a large shape emerged from the water. The monster that climbed out of the pool as he returned from his foray into the lake and then transfigured back into a wizard a moment later never saw the girl as she closed the door behind her. He made his way back to his desk and sat down to begin looking at the book once again as the door behind him opened. A small face peeked out through the opening as the girl watched the wizard and wondered if she could chance another trip into the castle.

‘ _Why did that girl call me Elizabeth? Is that my name?’_ she wondered to herself. ‘ _She certainly wasn’t very kind to me when she cast that spell at me, but no worry, I made her go to sleep and then forget about me. She had that pointy stick that she was using, why didn’t she just use her hand like I did? It’s much quicker.’_

The wizard at the table sensed the motion behind him but stayed facing forward. Obviously, the girl had awakened and was moving about the room. He wondered if this was the first time that she had made her way to the door or if she had ventured out into the rest of the complex. He remained as he was as she slowly stepped out into the room and began to make her way out of the laboratory.

“I wouldn’t go down that hall if I were you,” he said as she approached the door that led to the hall that she had explored earlier. The trembling girl stopped in her tracks as he turned in his chair to face her. “That passage leads to a place that we do not belong and I must caution you to never venture there.”

“You mean the castle?”

He sighed deeply as he looked at the girl and then nodded his head. It was obvious that the child had been exploring in his absence and he feared what might happen now. If she was discovered in the castle it might lead them down the passage to the home that he had made for himself. The child was innocent and not aware of the danger that she faced if she made her way there again.

“Why don’t we belong there? It all seems perfectly normal and wonderful up there in the sunshine.”

“I once made my home in the castle, but that was a very long time ago. The world above the lake is one of conflict and danger, its inhabitants are wicked and without care for one another. You are an example of their ways.”

“I am?”

“I saved you after those who dwell in the castle cast you into the lake. They did not care that you were struggling for life and made little attempt to spare you. This is your home now and I must impress upon you how dangerous they truly are.”

“I encountered only one of them in the castle and she was easily defeated.”

“You didn’t kill her, did you?”

“No, I merely pointed my hand her and she went to sleep, then I made her forget about me. No one will remember that I was in the castle, I was very careful.”

“The portraits will remember and they will be certain to inform the others about your visit. This is quite a serious matter, I’m afraid. You should have asked me before you went exploring. Now we must hope that they do not find their way down to our home.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to cause a problem or place us in danger.”

“You didn’t know.”

“Sir, I don’t even know your name.”

“I am Sebastian.”

“Sebastian, I like that name, but do you have another.”

“I am quite content with just Sebastian. No one has called me anything other than that for a very long time.

The girl approached the wizard until she was standing next to him and looked at him more closely as her brow furrowed with concentration. There was something very familiar about him although she could not determine where she had seen him before.

“Have you a portrait in the castle? I know that I have seen you before but don’t understand where.”

“It is possible that you have seen my portrait, although I thought that it was taken down long ago.”

“Why would someone take it down?”

“Those above are quite different from us. They fear that which is different and will seek to harm anyone who appears to be amiss.”

The wizard watched as the girl frowned at his statement before asking another question.

“The girl that I encountered above called me Elizabeth, is that my name?”

“I honestly do not know what your name is. I have been calling you Star, for you are as beautiful as they and their light is one of the few things that I miss about the world above.”

“Star?” she said with a furrowed brow before brightening. “I think that I like that much more than Elizabeth. My name is Star!” She reached forward to hug the ancient wizard unaware that wheels had been set in motion by her visit, wheels that could never be stopped.

Far above them Hannah Maxwell was beginning to stir and she finally rose from where she had fallen. Her searching hand found the wand that she had dropped and she managed to gain her feet and stand up. The girl was confused about where she was and why she had been lying on the landing of the stairs. She remembered hearing something about a strange person having been seen in the castle in the area of Gryffindor Tower, but remembered nothing more. Now she had a horrible headache and finally decided to make her way to the Hospital Wing and Madame Pomfrey.

As she walked out of the common room she became aware of the Fat Lady trying to get her attention. She turned to see a very confused looking portrait regarding her.

“Did you see her?”

“Who?”

“You had to have seen her, she went into the common room right before you did. It nearly frightened me out of my wits until I realized that she must be one of the ghosts within the castle now.”

“Who are you talking about? I didn’t see anyone in the common room, although I have to admit that I seem to have fainted because I awoke on the landing between the doorways to the dorms.”

“Elizabeth Blackwell, I’m almost certain of it.”

“Elizabeth died in the lake, she can’t be here.”

“That’s why I thought that she must be a ghost now, but there is something that puzzles is the fact that she used a password. A ghost doesn’t use a password, they simply pass through the walls.”

“Did any of the other portraits see her?”

“Indeed they did! They are all abuzz with the news of her sighting.”

Hannah stood there for a moment before bidding the Fat lady goodbye, she needed to speak to Professor Leeds about this development. She was certain that the Elizabeth that had been seen had merely been a ghost, but something played around the edge of her mind. It was a shard of a memory that she couldn’t quite bring into focus and she wondered if she ever would be able to.

She made her way to the office of the Headmaster to find him sitting behind his desk reading an ancient book. He looked up at her with a smile as she entered the cavernous room and rose as he laid the book down onto the desk.

“You seem puzzled, Miss Maxwell. Is there something that I can help you with?”

“I’m not certain, Professor Leeds, the portrait of the Fat Lady says that she has seen Elizabeth Blackwell.”

“Is she sure?”

“Very sure! Professor Leeds, is it possible that she has seen the ghost of Elizabeth?”

“There are many ghosts that inhabit this castle, so I believe that it is very possible that Miss Blackwell has joined them.”

“I wish that I could have seen her,” the girl said as she began to cry. “I miss her so much even if I was angry with her about losing the points. I felt so guilty about the hurtful things that I said to and about her. Do you know what she said to me when she got out of isolation?”

“No, I don’t.”

“She told not to worry about it. She said that she never took it personally and that she understood why I was angry.”

“I didn’t know her as well as you do, but she seems like she must have been a wonderful person.”

“She never asked for much for herself,” Hannah responded between sobs, “she was always concerned about someone else.”

Professor Leeds leaned back in his chair as he considered what the student was saying, he had heard this very sort of comment from many on his staff as well as other students. It was obvious that the girl had possessed a giving nature and he hated the fact that he had been made to punish her because of a teacher who was now sitting in the custody of the Aurors. He never would have believed that a Hogwarts professor could be guilty of the charges against her but, from what he had been told, Monique LeBlanc had killed Elizabeth Blackwell. He waited until the girl had calmed herself before ushering her out of his office and, once she was gone, he turned to the window in his office to gaze out upon the frozen surface of the lake.

‘ _What possessed Monique to kill that beautiful child? The problems could have been worked out, but there is no chance of that now, instead she will sit in Azkaban for the rest of her life and Elizabeth will never get to grow up.’_

He watched the shimmering ice covered surface of the lake as a tear slid down his cheek to drop off and fall onto his robe. He had seen many hardships over the years and had managed to work past them, but this was different, his stay here as Headmaster would be remembered as the time when a professor had murdered a student. Forever memory of his leadership would be marred by an indelible black mark that not even time would erase.

While he considered the troubles that he faced, Monique LeBlanc was facing troubles of her own. Her barrister had informed her that, due to the amount of evidence against her, she would likely face a tremendous battle just to avoid life in Azkaban let alone a sentence of death. She looked around the cell that was her current home and sobbed as she realized just how far she had fallen, only a little over a month before she had been a shining star in Magical education and now she would likely never teach again, if she managed to avoid prison.

Not for the first time she thought back to the girl that she was accused of murdering and her mind wandered back to the day at the lake when she had purposely pointed her wand at the ground under Elizabeth’s feet and cast the spell. She remembered clearly the terrified look on the face of the girl as she tumbled into the water and how, for just a moment, their eyes had met before the spell was cast. Elizabeth had known who was killing her and now it didn’t seem as satisfying to the woman who now stared at cell walls.

Monique was angry at the person who had encouraged her to the course of action that she had taken because she felt that she never would have done it on her own. Without his persuasion she would have been content to wait out her suspension from teaching and would soon have been back in her classroom. She considered talking to the Aurors about what had transpired but remembered what she had been told about any attempt at betrayal. He who had revealed his identity frightened her more than anyone that she had ever encountered before. She knew very well that he would carry out the threats that had been made and that would enjoy watching her suffer before she died.

A noise at the door to her cell made her turn to see the person who brought her meals entering the room. She watched as they silently placed her plate on the table and then backed out of the room before she approached the table to sit down. _‘At least the meals are not bad here,’_ she thought to herself before picking up the fork to gather a piece of the roast beef that was smothered with rich gravy. She placed it into her mouth and began to chew as she regarded the rest of the meal before her with pleasure. The staff in the kitchen was quite good at preparing food and she wondered if they could be persuaded to prepare the meat a little more rare.

She was enjoying the meal until one of the pieces of meat seemed to not quite go down her throat properly as she swallowed and she grabbed the glass of water to take a sip to encourage it to finish the trip to her stomach. She realized that she was choking and rose from the chair that she was sitting on in an attempt to get to the door.

A passing Auror, hearing the noises inside and seeing the prisoner within obviously in distress, rushed into the room to offer assistance. He saw a second Auror enter the room behind him and turned to the oncoming man.

“We need a healer!”

He turned back to the woman who was now on the ground and beginning to turn blue from lack of oxygen. He didn’t see the man behind him draw his wand before casting a spell.

“ _Morphios!_ ”

As the Auror collapsed next to her, Monique LeBlanc saw the face of the man who was ensuring no help would arrive. He looked down at her without sympathy before looking at the Auror beside her and pointing his wand once again.

“ _Obliviate!_ ”

The Auror stepped out of the cell and walked away to leave two bodies lying on the floor next to each other. He made his way out of the building and then down the street before disapparating, only to apparate in the hallway of his home. He made his way to a large room where a mirror covered a wall, a mirror with a surface of roiling mist.

“Master, it is done, Monique LeBlanc will never betray us.”

“Were you seen?”

“No, Master, the job was done with the utmost stealth.”

“Good, very good, you have done well.”

“What do you require me to do next?”

“Return to the headquarters of the Aurors and learn all that you can about the plans of Harry Potter and his family as well as the steps taken to protect Artemis Trane and his family. Perhaps it is time that we strike at the heart of the Aurors, we have already hurt their pride and now it is time that they experience the pain of death.”

“Yes, Master.”

The Auror turned away from the mirror as he thought about the events of the morning. He had been quite excited about the message that the owl had delivered and thought nothing about the chore at hand. This was not the first time that he had been called upon to eliminate one that might create problems for their cause. His position with the Department of the Aurors kept him above suspicion and he often proved his value when information was needed about the plans of their opponents. As he turned away he saw with satisfaction the great vision of a coiled serpent that had appeared on the surface of the mirror.

 _‘Soon enough, Harry Potter, we shall strike at you as well as the others who oppose us and then we shall take our rightful place as rulers of this world_ ,’ he thought to himself as he left the room to return to a headquarters that was in turmoil.

The body of Monique LeBlanc had been discovered by the Auror who had just regained consciousness, the man had done everything that he could think of to revive the woman but had been unsuccessful. The corridor around the cell was crowded with Aurors and healers and the newly arrived assassin found it difficult to make his way to his destination. When he finally pushed his way to the door he saw a body draped with a shroud and several healers gathered around it. The Auror that he had stunned sat at one of the chairs at the table as Harry Potter questioned him.

“Surely you remember something about what happened, Evan,” he heard Harry say as the man who sat before the Head of the Department shook his head.

“I don’t remember anything, Harry, it’s all a blank to me. The only thing that I remember is waking up on the floor with her lying on the floor next to me.”

“Was anyone else around?”

“I didn’t see anyone, the door was closed and I was alone with her.”

“It would have helped if we had a scrying ball in each cell, we would have been able to see what happened here,” Harry finished as he watched the removal of the body.

“It looks as though she was eating her meal when it happened,” the lead Healer commented as he viewed the room. “We’ll know more after we examine her.”

“Let me know what you find as soon as you can.”

The Healer nodded as he left the room and Harry watched as the crowd began to disperse. He looked around the room again before leaving and, as he walked out of the room, he wondered about the coincidence. ‘Professor LeBlanc killed Elizabeth Blackwell and now this has happened while she was in Auror custody. Just how did this happen? This is a secure facility and I just don’t see how this could have taken place.’

He walked away from the scene and failed to notice the Auror that was watching him from a distance. The young Auror watched as the head of his department walked towards his office and reached into his robes to finger his wand. It would be so easy to strike now while the famous Auror had his back turned, but that wasn’t what his Master had ordered. A moment later Harry disappeared around a corner and vanished from view, the young Auror waited for a moment and then went on his way. It wouldn’t do to be seen lingering around the scene of the incident, it might bring questions that he couldn’t and didn’t want to answer.

Harry returned to his office to find an urgent memo on his desk, he watched as it rose into the air, opened swiftly and spoke words that he had hoped he would never hear.

 _‘We strongly believe that the Office of the Aurors and the Ministry of Magic have again been infiltrated by Dark Wizards. All offices are to begin an immediate review of all personnel in an attempt to prevent illicit activities from occurring. The death today of a prisoner in Auror custody has prompted the immediate lock-down of secure facilties, all personnel will submit to a reading of their wand before they are permitted to leave the Ministry complex. There are no exceptions to this directive and any Ministry employee who refuses to submit to the reading of their wand shall be held for questioning._ ’

_‘This has also prompted the immediate limitation of visitors to the Ministry complex. Only visitors with a valid reason shall be permitted to enter the complex and shall submit to a reading of their wand upon entry and before departure.’_

_‘We sincerely hope that this shall be a brief interruption of activities within the Ministry of Magic and shall work diligently to ensure that brevity.’_

_Sincerely,_

_Neville Burke-Haffleton_   
_Minister of Magic_

Harry watched as the memo sank back down onto his desk as he considered the implications of what he had just heard and what had happened this morning in his holding area. A prisoner had been attcked in the custody of his Aurors and there would be questions to answer before the Wizengamot. He wasn’t held in suspicion, but the court would want answers and, unfortunately, he didn’t have any to offer them.

While the Ministry began to attempt to sort out the mystery, students were beginning to return to Hogwarts. The cessation of classes had ended and many of the professors were eager to get the students back into the classrooms. Professor Leeds stood near the entrance to the Great Hall as he greeted the incoming students and wondered just how many would not return. There had certainly been a lot fewer owls bearing the message that a student would not return than he had expected and he was grateful for that.

He watched as students entered through the doors and greeted as many as he could by name while the other professors who had already returned did the same. All of them realized that it would take a while for things to return to normal and that there would still undoubtedly be tears shed by the friends of Elizabeth Blackwell. He had already seen many students walk down to the site of the memorial to the deceased student to leave trinkets behind in honor of the girl. As he watched the students enter the castle he wondered about the conversation that had occurred between Hannah Maxwell and himself. Had the ghost of the girl returned to Hogwarts to visit her friends and professors? And, if she had, why had no one else seen her but the portraits? It was all a great mystery that he questioned if it would ever be solved.

He stepped forward to greet her as Minerva McGonagall entered the castle, approached him and then shook his hand as she smiled warmly.

“Minerva, I am so glad that you returned, Hogwarts would not be the same without our Transfiguration professor, I have missed you intensely.”

“I had questioned whether or not to return, Tobias, but I feel that I am needed here.”

“Indeed you are, Minerva, I trust that you have been well.”

“Things are improving, I can sleep at night without constantly waking up to cry for her.”

“Are the Potter and Weasley children returning?”

“They are coming back, in fact, they should be coming through the doors very soon.”

A moment later, Lily and Rose walked through the Entrance Doors followed by their brothers and the Campbell sisters. The children had been down to the memorial for their friend and had now made their way up to the castle. The girls looked as though they had been crying and the boys looked crestfallen as they passed the professors who greeted them. The professors stood and watched as the procession of students made their way through the Entrance Foyer to the stairs and then to their common rooms.

“How many didn’t return, Tobias?” Professor McGonagall asked the man who stood next to her.

“My guess would be about thirty, but some of the parents haven’t made it official so we may see stragglers.”

At that moment, Scorpius and Alexis walked through the Entrance Doors to stalk past the professors who greeted them. Scorpius continued on his way, but Alexis stopped to glare at the adults who had spoken to her.

“Why would I be glad to be here? My parents made me come back, they evidently don’t care about me because they sent me back to a place where they have drunkards for professors and students get murdered by those professors. This place should be closed down and the lot of you professors sacked. I can’t believe that I’m back in this poor excuse for a school, they should turn it into Hogwarts Sanitarium for the Feeble-Minded it would be a better use of everyone’s time…”

“If you are finished, Miss Malfoy, you need to move along before I take points from Slytherin for your outburst,” Professor Leeds said as he interrupted the girl. “Now move along before I take those points.”

The small girl looked up at the Headmaster as if sizing him up for a fight and then squealed her indignation before stomping her foot and storming away to the stairs that led to the Slytherin Common Room. The professors watched her with slight annoyance before leaving to make their way to the staff room where Professor Leeds would inform them of the fate of Monique LeBlanc. He had received the news just before the arrival of the students and didn’t want rumors to get started among the students.

When they had gathered he informed them of the death of Professor LeBlanc and, as he expected they would, the professors reacted with shock as he informed them of the death of their former colleague. They had many questions while he had few answers and many of the staff left the meeting confused and worried. If the Aurors couldn’t protect a prisoner in their custody, could they be counted on to protect the students at Hogwarts. He watched as they left the room before leaving it himself to make his way to his office. He had no idea that one among the crowd that had returned to the school stood in the shadows and watched him as he ascended the stairs. If he had, he would have known that the troubles were much larger than he could have ever imagined.

Deep within Hogwarts, the dark wizard watched the mirror and planned the revenge that had been so long in coming. Some would die, but none would ever forget.


	16. Darkness Gathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something precious that was lost is returned.

He sat in the darkened room as he thought back to the meeting many months before, a meeting that would have severe consequences for many. He leaned back in his chair as he closed his eyes, cleared his mind and brought the memory back as clearly as if it had happened the day before.

The meeting in the darkness of the ancient house had been tense as those summoned gathered around the table that stood in the decaying main hall. A large mantle had contained a roaring fire that did little to warm the occupants of the room as they braved the chill of the one who had summoned them and they had sat uneasily in their as they cast furtive glances at the figure that sat in the impenetrable darkness at the head of the table. An uneasy silence that was nearly palpable filled the room and each waited for one of the others to speak, not wanting to be the first one to break the quiet. Finally, one of the gathered wizards, tired of waiting, had spoken to the one at the head of the table.

“Why have you gathered us here tonight and then not said a word? I have better things to do with my time than to sit here and look at this sorry lot.”

“You are all here because we share a common past, or have you forgotten?”

“I know very well where I have met these gathered here, but why now? The Dark Lord is gone, destroyed by Harry Potter and many of those who walked with us on that day are either dead or in Azkaban.”

“You are gathered here tonight because all is not lost. We have a new hope and now we must answer the call of our new leader,” answered the wizard who had spoken before. “It is true, the Dark Lord is gone, but there is another that can lead us to victory.”

“I see no such person here, only broken men with shattered dreams of supremacy, unless you speak of the one who sits here in the shadows. I have heard nothing from that person or are they merely a figurehead with no real power, only ambition.”

“Your lack of belief is akin to that which led us to defeat at Hogwarts.”

“The only thing that led us to defeat was the poor tactics that we used and the poor leadership of one who cared only about destroying Harry Potter. Were it not for his close-mindedness we would have defeated our opponents and still destroyed Potter. Instead Lord Voldemort concentrated his efforts on destroying one enemy instead of the force that we faced.”

“You dare to speak ill of the Dark Lord, Cromsley.”

“Why should I fear one who has been dead all these many years? We lost many who could have led us on that day and yet you still speak of him with reverence. We have no one who can lead us now and I wonder what possessed me to waste the time that I am in coming here tonight. Tell me, what could we possibly have in the way of leadership that would cause our opponents to fear us? This person who sits in the shadows? This person who says nothing? Hah! I would be better off had I not come here tonight.”

“Then leave if you wish, but remember this night when we come calling,” Jonathan Haggis said as he idly drew his wand.

“If you believe that your wand concerns me, then you need to rethink what you believe. You have never been able to defeat me in a duel and, should you try tonight, you shall again be disappointed.”

“Enough!” said a voice from the figure in the shadows. “We have other things to deal with instead of your petty squabbles. Cromsley, your lack of belief is not new, you did not believe back then and I see that your liver is still yellow. The Dark Lord was wrong about was to put such strong faith in you.”

“Ah, it speaks, am I to be afraid now that I know that it draws breath?”

“Cromsley, you may leave if you so wish, we do not need your kind among us. In many ways you remind me of another coward that the Dark Lord put much faith in only to have him betray our cause. You and Artemis Trane are cut from the same cloth and your presence here at this meeting of the faithful disgusts me. Go! Before I decide to show you exactly what I would do to a coward!”

The wizard had turned and walked away from the table as the others gathered around it watched him leave. No doubt he had felt his heart beating wildly in his chest as he reached the door then stepped through it and had been the only one who never saw the green bolt of energy as it lashed through the door to pierce his body stripping the life out of him. The desiccated remains collapsed to the ground where they swiftly turned to dust that the howling wind quickly scattered. The rest of those gathered at the table had stared in awe at the figure that remained in the shadows which were so dense that they had not been dispelled by the energy from his wand. They had watched as the shadow cloaked figure rose from where it had been sitting to stand before them.

“This is what happens to one who would desert our cause,” the chilling voice of the figure had pronounced. “We need to gather all that are loyal to us from the old days and also find those who are willing to come to our aid. The work of the Dark Lord is not finished, I shall assume his duties and none who oppose us shall live for long. But we have a job to do before we make our move on the Ministry and Harry Potter. I would see the traitor Artemis Trane groveling at my feet before he dies. I would hear him beg for mercy as we kill his wife, child and granddaughters as he watches. I want him found and brought before me, let nothing stop you from this task, now go!”

The gathered wizards began to vanish as they disapparated to begin their search for others to join their cause. All remembered the humiliation that they had suffered when they were defeated at the Battle of Hogwarts and they wanted retribution for that defeat. What infuriated them most was the fact that one of those that the Dark Lord had trusted the most had betrayed him by not taking a part in the battle. Artemis Trane had simply vanished as they stormed the castle after the protective shield had been destroyed. Not one of those who had taken part in the battle could remember seeing him after he had lent his wand to the destruction of that shield. In their eyes he was at least a coward and, at worst, a traitor for abandoning the Dark Lord when he was needed the most.

Now Trane had surfaced, he had come out of hiding and had been pardoned by the Wizenmagot for services rendered when he had saved his granddaughter from the crazed elf in the catacombs under Hogwarts. Now they knew where he was and could deal with him at their leisure and the best way to draw him out was to strike at his family. Once they had gathered sufficient numbers they would strike at the traitor by taking his family, first he would suffer the pain of their deaths and then he would beg for mercy before his own came.

He had been the only one of them questioning the wisdom behind this action but he kept his questions to himself. It would not do to draw attention to himself as Cromsley had done, this Dark Lord was no more forgiving than his predecessor and just as quick to deal with those who had a change of heart. Still, he had no stomach for killing children as the new master had ordered and wasn’t sure that he could do so. He had swiftly made his way to the place where he knew one of the Death Eaters was hiding, he hadn’t wanted to be the only one who returned without something to show his new master.

He had known only one thing as he traveled to his destination and it had resonated in his mind as he thought about times past. Now the trouble would begin again and it would begin during the new term at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

He straightened in his chair as his eyes opened and he looked around the room, his job had been made more difficult when the girl had been killed. Elizabeth Blackwell had been the key to it all and now, with her dead, it would be nearly impossible to draw Artemis Trane to the school. The fool that had attempted to strike at him at his home had miscalculated the resistance that he would meet and had paid with his life. Their numbers were few enough and they could ill afford to lose members for foolish reasons. A quick glance at the mirror revealed the roiling mist that filled the surface and nothing more, it gave no clue as to what course of action he should take. All that he knew for sure was that no one in the castle could ever learn his identity or motivation for being there, he had been lucky just to secure a place within Hogwarts.

He often wondered if he would have been able to do what Monique LeBlanc had done when she killed Elizabeth Blackwell. He knew Artemis Trane personally and had met the girl during the summer. She had been a wonderful child, full of charm and wit, and he wondered why it was that she had to perish to further the goals of his master. Had they been able to persuade the child to join their cause she would have been a powerful ally.

The students who were beginning to assemble had no clue that someone in the castle had an ulterior motive for being there. Rose looked again out through her dorm window to gaze at the lake which had swallowed her friend weeks before. She thought about Elizabeth frequently and wondered what it would have been like if the girl had lived to marry Albus and have his children. It had been a favorite fantasy of hers to be related to Elizabeth, even if it was only through marriage. She wiped away a tear as it ran down her cheek before one of the girls that shared the dorm with her noticed it not that they would have cared, they had shed many tears themselves.

She finished unpacking her clothing and placed it carefully in the drawers of her dresser. A moment of grief struck her and she was unable to choke back a sob as one of her friends walked into the room. The other girl approached her, put her arms out in an offer of some comfort and Rose allowed the hug.

“Are you okay?” Rachel Morton said quietly as she looked into the pain filled eyes of her friend.

“It’s just so unfair, Elizabeth shouldn’t be dead at the bottom of the lake. She should be in the common room telling her horrible jokes and laughing about them with us.”

“I know, I’ve thought about it a lot. I had just spoken to her that morning and she was so happy to be back at Hogwarts. I’ll never forget her story about Scorpius when he fell into the pond at her house and when he climbed out his trousers fell down. We all laughed so hard at that one that I thought that I was going to wet myself, I could almost see the whole thing happening when she described it.”

The girls hugged again and then set about finishing the unpacking of their belongings while they talked. Both were happy to be back in school, but missed their friend intensely. While they worked at their chore Lily was tearfully placing her clothing in her dresser as she tried to avoid looking at the vacant bed that had been Elizabeth’s. Tiger lay in the center of that bed as he grieved for his lost owner, it wasn’t a mistake when Lily thought that the cat was in mourning. She could see the hurt in his eyes and knew that if he could he would probably be weeping for the girl who had raised him from a kitten. She finished the drawer and, steeling herself, turned to the bed and the cat that was stretched out on it, his chin resting on the blanket.

“I know that you miss her, Tiger, I do too.”

The cat looked up at the girl who was speaking to him with soulful green eyes that betrayed what he was feeling. Lily was frightened for him, he rarely played and ate only when he could no longer stand the hunger. She feared that he might actually be trying to follow Elizabeth into death so that he could be reunited with her. She sat down next to him and then ran her fingers through the tortoise-shell colored fur before kissing him gently on the head. He responded with a light purr and rubbed the top of his head against her face before putting his head back down. Lily knew what he needed, but didn’t know how to bring Elizabeth back from the dead.

Beatrice walked into the dorm in time to see the interaction between her friend and the cat. She was glad to see Lily back in school, there had been many times that she had wondered if the girl would return. She opened her trunk and began to place her clothes in the drawers that she had removed them from only weeks before. A tear ran down her face and she was glad that Lily didn’t see it, the reaction would have been a deluge of tears from the other girl.

In the boy’s dorm Albus was putting his things away and he paused to look at the picture that he had given to Elizabeth the previous term as a birthday present. It was hard to look at as he remembered the warmth of the kisses that they had shared and the feeling of her hand against his with their fingers intertwined. He put the last of the clothing away and then flopped back onto his bed to stare up at the canopy and the curtains that surrounded it. He really hadn’t wanted to return, but his parents had insisted on it. As he looked up at the canopy his mind was filled with memories of Elizabeth, he thought back to the image of her dazzling smile, her shining blue eyes and her flowing locks of blonde hair. The girl had been beyond beautiful because that would have only described her outward appearance. Elizabeth had been a wonderful person who saw only the good in others and often went out of her way to help. Now she was gone and he was left with only memories to satisfy the longing in his heart. He closed his eyes and fell into a fitful sleep.

As the castle filled with students and staff it was obvious that there was an absence and it was obvious that it was more than just the missing students. The feeling of wonder that had permeated Hogwarts was diminished and now there was a feeling of uncertainty in its place. The professors, returning to their classrooms, felt an emptiness that they had never encountered before and it worried them. What would the return of the students bring and how would they react to the death of Professor LeBlanc?

Deep under the castle, the girl knew nothing of the troubles that were seething within the ancient structure. She was busy studying what Sebastian was teaching her and making incredible progress in her learning. The girl was astounded at what she could do when she attempted the spells that her new teacher was demanding. One thing puzzled the girl and that was where she had learned all that she already knew. There were flashes of images and unremembered faces that kept creeping into her mind, she wondered who the people were and how she knew them. Perhaps it was time to venture back into the castle, there were questions that needed to be answered and she knew that she would only find them in the rooms above.

The girl watched, fascinated, as Sebastian transformed himself into the large creature the haunted the lake. He vanished into the water and she now understood why, his appearance frightened away the curious and the water soothed his skin which tended to dry out swiftly. She realized that he was often in pain and wondered if he was truly as old as she understood he was. If he was, he would be over ten centuries old and she wondered how that was possible. By all appearances he was human, not elven, and that made a life of over one thousand years impossible unless there was more to him than she understood. She looked at the door that led to the castle and considered the possible consequences if she were seen, the temptation was so great that finally she put the book that she had been reading down and walked to the door.

She paused for a moment and then slipped through the door, she had no idea that Sebastian watched her from the opposite side of the pool and that he was angry at her course of action. She continued to disobey him and would have to be punished, and punished severely.

Quickly she made her way down to corridor until she reached the portrait that blocked the entrance to the castle. She turned to look back over her shoulder and, for a moment, considered heeding the words of her benefactor. Finally, however, her curiosity got the better of her once again and she turned back to the portrait.

“I miss the sunshine.”

The wizard in the portrait snorted loudly as he was awakened and then glared at her for a moment before speaking.

“It was so much more peaceful before you came, I hadn’t been awakened for a very long time and now you do it on a whim. Have you no consideration for someone who is trying to get some rest?”

“But I need to go through the portal. Please, I promise not to be such a bother from now on.”

The portrait looked at her for the longest time and she wondered if he was going to permit her to pass, but finally it spoke again.

“Very well, I almost shouldn’t, but you remind me so much of my own daughter and I could never deny her anything.”

The portrait opened to allow her into the now buzzing castle and she paused, as if frightened, before stepping through. She swiftly made her way up the stairs and was soon approaching the portrait of the Fat Lady. The portrait looked at her curiously as she spoke the password, but then she was used to the strange glances that she got from the portraits. A moment later, the portal lay open and she stepped into the Gryffindor Common Room.

The room was silent and empty as she walked through it and then up the stairs to the dorm. She nervously looked around the room as she made her way to her destination and, finding no opposition, was soon opening the door to the dorm. The room was slightly different as clothing filled the dressers and was laid out on the beds as if the occupants had returned from a trip. It all looked so familiar and that puzzled her, why did she feel like she belonged here? She walked to the bed that she had been laying on when the girl had frightened her and laid down on it to rest.

She didn’t hear the door to the common room open or the voices as Lily, Rose and Beatrice entered the room and began to make their way up to the dorm. A moment later, the dorm room door opened as the girls stepped into the chamber and paused as though stunned.

“Elizabeth?” Lily said softly as she approached the person and then reached down to touch it. The girl was shocked when her hand didn’t pass through the person on the bed and the eyes of the girl on the bed flew open to look into the faces of the trio around her.

“Is it really you?” Beatrice asked as the person she faced rose abruptly and began to attempt to make her way to the door. She stopped as Rose stepped in front of her and blocked her way.

“Get out of my way or you will regret it!”

“Elizabeth, what is wrong with you,” Rose asked. “It’s us, Rose, Lily and Beatrice, we’re your friends. Don’t you remember us?”

“I don’t know anyone named Elizabeth, Rose, Lily or Beatrice, now get out of my way!”

“We’re your best friends here at Hogwarts, you’ve been dating my brother, Albus. We’ve all missed you, but Tiger has missed you most of all. Elizabeth, I think that he’s going to die of loneliness and grief, you don’t want that do you?”

“Tiger…,” she said as a dim memory surfaced from the haze. There was a cat, a treasured companion who loved her unconditionally. It all made sense now and her eyes widened as the object of their conversation, hearing the voice of his owner, came bounding out of the corner that he had been sleeping in. “Tiger,” she said as she knelt to receive the cat that rushed into her arms to be cuddled and kissed. Tears flowed down her cheeks as her friends cried as well.

“Elizabeth?” Lily said once again and relief raced through her mind as the girl turned to her in recognition. The girls hurried forward and gathered their friend in a hug which she allowed as she comforted the cat in her arms. She kissed him gently on top of the head as he rubbed against her chin and purred loudly.

“Where have you been all this time?” Rose asked her friend. “Albus said that he saw you fall into the lake when the rock shelf collapsed and they searched for you for days. The Merfolk were even searching for you at the bottom of the lake, they even dared to go into the Mouth of Darkness to look for you.”

“I don’t remember where I was, I remember falling into the water and now I’m here with you. How long did you say I was gone?”

“Weeks, over a month,” Beatrice said. “Don’t you remember anything else?”

“I remember an old man and really dark rooms. There was a lot of water and he warned me about coming here to the castle. I think that he told me that it was dangerous up here.”

Tiger snuggled against his owner tighter as if telling her that he refused to let her leave again. Elizabeth, for her part, held onto her pet and pushed her nose down into the fur on his neck. The cat purred happily and rubbed against the girl as they were finally reunited after so long apart.

“We have to tell everyone that you’re back, they’ll be so happy to see you again.”

“I doubt that everyone will be happy, Professor LeBlanc will only be glad that she has her favorite target back.”

“I forgot that you didn’t know. Professor LeBlanc got sacked! They found her drunk in her office after missing a lot of classes. Professor McGonagall and Professor Leeds walked in, found her passed out on the floor of her office and then sent her packing.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah, she was staying down in Hogsmeade until she got arrested by the Aurors.”

“She got arrested for being drunk?”

“No, she got arrested for killing you! Well, at least they thought that she had killed you.”

“She tried to kill me?”

“Yeah!”

Elizabeth’s brow furrowed as she thought back to the last thing that she remembered on that day. She remembered running from Albus because he had a frog in his hand and wanted her to kiss it and then falling into the water. She also remembered that there had been someone ahead of her on the path, and that someone had been holding a wand as they pointed it at her. The memories came flooding back as she saw the face of her attacker clearly once again. A professor had tried to kill her!

As the memories returned to Elizabeth, Hannah Maxwell stepped into the dorm room and beheld a ghost once again.

“Elizabeth? Are you really here? Is it really you?”

“It’s me, I don’t know how I got here, but I am.”

The girl rushed forward to hug her newly returned friend before the girls rushed out of the dorm and then down the stairs to the common room. Albus, who had awakened from his nap, was sitting on the couch with his back to them and was startled when suddenly he was kissed on the back of the neck. He turned swiftly and nearly collapsed from the shock of seeing his girlfriend standing behind him, her face aglow with mischief.

“Elizabeth?” Albus said as he rose from where he had been sitting as the girl came around the furniture to accept the hug that he offered. Tiger, now in Lily’s arms, struggled against the girl until Elizabeth reclaimed him. Lily was more than happy to relinquish the nearly frantic cat to the other girl and then she turned to Rose with excitement obvious on her face.

“We have to tell everybody that Elizabeth is back. They’ll all be so happy to see that she is okay.”

The girls turned and rushed out of the dorm while the couple sat on the couch and kissed gently. It didn’t take the cousins long to find the one professor that they knew would be overjoyed at the return of Elizabeth and they rushed into the Transfiguration classroom to find Professor McGonagall sitting behind her desk. That she was in a bad state was obvious because large tears were coursing down her face as she looked at a picture that she held in her hand. The girls knew who was in the picture and had an idea of the reaction that the older woman would have when she received the news that Elizabeth was alive. The teacher looked up at the newly arrived children and swiftly laid the photo back on her desk as she wiped her eyes.

“Miss Potter, Miss Weasley, what can I do for you?”

“Professor, we had to get down here to talk to you,” Lily exclaimed. “The most wonderful thing has happened and we knew that you would want to know about it.”

“What is this about, Miss Potter?” The professor asked after the girl had run on for nearly three minutes in a rambling explanation of things that made no sense. The only thing that made any sense was the name Elizabeth and the woman wondered if the body of the girl had finally been recovered but, if that were the case, why was the girl nearly glowing with excitement. “Miss Potter, what about Miss Blackwell has you so excited.”

“Professor McGonagall,” Rose said as she took a deep breath. “Elizabeth is…”

“Elizabeth is what?”

“Alive, Professor McGonagall, Elizabeth is alive and up in Gryffindor Tower. We’ve seen her, hugged her and talked to her, she’s alive!”

The reaction from the Professor was instantaneous as she rose from behind her desk to approach the girls who stood before her.

“Are you very sure of this? Is it true?”

“We’ve all seen her and talked to her. She’s come back to us from where ever she was all this time.”

“Grip my robes, one of the privileges that I enjoy is the ability to apparate within Hogwarts.”

A moment later they were appearing in the now crowded Gryffindor Common Room to find Elizabeth standing in the center of a group of students who had heard the news about her return. The girl was being greeted warmly by her friends and Housemates and she looked a little puzzled by all of the commotion. Tiger remained in his owner’s arms where he had been when the girls had departed and looked like he intended to stay there. The girl brightened when she saw the professor who had just appeared with her friends and quickly made her way to the older woman to accept the hug that was offered to her.

“I’m rather puzzled about what is going on here, Miss Blackwell, but I am so grateful to be seeing you alive and well. Where have you been all of this time?”

“I really don’t know where I was or what happened while I was gone. The last thing that I remember is falling into the lake after Professor LeBlanc pointed her wand at me, everything else is a blank.”

“Well, we most certainly need to notify your family that you have been located and that you are in good health, I am quite certain that they will be overjoyed by the news,” the professor said as she looked down into blue eyes that were swimming with tears. She hugged the girl once again and then allowed the child to rejoin her friends. An hour later an owl would be winging its way to Elizabeth’s family to bear the news to them and the families of her friends would be notified as well. The dinner in the Great Hall that night would be a joyous one but none in attendance, save one, would realize that now events had been set into motion that could not be stopped. But even that person was unaware of what was coming from below the castle and how the influence of what was coming would change things for all.

Far away, the figure shrouded in shadow paced back and forth in the chamber that it occupied. What was the truth? They had been given news that the Blackwell girl was dead and that now Trane was safe from attack at his home, now it appeared that the report of the death of the child had been in error. Perhaps this would bring Trane out where he would be vulnerable to a strike, perhaps the child could be used as a tool to bring about the death of the traitor.

But one thing weighed on the mind of the shadowed one, what was the unseen menace that seemed to hover over the plan. Where had the girl been and how had she been invisible to them? What or who had helped hide her and why?

The looming mysteries would envelop all and the answers to them might spell the end to some.


	17. Pieces of the Puzzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More secrets of the past are revealed.

Sebastian stalked through the chamber that held his pool as he thought about the girl he had rescued from the lake weeks ago. Not for the first time, he glared at the door that she had vanished through as she made her way back into the castle and her former life. He wondered how much she would remember about the time that she had spent with him in this cavern and what she would say if the memories returned. He had known that the possibility that she would go back to the surface existed, but had hoped that she would decide to remain with him. It had been so long since he had received company and even longer since someone had accepted him for what he was, not many accepted the presence of an Animagus and he had hoped that she would be different.

There was a brief noise from the direction of the door and he turned hopefully towards it, but was disappointed when it was seen to be the door swinging shut on its own. He stepped closer to the door in the hope that it was the girl returning, but a glimpse down the corridor showed only the empty expanse of the passage. For a moment, he considered doing down the passage, but it had been many decades since the space had echoed with the sound of his footsteps and there was also the fact that each step would take him further from the comfort of his lake.

The passage beckoned to him, but the beginning of the call of his lake reached him as his skin began to burn furiously. He thought back to the time when he was not afflicted with the need to spend so much time within the waters of the lake, life had been different then and he sometimes longed for those days. He closed his eyes as he remembered the happy times in his life when he could live in the sunshine above without the pain that it now brought.

He remembered a miracle with long flowing blonde hair that had been his daughter, a child not so unlike the girl who had just left to return to the castle. Life had been good and he had been honored when the founders of Hogwarts had asked him on occasion for his advice and then had asked him to teach at the school. His child was overjoyed when she realized that her father would teach her in class and the twelve terms that he had spent teaching at Hogwarts had been wondrous. Then the trouble had begun when Slytherin voiced his opinion that only pure blood students should be allowed to study at Hogwarts. This escalated when the founder realized that Katherine was a half-blood with a Muggle mother and he ordered the girl be sent from the school and her father be sacked.

Sebastian refused to listen to the rantings of the founder and continued to teach as he had for several years. It had all come to an end when the founder challenged him to a duel after Sebastian voiced his opinion about the “pure-blood” founder. The duel had been fierce and both men sustained injuries that would trouble them for the rest of their lives, but the most grievous injury occurred when the child had thrown herself between the wizards and had been killed by an errant curse from Slytherin. Sebastian, in his grief, cast an incredibly hateful curse at the wizard who tried to apologize for killing the innocent. In an instant, Sebastian’s life changed forever as the curse rebounded and struck him transforming him into a hideous monster that could never again live in the sunlight. Only the fact that he was a powerful Animagus protected him, for it gave him short periods when he could appear as a wizard. But those times were torture because he needed the cooling waters of the lake to sooth his skin as it began to dry out. He was also cursed with extraordinarily long life due to one of the curses flung at him during the duel. It wasn’t clear to him how long he would live, but already he had seen a millennia pass.

The aged wizard turned back to the lake and transformed into the creature that kept him safe from discovery, the townspeople and the Merfolk avoided the area around the entrance to his lair. He, himself, had brought forth the name that the residents of the area gave that area of the lake and it had been in this area that he had made his escape from the world above when he deliberately fell out of a boat and transformed into the creature that had “eaten” him. Many of the residents had seen him struggling in the water and then being “pulled” down by a large creature, it had then been an easy task to make his way to the cavern that he now occupied. He had labored for years to construct this complex and had managed to place the portrait at the entrance without anyone, portraits included, noticing because memory charms were good for that sort of thing.

He slid into the lake as his mind swam with the memory of the child that he had cared for since finding her in the lake. She was so much like his Katherine and yet so different, the girl had been strong willed and uneasily swayed while Katherine followed without question. He had no doubt that the girl was powerful as he had seen her accomplish things that many experienced wizards could not. He, himself, could not perform some spells without a wand while she was quite adept at it as well as casting spells nonverbally. There had been only one wizard that he had known in his long life that was capable of such things and this frightened Sebastian, because that wizard had become incredibly dangerous and incapable of mercy.

The people in the boats floating on the lake noticed the large shape as it moved through the water under their vessels and made haste to get to shore. While he had never actually taken a boat or person, the stories about the thing that dwelled in the lake made his privacy certain as only the foolhardy ventured into the depths. The Grindylows often took care of those who dove under the surface, but he was content to let that make the reputation of the monster in the lake more terrifying.

Townspeople gathered on the shore of the lake as he broached briefly and this encouraged the fleeing boats cause to get to the docks as quickly as they could. The fishermen scrambled out of their craft almost before they were secured to the docks and stood there counting their blessings. They were grateful to still be living and not among those who slept forever in the depths of the lake. The gathered throng hurried back to the Hog’s Head to tell tales of what they had seen and the narrow escape that some had managed. The tales, like so many before them would grow in detail and, before long, it would be said that the boats had escaped from the very teeth of the creature of the lake.

High in the Astronomy tower of Hogwarts a group of students also watched the event on the lake and would soon be telling their own tales at the tables in the Great Hall. Those tales, like the ones in Hogsmeade would grow until they were unrecognizable to the participants and indistinguishable from the many legends of the area as they circulated through the years.

Elizabeth knew nothing about this as she sat with her friends in the Gryffindor Common Room while they filled her in on the events that had happened in her absence. Tiger sat in her lap and refused to be parted from his young owner while she talked with her friends and snuggled against Albus. The two young people had wasted no time in resuming their relationship and were clutching hands tightly as they talked.

“By the way,” she said suddenly, “who has my wand and other things? I mean, I got Tiger back and he’s by far the most important thing that I own, but where is everything else.”

“Your parents took most of it home with them although a few things did stay here,” Rose answered.

Almost at once people began to rise to retrieve the items that they had kept as keepsakes and soon several of the items were back in Elizabeth’s possession. She reacted with shock as she was told that some of the things had been left at the memorial to her on the lake shore.

“There’s a memorial to me by the lake?”

“We all thought that whatever lives in the lake got you and wanted a place to go to remember you,” Beatrice said quietly.

“That’s where your rose is,” Lily added. “I put it there before the school closed while they investigated what had happened.”

“Hogwarts closed all because of me?”

“Yeah, they thought that the students were in danger.”

“And they thought that Professor LeBlanc killed me?”

“A witness saw her running from the lake and they read her wand before taking her to the Headquarters of the Aurors. Our dad was the one who arrested her,” Albus added.

Their conversation was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Professor Leeds as he apparated in.

“Miss Blackwell, I am so happy to see you alive and well. Professor McGonagall has sent owls to your parents and grandparents to give them the news of your miraculous return. I am going to need to speak to you in my office so, if you would not mind, I need you to accompany me,” he said as he held out his arm for her to grasp his sleeve.

Elizabeth got the meaning of his gesture and quietly shook her head in denial.

“I can’t do that Professor Leeds, apparating makes me extremely ill and you don’t want the results of that. I can walk to your office, but I won’t apparate.”

“Very well then, Miss Blackwell, I would appreciate the presence of your company as we walk to my office.”

Elizabeth rose after releasing Albus’ hand and then kissed Tiger gently before handing the reluctant cat to Lily. “Don’t worry, Tiger, I promise that I will be right back, I’m not going anywhere.”

The gathered friends watched as the girl left with the Headmaster and wondered what he needed to say that he couldn’t in their presence. While they wondered, the owl had arrived at the home of Artemis Trane and the old man looked up from his chair at the bird who released the message to him. He carefully opened the envelope and watched as the message opened to give him news that he didn’t think possible.

_'Mr. Trane,'_

_'It is with great pleasure that I write this letter to you as the most wonderful thing has happened. Elizabeth has been found alive and well and is, at this very moment, here at Hogwarts. She has been examined by our nurse and is sound with no signs of ill effect or injury. I knew that you would want to know about this development so that you can share this with your wife. I assume that you would want to travel to Hogwarts to meet with her and welcome your presence in our school.'_

_'Sincerely,'_

_Minerva McGonagall_  
_Deputy Headmistress_  
_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

He watched, stunned, at the note refolded itself and then sank to the table beside him. It took many minutes for the implication of the news to reach him and, when it did he rose so suddenly that he upset the butterbeer that he had just put down. He ignored the crash of the shattering glass as he hurried into the house where his wife and daughter sat. They looked up at him with wide eyes full of concern as he rushed into the room with a wild look on his face.

“What is it, Artemis, what has happened?”

“The most wonderful thing has happened, Amanda,” he said as he looked at his wife and child.

“What is it, Father?”

“Amanda, Victoria, our Elizabeth has been found.”

“Well, now we can at least bury her,” Victoria said as she started to settle back into her chair.

“I doubt that you’re going to want to do that, Victoria. Elizabeth is alive!”

The women sat stunned as he had minutes before until the situation registered and they rose from the chair to grasp him in a hug. Tears flowed down their cheeks as they held each other in the embrace and they finally released each other to begin making preparations. Chloe found herself being gathered into a hug as Victoria gave her the news and the elf was happier than she had been in a very long time, she knew that she would also travel to the school to meet the girl.

While the happy trio and elf made plans to travel to the school to see Elizabeth so that they could return her belongings, John sat sullenly in his chair as he thought about what the letter had said.

_‘Why should I be happy that she has returned alive and well? She has been difficult her entire life, even before she was born, and cannot even die without creating a problem. Now she will want to return to this house and I shall have to deal with her whining and scheming. Perhaps it is time that she stays with Artemis and Amanda, it would make things so much more pleasant. Why should I wish to travel to Hogwarts just to see her? To hell with her, I shall travel nowhere!’_

He rose from the chair and stalked to the mantle where a picture of the family stood. There he gazed at the image of that the frame held and, as he did, the anger grew within him. The image of Anne brought nothing but joy to his heart and he reached forward to run his finger over the hair of the child. Then his attention turned to the visage of his wife and his smile faltered as his eyes hardened, she smiled back at him as he viewed the picture and he could find little joy in his heart. Finally, he looked at the image of Elizabeth and felt nothing but contempt for the child that he had once tried to love. He abruptly turned away from the picture and strode to the cabinet that held a bottle of amber colored liquid. Pulling the top off of the bottle, he poured a portion of the liquid into a tumbler and then, after seizing the vessel quickly, he downed the liquid with one swallow then poured another as his mind wandered.

_‘Damn you, Victoria! Damn you and your secrets! Secrets which prevent us from having the life that we should have had, you brought that child into the world and doomed us to this unhappy existence. I have known your secret for many years and will never forgive you for them, just as I shall never truly cherish YOUR daughter!’_

He suddenly hurled the tumbler across the room and watched as it slammed into the wall and shattered into thousands of pieces. The noise brought Digby the House-elf, who began to clean up the destroyed tumbler as his master stalked around the room. Finally Digby finished his task and then vanished as his master picked up another tumbler to pour himself another drink from the decanter. John walked to the window to gaze out through it as he emptied the liquid and then sat the glass down on the table that stood there.

His mind wandered once again as he thought about Elizabeth and the complications that her birth had created nearly fourteen years ago. The child was so unlike her sister, Anne had been a nearly perfect baby, calm and easy to soothe when she was upset while Elizabeth had been almost impossible to quiet. She had been uncooperative at nearly every turn while her sister was easy to manage and, had he not been present at the birth of each girl, he would have wondered if they were sisters.

Then there had been the trouble at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic when Elizabeth made a terrible name for herself and, in the end, had cost Anne the position of prefect. The girl actually thought herself superior because Professor Bellins had seen fit to place her in P.E.T.S. and had almost flaunted it to her sister. He remembered many nights during the summer when Anne had come to him in tears about the fact that she had been overlooked by the Ministry while they had seen fit to honor her sister. Anne had also been upset by the fact that Elizabeth was taunting her about the fact that she had been overlooked. He remembered one conversation that he and his older daughter had shared on a night that Anne had come to him after an argument with her sister.

“She’s being so cruel to me, Father, always bragging about the honor that the Ministry has given her. She acts so superior to me in every way and finds any excuse to be cruel to me. Can’t you do something, Father?”

“The Ministry has my hands tied, Anne, Professor Bellins has taken your sister’s side and refuses to hear my argument for you. The professor has always been against me, it has been that way since we were at Hogwarts together. She hated me with a passion because I chose your mother over her.”

“So, I am to suffer because she’s angry because you chose a better woman?”

“Yes, that is the reason that you suffer.”

“Father, is Elizabeth truly my sister? Or did you take in an orphan?

“Why do you ask?”

“Well, she certainly doesn’t look much like you, Mother or I!”

John remembered pausing for a moment and taking in a deep breath as he thought about what his child was asking. Many times he had pondered that same question, only he knew very well that Elizabeth was not some orphan that they had taken in. He remembered the pregnancy that had produced his younger daughter very clearly and, at first, had not questioned that he was the father of the girl. But as the years had passed he began to question whether he had sired the child or not, especially since he and Victoria had spent several months separated prior to the birth of Elizabeth. In his mind he had harbored some suspicion that the girl was not his daughter, but had never confronted his wife because he knew what would happen and he couldn’t bear the thought of Anne being taken from him.

Elizabeth and Professor Leeds had arrived in his office and the girl looked around the room as she always did, hoping to get a glimpse of something new that had been added to the cases. She was disappointed when she failed to see anything unfamiliar and was soon sitting in a chair in front of the Headmaster’s desk.

“Am I in trouble, Professor Leeds?”

“No, Elizabeth, you’re not in trouble although I am rather curious about your sudden reappearance. Where have you been all this time and why have you chosen to show back up now?”

“I really don’t know where I was, Professor Leeds, all that I remember is falling into the lake and then waking up in the girl’s dorm in Gryffindor tower. Beyond that, everything else is blank, although I do have brief glimpses of an old man and a lot of water.”

“So you have no recollection of where you have been all this time?”

“No, Professor Leeds.”

“Do you have any recollection of Professor LeBlanc the day that you fell into the lake?”

“The only thing that I remember about her is seeing her standing on the opposite side of the ledge I fell off of. The strange thing is that I think that she was pointing her wand at me and casting a spell. Is it true that they have arrested her for trying to kill me?”

“You’ve been told that?”

“Yes, sir, Albus, James and Lily all have said that their father arrested Professor LeBlanc and that she confessed to the attack.”

The tall professor took a deep breath as he looked at the girl who sat before him and then decided not to reveal what he knew about the fate of the accused woman. No good would come of it, he was sure, and there was no need to trouble the child with the news of the death of Monique LeBlanc. He looked once again at the very pretty girl and decided that there was no sign of deceit in what she was telling him. It amused him that she persisted in attempting to steal glances of the items in the cabinets and, as he thought back, he remembered that she was extremely curious about what she was seeing.

“You have a highly inquisitive mind, Miss Blackwell,” he said as he chuckled. “We need to set up an afternoon for you to get a good look at the contents of those cabinets.”

The girl smiled at the man who sat behind the desk and was reminded of her grandfather by the twinkle in the eyes of the professor. As pleased as she was that she wasn’t in trouble she was still concerned about the future and it showed.

“You’re still concerned about something, Miss Blackwell.”

“I’m not really looking forward to going back to classes, I mean, I know that Professor LeBlanc is no longer teaching here but I worry about the reaction from some of the students.”

“I am quite certain that they will come around, Elizabeth. But I should let you go back to Gryffindor Tower, I understand that you have some visitors who are extremely anxious to see you.”

“Visitors?”

“It is my understanding that your mother and maternal grandparents are here and waiting to see you. So, should we walk back to your common room for a reunion that is too long over due.”

Elizabeth felt as if she was going to faint, she was breathing so hard, but rose from her seat and hugged the surprised professor before they hurried out of the office. The halls of Hogwarts seemed endless, but she was soon entering the common room and seeing her mother and grandparents for the first time in a long while. They rushed forward to hold one another and many tears flowed as they gave and received kisses and hugs.

The girl abruptly released her parent and grandparents to take Chloe into her arms as she hugged the tiny elf.

“Chloe is so glad to see Miss Elizabeth alive and well. Chloe was so upset when it was thought that Miss Elizabeth had been eaten by the creature that dwells within the lake.”

“I’m fine, Chloe and I’m so happy to see you again.”

The rest of the evening was spent by the reunited family as Elizabeth’s belongings were returned and they talked quietly about the weeks since the disappearance of the girl. Although she was happy to see her mother and grandparents, a dark cloud hung over the happy time as Elizabeth thought about the fact that her father wasn’t present even though he had been notified.

As she climbed into bed that night her mind was filled with thoughts about this latest slight and what it meant. ‘I intend to find out why you hate me so much, Father. I intend to bring forth whatever motivation you have for staying away and treating me so differently from Anne. You shall answer these questions, Father, because I suspect that you have been behind many of my troubles and if you were than you shall answer for what you have done.’

She closed her eyes, her mind still working, and didn’t realize that the answers that she sought would be more that she wished to understand.


	18. Fleabites and a Secret Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small person creates huge problems and friends reunite for a clandestine meeting.

Days later, Professor Jonas Mayre looked out across the practice field as the first years under his watch attempted to stay on their brooms in the stiff wind that was blowing. Several had fallen off and he was glad that he had specified that they be only a meter and a half off of the ground, the injuries would have been severe otherwise. As he watched, another student fell off of her broom and lay on the ground screeching out her indignity. He began making his way to Alexis Malfoy as he shook his head with frustration, the girl had little talent but acted as if she would soon be teaching the class herself.

“Miss Malfoy, you need to quit leaning to the left. That is the fourth time that you have fallen off of your broomstick and it is always from the left. I have been watching you and you need to practice your technique, because I will not allow you go any higher than you have until you have mastered this simple task!”

The small girl rose from the ground and walked towards the teacher who hovered above her before looking up and fixing him with a horrible scowl.

“If I had a proper teacher I wouldn’t be falling off of my broomstick, now would I! There is also the fact that the brooms are in horrible condition and aren’t safe for anyone to use. I have half a mind to tell my Uncle Lucius about how horrible you are at teaching, he has connections and you’ll be lucky if you aren’t out of here in an instant.”

The teacher took in a deep breath before answering the now grinning girl who stood with her hands on her hips. Around them, other students watched as the girl faced the teacher who was settling back down onto the ground before dismounting.

“Miss Malfoy, I know exactly who your uncle is and I know what his connections are. I don’t fear him or them and, unless you want trouble, you will refrain from speaking to me in that manner.”

“My father and uncle….”

“Shall do nothing,” he finished, “unless you want to be out of Hogwarts for the rest of the term for extreme disrespect to a staff member. Now get back onto your broomstick and hover or prepare to face detention with me.”

The answer from the girl was an enraged squeal as the girl stomped back to the broomstick that had settled to the ground. She soon found herself nearly twenty feet off of the ground as she pushed off too hard and it was only the quick action of an older student that saved her from a fall. The nearby Quidditch player caught her in mid-fall and took her safely back to the ground below while another captured the now errant broom. The girl stood on the ground and glared at the professor for a moment before turning on her heel and, ignoring the instructions from the professor, stalked back to the castle. She would spend the next few days talking about her near-death experience and claiming that Professor Mayre wanted her to fall and die. Only a quick visit with the Headmaster was needed to end her tirade when the threat of the loss of fifty points was made. After that she had to content herself with evil glares and whispered complaints when anyone of authority was around.

Elizabeth watched as the whole thing unfolded while she studied the creature that Hagrid was explaining to the class that surrounded him. She didn’t mind Care of Magical Creatures as much as many of her classmates did, it gave them a chance to be out of the castle and in the fresh air. She shivered in her coat as a light snow fell and it took her mind off of what had been troubling her for quite a while.

Christmas and her birthday were rapidly approaching and she didn’t feel much like celebrating this year. Her dreams had been filled with images of the arguments that she had experienced with her father and sister. The nightmares had prevented sleep on many occasions and it was beginning to show in her studies, the normally stellar work that the girl was presenting was slipping and her professors were concerned about her.

The other students were helping the girl as she began to make her return to school and classes more permanent. She found herself surrounded by friends once again and this helped her to begin to stabilize. But amid all of this was the memory of the fact that two attempts had been made on her life and she wondered if there would be another. The class came to an end and she turned with her classmates to walk back to the castle and their next class, Defense Against the Dark Arts.

She felt less trepidation about the class as Professor Grims had agreed to fill the vacant post for the remainder of the term and things were a lot less tense for the students although they wondered about Professor LeBlanc. All of them knew that she had been arrested by the Aurors, but what had happened to her since then? Rumors about the fate of the teacher were running rampant and ranged from she was rotting in Azkaban to she had been subjected to the Dementor’s Kiss. All knew that eventually they would learn what had happened to her, but for the mean time they had to content themselves with what they could imagine.

Elizabeth arrived in the classroom with her friends and sat down to prepare for class as the aging professor stood and watched them enter. At least, they were now using the third year book that they were supposed to and the offending first year books had been banished to the cabinet that they had come from. A moment later she and her friends were settling down into their seats and waiting for the stragglers to finish filtering into the room where they would face the wrath of the teacher. Elizabeth noted that Professor Grims had written the reading assignment on the board and swiftly opened her book to the page indicated so that she could begin reading.

While the class settled down to begin working Jonas Mayre was sitting in his own office as he looked at the list of students on his desk. He had been reluctant to take this post because of the implications that it held, not that he was incapable of teaching because he was a superb teacher, but because he found himself in a situation that he had never wanted to be in.

Jonas Mayre kept a secret hidden from all around him, a secret that no one could ever find out because that would be the end of him. The secret had dangerous implications for the students and the staff, not to mention the people of Hogsmeade. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes as memories of the past came back to him, memories that he had tried to exile long ago.

_'Jonas, do you realize the danger that you have put your family in? If anyone ever found out what you’ve been hiding they would force us out to live in the wild!'_

_'I’ve been extremely cautious around others, Edith, no one is going to find out about it unless someone tells them.'_

_'But what if one of the children finds out about their father, what if they say something to the wrong person? What do we do then?'_

_'As difficult as it is, we must keep this secret even from them. You have to know that I would never consciously put you or the children in any danger. I am forced to live with this, but should you decide to leave with the children I would not blame you for it.'_

He opened his eyes as he thought back to that conversation with his wife and the fact that a few days after it his wife and children were gone. He had never tried to find them and hoped that they enjoying quiet and safe lives away from what he was hiding. Tears filled his eyes as he considered the probability that he had grandchildren that he would probably never meet. No doubt his former wife had hidden her family somewhere in the Muggle world where she would not have to deal with the problems of the Wizarding world and the dangers it held.

Thoughts of his children often crossed his mind as he went through the lonely existence that he now had. He could still see their faces clearly, even after all of these years and he wondered how they had fared. Cassandra, his oldest daughter, would be nearly thirty years old now and probably had children of her own. Of the three girls, she would have been the one who would have accepted her father’s secret and not judged him harshly, while Emma, his second child, would been the first to condemn him and probably turn him over to the Aurors. The baby of the group, Hannah, had been too young to understand what was going on and merely had seen him as the father who gave her unconditional love.

A sudden squeal of rage broke into his thoughts and he turned to see Alexis Malfoy rise from the ground covered with muddy slush. Two other first years stood next to the girl as they watched her with amusement as she struggled to stand up. The girl, finally upright, turned on her classmates and began screaming at them as she reached for the wand that was concealed in her robe. One of the other children, realizing what the girl was reaching for, gave her a healthy shove back into the slushy puddle that she had just escaped. Alexis, off balance already, fell face forward into the mess as the other students darted away laughing at her plight. The girl rose to her hands and knees as she screamed her rage, but the other children were far away and gaining distance. He watched the confrontation with interest and the girl noticed him, a moment later she was storming towards him with a glowering look on her face.

“Did you see that, Professor Mayre, they shoved me into the mud and then ran off laughing? I want you to take them to Professor Leeds and have them expelled for assaulting me!”

“Well, Miss Malfoy, I don’t know about expulsion, but I’m sure that he would probably take points away from their House.”

“I don’t want points taken from them, I WANT THEM EXPELLED!”

“Unfortunately, it takes a lot more than just shoving someone into the mud to get a student expelled. I also need to remind you that I saw YOU reaching for your wand, not them, and that in itself could get YOU expelled. My advice to you would be to return to the castle and change your clothing, then proceed to your next class.”

“My father and uncle shall hear about this.”

“That is certainly your prerogative but remember that they may hear about you drawing your wand during your expulsion hearing. Now do as I say and I don’t want to hear any more about this.”

The only response was an angry screech from the girl and he watched as she turned on her heel to make her way back to the castle. He forced himself restrain a smile as the thoroughly soaked girl was forced to pass several seventh years that were on their way to flying practice and he left his office to greet the still laughing group.

Elizabeth walked slowly back to the Gryffindor Common Room and the couch that she enjoyed sharing with Albus. The reading assignment that Professor Grims had given was lengthy and the writing that he had prescribed promised to take a large amount of time. Still, the class was a lot easier to bear now that he was teaching it instead of Professor LeBlanc, and she found herself enjoying the challenge that now promised sure reward if done correctly. She stopped at the portrait of the Fat Lady and watched as the frame swung aside after the password was stated, then she hurried into common room to find Tiger sleeping in front of the fire. She reached down to pet her cat then sat down to relax on the couch as Tiger, always looking for a chance, jumped up onto her lap. She ran her fingers through his fur and watched as he settled down to continue his nap as the portrait opened to admit more Gryffindors.

Albus swiftly made his way to the couch to take his place next to his girlfriend and then kissed her gently. The girl looked into his eyes and kissed him back before they parted to begin to work on their respective assignments. Lily approached Elizabeth from the other side and nudged her friend to get her attention.

“Elizabeth, do you have the notes from Potions, I can’t find mine and I would like to borrow yours to copy them.”

“I borrowed them from you, don’t you remember, Lily?”

“Argh! I forgot you had them, are you still copying them or do you need more time?”

“Nope,” Elizabeth said as she grinned at her friend and handed her the notes. “Someone hit you with a Confundus charm?”

“More like Obliviate! I can’t remember anything right now and what a time to start forgetting things, right before mid-term exams!”

“Well, unlike some people, we don’t have to worry about the N.E.W.T.s or O.W.L.s,” Elizabeth said as she threw a conspiratory glance at her boyfriend who repaid it with a quick jab to the ribs of the girl.

Lily laughed as Elizabeth swatted Albus playfully and then she hurried back to where she had been sitting to continue studying. Rose looked up from her own books and watched happily as the young pair tussled for a moment before settling back down to their studies. The hour that they spent studying passed quickly and they were soon preparing to walk to lunch, Elizabeth was glad to put the books down so that she could walk down to the Great Hall with her friends.

When they arrived in the Great Hall the group hurried to their normal places and were soon involved in a lunch that was much better than most. Elizabeth realized that she was very hungry and the food in front of her was highly enticing as she filled her plate before settling down to chat with her friends as they ate. She didn’t pay much attention to the High Table or the looks that she was receiving from Professor Leeds for if she had she would have felt reason to worry.

Tobias Leeds watched the pretty girl and wondered about the strange note that he had received via owl a few hours before. It claimed that Elizabeth was guilty of lying about her whereabouts during the time that she had been missing. It also claimed that she had fabricated the entire incident and that Professor LeBlanc had been coerced into confessing that she had attempted to kill the girl. While he didn’t put much credence in the letter, it did give him a reason to question what the girl had said and he intended to investigate further. He returned to his meal but still glanced at the child on occasion, to a casual observer she would appear to be a normal child who was enjoying time with her friends and he hoped that she was what she appeared to be.

Jonas Mayre was also watching Elizabeth from the High Table, the girl had recently returned to class and was making progress in flying but was afraid to get too far above the ground. She had actually asked to be excused from his class for that very reason and he wondered about the fear that the child had. As he watched the girl he was struck by how much she reminded him of his own daughters, she had many of the same mannerisms and resembled them somewhat. Finally he broke his gaze and went back to his meal, class would start soon and he wanted time to go over the notes that he had prepared for the students.

If the professors had assumed that Elizabeth hadn’t noticed them watching her they were wrong. The girl had been quite aware that the wizards were watching her and she felt slightly uncomfortable. _‘Why are they watching me,’_ she wondered, _‘I haven’t done anything wrong.’_ She tried to put it out of her mind as she resumed her conversation with her friends and soon was preparing to rise to make her way to class. As she did she encountered Scorpius Malfoy who had hurried to the Gryffindor Table and now stood facing her, his normally pale face red with anger.

“You’ve got a lot of nerve, Blackwell!”

“What are you talking about, Scorpius?”

“Alexis told me what you have been saying about her and I want you to leave her alone.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about but if I were talking about her, which I’m not, she probably would deserve it.”

All eyes were on the pair who were now nose to nose as the confrontation escalated rapidly towards a shouting match.

“Stay away from my little cousin or you’ll regret it.”

“You’re just as mental as she is, Scorpius, now back off before I forget that I’m a lady.”

“Threatening me, are you?”

“No threat implied, just a promise made and there’s no rule against making a promise.”

The argument was ended by the sudden appearance of Hagrid who stepped between the participants and sent them on their way. Elizabeth looked back over her shoulder at the boy before Albus put his arm around her and they left the Great Hall to climb the stairs to their next class. She walked along with the boy until they had to part so that she could walk to Astronomy. When she arrived she settled down into her seat and listened quietly as the professor explained the latest topic in their books. As she listened her mind wandered back to the old man that she frequently remembered and she found it hard to keep her concentration where it belonged.

Finally, the class ended and she was able to hurry out of the tower with her classmates. Instead of going back to Gryffindor Tower she found herself walking down towards the bottom of the stairs and a dimly remembered portrait of an old man. She stopped in front of the portrait and stood gazing at the snoring wizard within it as she tried to remember the password that would permit her to go through. Why she wanted to go through she had no idea, but something within her compelled her to. A moment later, words popped into her head and, as unlikely as they seemed, she decided to try.

“I miss the sunshine.”

The snoring wizard snorted and then opened one eye to gaze at her with irritation.

“Why is it that you persist in disturbing my sleep?”

“But, I don’t remember bothering you before. Have I done so?”

“You have.”

“I’m sorry to be such a bother, kind sir, but when have I troubled you before?”

“It seems like just an hour ago but, as I have been asleep, it may have been longer.”

“Have I said the correct password?”

“You have.”

“May I go through?”

“Very well, but please try to limit your usage of this portrait it is most tiring work for me.”

“I will, kind sir.”

A moment later the portrait swung open and the girl was able to step through to enter the corridor that she remembered, but didn’t understand how.

 _‘Have I been here before? It all looks so familiar and yet I know that I have never been in this part of the castle before. And why did the wizard in the portrait say that I have bothered him before because I’ve never even looked at that portrait before today,’_ she thought to herself as she walked down the suddenly lit passage. _'How did I know the password to open the portrait? Did someone tell me and I don’t remember?’_

She abruptly came to a closed door, reached forward to open it and then stepped into a very large, well-lit room which was dominated by a huge pool. A large table stood in the center of the room and several books lay upon it, one of them open to the reversal of curses. She looked at the book and had read several pages when she was startled out of thought by a loud splashing noise. Elizabeth looked up to see a huge creature climbing out of the water and moving towards her. The girl backed away from the table and drew her wand as the monster approached her although she wondered if she could stop it. Her mind raced as it moved closer to her and her heart pounded insanely as it rose to its full height until it towered over her. She knew that she could not hope to stop it and resigned herself to her fate as it reached forward to touch her. She closed her eyes and prepared for her life to end as she hoped that it would be painless. Her heart nearly stopped when she heard a voice speak to her and she opened her eyes to see an old man standing in front of her, an old man who was strangely familiar.

“You have returned.”

“Do I know you?”

“I found you in the lake after those above cast you into the water and left you to die. I brought you here and nursed you back to health while those above forgot about you. You were making such progress in your studies with me and then you abandoned them to return to the castle. Now I wonder why you have returned after I warned you not to go.”

“I felt compelled to come here although I do not know why, you seem familiar but I don’t really remember you.”

“You seem to have forgotten all that we talked about and you learned from me.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I knew that you might return and, while I was angry with you for a short time, I am ready to help you resume your studies with me.”

“But I go to school in the castle.”

“Ah, yes, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I know it well although the Hogwarts that I remember and the one that you attend are very different.”

“How is it different?”

“I left Hogwarts many years ago and refuse to return.”

Elizabeth considered what the wizard was saying before speaking again.

“You’re the monster of the lake?”

“Yes, young Star, I am the monster that dwells within the lake. It keeps my affairs private and snoopers away. Until you there had not been anyone in that passage for a very long time.”

“Star? My name is Elizabeth.”

Sebastian looked at the girl before him as he shook his head, the girl had forgotten everything that he had taught her. Elizabeth, noticing the sadness in his ancient eyes, was suddenly very sad although she didn’t know why. Had she upset him in some way that she didn’t remember?

“Elizabeth, do you remember anything that I taught you?”

“No, sir,” she said as she hung her head as she noticed his fidgeting as he looked towards the pool. “Are you ill, sir?”

“No, child, I am not ill, but my condition requires that I return to the water frequently.”

“And you need to return to the water now?”

“Yes, my child, I must return to the water now. I merely wanted to speak with you and left it prematurely, but I shall be fine.”

“Do you want me to leave your home?”

“Only if you desire to but, if you do, please tell no one what you have seen here.”

“I won’t tell anyone and I do need to get back to the castle before I am missed by my friends.”

He leaned forward and kissed her gently on the forehead before turning back to the water to transform. As she started to leave he turned back to her and called her name.

“Elizabeth, take this,” he said as he handed her a small gold key. “This will allow you to go through the portrait without waking him, he can be most irritating when disturbed.”

“I actually find him rather funny when he is angry. Tell me sir, what is your name?”

“Sebastian.”

“Is that all, just Sebastian?”

“It will do.”

She smiled at him and then gave him a hug before turning and walking back to the door that led to the corridor. The splashing sound behind her told her that he had transfigured and entered the lake. Elizabeth hurried down the corridor and was soon at the portrait where, after examining the frame she found the hole for the key that she had been given. An instant later the key was in the hole and she was opening the door to reenter the castle. She looked around and saw no one as she closed the door and then scurried away safe with her little secret.

If she had looked up she would have seen Professor Tobias Leeds watching her from the stairs above and he wasn’t happy with her at all.


	19. Portals and Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Leeds is intent on discovering the secret hidden behind Frenwhel's portrait and will do anything to do so.

Tobias Leeds watched as Elizabeth hurried away from the portrait that she had just come through and then made his way down the stairs to stand before the portrait of the sleeping wizard. The subject of the portrait was snoring loudly and didn’t appear to realize that someone stood before his frame. Tobias began examining the frame looking for a hole for the key that he had watched the girl use, but the hole remained hidden and he understood that it would probably only show itself when the key was present. That meant that he would either have to force the portrait to open, which was probably going to be extremely difficult, or obtain the key from the girl. Either way he had a difficult task ahead of him and neither promised to be pleasant.

While the headmaster pondered what lay behind the portrait Elizabeth was in the common room watching Tiger play with his mouse. The cat was having a great time chasing the toy and catching it, only to have it vanish and reappear somewhere else in the room for the chase to begin again. She laughed at her pet as he frolicked around the room as he played. The girl turned to the sound of someone coming down the stairs and was glad to see Lily approaching her before sitting down on the couch to join her friend.

“He really loves that mouse, doesn’t he?” Lily asked.

“Mother knew what she was doing when she sent it to him, he plays with that thing constantly.”

“So, where did you go after class? I looked for you but you just seemed to vanish.”

“I just went for a walk to clear my head.”

“Well next time invite me along so I can clear mine. Are you going home for Christmas this year or are you repeating last year?”

“Grandmother and Grandfather Trane want me to come to their home for Christmas this year and I know that Mother will be there at least part of the time.”

“Your Mum and Dad are really apart?”

“Mother is angry with Father for acting the way that he did when I was at St. Mungo’s and when everyone thought I was dead. She said that he didn’t act concerned at all and actually acted rather bored at the memorial service. Then I was told that Anne got up and left during the service.”

“She did and I was going to go after her to give her a piece of my mind but my dad stopped me.”

“I would have given anything to have seen that if you had, she’s so used to getting her way that she wouldn’t have known what to say or do. You probably would have left her a sobbing blob on the floor.”

Lily suddenly jumped up and looked at her friend with excitement evident in her eyes.

“Do you want to help me put up the Christmas Tree?”

“You mean just the two of us.”

“Sure, why not? I’m sure that Hagrid has already got the trees and we can get it up here with no problem. All that we have to do is ask one of the elves to apparate it up here for us.”

“They’d do that for us?”

“Silly, they do it every term. Let’s get down there so we can have first choice of the trees, we don’t want Slytherin to get the best one, _do we_?”

Elizabeth’s only answer was to leap from the couch and the girls were soon on their way to the courtyard where Hagrid had stacked the trees for the castle. On the way they corralled an elf and explained what they wanted and where they wanted it.

“Barnabas shall be more than happy to assist such kind young Gryffindors. Slytherin students are never so kind as to ask for help, they demand it and punish elves that displease them.”

“Students aren’t supposed to punish the elves in this castle, Barnabas, why haven’t you told the Headmaster or one of the teachers or prefects?” Lily asked.

“The Slytherin Prefects are the ones who inflict the most punishment, it does no good to talk to them.”

The rest of the trip to the courtyard was filled with conversation and soon they were examining the trees that were set out for the common rooms. Lily and Elizabeth were busy looking the trees over when Rose stepped out into the courtyard and joined them just as several Slytherin appeared. The girls had already settled on a tree and were pulling it out when Alexis Malfoy decided it was time to speak out.

“Thank you so much for pulling that tree out for us, it will look so grand in _our_ common room.”

“Back off, pipsqueak,” Elizabeth responded quickly. “We were here first and decided on it before you even got here so first come, first served. This tree is headed for Gryffindor Tower and we really don’t care about what you want.”

Alexis and her friends were about to say something when they realized that there was a prefect present. They fell immediately silent and could only watch as the tree that was the best of the lot vanished with the elf and the Gryffindor girls walked back into the castle to return to their common room to begin setting up the tree.

When they arrived the girls looked at the tree that was now standing near the mantle and swiftly decided that it needed to be turned to present the best side of it as well as moving it away from the fire. Within moments they had it positioned and were scurrying to find the decorations that had been on every Christmas Tree in the Gryffindor Common Room for centuries. It wasn’t long and they found themselves joined by other Gryffindors as the tree began to be covered with decorations and garland. Tiger sat on the couch and watched the progress with glowing eyes as the students continued with their task. Elizabeth looked back at him and giggled as she remembered him climbing the tree the term before, she left the group to walk over to the cat and then pick him up.

“You have to be a good kitty this term and not climb the tree,” she said as she buried her nose in his fur. Tiger responded with a soft meow as he snuggled against the girl with his head under her chin.

The number of students around the tree increased and soon the process was finished as they stood back to admire their job. It was festooned with baubles and bows with garland finishing the rather festive looking tree. Hannah Maxwell drew her wand and cast a charm on the tree that made it seem to glow with an internal light which set off the beauty of the decorations. Elizabeth and the others assembled gasped with delight as they took in the beauty of what they had done. A moment later Elizabeth felt herself being pulled towards the entry archway and then found herself in the arms of Albus as they exchanged a kiss under the mistletoe that had suddenly appeared over them.

Tobias Leeds stood at the portrait as he finally decided to try to encourage the wizard within to open the passage for him. He reached forward and rapped soundly on the frame which had the effect of startling the portrait’s subject out of his slumber. Augustus S. Frenwel opened his eyes to look balefully at the Headmaster of Hogwarts before speaking with a voice full of anger.

“What is it that you need so badly that you have chosen to wake me?”

“I need to go through the passage that you guard.”

“If you need to go through then you should know the password.”

The wizard straightened to his full height before using a tone normally reserved for reticent students as he responded to the wizard in the portrait.

“I happen to be Professor Tobias Leeds, the current Headmaster of Hogwarts, and I fail to see why I should need a password.”

The tone of the response had little effect on Frenwhel.

“Well, Headmaster Leeds, I happen to be Augustus S. Frenwel and I have guarded this passage for over five hundred years. None of the headmasters or mistresses before you demanded passage without the password and I fail to see why you feel entitled to be the first.”

“But the girl who passed through here only a short time ago used no password.”

“There was NO girl who passed through here without a password.”

“I saw her with my own eyes.”

“And who was this girl who you say passed through without a password?”

“Elizabeth Blackwell.”

“I do not recall anyone named Elizabeth passing through here in recent history, although there was an Elizabeth who passed through here around four hundred years ago.”

“Enough of this, I demand that you let me through.”

“You can demand all that you want, but without the password none pass by me.”

Professor Leeds considered drawing his wand, but reconsidered when he realized that it would do no good. The portraits, especially the very old ones, were protected by powerful charms that prevented harm to them.

“Sir, I am truly sorry for offending you and disturbing your nap, can you please let me through the portal?”

“Come back when I have slept for another century and I shall consider it.”

Professor Leeds watched as the portrait closed his eyes and nodded off to sleep. He knew now that the only chance that he had to pass through the portrait was the key that he had seen Elizabeth possess. But the girl was unlikely to freely hand it over and would no doubt resist any attempt to force the issue. As he walked back up to his office he wondered how he could get possession of the key and, once he had it, what he would find on the other side of the portal.

Augustus Frenwel opened one eye as the headmaster walked away, he was concerned about he demands that the man had made and wondered if he would try to force the child to assist him. He worried about the child that he had actually become very fond of and refused to do anything that might bring harm to her.

“It is time that Sebastian and I had a long talk,” he said to himself before darting out of his frame to pay a visit that was long overdue.

Elizabeth and her friends were finally making their way back down to the Great Hall for dinner as they talked among themselves. The girl was happier than she had been in a very long time and was beginning to make progress in forgetting the dreams that had been haunting her. She glanced through the open doors of the Great Hall and took a huge breath as she gasped with pleasure when she saw the transformation that the room had undergone.

She stepped into the room and looked up at the ceiling as snowflakes fell from the ceiling above her. White and silver decorations covered the walls and tables while festooned trees flanked the room. Several students were already sitting at the tables as they talked and looked around the room at the decorations that Professor Flitwick had hung. Elizabeth and her friends hurried towards their seats and were talking to their friends as the snowflakes fell towards them only to vanish an instant before they would have landed. They were nearly to their seats when Elizabeth collided with someone who had abruptly and purposely stepped into her path. Startled, she turned from her conversation and looked into the angry eyes of Scorpius Malfoy.

“You’ve got a lot of nerve, insulting my cousin the way that you did.”

“Scorpius, why don’t you go talk to someone who cares about what you have to say or, better yet, why don’t you stuff a sock in it.”

The boy reached forward to grab the arm of the girl only to find a larger hand grabbing his. Shocked, he looked at the owner of the hand to find Albus glaring at him and beginning to apply pressure.

“Let go of her, Malfoy,” Albus growled as the smaller Slytherin struggled to get free. Finally the pain was too great and Scorpius released the girl just as Professor McGonagall arrived.

“Boys, there will be no more of that type of conduct because if there is you shall both serve detention, have I made myself clear?”

“Yes, Professor McGonagall,” came the answer in unison.

“Then I suggest that you find your way to your tables, before I decide to take points from both Houses.”

The students swiftly parted and as they did, Elizabeth knew that Scorpius was muttering something that wasn’t good. She kept her eyes on him as she made her way to her own seat, knowing very well that he wasn’t above casting a curse at someone. He had done it to her when they were much younger and then had not known how to reverse it. It had taken a trip to St. Mungo’s and a week to set things straight while Draco Malfoy spent several weeks trying to prevent his son from being expelled from Hogwarts before he had even started.

She sat down at the table and was soon involved in conversation with her friends as they waited for the meal to begin. A presence caught her attention as Professor Leeds passed by her table, she looked up to smile at him and was stunned as well as hurt when he didn’t return the gesture. The girl watched as the Headmaster walked up the aisle stopping on occasion to speak to someone who had caught his attention.

 _‘Don’t tell me that it’s starting again, I don’t think that I could stand another term like the one at Beauxbatons,’_ she thought to herself.

Lily had noticed Professor Leeds’ response to Elizabeth as well, and had also noticed how hurt her friend had appeared when she was ignored by the professor. A quick glance at Elizabeth showed that the girl was also confused by the slight that had been dealt to her by the man.

“Are you okay, Elizabeth?” Lily asked quietly.

“Yeah, I just don’t know what I did to make him angry with me.”

Conversation in the hall ended as the Headmaster stepped up to the podium to speak to the students.

“In just a few weeks we shall be breaking for the holidays and I need all of you to do your best for the mid-term exams. Remember, that what you do here is preparation for the rest of your lives. Remember also, that it does no good to keep secrets that might have a detrimental effect on Hogwarts.”

The students watched as he turned to go to the High Table as they talked in confused tones among themselves. The final comment had been extremely cryptic and many wondered what the Headmaster meant by it. Elizabeth was also confused by the comment and by the strange behavior of Professor Leeds, first he had ignored her, then the strange comment and now he was watching her once again. The girl had the feeling that there was a hidden message that was meant for her although she didn’t understand what it was or why she should have it.

Abruptly the tables were full of food and the hungry students began to fill their plates before eating. Elizabeth put the Headmaster out of her mind and concentrated on eating her meal while talking to her friends. Tiger was sure to be expecting his normal treat so she laid a piece of chicken on a napkin and rolled it up before sliding it into her pocket. The meal was going pleasantly as she chatted with her friends and, before long, she was eating a plate of Cherry Crisp while teasing her boyfriend by snitching bits off of his plate. Albus looked at the girl sitting next to him and the eyes that were twinkling with mischief captured him once again. She was days away from being fourteen and this year could go down to Hogsmeade as long as nothing occurred to cause Professor Leeds to cancel the trip.

While the girl ate and Professor Leeds watched her Augustus had made his way to the frame within Sebastian’s study. The ancient wizard was sitting at his desk reading a book and was startled when Augustus spoke to him.

“Sebastian, we have a problem.”

“Augustus, it has been a very long time since you have occupied that frame. What brings you here now? Are you ready to admit that you were wrong and apologize?”

“I have come to do neither, instead I have come to tell you that the young woman who has been visiting you is in peril from the Headmaster of Hogwarts. He came to my portrait and demanded passage through the portal, but I refused him and now I fear that he may attempt to force the girl to give him the key that she used to go through the doorway.”

“You know that she has a key?”

“I am not ALWAYS sleeping, I am quite adept at pretense.”

“Do you think that he intends harm to her?”

“That I do not know, but he was quite adamant that he wanted through the portal. If he cannot get through the portal with my assistance I fear that he may accost the girl and make her give the key to him.”

Sebastian leaned back in his chair as he closed his eyes and his brow furrowed, the trouble that he had so long avoided had come at last. It was obvious that the headmaster had learned of the existence of the portal and thus the key. As formidable as the girl was Sebastian doubted that she could defend herself from a determined assault from the fully trained wizard. He knew that is was very possible that he would have to leave his home and reenter the castle that he had left so many centuries before.

 _‘The darkness has come and without resistance it shall extinguish the light,’_ he thought to himself. _‘I cannot allow the child to face him alone, for if I do I shall once again be guilty of allowing innocence to be overcome.’_

He rose from his chair and looked at the pool as his skin began to burn, as he did he hoped that the spell that he had been working on would give him the ability to stay away from the lake longer than he had. The amulet that he had enchanted was showing promise as he had been able to stay out of the water for nearly a day. It was the only hope that he had if he wanted to protect the girl that he had become very fond of.

Finally he surrendered to the pain and rose from his chair before transfiguring into the creature that haunted the lake. He slipped into the water and vanished beneath the surface knowing that he would have to stay there for several hours because of his extended time in his lair.

Augustus watched with disgust as Sebastian vanished and then hurried back to his frame, it would not do to have the headmaster find him gone. The fool might actually try to force his way through the portal and Augustus wasn’t sure what would happen if he did.

Elizabeth finished her plate and rose to leave after giving Albus a quick kiss, then walked down the aisle to hurry to her impatient cat. He smiled as he pictured her giving the piece of chicken to Tiger and kneeling next to him as she ran her fingers through his fur while he ate. The girl had a kind nature and a glowing personality that made her the only girl that he could think about. His younger sister often teased him about marrying Elizabeth some day and, although he wouldn’t admit it, he considered that possible future the one that he thought about the most. He was about to rise to leave when he was stopped by a hand that dropped onto his shoulder.

“Mister Potter, I need a word with you in my office,” Tobia Leeds said in a not quite menacing tone that left no mistake that the Headmaster was angry about something. He rose to leave with the man as the rest of his friends talked among themselves and the rest of the Great Hall was abuzz with speculation.

Elizabeth had reached the Gryffindor Common Room and was feeding Tiger when she heard a familiar voice that she didn’t expect. She looked up to see Augustus Frenwel in one of the frames and the normal resident of the frame shoved to one side, looking rather annoyed by the events.

“There is a letter on the couch for you from Sebastian, young miss. You need to read it and take heed as you are in danger.”

She watched as the wizard left the frame, much to the relief of the normal resident, and then looked at the couch where an envelope rested against one of the cushions. Closer examination of it revealed her name neatly written on the outside and she opened it carefully to find a single page of paper which unfolded itself as it rose into the air.

_"Miss Elizabeth, the Headmaster of your school is attempting to find his way through Master Frenwel’s portrait. It is my guess that he saw you using the key that I gave you and will attempt to force you to give it to him. You must not do this unless there is no other way, although he is not a dangerous man he can be pushed too far. The results of him finding his way into my home would be catastrophic as I would be forced to defend my domain of so many years and my secret as well. Keep the key hidden, Elizabeth, let no one else find it."_

She watched as the note suddenly burst into flames that swiftly consumed the paper although she felt no heat from the fire. She rose from where she had been sitting then called for Orville, the House elf whom she had entrusted with the key. The elf appeared with a POP and stood there looking at her.

“Orville, I need your help.”

“Does Miss Elizabeth need the key?”

“No, I need you to take it to the home of my Grandfather, Artemis Trane. Give the key to Chloe, the House Elf and give her the same instructions that I gave you. No one but I is to gain possession of that key.”

“Yes, Miss Elizabeth.”

She watched as the elf vanished and was just turning around when Lily and the others rushed into the common room.

“Elizabeth,” Lily said as she tried to catch her breath.

“What is it? Has something happened?”

“Professor Leeds has taken Albus!”


	20. Through the Secret Doorway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headmaster Leeds forces Elizabeth to show him what lies behind Frenwhel's portrait, but does she really comply? Alexis runs into trouble and pays the price.

Elizabeth’s face blanched as the news that Lily had delivered struck home and now it was all clear, the strange looks from Professor Leeds and his coldness in the Great Hall. There was no doubt in the mind of the girl at all, Professor Leeds wanted the key to the portal and he was going to use Albus to get what he wanted. She looked into the eyes of her friends and then brushed past them as she ignored their questions. They watched as she left through the portrait and then made her way down the stairs, her features set with anger. All of them knew that a confrontation was imminent and they hurried down the stairs in an attempt to get to Professor McGonagall before the girl got to the Headmaster.

Albus Potter sat in a chair in front of the Headmaster’s desk as the professor sat behind the desk drumming his fingers on the top of it. The boy had noticed that very little had been said between them since they had entered the office, although the older man had made it very clear that Albus was not to leave until given permission. As Albus sat in the chair wondering what he had done wrong Professor Leeds’ head snapped towards the door and it wasn’t long before the door swung open and Elizabeth strode into the room.

“Miss Blackwell, I’ve been expecting you although it is customary for students to knock before entering this room.”

“I had a feeling that you wanted to talk to me!”

“You are very perceptive, Miss Blackwell, and I would assume that you also know why you are here.”

“I do, although I thought that you would go about gaining the information in a manner different than the one that you have chosen.”

“What’s going on, Elizabeth? What does he want?” Albus asked as he looked into the eyes of the girl that he loved.

Elizabeth ignored the boy for a moment as she answered the question from the adult.

“Professor Leeds, I hope that since it was I that you wanted to talk to that you shall release Albus.”

“Very well, Mister Potter you are free to go.”

The boy rose and walked towards the door, taking Elizabeth’s hand as he passed. But the girl pulled her hand free as she looked into his eyes sadly.

“Albus, you have to go, there are things that Professor Leeds and I need to discuss. Please give the others my love because after this meeting I doubt that I shall still be a student here at Hogwarts.”

Albus gasped as he heard what she was saying and the girl stepped towards the waiting headmaster.

“Mister Potter, you are to leave now. Miss Blackwell has a very clear picture of what is occurring here tonight, now go!”

Albus suddenly felt himself being propelled towards the door which had opened on its own and was soon standing in the corridor outside it as it closed with a resounding bang. He rushed towards it and tried to open it but it resisted his best efforts. Inside the antagonists faced each other as the confrontation began.

“Miss Blackwell, you have something that I want.”

“And what would that be?”

“The key that I saw you use when you stepped through the portrait downstairs, I need to know what is on the other side of it.”

“It is simply another way into and out of the castle to Hogsmeade, there is nothing sinister about it.”

“Then why does it require a key?”

“It doesn’t, I simply found the key.”

“Where is the key?”

“It is hidden in a safe place.”

“You are trying my patience, Miss Blackwell. If you will not provide the key, then tell me the password. If it is truly just a passage to Hogsmeade then there should be nothing wrong with telling me how to get through. Now tell me the password or give me the key or you shall find yourself on the way out of this school forever.”

“On what grounds?”

“Disrespect and defiance for a start. You seem to believe that you are above the rules that the other students follow.”

“There are many secrets held by students and none of them are threatened with expulsion. You also need to consider the fact that should I leave Hogwarts, you shall never gain possession of that key. I also highly doubt that the Ministry of Magic would take my expulsion lightly, especially when they learn that it is over the key to a portrait. Professor Bellins would stand with me on this, of that I am sure.”

“Ah, yes, Professor Bellins, I seem to remember how you used to hold that over Professor LeBlanc, well it won’t work with me! Give me that key, young lady.”

Elizabeth stood her ground for a moment and was about to give in when she remembered something that Frenwel had told her about as a defense should something like this happen. Inspiration entered her mind and she realized that it was the one hope that she had to remain at Hogwarts. She let her head drop and then settled down into the chair that Albus had recently occupied. Then she looked up at the towering professor as he glowered down at her. Professor Leeds, sensing victory advanced on the girl as Professor McGonagall appeared in the room. The headmaster looked up as his deputy appeared, but refused to acknowledge her.

“Well, Elizabeth, what shall it be? The password, the key or expulsion from Hogwarts?

“If I tell you the password, I can stay?”

“Yes, you can stay,” he answered as he looked down at the girl that he perceived he had beaten.

“Okay,” she said with a sigh. “I don’t know why you want it so bad, the only place that it goes is The Three Broomsticks. The exit is in a broom closet on the second floor. I went there sometimes just to relax.”

“Then, if that is where it goes, you won’t mind telling me the password.”

“No, sir,” the girl responded as tears fell from her cheeks.

“Let’s go,” the child was told as he gripped her arm and they left the room with a loud POP.

They appeared beside the portrait and Elizabeth immediately pulled away from the Headmaster as her stomach rolled and threatened to expel what it contained. She doubled over as she held her middle and Professor Leeds watched her. Finally, she managed to win the battle and rose to face the wizard who had taken her by force.

“Miss Blackwell, use the password please.”

She looked at the Headmaster and the now awake Augustus Frenwel before stepping up to the frame and stating a password.

“I hate flying on brooms.”

The wizard in the portrait bowed and then the frame opened to admit the pair. Professor Leeds glanced through it and then looked at the girl beside him.

“You go first please, Miss Blackwell.”

Elizabeth stepped forward and soon was standing in a hall way that looked much different from the one that she had used to go to Sebastian’s home. She walked down the corridor with an even, sure stride until she reached a single door and there she stopped to turn and face the professor who was following her.

“We shall be stepping into a broom closet?” Professor Leeds asked with menace.

“Yes, sir.”

“Then, by all means, open that door and show me.”

“You might want to step aside, Professor, sometimes the housekeeper leans things against the door.”

The professor nodded, then stepped aside as the girl turned the knob and opened the door before stepping through the portal. He followed Elizabeth as she stepped through and found himself standing a crowded closet. The girl opened the door in front of her to reveal a hallway that he was familiar with. She turned to face him with irritation clear on her face.

“Are you happy, sir? I’ve shown you the passage out of Hogwarts and given you the password.”

“I apologize, Miss Blackwell, I was assuming that this would be a little different.”

“May I stay at Hogwarts?”

“Yes,” he replied with a weak smile, “you may stay at Hogwarts.”

“Then, if you don’t mind, I would very much like to go back to the castle so that I may continue studying.”

“Very well, shall we go back through the passage?”

“Yes, sir.”

They turned and stepped back through the door and were soon back at the portrait that guarded it. Frenwel made a great show of irritation, but finally opened the portal so that they could pass. Elizabeth caught the wink that the portrait gave her and was grateful that the wizard beside her didn’t.

She walked up the stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room to find her friends nearly frantic with the fear that she was gone forever. Tiger, the first to see her, rushed across the room and leapt into the arms of this owner. Elizabeth hugged the cat as her friends gathered around her and Albus kissedher gently.

“You’re not going to be expelled, are you?” Lily asked cautiously.

“Nope,” Elizabeth answered with a smile, “you have to continue putting up with me.”

“What did he want?”

Elizabeth turned to Albus in answer to his question and grinned.

“I found a new passageway out of the castle and he was just sure that it led to something spectacular. Actually, it leads to the broom closet on the second floor of The Three Broomsticks. He really must have felt like a fool for making such a fuss about it and I kind of enjoyed making him look rather silly.”

“I thought you were as good as gone when you left with him.”

“Well, there’s no way that I can tell you that I wasn’t a little nervous. He was really mad at me for keeping such an important secret from him. Hopefully, he’ll get over it and leave me alone.”

While the friends talked, Tobias Leeds paced the floor of his office as he pondered what had just occurred.

_‘Did she tell me the truth? Is that really where she has been going? Was she hiding there when everyone thought that she was dead?’_

He was mildly angry at the child, she should have told him up front about the passage into the castle. Many of them had been closed by Umbridge and even more when Voldemort’s followers had been in control of Hogwarts before the battle that had nearly destroyed the castle. Still, he mused, he had had his own little secrets that he had kept from the staff when he had been a student here so many years before. He sat the cup of tea down on the desk as he looked up at the portrait of Albus Dumbledore, a man whom he had incredible respect for.

He remembered back to a time when he had been sitting in this office himself as a student who was in trouble with the headmaster and a very young professor had come to his aid. Professor Dumbledore had put himself at great risk by standing up for a student who should have been expelled from Hogwarts. The young professor had presented the student as highly talented, though more than a little rebellious, not to mention incredibly mischievous.

He thought back to the conversation that he had had with the girl, he wondered again if she had told him the entire truth but dismissed it from his mind as he looked at the memo on his desk from Lucius Malfoy. The man was just as much an irritant as he had been when he had known him outside of the school. It hadn’t surprised Professor Leeds at all that the man had been in league with the Dark Lord as he had always spoken out against those of less than pure blood. He had been at the front of a movement when in school to remove all of those students who couldn’t trace a pure lineage. Of course, he had been unsuccessful in his efforts and it had resulted in making him vile beyond belief to other students.

Now the wizard was angry at what he perceived as others, including staff, picking on his niece, Alexis. Professor Leeds sat back in his chair as he considered the young girl that many of the staff were beginning to consider a possible squib. The child had almost no talent in any of her endeavors and made the other students in her classes miserable with her constant complaining. He knew that it wasn’t right and that the other students should be punished for picking on her, but the child was nearly unbearable. Now Malfoy was complaining about Professor Mayre, who refused to allow the child to ride her broom more than two meters above the ground. The professor had been quite clear in his concerns about her, she had fallen from her broom repeatedly and he feared for her safety.

The girl, of course, had complained loudly to all who would listen about the poor treatment that she was receiving from the professor and had actually demanded that he be sacked. It wasn’t likely to happen, but the girl was beginning to irritate the headmaster and he was preparing to confront the issue.

He looked once again at the stack of reprimands that the girl had amassed in less than half a term. She had received at least one from every professor that she had class with and then there were the complaints against the girl from the prefects and other students. None of her classmates, including those from Slytherin, wanted to be paired with her during assignments and the teaching staff was nearly at their wit’s end about what to do with her.

A meeting was coming with her parents and her obnoxious uncle who would be sure to make his opinions known. Professor Leeds was considering banning the wizard from the meeting although he knew how that would be received and wondered if he wanted to listen to that argument. He laid the latest complaint back down onto the desk in time to hear a sharp rapping at his door and then a squeal of irritation as a prefect from Ravenclaw walked in nearly dragging Alexis with her.

“Professor Leeds, I found her in the Restricted Section of the Library without authorization from a professor. She lied to me about having permission and then told me that I have no authority to question her.”

The young girl in question shook her robes out to relive the bunching at her shoulders as she strutted towards the desk of the professor.

“I don’t see why _I_ should have to obtain permission to be in that part of the library, other than my cousin I’m probably the only Pure-Blood in this entire miserable excuse for a school!”

“Miss Malfoy, the rules set forth in the Library are meant for all students regardless of blood status, which by the way is not brought into discussion within these walls. Should you persist in refusing to listen to my staff and the prefects I shall have to inflict punishment upon you beyond taking points from Slytherin.”

“You can’t punish me, I’m Alexis Malfoy, niece of Lucius Malfoy, and I have been informed that I am not subject to your rules or the so-called authority of the prefects. Now unless you want to bear the wrath of my uncle you will tell this person to mind their own business and not trouble me further.”

The girl stood grinning broadly as she faced the headmaster with her hands on her hips.

“Miss Malfoy, I have wondered what I am going to do with you and I believe that you have given me the answer to that question. Alexis Malfoy, I am suspending you from classes until further notice and you shall remain in the halls of Slytherin House except for meal times. Should I find that you are venturing out of those halls I shall have no choice but to expel you from this school.”

The grin on the face of the girl faded as the news sank in, only to be replaced with a glare of rage as she advanced on the headmaster as she screamed her response.

“YOU CAN’T DO THAT! I AM ALEXIS VICTORIA MALFOY AND I DO NOT HAVE TO LISTEN TO A WORD THAT YOU SAY!”

“Miss Malfoy, I am attempting to remain calm despite your outbursts. You have angered most of my teaching staff to the point that they hate to see you enter their classrooms and your classmates hate to be around you. We are talking about kind, rational people that have reached the end of their understanding with you. You have been described to me as rude and vile by many of the students that you attend class with and now I understand what they are saying by the small display that you just gave me. I have changed my mind about one thing, Miss Malfoy, you shall not be confined to Slytherin House, instead you shall be confined to the Isolation Tower where you shall remain until we decide what to do with you. You shall eat at an Isolation Table and shall wear Isolation robes.”

“NO! I WON’T DO IT AND YOU CAN’T MAKE ME!”

“Then I have no choice but to expel you from this school. You have a choice, Alexis, either the Isolation Dorm or expulsion, which shall it be?”

“I want to talk to my father and uncle so that I can tell them how cruel you are being to me.”

“Are you staying in isolation or are you choosing to go home for the rest of the term?”

The girl, realizing that she had little choice in the matter, hung her head as large tears ran down her face. Then she looked up at the wizard before her with rage evident on her face.

“I’ll go into isolation, but you’ve not heard the end of this matter.”

“Of that I am sure now, if you would accompany me, I shall lead you to the Isolation rooms. Miss Carter, would you come with us please, I need a witness.”

“Yes, Professor Leeds.”

While the trio was walking towards the rooms that Alexis would occupy, Elizabeth was sitting on her bed as the day began to wind down. Tiger was sitting on the bed next to her as he washed himself in preparation for snuggling down next to her for a good night’s sleep. She watched her pet as he prepared for the night and lovingly ran her fingers over the fur on top of his head. He paused long enough to rub against her hand before returning to his chore. Elizabeth wondered, not for the first time, how he managed to get every inch without missing something. She slid under the covers and settled down as he moved to snuggle as close as he could to her and they were soon asleep.

In the Isolation Dorm, Alexis was pacing the floor of her bedroom as she muttered to herself in anger. She had received precious little time to explore her new surroundings before she was ushered into the room and now found that the door to her room was locked so that she could not leave it until morning. She cried with frustration as the gravity of the situation hit her.

 _‘I’m being treated like a mud-blood or a blood traitor,’_ she thought to herself. _‘How dare they treat me worse than you would treat a House-Elf. Just wait until I get out of here, they’ll all be sorry that they treated me this way. I’m sure that Blackwell and her friends will just have an incredible laugh at my expense, but they’ll wish that they had never heard of me once I get finished with them. They’ll never forget the name Alexis Malfoy as long as they live!’_

The girl sat down on the bed as she regarded the wand that she had pulled out of her robes before they had vanished. She ran her fingers over the highly polished hawthorn as her eyes blazed with anger. They would all regret this and she would make sure of it.

“Maybe I can’t do anything about it, but I know about somebody who can.”

The girl went to sleep dreaming about vengeance, but wondered how it would come.

The next morning Elizabeth opened her eyes to find the common room abuzz with the news about Alexis. Rose and Albus had been told about it at a meeting of the prefects and had spread the word to all in their House. The gathered students were astounded at the revelation that they had been given about the irritating young girl who had ruffled the feathers of nearly all of them. Elizabeth had come down the stairs to sit on the couch as they listened to the discussion that the pair of prefects was leading.

“We’ve all been told to leave Scorpius alone about it, because no doubt he’ll be in a right irritated mood about it,” Rose said softly.

“Who cares what that git likes, it’s about time that his family is taken down a notch again,” Hugo responded.

“Professor McGonagall was very clear about it, Hugo. Anyone who starts something with him loses fifty points for their House, not to mention three nights of detention. Don’t make me or Albus take those points, because if we don’t then we serve the detention with you and lose more points for Gryffindor.”

The small, red-headed boy settled down into the chair that he occupied as his older sister dressed him down. He was certain that she meant it because of the way that her eyes were blazing and made the decision not to test her resolve.

Elizabeth sat quietly next to Lily as Rose and Albus finished the meeting that they had called. The pretty blond considered the fact that now the little pain in the butt had access to the same library that she had herself enjoyed and wondered if the girl would be as brave about trying spells that she might find. She might be tempted to, but was she wise enough to decide which to avoid.

She settled back to regard the Christmas tree that stood beside the fireplace and suddenly realized that her birthday was only two days away. That meant that soon she would be at the home of her grandparents to celebrate that day and Christmas as well. She hoped that this year it would be a joyous day instead of the isolation that she had felt from her family the term before.

Elizabeth had no idea what her birthday or the holidays would bring this year or if she would begin to dread their coming.


	21. An Unforgettable Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long held secret is revealed.

Elizabeth walked slowly down the stairs from the bedroom that she had occupied to find her grandparents living room vacant, no one in sight. She quietly walked to the Christmas tree and ran her fingers gently over an ornament that she remembered from her childhood, a childhood that had been spent without her grandfather present. Only the day before she had been at Hogwarts with all of her friends and now she was here in a house where, unlike at home, she felt loved. She returned to the couch to sit down and clutch a pillow that she found there as she sat alone with her thoughts.

Tiger was suddenly on her lap as he appeared from the shadows near the tree and she suspected that the cat had been exploring it. She ran her fingers through his fur and kissed him gently on top of the head as he purred and rubbed his head against her. A noise behind her made her turn and her expression brightened as she saw her grandfather enter the room.

“Good morning, Elizabeth, did you sleep well?”

“I did, thank you Grandfather.”

Artemis Trane walked across the room and sat down next to the young girl before putting his arm around her to pull her close to him. Elizabeth responded by putting her head on his shoulder as he ran his fingers through her blond locks. She looked up at him with wide blue eyes as he kissed her gently on the forehead.

“I cannot believe that you are going to be fourteen years old tomorrow, I missed so much of your life and I regret it immensely. You have to know that I love you and never intend to let you forget it.”

“I know, Grandfather, I love you too.”

Neither of them saw Victoria as she entered the room while they exchanged their words of affection for one another. She felt a tear run down her face as she watched her daughter and father sit next to each other. Many times she had wondered what it would have been like if her father had not been in hiding during her childhood, a childhood during which she believed that her father was dead. At least now her child was enjoying the presence of her grandparent and didn’t seem to mind that he had just recently come into her life.

She wondered about another secret that was casting its shadow over the girl, a shadow that she had no control over. Victoria had often hoped that none of this would come to light, but John had reveled in holding this over her head. Her husband had suspected the truth since before the birth of the girl and had often threatened to reveal it to the child. Arguments had been plentiful and Victoria wondered how her daughter would react if she was ever told the truth. The child had done remarkably well when the secret about her grandfather was revealed, but how would she react to this?

“Breakfast everybody,” Amanda Trane suddenly announced.

Victoria watched as her father and child rose from the couch to walk to the dining room. Elizabeth stopped long enough to give her mother a kiss on the cheek before she continued on to the waiting meal. The witch watched for a moment before entering the dining room where Elizabeth was already tending to her cat by putting food into his bowl before being seated at the table. The girl was positively radiant as she talked excitedly with her grandparents and Chloe, who was seated next to the girl.

“Mistress Victoria, Chloe has prepared your favorite breakfast.”

“Thank you, Chloe,” Victoria responded as she sat down next to her mother.

Elizabeth watched her mother with confusion and wondered why she seemed to be distant. The girl knew that something was troubling her mother and wondered what it could be. She knew that her father and sister were supposed to visit today and assumed that the impending visit had something to do with it. She really had wished that her father and Anne would just stay away and let her enjoy her birthday without an argument, but she knew that neither one of them was going to let that happen.

The meal was pleasant, especially for Elizabeth, who had been told that she was going to get to go to Diagon Alley to pick out some of her birthday gifts. It had amazed her, but her grandparents had insisted that she was old enough to be allowed to do it.

“Our young lady is going to be fourteen, and I believe that she should have some say in what she receives,” Amanda said quietly when her daughter objected. “If I remember correctly, I did the same with you when you turned fourteen.”

Elizabeth noticed a pained expression on her grandfather’s face when her grandmother said that and realized that it was yet one more thing that he had missed while in hiding. She was considering it when her mother’s voice broke into her thoughts.

“Elizabeth, do you still want to spend time with your school friends for your birthday?”

“Can I please? I already miss them especially …”

“Albus?” Artemis questioned quietly.

“Yes, Grandfather, I miss Albus.”

“Well, then, it might interest you to know that we had Chloe inform them that we are going to be taking you to Diagon Alley to do some shopping and we invited them along.”

The squeal that erupted caused all of the adults to jump and the girl was soon rushing from adult to adult as she gathered them in hugs and showered them with kisses.

“I love you all so much,” the girl said with excitement. “When are we going?”

“Elizabeth, your father and sister are going to be here soon and it would be bad manners to not be here when they arrive. The trip will be tomorrow, it has all been arranged.”

“Mother, do I have to be here when Father gets here?”

“Elizabeth, your father requested the chance to see you and I really think that you should make an effort to speak to him.”

“Why? All that he ever does is cut me down. He doesn’t care about my feelings and he never has. Why should I care about his?”

The adults in the room regarded the child as the light in her eyes faded only to be replaced with a burning anger. They all knew that the child had every right to be upset with her father, but at the same time hoped that the child and parent could begin to mend their relationship before it was irrevocably damaged.

The girl stood for a moment before turning and rushing up the stairs to her room, the slamming of the door a testimony to her state of mind. Amanda looked at her daughter as Victoria sat back down at the table while Chloe picked up Tiger and then vanished with a POP to take him up to his young owner. Artemis walked into the kitchen and his wife took the chance to speak to her child.

“You’re afraid that John is going to tell her, aren’t you?”

“Yes, I wanted her to be older when she found out and now I’m afraid that he is going to ruin her day. I know that she needs to find out some day, but not today. It’s her fourteenth birthday, for Merlin’s sake! Let her enjoy it without having that to think about but I know John and Anne, they’ll enjoy it immensely.”

“John told Anne, did he?”

“Yes, and she will enjoy using it to hurt her sister.”

Amanda thought for a moment as she took in what her daughter was saying to her, John and Anne enjoyed tormenting Elizabeth. It was often for no reason at all except to try to drive the younger girl to explode in response, which would give her father a reason to punish her. She had noticed this tendency from the start, Elizabeth had never been held as high as Anne as John had tried to distance himself from the child. The girl had tried everything that she could think of to please her father, often going above and beyond what it should have taken to satisfy him, but had failed on nearly every occasion. He had even stayed away from the hospital when she was seriously ill at five years of age and her survival was in doubt. Now she was sure that he was up to something more and wondered if the girl could withstand the assault.

“Is there any chance that he won’t bring it up, Victoria?”

“Mum, you know that he has been waiting to hurt her further. I should have known that this would happen someday, but he was so distant after Anne’s birth. She was all that he thought about, even I took a back seat when he was showing her off to our friends and crowing about her accomplishments.”

“Then you know for certain that this is true?”

“Yes, Mum, I know this for certain.”

“What do you know for certain?”

The women turned in surprise as Artemis spoke from behind them. He had entered the room and overheard the conversation that his wife and daughter were having. It had been obvious for a while that something was troubling them and now he felt as if he was about to learn the secret that was troubling them.

“Victoria, I’ll ask you again. What do you know for certain?”

Victoria looked up at her father with tears in her eyes. He realized that there was a deep, dark secret that she had been harboring that might have serious ramifications when it was revealed.

“This is about Elizabeth, isn’t it?”

“Yes, Father, this is about Elizabeth.”

Artemis sat down at a chair next to his daughter while his wife sat across the table from him.”

“Is there something that I can do to help? You know that I would do anything for that child.”

“I know, Father, but there is nothing that you can do. None of us can do anything except prepare for the inevitable.”

As they talked none of them heard the door to the bedroom above open or Elizabeth’s soft tread as she made her way back down the stairs. Her tears had abated and she desired their company once again. She could hear their voices coming from the dining room and was making her way there without their knowledge.

“What is it, Victoria? What about our Elizabeth has you so concerned?”

“Oh, Father, it has hurt me so much over the years and I have hid this for so long. Now I fear that everything is going to come out and I don’t want her hurt any more than she already has been.”

“Victoria, please, tell me what is troubling you.”

“Father, John isn’t Elizabeth’s father.”

Amanda suddenly gasped and her eyes opened wide as she saw the girl appear in the doorway to the room. Elizabeth stood rigid as the news reached her and she realized what her mother had said. Victoria turned as she realized that her mother was staring at something behind her and saw her daughter standing in the room.

“Elizabeth, how long have you been standing there?”

The girl looked at her mother as though she were a strange creature that had just appeared before her. In her mind, the girl understood what it all meant, the reasons for the distance that her father had put between them was now clear. The man that she had called father all of these years, who had delighted at punishing her and slighting her at every opportunity was not her father at all.

“Elizabeth?”

Elizabeth turned and hurried out of the room before racing across the living room to open the front door then rush outside. She ran down the path through the garden and was soon at the bench that stood beside the lily pond where she sat down and buried her face in her hands. The young girl shook as she cried out her sorrow at the revelation that she had just overheard.

_‘My father isn’t my father! Now I understand why he hates me so, I’m not his daughter!’_

She sat there quietly watching the shimmering ice and the birds that were foraging for food under the light coat of snow that covered the ground. Elizabeth wondered what type of life she would have had with her true father and who he was. Would it have been very different from the one that she had known or would it have been much the same? Was her father even alive? She looked up as her mother suddenly appeared beside her with a POP, a coat in her hand.

“I would imagine that you have some questions for me,” Victoria said quietly as she sat down next to her child. “You need to put this on, it’s dreadfully cold out here and I don’t want you sick.”

“He’s not my father?”

“No, Elizabeth," Victoria responded as she ran her fingers through the fair hair of her child, "he’s not your father.”

“Then who is?”

“You need to understand what happened back then,” Victoria said softly as she wrapped the coat around her daughter. “After Anne was born the man you have called father was consumed with pride with her and he put all other things aside, including me. He was so intent on expounding her accomplishments that he failed to see how hurtful he was to all others. I tried to put it aside and hoped that he would come around, but things only got worse. He ignored things that would have restored our relationship and instead continued on the path that he has been on for these many years. I often sat alone in our home while he traveled with her and I became lonely. Then I met your father and it happened all so quickly, we fell in love for a very brief time then we parted. Months later I realized that our brief love had produced a result, because I found that I was with child.”

Elizabeth sat quietly as the truth of her beginning was revealed.

“His name was Marcus Beales-Armstrong and I have not seen him since that time, nor do I know how to reach him. He had been a student at Durmstrang while I was at Hogwarts, I met him at the Yule Ball and I was so taken by his dashing appearance and kind words that I fell for him in an instant. He showed up when I needed him the most. When you were born I was able to hide it for a short time, but your father realized the truth and began to distance himself from you even thought you were the innocent in the situation.”

“But my last name is Blackwell?”

“Yes, he allowed you to be called Blackwell and to live under his roof as we raised you. But you no doubt have noticed the scorn that he directed at you.”

“I never understood why he treated me the way that he did. Does Anne know about this?”

“I am sure that your father has told her.”

Elizabeth sat quietly for a moment as she considered what she was hearing, it all made sense to the girl. The man whom she had called Father cared nothing for her, he never had and never would. To him she was worthless and he had never truly meant it when he had occasionally told her that he loved her. The answer was clear to her now, she had no intentions of ever returning to the home of John Blackwell. Chloe could bring her things from her room in that house because it wasn’t her home at all. She looked up her mother before speaking again.

“I don’t want to see him again, nor do I want to see Anne. He’s not my father and she’s only my sister because of you. He needn’t come to see me for my birthday this year or any time in the future.”

“You don’t mean that.”

“Oh, but I do, there is no reason for him to come and see me. He has made it perfectly clear all of these years that he didn’t care about me. He didn’t care when I was nearly dead, when I was at St. Mungo’s or when everyone thought that I had died in the lake. I don’t want him here to ruin my birthday the way that he always has. When he and Anne arrive I want them sent away, Chloe can fetch what things I have at the house because I have no reason to return there.”

Elizabeth and her mother stopped their conversation as they heard the POP that announced the arrival of someone. The girl rose and hurried back up the path to confront the man she had called a father while her mother sat thinking about the storm that was about to erupt.

John and Anne had arrived outside the house and had knocked on the door to be admitted.

“Do we have to be here?” Anne whined as she waited for the door to open.

“It won’t be long before we can leave and go home,” he answered.

Amanda opened the door to find her son-in-law and granddaughter waiting with annoyance clear on their faces. It was obvious that neither of them really wanted to be there and were present only for the sake of form.

“Are my wife and daughter here, Amanda?” John asked stood in the living room after being admitted.

“They’re in the garden, Elizabeth was upset and wanted to talk to her mother.”

“Being upset is her normal frame of mind, I have often wondered if she needs professional help to remedy that.”

“The same might be said about you,” the witch retorted. “John, have you ever considered the possibility that you are part of the problem?”

“I am in no way responsible for that child’s problems.”

“That child is your daughter.”

“Is she now?”

“She has only ever shown you devotion.”

“Elizabeth has, at times, been an intolerable brat. She has never conformed to the rules that I put forward and often deliberately flouted them to see how far she could get.”

“And were those rules in place for Anne as well?”

“Anne is not the issue here, Elizabeth is.”

“What Elizabeth is," his mother-in-law responded with open anger in her voice, "is a fine young lady who is showing great promise in her studies not to mention very promising as a possible candidate to someday teach.”

“Elizabeth is nothing short of incorrigible and, at times, I have been very leery of calling her my child. She is an embarrassment to me.”

“I’m an embarrassment, am I?”

John whirled to see the object of their conversation standing in the doorway to the room, rage evident on her face.

“Well, I see that now you have added listening to the conversations of others to your repertoire, a conversation that you were not invited to attend!”

“You invited me when you began to cut me down, which is nothing new. You have often delighted in belittling me in front of people. You enjoyed making me look as though I was below notice and were enraged when Professor Bellins allowed me into P.E.T.S. because your precious Anne wasn’t capable of meeting the requirements. I have to wonder about something, I know that she was involved in my issues at Beauxbatons, but how deep was your involvement?”

“How dare you?”

“Oh, I dare a lot of things according to you.”

John advanced on the girl and expected her to back down, but the girl stood her ground as Artemis and Victoria entered the room. The eyes of the young girl blazed with hurt and fury as she faced the one she had called Father.

“What’s wrong, Father? Did you expect me to back down like you have always expected me to? Does it surprise you? I know the truth about it all, Mother told me and now I see you for the pathetic person that you are! There is nothing that you can say that can hurt me now, the only thing that you are capable of is enraging me.”

“I called you Father, I loved you and tried to do everything that you asked of me, but in return I got punished. Many times I watched her do things and then I would get punished for them, even though I am very certain that you knew who was responsible. Just how many times did you plan the whole thing, you and Anne, so that you could sit back and laugh about it later.”

The man advanced on the girl with his hand raised only to find wands pointed at him by his wife and her parents. He looked from person to person before returning his gaze to the girl only to find her wand pointing directly at his face.

“I may be underage, Father, but right now I’m defending myself and the Wizengamot would not think a thing of it. You need to remember what I just called you, because it will never happen again.”

“I housed you, fed you, raised you and this is how you repay me!”

“Oh, I can’t deny that you did those things for me, but you were also often cruel to me without telling me why. I spent the first years of my life wondering why my father hated me so, do you have any idea how many times that I watched other girls with their fathers knowing that you would never show me the affection that they were being shown. I honestly think that it pained you when you did tell me that you loved me and I have to wonder how much that you meant it.”

John stood as if struck as the words that Elizabeth had spoken hit home. He remembered agreeing to never reveal the truth to the child and had promised to raise her as his own. He remembered the small beautiful child that had often crawled up onto his lap, only to be put back down so that Anne could take that place. The look of hurt on the face of the child had not affected him back then, but now it sank deep into his being.

He remembered when she had been deathly ill and how he had distanced himself from her. Then she had been attacked and had been confined to St. Mungo’s while she lay in an apparent coma. Finally, when it had been thought that she was dead he had hurried to leave her memorial. He remembered all of the times that all that the child had sought was the love of her father and he had rebuffed her. A tear ran down his face as the memories surfaced and he wondered about all that had been.

“I’m sorry, Elizabeth, I’m sorry for all of the things that I have ever done to you. It was wrong and, if you will forgive me, I will try to be the father that I always should have been.”

“But Father, she’s not even your child,” Anne announced suddenly. “She’s the product of some nameless peddler that Mother shared herself with. Surely you can’t intend to forgive that!”

“Shut up, Anne!”

The girl looked in shock at the man who had just told her to be silent, then turned and walked out of the house. She realized that the hold that she had maintained over her father was broken irrevocably and she wondered if she would ever hold his favor again.

John stepped forward to brush aside Elizabeth’s wand and then took the child into his arms. Elizabeth stood silently for a moment and then allowed her tense muscles to relax, this was what she had been waiting for all of her life and now she wasn’t sure how to react. Her mind swam with confusion as everything clashed within it. The man who now held her as he wept had always tried to deny her and, now that the truth of her paternity was revealed, he was holding her and acting as if he had meant none of it. She looked up into his face and saw eyes that were filled with sorrow.

“Will you forgive me, Elizabeth? I never stopped to think about what I was doing to you.”

The girl looked at the man that she had called father for as long as she could remember and then nodded silently before allowing him to take her into a powerful hug. Victoria and her parents watched with tear filled eyes as the damage began to heal between the man and girl. None of them noticed the figure that stood outside the window glaring in at the scene.

 _‘Damn them all,’_ Anne thought to herself. _‘This is so unfair, I am his daughter, not her. I’m the one that he should be holding in his arms. I’ll never forgive him for this betrayal and I’ll never allow her to forget this attack on me!’_

Anne stalked away from the house and, once she was far enough away that she wouldn’t be noticed she called for Digby. The aging elf appeared next to her an instant later and she looked down at him with anger filled eyes.

“Miss Anne called for Digby?”

“Yes, I need you to take me home because I’ve had quite enough of this place.”

A moment later the girl stood in the foyer of her home and she silently walked up to her room to flop back onto her bed as she glared up at the ceiling.

_‘Oh, you’ve won this one Elizabeth, but I promise you that your unforgettable birthday today shall your last!’_


	22. Back to School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With her birthday and the holidays past, Elizabeth joins her friends on the trip back to Hogwarts.

The remainder of her birthday and the holidays were wonderful for Elizabeth as she spent time with people that she loved. Although her father had been forced to leave at times to spend time with Anne, Elizabeth found that she was happier than she had been during her entire life. Her father cared for her even if he wasn’t her real father and he had made enormous attempts to make things up to the child. The one dark spot was the fact that her sister had distanced herself even further from Elizabeth and refused to accept the fact that her father wanted to get closer to the younger girl.

Elizabeth stood in her grandparent’s dining room as she gazed out the window at the freshly fallen snow that blanketed the garden and the pond beyond it. She loved spending time out there, but it was much too cold to stand outside and she knew that one of the adults would scold her soundly if she tried.

‘ _Being fourteen isn’t much different from being thirteen; they still scold me when I do something they don’t like._ ’

A noise beside her caught her attention and she looked down to see Tiger looking up at her with his bright green eyes. She leaned down to pick him up and then held him in her arms as he purred and rubbed against her as she kissed him gently.

“You don’t realize how lucky you are, Tiger, no one scolds you for doing things that you want to.”

A soft meow answered her statement and she kissed the cat again as she carried him back into the living room where she sat down in her favorite chair to consider the coming days. She would be going back to Hogwarts to resume her studies, but at least now she could feel that her father loved her. She thought about the trunk upstairs that would accompany her to King’s Cross, it was packed and her family would be going with her to watch her board the Hogwarts Express. It was the first time that her father would be sad to see her go, she was sure of that.

“Elizabeth, where are you?” she heard her mother call.

“I’m in the living room, hugging MY child.”

Victoria walked into the room and found her daughter reclining in the chair cuddling her pet. She smiled down at the girl, who seemed much happier these days now that she could talk to John without an argument. Victoria knew that it would be a much longer road with Anne, the older girl was extremely unhappy with the direction that events had taken.

“Your father sent an owl to you. He intends to be at the station when you leave to see you off.”

The girl sat up suddenly with bright eyes as the news was revealed to her. This was possibly the best present that she could have received and she couldn’t wait to tell Lily, Rose and Beatrice the news. Things were so much nicer now and she hoped that soon Anne would come around and be happy that the family was finally whole. She understood why Anne was angry, but hoped that they could be on speaking terms someday.

“Chloe has your trunk packed and ready to go tomorrow.”

Elizabeth smiled once again as she thought about the expressions on her friends faces as she revealed what she had learned during break. Her father might not be her FATHER but at least now he was acting like he was instead of being at odds with her. It felt extremely odd to have him act like he valued her and to have him hold her in his arms, but she liked the feeling and wasn’t ready to have this new found closeness end anytime soon.

“Will dinner be soon?” Elizabeth asked as she glanced back out through the window once again.

“About an hour, why do you ask?”

“I just thought that I might take a walk out in the garden and down to the pond. The snow is just so beautiful and there’s no one here to mess it up like there is at Hogwarts. I want to take it all in while I think about what has happened.”

Victoria wasn’t surprised when the girl turned to her and hugged her briefly before releasing and walking to the coat closet to gather her garment before walking out through the door. The girl closed the door quietly behind her and then walked slowly down the path to the garden. Elizabeth had become so much more serene since she and John had come to terms. The level of tension in the house had diminished and the child was now eager to talk to her male parent whenever the chance arose. She watched as her daughter walked down to the pond and then sat down on the bench that stood there.

While Elizabeth sat on the bench, Jonas Mayer was considering the coming return of the students to Hogwarts and the sure conflict with the Malfoys, who were still enraged by the discipline that had been inflicted on Alexis. The girl had been infuriated by being placed in isolation and her parents had threatened to go to the Ministry with a formal complaint against the entire staff at the school. Not that the staff was worried about repercussions from the Ministry, the Department of Magical Studies was more than aware of the tendencies of that family and tended to take their complaints with a grain of salt.

He turned to the bookshelf to select a tome on the finer points of flying before sitting back down behind his desk to examine a chapter. The Malfoy girl would do well to read this book as it explained everything that she needed to know to be more successful in her attempts. He was very worried that the child might harm herself or someone else with her continued careless attitude about the subject and disregard for the gentle guidance from her teacher and the older students. She even tended to ignore the advice of her older cousin, stating that she didn’t need help and that she wanted everyone to leave her alone.

He closed the book with a sigh and thought back to the disturbing dreams that he was having, they all involved mirrors and had taken him to the point that he avoided those objects. Nothing that he had ever experienced bothered him as much as the dreams which haunted his sleep and he hoped that they would fade and leave him in peace. He rose to look out through the window at the Quidditch pitch in the distance. He had spent many wonderful hours on that pitch so many years before when he had been a student here himself. He had served his House team as a Beater, where he had shown incredible prowess but his time at the school had ended without an approach from a professional team. So he had become content to teach instead and had come back to Hogwarts after several terms at Durmstrang. He had jumped at the chance to come back to the school and didn’t regret his choice to do so. A sharp knock at his door brought him out of his thoughts and he turned to the door in time to see Professor Leeds opening the door and stepping into the office.

“A Knut for your thoughts, Jonas.”

“I was just thinking about the return of the students tomorrow, I am very glad that they are coming back although I must admit that I am not eager to see Miss Malfoy.”

“She is difficult, isn’t she?”

“I thought that after so many terms at Durmstrang that I would never meet such a contrary student as she again. Evidently, my confidence is going to be my downfall because she is every bit as difficult as some of those Bulgarians.”

“I have complete confidence in your abilities, Jonas. There is also the fact that she has only six more terms before she completes her studies here, it won’t take any time at all,” the Headmaster said with a wry grin.

“Only six more terms,” Jonas said with a shudder, “I may have to take retirement before that date arrives.”

“Confidence, Jonas, have confidence.”

The Headmaster slapped his colleague on the shoulder before walking out of the office to leave the professor to his thoughts. Jonas turned back to his window to consider what could have been, but now never would. He grimaced as he looked down at his hand as he flexed it, the hand had become more and more painful over the last few months and he wondered if the curse that he lived with was beginning to return. Finally he put it out of his mind and stepped out of his office to make his way to the Great Hall and the dinner that awaited him.

Elizabeth sat quietly at table as she ate the meal that Chloe had prepared, her mother and grandparents noticed the pensive mood that she was in and wondered what she was thinking about. She had returned from her walk in a rather strange mood and they hoped that she was not upset about something. The adults prayed that the change of heart that John had experienced would remain and that things would not return to the way that they had been.

“Mother,” the girl said suddenly, “what time shall we depart for King’s Cross tomorrow?”

“The normal time, Elizabeth, you know when the train departs and that you can’t be late. What has gotten into you tonight? You’re in a very strange mood.”

“I’m fine, just thinking about a lot of things.”

“Well, don’t worry, your father will be there. He made a promise to you and you know that he refuses to break a promise once he gives his word.”

Elizabeth nodded silently as she wondered how her mother had known what she was worried about. She had heard about something called a mother’s intuition and wondered if that was what was going on.

 _‘Great! Now she can read my mind, I’ll never have any secrets that are safe._ ’

Dinner progressed quickly and it wasn’t long before her mother was shooing her up to her room to get ready for bed. She knew that the night would pass quickly and wanted to be rested for the trip back to Hogwarts and Albus. Tiger jumped up onto the bed with his young owner and they were soon asleep while deep within the castle a sinister conference was taking place.

“The girl returns to school tomorrow,” the voice from the mirror announced to the figure that stood before it. “All of our plans must be ready to be put into action because I will not accept any more failures. The results of failure would be tragic for all involved.”

“There shall be no more failure, Master, this time there shall be no escape for Elizabeth Blackwell, Artemis Trane or Harry Potter. We shall be victorious this time, we shall rule our world as we should have for these many years.”

“See to it that we are, I shall hold you personally responsible for any failure!”

The figure turned away from the mirror and looked out through the small window at the lake far below. The girl should have died in that lake, there was no possible way that she should have survived and yet she still lived. The Master was furious at the inept attempts on the life of Elizabeth Blackwell and would soon his followers would experience his wrath should they fail once again.

_‘If need be, I shall deal with the girl myself! Unlike the others, I do not fear Artemis Trane or his legendary abilities, I should have killed him years ago when he refused to go into that house in Godric’s Hollow. I let our friendship get in the way of our cause and that shall never happen again.’_

The dark figure vanished into the shadows with a whisper of a sound and once again the small chamber was left vacant.

Elizabeth awoke the next morning to the smell of bacon frying and she hurried out of bed to make her way down to breakfast. The adults gathered around the table smiled as she dashed into the room with Tiger hot on her heels.

“I knew that would get her up,” Artemis said with a short laugh. “The smell of bacon does it every time.”

Elizabeth paused long enough to give each adult a kiss before sitting down at her place to enjoy the breakfast that had been prepared. Tiger was at his bowl enjoying his meal as he looked up at his owner with adoring eyes, he purred softly as she reached down to pet him gently. The meal passed quickly and Elizabeth was soon showered and dressed for travel as Chloe prepared to take the trunk to the station while the family chose to use the Floo network. Artemis had taken the precaution, knowing Elizabeth’s weakness, of preparing a small hearth in an unused room to receive them. A few minutes later, they were stepping through the opening into the room and then out into the station itself. The Muggles around them never noticed that they had come out of a room which had been sealed off for decades, just as they would never notice that the locks to that room refastened themselves once the family had passed. Elizabeth found her trolley waiting just outside the door and she carefully placed the cage containing Tiger on it before setting off for the pillar that concealed the portal to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.

When they arrived at the pillar, they were pleasantly surprised that there were fewer than normal Muggles about and they were soon standing on the platform where the Hogwarts Express waited for the students. Elizabeth’s eyes widened with delight as her father stepped away from the kiosk he had been visiting to take the girl into his arms in a great hug. He leaned down to kiss the child gently in the center of her forehead before releasing her.

“I never realized how enjoyable that it would be to do that,” he said as he looked down into her blue eyes. “I promise that there will be many more of those in the future, I have a lot of making up to do.”

“I love you, Father.”

“And I love you, Elizabeth. I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to realize that.”

“I forgive you.”

“You shouldn’t need to. I promised to raise you as my own daughter and I intend to make good on that promise. Before I forget, I have something for you,” he said as he handed her a small bag. “It’s a lot bigger on the inside than it looks on the outside.”

The girl opened the bag to look inside and was surprised to find a small mound of gold Galleons rattling around within. She looked up at her father with shocked eyes and noticed a small tear evident in the corner of his eye.

“There is no way that I can ever make up for everything, but I hope that you can find something that you want but couldn’t afford before. Now you can buy it, if you desire.”

“Where’s Anne?”

“She left for school yesterday. I begged her to come with me today, but she refused.”

Elizabeth nodded her understanding as the shriek of the whistle caught the attention of all present. She saw her friends in the distance getting hugs and kisses from her parents and now she was getting the same from both of hers. She felt tears running down her face and knew that now they were tears of happiness, now she was getting what they got and she couldn’t be happier. Elizabeth released her grandparents and mother before finding herself gathered into a hug again from her father. As she hugged him she noticed Lily and Rose watching and smiled at them before she was freed.

“You have a wonderful time at school and I hope that you will spend more time at home this summer, we have a lot to discuss.”

“I promise to be there, Father.”

John kissed the child once again and the adults watched as she got onto the car to hurry to the compartment where her friends already were seated. The adults could see the happiness as the friends were reunited and could tell that Elizabeth was giving them all the news. She turned, her face aglow, to yell out through the window at all of them.

“I love you all!”

“We love you too!” John answered as the train began to move away from the platform and he proceeded to follow it as far as he could to keep her in view as long as possible. Finally, he stopped to watch the train fade into the distance and the others weren’t surprised to see his face wet with tears. He turned to look at them as he wiped his eyes.

“She is such a wonderful child, she didn’t have to forgive me but she did!”

“You’ll find that there is much to learn about your daughter, John.”

He looked at Victoria for a moment before hugging her and looking into her eyes.

“Of that I am very certain.”

A moment later, Chloe grasped their hands and they vanished as Elizabeth sat in the compartment chattering happily with her friends as they sat listening with incredulous expressions as she told them about her holidays.

“You father isn’t you father?” Lily asked incredulously.

“He’s not my _father_ ," Elizabeth answered with her face aglow, "but he’s my _Dad_ and that’s all that counts.”

“You certainly don’t want Malfoy to find out about that, he’d spread it all over school in a heartbeat,” Albus mumbled. “Then I would have to take points from him and Slytherin.”

“It’s no one’s business unless you want to tell them,” Rose added as she came to terms with what she had heard. “I’m just so glad that everything has worked out for you, I can’t even imagine living through what you did.”

Elizabeth leaned forward and hugged the older girl in gratitude somehow, she thought, this was what was meant to be and she couldn’t have been happier. She released her friend and the girls sat back to enjoy the trip even though Rose and Albus often had to leave their group to patrol the train cars. It wasn’t long before the students began to drift off as the gentle rocking of the train lulled them to sleep. Elizabeth cuddled Tiger as she fell asleep and the cat decided that his owner for once had a great idea, he was soon curled into a ball on her lap.

Alexis Malfoy, unable to sleep, rose from her seat and left the compartment that she shared with several other Slytherin girls. She was still furious about the treatment that she had gotten before the break and intended to set some of the people responsible straight, beginning with Professor Mayre. He had no right to treat her or talk to her the way that he had and she intended to get a bit of retribution for that treatment. Surely, she thought, he was hiding something and she intended to find out what that something was. She was nearly halfway through the Ravenclaw car when she was stopped by a burly Ravenclaw prefect who wondered what a Slytherin first year was doing on their car.

“Just exactly why are you in this car?” Gabriel Malcon asked the girl who stood before him.

“I don’t have to answer your questions, don’t you know who I am?”

“Oh, I know who you are, but my question still stands, why are you in this car?”

“I’m not answering that question because I don’t have to and I refuse to.”

“What’s going on here?”

Both of the people involved in the dispute turned to see Albus walking towards them. He often visited this car to sneak in a quick game of Wizard’s Chess and had arrived just in time to come upon the argument.

“Albus, glad to see you. I caught Miss Malfoy here snooping about the Ravenclaw car and she refuses to answer my questions.”

“Alexis, why are you in this car?”

“I don’t have to answer your questions anymore that I have to answer his. I’m Slytherin which means that I don’t answer to your kind. I’m Pure-blood, can you say the same?”

“Pure-blood is something that only you Slytherin are concerned about! Since you have decided to refuse to answer two prefects the next step will be to talk to Professor Longbottom, who happens to be in the next car. Since he happens to be a “pure-blood” you shouldn’t be afraid to talk to him. As it is, I’m taking twenty points from Slytherin and I’m sure that Mister Malcon here will do the same for your display of disrespect to prefects. Now, do you still want to talk to Professor Longbottom or do you wish to go back to where you belong and stay there?”

Alexis stomped her foot and squealed her anger before leaving the scene to storm back to the compartment that she had left. She knew that the prefects would be certain to carry through with the threat to take twenty points each from Slytherin and that her classmates would be angry at the loss of the forty points. As it was, they were in last place again and there was little chance for them to have any chance at the lead. The girl sat down in the seat that she had left, crossed her arms and glared ahead in anger.

She was still sitting in that fashion when the train finally began to slow down as it approached Hogsmeade Station and the other girls in the car wondered why she was angry yet again. They got up and silently left the sulking girl alone in the compartment as they hoped that she would not cost Slytherin more points. The trio hurried to get out of the car and to the carriages so they would not have to share one with her, the small amount of time that they had stayed awake and listened to her had been enough that they wanted no more of it.

“At least you don’t have to share a dorm room with her," one of them remarked. “All that she does is complain and boss people around. Everyone knows that she’s the niece of the great Lucius Malfoy, because she won’t let them forget it. Honestly, if he were my uncle I wouldn’t be bragging about it, I wouldn’t be excited about being related to a wizard who was a known Death Eater and ran from a battle like a rabbit, not to mention the fact that he spent time in Azkaban. The whole family is mental, at least that’s what my father says and I believe him more than I do her.”

Alexis had tried to catch up with the girls but found herself riding up to the castle alone in a carriage. She sat stone-faced on the seat as she watched the other girls in a carriage ahead of her laughing and talking among themselves.

“To hell with them all,” she said to herself as she turned her head so that she wouldn’t have to see them. It was bad enough that she could hear them and her anger grew as the carriage made its way up the road to the castle. _‘No doubt,’_ she thought, _‘the professors will be waiting to greet us but I could care less. All that I want is to get to the dorm and have one of the house-elves unpack my trunk.’_

Elizabeth knew nothing about the angst of the younger girl, she was incredibly happy to be back at the castle and the development with her father made the situation all the more wonderful. She hurried up the stairs with her house-mates and was soon back in the common room visiting with her friends, but not before she and Albus exchanged a kiss as they entered the room.

“I am so happy that you are here,” he said as he held the girl in his arms while he looked into her eyes.

They walked to the stairs that led to the dorm and ascended them together, not parting until they reached the top and they walked into their respective dorms to find their belongings waiting for them. Elizabeth hurried to release Tiger from his confinement and he wasted no time in making sure that he was free. The cat sprang up onto Elizabeth’s bed to curl up in the center of it while the girl emptied her trunk and put her clothing away in the dresser and wardrobe. He watched her with glowing eyes as she moved back and forth until all of her items were in their proper place. She looked at the crystal rose and the dragon that she had been given by her friends. She had felt a little strange when Lily had taken her to the memorial site so that she could retrieve it.

The rest of the afternoon was spent visiting with friends until it was time for dinner and they made their way down to the Great Hall to reunite with the rest of their schoolmates. Elizabeth was extremely pleased to see Professor McGonagall sitting at the High Table and made a mental note to talk to the woman about the developments over break. The older woman was the one staff member that the girl felt close enough to discuss the issue with.

The students sat at the tables eating quietly as Elizabeth thought quietly to herself while she listened to her friends.

‘ _I’m home again, but maybe not so much as I used to be. At least now, when the term ends I’m going home to a family.’_

She had no idea how long the rest of the term would be or what other secrets would be revealed.


	23. Can Things Get Any Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexis gets told off, Lily throws up all over another student, a Slytherin gets frozen, Sebastian may have cast a fatal spell and Elizabeth gets detention for a week. Anything more?

Elizabeth sat in the library with her head in her hands as she considered the assignment that Professor Grims had given the class. Although she was very glad that he had returned to teach for the remainder of the term, she wasn’t crazy about discussing the Inferi. She had never encountered one and had no desire to, but many of her classmates including Slytherin considered Alexis Malfoy to be worse than one. The younger girl was driving all of them crazy with her sudden outbursts at the most inopportune times.

She had ruined the breakfasts of everyone this morning by casting a curse that had caused all of the food on the tables to spoil instantly and the drinks to become rancid. The end result of the curse was that everyone in the Great Hall had proceeded with their day after foregoing breakfast. Alexis had been more than pleased with the results until she saw the emeralds retreating from the hourglass belonging to Slytherin. She also had to deal with the wrath of every student that she encountered in the halls and classrooms, not to mention the professors who also had been given no choice but to do without the meal.

The elves had managed to undo the effects of the curse on the unprepared food waiting for the meal at lunch time, but had been at a loss as to how to counter it in time for breakfast. Now the entire castle was hungry and Alexis was scurrying from place to place to avoid encountering physical injury from enraged upperclassmen.

Elizabeth looked once again at the parchment in front of her and realized that the cause was almost certainly lost for right now. She looked up as Lily hurried up to her to whisper in her ear.

“They’ve given us permission to go to Hogsmeade for something to eat.”

“What?”

“Professor Leeds said that anyone who wanted to go to the Three Broomsticks or Hog’s Head for something to eat could. I guess that he’s trying to avoid a riot from hungry students and staff. Of course, I doubt that Alexis will go, she’s too busy hiding out to avoid a pounding from everyone she encounters. I don’t think that anyone is going to forget her stunt this morning, she should have known better than to try out one of the curses that she found in the library in the Isolation Tower.”

Elizabeth’s only response was to gather her things and hurry out of the Library with her friend right behind her. The girls were soon joining a flood of students who were wasting no time getting to the small village that lay below the castle. The staffs of the taverns and restaurants had been forewarned about the coming invasion and were ready to deal with the aftereffects of the mischief. None of the keepers minded because the incident had produced an unexpected flow of cash into their day. Even Honeydukes made a surprising profit for the day and the owners of the store, although unsure of what had happened, hoped for more of the same in the future.

Lily looked across the table at her brother as Albus leaned over to kiss her friend and the girl knew that the couple was no doubt holding hands under the table. The sudden change in the attitude of Elizabeth’s father had given the girl a new sense of confidence and Elizabeth had become more like her former self with every passing day. Her work had become stellar again and the professors were pleased at her full return. Now she was laughing and joking with her friends and apparently having the time of her life during this unexpected trip to the village. Professor Leeds had given the students the chance to visit the other shops in the village and the previously ineligible first and second-years were taking full advantage of the trip.

Finally the professors began to round up the prefects and students to relay the instructions to others to return to the castle to continue classes. Elizabeth and her group were among the first located and helped to transmit the news to their friends and schoolmates before heading back to Hogwarts themselves. The group arrived to find the entire school in an uproar as they tried unsuccessfully to enter the castle with even the professors at a loss as to the cause of the problem. Finally, one of the elves was summoned and was able to break the charm which held the doors closed and prevented apparation by Professors Leeds and McGonagall into the castle.

Immediately all suspected Alexis, who they found sitting in the Great Hall enjoying the lunch that the elves had produced for her. But the locking of the school to all others seemed a bit beyond the abilities of a first-year and, as they thought about the situation, many began to doubt that she was responsible. Of course, the girl denied any blame and raised her usual outburst before charging away from the scene to run back to her dorm.

Elizabeth walked into Herbology to find the other members of her class beginning to gather and young Professor Longbottom waiting for them in the greenhouse. A blackboard held the assignment that he had planned and the group was soon divided into small groups as they began to work on the experiment required. Elizabeth wrinkled her nose at the pungent odor of the roots that she was transferring into larger pots so that they could continue to grow.

“I hate the smell of these things,” she muttered to Lily who stood next to her.

There was no answer and she turned to look at her friend to find the face of the girl nearly green with nausea. Lily abruptly clapped her hand over her mouth and raced out of the greenhouse as she ran to the nearest restroom.

Elizabeth watched as her friend hurried from the room before returning to her task. She struggled to restrain her own nausea as student after student fled the greenhouse before she finally finished repotting the roots and hurried out to find her friends. She nodded at Professor Longbottom as she passed him and was pleased to see him give her a thumbs up. When she finally found Lily, her friend was emerging from the girls’ restroom looking slightly less green than she had been when she had left the greenhouse.

“Are you okay?”

The only response was a brief nod and Elizabeth knew that it wouldn’t take much to send Lily running back into the restroom. That not much took the form of Scorpius Malfoy who had noticed the girls as they stood in the corridor and realized that Lily wasn’t feeling well.

“Hey, Potter, feeling a little green around the gills? I hear that for dinner the elves are making mashed potatoes in your choice of color, red or green and extra runny or, if you don’t want that, you can have your eggs with the yolks extra runny.”

Had he thought of it, he would have made the remarks from farther away because Lily’s stomach revolted and he suddenly found the front of his robes covered with her vomit. She collapsed closer to him as she retched again and coated his shoes with more offensive liquid. The crowd around them backed away as more students who weren’t feeling well followed the example set by the girl. Scorpius, attempting to escape, slipped and fell into a pool left by a fellow Slytherin as she lost her lunch. He finally made his exit as he cursed loudly while using his wand to clean his robes and shoes. Elizabeth helped her friend to the Hospital wing and they found it nearly filled to capacity with ill students who had just left Herbology class.

“Professor Longbottom having you re-pot those roots is he?” Madam Pomfrey asked the still pale girl.

“Yes, Madam Pomfrey.”

The elderly nurse guided Lily to a bed before giving her a dose of medicine to settle her stomach. Then she turned to Elizabeth, who stood quietly as the nurse worked.

“Are you needing care as well, Elizabeth?”

“No, ma’am, I just wanted to make certain she got here okay.”

“You are a good friend, Elizabeth.”

“Do you need me to stay, Madam Pomfrey?”

“No, Elizabeth, I don’t need you to stay, but you can if you wish to.

“I think I want to, just to be a friend.”

“You can move that stool next to the bed and stay there as long as you want.”

Elizabeth was soon sitting next to her friend as they chatted and she wasn’t surprised when Beatrice walked in to take a bed herself. She had been fine until a student who had just departed Herbology got sick in front of her.

“This is a change Elizabeth, usually it’s you in one of these beds,” Lily said softly.

“Well, some things do change.”

They finally were able to leave the hospital and make their way back to the Gryffindor Common room where their friends were preparing to leave to make their way to the Great Hall for dinner. Elizabeth was incredibly hungry and noticed that neither Lily nor Beatrice was eating much but, then again, there were a lot of students who didn’t appear hungry. Many plates were barely used and many of the students at the tables still appeared ill. The hall was also very quiet as not much in the way of conversation was being made. Finally, dinner ended and several hundred students quietly made their way back to their dorms where many gratefully sank into bed and drifted off to sleep.

Elizabeth was one of the few who stayed up to sit in the common room and talk to the few students who were still gathered around the fireplace. Albus sat next to her and they cuddled as they talked quietly.

“Lily okay up there,” he asked his girlfriend.

“Yeah, she’s fine and should be even better as long as we don’t have to re-pot any more roots. I think that Professor Longbottom felt really bad about the whole thing, but they needed to be re-potted and there are loads of them. He couldn’t have done it all by himself, and we’re being given marks on it.”

“I guess I can’t say anything, I threw up all over the floor of the greenhouse when I had to re-pot them.”

Elizabeth giggled as he made a face to show his disgust and then he brightened as something came to mind.

“Did she really throw up all over Malfoy in the corridor?” Albus asked.

“Yeah, it was hilarious and horrible at the same time.”

The small group around the fire listened as the girl related the events in the hallway and laughed at the description of Scorpius’ reaction. They talked far into the night until finally they began to make their way to their dorms and bed. Elizabeth gave Albus one final kiss for the night before she stepped into her dorm where she found Tiger curled up in the middle of her bed. She changed into her bed clothing and soon was slipped under the covers to dream about the day that she had just lived and the day that was coming.

While the girl slept the dark figure paced the floor of the hidden chamber.

“It is fortunate that the Room of Requirement exists, but even more fortunate that this room also exists. I am quite certain that if anyone else knew this room existed they would be making use of it.”

The mirror on the wall was free of the roiling mist that foretold the bidding of the Master and the figure knew that sooner or later the mirror would call. Finally, tired of waiting, the figure stepped out of the room and vanished down a long forgotten corridor.

‘ _When do we make our move? When will the Master tell us what our plan is and how we shall carry it out?’_

Minerva McGonagall also paced the room of her quarters as thoughts ran through her mind. Two attempts on the life of Elizabeth Blackwell for no apparent reason, unless whoever was responsible was after the grandfather of the child. She had no doubt that there were still some dark wizards who bore a grudge against Artemis Trane and was grateful to the wizard for trying to distance himself as much as possible from the girl. The elderly teacher wondered if the enemies of Trane would make another attempt or, since their previous attempts had failed, if they would simply decide that it wasn’t worth the potential of a confrontation with the Aurors.

She finally sank into bed with the thoughts still overloading her mind and wondered if things would ever return to normal at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Thankfully her dreams that night would be serene and vacant of thoughts of the troubles now plaguing her favorite student.

Sebastian sat in his cave as the castle above slept, his mind also chasing images that he had seen in the pool before him.

‘ _So, it has begun again! Those that I fought so long ago have sent emissaries to do their bidding and this threatens my young protégé. I shall not allow this to happen and perhaps this spell that I have discovered will allow me to venture away from the lake.’_

The ancient wizard picked up his wand and looked at the tome in front of him once again. He knew that it would either end the curse or kill him. Either way he knew that his extraordinarily long life would no doubt finally end. He could remember dealings with wizards and witches, as well as Muggles, who were now only the stuff of legend. He knew which legends were based on fact and which were only fantasy. Sebastian was tired of this long life and now wanted only to help the child that he had rescued from the lake, regardless of the cost to himself.

Finally, he took a deep breath and cast the spell that he hoped would end this long suffering existence of his. He gasped as a pale blue light surrounded him and now suffused itself into his being. He could see the long years of his life as they raced past his mind’s eye until finally they came to this time. The blue glow faded and he sat alone in his chamber with his thoughts as he watched the clock that had guided his changes into the thing that he had been forced to become to survive.

Sebastian watched breathlessly as the hands of the clock crept to the hour and when it arrived he realized that there was no burning pain that had always foretold his transformation. He rose from the chair that he had been seated and walked towards the pool that for so long had been his passage out. He realized that the curse had been dispelled, he was free of it.

Suddenly, he was on his knees writhing with agony as intense pain coursed through his middle. He grunted with pain as he collapsed fully onto the ground. His head was throbbing with horrible pain and, as his eyes closed, all of his thoughts left him. His writhing finally ended and he lay on the cold stone as still as death.

The next morning Elizabeth rose from her bed, but not before giving Tiger his normal good morning kiss. The cat rubbed against his young owner and then sprang from the bed in pursuit of one of the other cats who lived in the dorm. Elizabeth and the girl that the other cat belonged to laughed as the cats raced around the room only occasionally stopping for a bit of rough play. The girls watched the animals as long as they could before hurrying down for a shower. Elizabeth was soon back in the room as she dressed for the day and Tiger was laying in the center of her bed already taking his first nap of the day. She gave him another kiss and then hurried out of the room to make her way to the common room below where her friends awaited. Albus took the girl into his arms as they exchanged their first kiss of the day.

“Good morning, Elizabeth,” Albus said softly as they kissed again.

“Good morning,” the girl responded before he released her.

The young couple followed the rest of their House out through the entrance and they were soon joining the mass of students making their way to breakfast in the Great Hall. As they entered the room they heard the outraged screeching of Alexis already resounding through the chamber as the girl stood nose to nose with a Ravenclaw first-year. The front of Alexis’ robes were soaked with pumpkin juice that had escaped the goblet the other girl held in her hand when they had collided.

“Why can’t you look where you’re going?” Alexis screamed at the hapless girl who stood in front of her, tears running down her face as other Slytherin began to gather around the confrontation. Elizabeth groaned as they made their way to their table, Professor Leeds had arrived on the scene and the crowd had begun to disperse.

“Why can’t we get through one day without her exploding at someone?” Elizabeth moaned as they sat down at the Gryffindor table. “At least the term is more than half over and we won’t have to deal with her over the summer.”

The friends were soon eating breakfast as Alexis sat at her table glowering at everyone that she could see. Elizabeth made the mistake of stealing a glance at the girl just as Alexis looked her way and, an instant later, the Slytherin first-year was away from her seat and walking angrily towards Elizabeth.

“What are you doing looking at me?”

“I looked in your direction, that’s all.”

“You were staring at me and I’m tired of little miss goody two shoes Blackwell doing whatever she wants and getting away with it.”

Elizabeth looked at the younger girl for a moment before responding.

“Why don’t you stuff a sock in it, Alexis? We’re all really tired of listening to you when you have one of your tantrums. None of us care who your uncle is, in fact, we could really care less about what family you belong to. You could make it a lot easier on all of us and yourself if you would just try to show a little class and just be a little more cordial to everyone.”

“YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TELLING ME TO BE QUIET! I’LL TALK ANYTIME I WANT AND YOU CAN’T STOP ME!” Alexis screamed at the girl who was trying to remain calm as the temper of the girl flared.

Suddenly, Professor Leeds was standing next to them as he attempted to diffuse the situation as Elizabeth, who had finally had enough, rose from her place at the table. Alexis, always looking for a chance to get another student into trouble stepped back and deliberately fell onto her backside before starting to scream once again as she pointed at the older girl.

“SHE PUSHED ME! ELIZABETH PUSHED ME AND I FELL AND HURT MYSELF! I WANT HER EXPELLED FROM HOGWARTS AND I WANT IT DONE NOW!!”

Elizabeth looked from Alexis to Professor Leeds with stricken eyes as tears began to flow.

“I didn’t touch her, Professor Leeds.”

Professor Leeds looked from one girl to the other before fixing Alexis firmly with his gaze and speaking calmly but firmly.

“Miss Malfoy, I saw the entire incident and Miss Blackwell did no such thing. Get up from that floor and return to your table before I take more points from Slytherin than I intend to. You shall stay away from Miss Blackwell and this table during meals and should I see you over here again I shall send you home for the remainder of this term. Now go, and I want no backtalk or you shall begin packing, do I make myself clear?”

Alexis, who had opened her mouth to begin screaming again, closed it abruptly as she rose from the floor. She stormed away and walked back to the Slytherin table where she was greeted by angry Housemates who had seen the emeralds retreat from the bottom of the hourglass. Elizabeth watched the gems float back to the upper chamber and shook her head as Professor Leeds walked back towards the High Table.

When breakfast ended Elizabeth made haste to get back up to her dorm and gather her books before starting off to her first class of the day. Tiger was at his bowl enjoying the treat that his owner had brought him as she ran her fingers through his fur before leaving the room. She was soon, along with Beatrice and Lily, sitting in Defense Against the Darks Arts class while Professor Grims made his way around the room collecting the parchments from his students. Elizabeth was glad that she had finished hers, the professor was firm on due dates and made no exceptions for anyone.

As he circulated around the room Elizabeth had already opened her book to the page that they had been directed to. She glanced at the pages as she pulled her quill out of her bag and groaned as she realized that this chapter meant another lengthy parchment. Many times she had missed the previous term, the assignments had been a lot less difficult and nowhere near as long. She was just starting to write when the professor abruptly raised his voice as a student from Slytherin indicated that he hadn’t gotten the assignment completed despite the generous amount of time provided. She and other students turned to watch the confrontation that was brewing.

“Mr. Barnes, I need you to explain to me why everyone else was able to complete the required task while you need extra time. Everyone in this class was given the same instructions at the same time and given the same amount of time to complete it. You are no different than anyone else and shall be treated as they would have been if they had failed to finish in the allotted time.”

The eyes of several students widened as the parchment that the elderly professor was ripped to shreds as Theodore Barnes watched with fury. He rose to face the professor and advanced on the older man as his classmates watched.

“You’re going to regret doing that, Professor Grims!”

“Are you threatening me, Mr. Barnes?” Professor Grims asked as the boy fumbled with something concealed in his robes. “Do you really think that you want to draw your wand?”

“Yours is up on your desk, how are you going to stop me?”

The old professor sighed deeply and straightened to his full height from his normally stooped position. The boy and the rest of the class watched with awe as the old man suddenly began to glow and then, just as the student drew his wand, Theodore was hurled backwards to land on the floor. The remainder of the class sat stunned in their seats as the professor turned to them, anger evident in his eyes.

“The rest of you are dismissed while I take Mr. Barnes to the Headmaster’s Office. If any of you were good friends with him I would say good bye because he shall be leaving this school for attempting to assault a teacher. Now, go! Be off with all of you!”

Elizabeth and the rest of the students hurriedly gathered their belongings and scurried from the room without a backwards glance at the boy who still lay on the floor. His eyes were wide open but, other than the rise and fall of his chest, Theodore Barnes lay totally frozen. The students met Professor Leeds as he came through the door while they were attempting to depart through it, the expression on the face of the Headmaster told all of them that he was in no mood to deal with anymore issues.

The group swiftly made their way down the stairs and were soon walking to whatever location they wanted, explaining to anyone that questioned them what had happened. Elizabeth had just entered the Transfiguration Courtyard with her friends when a voice yelled her name. She turned to see a Slytherin girl from their class walking across the courtyard towards them.

“What do you want, Danielle?”

“Happy with yourself, Blackwell? Another Slytherin in trouble, and you were the cause of it!”

“How was it my fault?”

“Anytime you’re around and one of my House gets into trouble, you have had something to do with it.”

Her patience at an end after yet another assault from a Slytherin student, Elizabeth responded in kind.

“Danielle, just piss off! I’m really tired of you blaming me for everything that goes on with Slytherin. Why don’t you just go back to your slimy hole in the ground that you call a House and cry with the rest of your mob? I don’t care what you do, but leave me alone!”

“That is quite enough from both of you,” exclaimed a voice that they both recognized.

The girls turned to see Professor McGonagall striding across the frozen ground and realized without her saying anything more that they had disturbed her class. The professor stopped to glare at the participants in the argument for a moment before speaking.

“I am not sure why you are here during class time, but I shall find out. Regardless of your reasons for being here, nothing gives a student the right to disturb a class in session. Fifty points will be taken from both of your Houses and you shall serve detention for a week, am I understood? Now, get where you belong, all of you!”

“Yes, Professor McGonagall,” came the response from both girls.

They watched as the professor stormed back across the courtyard before Danielle turned on her heel and walked away without saying another word. Lily and Beatrice stepped forward as Elizabeth stood with a hung head. Elizabeth looked up at her friends with reddened eyes before she spoke.

“Fifty points and a week’s detention, can things get any worse?”

As her friends shrugged their shoulders, the girl had no idea just how much worse things would become.


	24. Dark Arts Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth and her friends receive a major assignment and Alexis finds herself in a massive amount of trouble.

The next week went slowly as Elizabeth served detention with Professor McGonagall alongside Danielle. It hadn’t helped to nurture a friendship between the girls and, in fact, both of them stayed as far away from each other as they could. Professor McGonagall kept a close eye on her charges and both girls realized that any mischief would land them in more trouble than they were in already.

News about what had transpired in Professor Grim’s classroom with Theodore Barnes had gotten around the school and Professor Leeds had taken the opportunity to eliminate any idea about laying undue blame on anyone. The boy had been expelled and would not return to Hogwarts, a fact that angered Slytherin House on two fronts. Theodore had been the Seeker on the Slytherin team and his expulsion had cost them fifty points. Alexis was outraged, but had been strongly warned by her Housemates to do nothing. They couldn’t afford to lose any more points and knew that the fiery girl might speak out thus costing them a huge loss.

The day after detention ended Elizabeth sat in the Great Hall quietly eating her breakfast while around her people were chattering happily. All of them knew that with each passing week the end of the term grew nearer and all were anxious to spend three months without studies and exams. The fifth-years were nervous however, they had the O.W.L.s to be concerned about and every one of them was concerned. Albus and Rose spent much of their time in the Library studying when they weren’t in class or on patrol. The carefree days that they had spent previously were only a memory and their younger friends and relatives missed the time that they had once spent with them.

Elizabeth didn’t miss the extra classes that she had been taking before Christmas break, some of her time had been freed up and she could visit with Lily and Beatrice when they weren’t in class. The girls didn’t have much to worry about from Scorpius, he was also preoccupied with getting ready for the O.W.L. exam. He didn’t have time to harass the girls and more to fear about getting into trouble. The last thing that he needed was a detention or loss of points because of misbehavior.

Professor Leeds was satisfied with the steady pace that the school was experiencing and the students seemed to be assisting with this. The number of disciplinary issues had dropped to a minimum and even Alexis seemed to be concentrating on her studies, although she was still far behind her classmates in flying practice. Professor Mayre was concerned about the progress of the girl and she still failed to understand that he and her peers were doing everything that they could to help her. Instead, she took their attempts as acts of derision and reasons to tease her. He looked up from his breakfast to look around the Great Hall and his gaze settled on the Blackwell girl, she was still a source of curiosity to him.

Since her miraculous return from the dead things seemed to have settled down and her name had reached his desk only after the incident with Professor McGonagall. She was sitting at her customary spot eating quietly as she studied a book that was open in front of her and she wasn’t alone in this practice, several students were busy studying from one book or another. The girl was showing increased ability that he had never anticipated, but many of her teachers had noted. She had demonstrated a particular fondness for Transfiguration, a fact that made Professor McGonagall very happy and his Deputy Headmistress had made certain to make note of this in the child’s record of achievement.

Finally, the students rose and began to make their way to the first classes of the day and he noted that the girl dawdled at the table. She ate the few remaining bites of fruit slowly before getting up and wandering out of the hall, the book that she had been studying still held in her arms as she left the room to walk to class. The professors had all been rather upset about the number of students tardy to class and he understood their frustration, but the students had a lot on their minds and this had to be taken into account.

Professor Grims noticed the girl as she walked into the room well after the rest of the class, but said nothing. He alone among the professors had begun to extend some leniency to the students as they were all beginning to show the strain of the closing of the term. Elizabeth made her way back to her desk after walking to the front of the room to drop her parchment onto the pile that sat on his desk. He nodded with satisfaction because her addition to the stack meant that all of the students had completed the task.

“Today, I am going to return all of your exams from this term as we prepare to begin getting ready for the end of the term exams. Now I know that the end of the term is still several weeks away, but I want to give you all a chance to do your very best and this is one way to do it. I have bound all of your exams and parchments together so that you each have one bundle to deal with instead of a large number of individual items to worry about.”

Elizabeth suddenly raised her hand and the old professor noticed it as he stopped talking.

“Yes, Miss Blackwell.”

“Will we be getting all of the parchments and exams back that we turn in up until the end of term exams?”

“Yes,” he said with slight irritation at being interrupted, “you shall receive all parchments and exams back as soon as I have recorded your marks.”

“Thank you, Professor Grims.”

His ruffled feathers slightly smoothed by her polite response he began to send the packets of parchments to their respective owners and some of the students reacted with disappointment as they reviewed the last marks that they had gotten. Elizabeth held her breath before opening her newest parchment and relaxed as she saw that she had gotten high marks on it. She was in good shape for the upcoming exam and, as she looked around the room, she saw that both Lily and Beatrice also looked pleased. Her eyes fell on Hugo and she realized that he too had received satisfactory marks, while several of the Slytherin students looked less than happy about the news that they had received.

“Now that you have received your past papers and have had a chance to look at them I am going to give you another assignment.”

A number of groans sounded around the room, but Elizabeth straightened up in her chair as the Professor turned the blackboard so that they could examine the task at hand.

“I want all of you to look over your old exams and parchments so that you can make note of what you need to study. Believe me that every one of you needs to study for this exam because it shall be one of the most difficult that you shall take while you are here at Hogwarts. While you are only third years this exam could actually make the remainder of your time here very hard.”

He paused to look around the room as several students looked back at him and almost appeared ready to collapse. They had all heard about his end of the term exams for third year students from older Housemates and none of them felt very excited about having to take them.

“For the remainder of this term, you shall be conducting the experiments that are in the envelopes that I am giving to you. Each task is tailored to you as an individual so do not be tempted to seek out a classmate for help. While each task is different, the result will be very nearly the same and you shall write your responses while in class with very special quills. You are also going to make a vow not to divulge what you have learned. While this is not an Unbreakable Vow do not feel tempted to cheat, because I shall be aware of your transgression immediately. Your classmates will also be aware of it, as will the rest of the school. This is the only warning that I shall give you. Now line up and come forward to receive your task.”

Her heart pounding Elizabeth rose from her seat and then fell in with the rest of the class as they made their way forward to the table where their envelope flew into each students hand. The trembling girl looked down at her hand where the envelope had come to rest. She could see neat handwriting on the paper and she lifted the item to look at it.

‘ _Elizabeth Michelle Blackwell, the letter within is for your eyes only and you shall make a vow with me that you and only you shall read it. The consequences of breaking this vow would be immediate and humiliating for you so I cannot caution you enough about revealing the contents of what you read. Once you read the letter within you shall place it in a box that I shall give you, this box will open only for you so that you can review your instructions anytime that you desire. This box has many uses and can be used to store the results of your task as you will find that it is much larger inside than it is outside. Now wait your turn in line until your vow is made with me.’_

Elizabeth stood quietly in line as each student in turn stepped forward and took the ancient professor’s hand. She could hear words being whispered, but couldn’t distinguish them. Each student had a strange look on their face as they walked away and she wondered if she would as well. Finally, she reached the front of the line and faced the professor.

“Miss Blackwell, give me your hand,” Professor Grims said quietly although the girl didn’t see his mouth move as she placed her hand in his.

“Elizabeth, we are making my version of the Unbreakable Vow. While it will not kill you if you reveal the answers, you shall become a sight for all to see. Breaking this vow will result in a transfiguration of yourself into something that will never fail to draw attention to you. There is no cure for this except the passage of time as it will end on the last day of the term before you leave for home. Refusing to take this vow shall result in your failure of this class, do you accept this vow?”

“Yes, I accept the vow.”

A moment later, although she didn’t remember how, Elizabeth was walking away from the table slightly dazed. She found that she, like the others, was clutching a small box which was about the size of a rather small matchbox. When she sat down at her seat she opened the box and peered in to see what appeared to be a very large room with several doors leading off of it. She placed the envelope inside and then watched as it fluttered down to the floor of the room where it stayed no matter how she moved the box. It was impossible to get the letter to move, even when she turned the box upside down. She wondered what would happen if she entered the box and intended to ask Professor Grims until he answered the question for her.

“No doubt some of you have examined the box that I gave you and yes, you can enter the box and work there. It is quite safe but remember, only you can enter the box or open it. It is possible that you could be working in the box and someone could move it without your knowledge, so be careful to conceal it where no one can find it. I am not going to speak any more about this unless you have a question.”

Elizabeth’s hand was in the air immediately.

“Yes, Miss Blackwell.”

“I saw doors inside the box, does that mean that there are other rooms? And what will I find inside the box? Are there things that I can use to find my answer?”

“Oh, yes, Miss Blackwell, there are things that you can use within the box. But there are also things that will seek to impede your attempts to complete the task. Believe what you need to, but do not believe everything.”

Elizabeth slowly put her hand down as the words sank home and it was a confused group of Third year students who left the classroom with the warnings of the professor ringing in their ears and swimming in their minds. They were totally alone in this task, not even older students could help them. Elizabeth paused before leaving to ask the aging professor a final question.

“Professor Grims, you said that only I can enter the box?”

“Well, Miss Blackwell, there are certain circumstances in which others can enter the box that you control. But these must be dire circumstances so do not use them lightly.”

“Thank you, Professor Grims.”

When Elizabeth arrived in Professor Flitwick’s class she found her friends sitting quietly and the tiny instructor frantically going through the paper work that was perpetually stacked around the room. She wondered what he was searching for and then contented herself with going through the parchments that had been placed on her desk before her arrival. Finally one of the other students found the courage to speak to the increasingly frustrated professor.

“Professor Flitwick, is there something that we can help you find?” asked Bonnie Morris of Hufflepuff.

“I’m merely searching for a document concerning charms that I’m afraid that I have misplaced.”

Elizabeth was glancing through her paperwork and came upon a rather strange looking piece of parchment. The small amount that she had a chance to read was fascinating, and she wished that she could read more, but she knew that withholding it would only become a risk of trouble. She held it up as she spoke.

“Professor, is this the parchment you are looking for?”

The small man looked up to see the girl holding up the parchment. She rose and stepped forward to hand it to him as he rushed to her to retrieve it.

“Thank you, Miss Blackwell, this parchment is irreplaceable to me. It was given to me years ago by a direct descendent of Godric Gryffindor and I have treasured it since. It is rumored that Gryffindor himself wrote this and as such it is a priceless artifact. Ten points to Gryffindor House for your assistance.”

The remainder of class was rather interesting as they practiced charms, but Elizabeth’s mind was lingering on what she had read on the parchment. Her thoughts centered on how she could use it in her final project for Dark Arts class and how much easier her task might be with this new knowledge. When class was dismissed the rest of the students rushed for the door, but she remained behind once again to speak to the professor.

“Professor Flitwick, can I trouble you for a moment?”

“What do you need, Miss Blackwell?”

“When I was holding the parchment I noticed that a charm was inscribed on it that might be of use to me and I wondered if I might be allowed to copy it.”

“Which charm are you referring to? Some of the charms on that parchment are well beyond your ability to control and could prove dangerous.”

“ _Rigidium Magicae_.”

“Why in Merlin’s Beard would you be interested in _that_ particular charm?”

“I may have to use it to defend myself in the final project for Professor Grims.”

“Very well, as long as that is the only one that you copy. You may come to my office to do that tonight after classes have concluded.”

“Thank you, Professor Flitwick.”

“Have a nice day, Miss Blackwell.”

Elizabeth hurried out of the room to catch up with Lily and Beatrice, who were waiting in the corridor outside the room. Lily looked at her friend with relief as Elizabeth emerged from the classroom.

“I thought that you were in trouble.”

“No,” Elizabeth answered with a smile, “just working on an edge to make things easier for the final project in Dark Arts.”

“How can you get an edge on something that you don’t know about yet?”

“You can’t, but it never hurts to be prepared.”

“You can be so completely mental,” Beatrice said with a laugh as the girls made their way their next class.

While the girls studied in Herbology the bartender at the Hog’s Head regarded, not for the first time, the wizard who had made his way down from his room to pay his room and board for the upcoming week. The man said very little and, when he did, it was usually in a whisper to someone who wasn’t present. The bartender wondered if the man wasn’t more than a little daft as he sat at a table eating stew and talking to himself. There was also the fact that during the investigation into the apparent death of Elizabeth Blackwell the man had tended to nearly hibernate in his room. Old Tom couldn’t remember a time when the man had ventured out during the incident although he had arrived a week before it.

Finally, Tom ventured from behind the bar to approach the lone customer.

“Can I get you anything more, sir?”

“No, I think that I’ve quite had my fill.”

“Have you succeeded in finding what you are looking for with your business venture?”

“No, I’m still searching for a suitable location for my shop.”

“Your name escapes me, sir.”

“Frank Bertram. Why do you ask?”

“I may know of a suitable location and the owner of the building would wish to know who he is dealing with.”

“I would be most interested in the building if it is suitable and at a fair price.”

“I will speak to my associate and inform him of your interest.”

Tom walked away from the table as he wondered again just what business this person had in Hogsmeade. He retreated back to his bar and watched as the man rose before walking back up the stairs. Moments later he heard a door close and he made his way to the table to gather the bowl, spoon and mug. A sudden noise caught his attention and he thought, although he wasn’t certain that it sounded like someone had apparated within his building.

It wasn’t necessarily against the law to do so, but still it made Old Tom uneasy. Many things could come from someone who was apparating in and out of the guest rooms, some of them not good. He couldn’t prevent his guests from traveling as they wished, but that didn’t make him feel any better. Finally, he went back to cleaning his kitchen and bar as he prepared for the mid-day crowd.

A scream of outrage sounded in the corridor startling Elizabeth and her friends as they made their way to lunch after Herbology ended. Moments later the girls came upon the source of the disturbance. Alexis Malfoy stood in the middle of the hallway regarding her books which were scattered on the floor where they had landed after she had collided with a Ravenclaw seventh year.

“Why don’t you look where you are going? Don’t you know that you could have killed me?”

The older, taller girl looked down at the diminutive Slytherin who had run full tilt into her. Thoughts of a response came to mind and she was ready to dismiss them when the younger girl spoke out again.

“Don’t have anything to say for yourself? I expect you to pick my books up and give them back to me since you caused them to be there in the first place.”

A crowd around the girls as the confrontation loomed and many wondered if Alexis was ready for the response that she was about to receive. The older girl was known for her patience, but once that patience was gone trouble was soon to follow. The dark haired girl drew herself up to her full height and looked down at the sniggering first year who seemed to think that she had the older girl cowed into submission.

“Well?” Alexis queried with a derisive grin. “Are you going to pick them up or not?”

“You know, I don’t think that I will. In fact, I’m just a little tired of you and your constant squealing. If you want to squeal, I think that you would look much better like this.”

A moment later a small, light colored pig stood where the girl had and the assembled students laughed as it darted away squealing loudly. One of the Ravenclaw girl’s friends stepped forward to her and nudged her as they laughed at the rapidly retreating animal.

“You know that they’ll probably give you a detention for that.”

“Oh, I know, but it will be worth it. She does make a much cuter pig than she does a girl and she’ll be fine as long as no one decides they want fresh ham or bacon.”

The girls laughed as they walked on after using their wands to stack the books neatly and place them on a nearby table. They hurried on to the midday meal and were soon seated with their friends as they ate breakfast. The report of a pig running at large in the school was swiftly reported to the staff and, before long, the animal was located. Moments later the girl was returned to her normal state and she was arriving in the Great Hall where her Housemates returned her books while also giving her a dose of humiliation. She sat at her seat brooding silently as the rest of the students ate their lunch.

Elizabeth glanced at the smaller girl and thought for a moment that she felt a pang of sympathy for the younger girl. She watched the girl for a moment and then turned back to Rose, whom she had been speaking with.

“You know, Rose, I almost felt sorry for her. But then I decided that it was just a bit of indigestion.”

“If you had been sorry for her I would have recommended that you go to Madame Pomfrey for being a little mental.”

“You have to admit that she did make a cute pig. But it would have been better if Lily had turned her blue. Not as cute as the rat last year in class, but it would have been interesting just the same.”

Elizabeth and the students around her laughed at the comment and this was too much for Alexis to bear. She had seen the glances stolen at her and now they were laughing as they looked at her. She rose incredibly fast as she drew her wand and screamed a spell as she pointed her wand at Elizabeth.

“ _Stupefy!_ ”

Caught unprepared for the attack, Elizabeth took the attack full force and was thrown backwards out of her seat. She landed on the floor to be almost instantly surrounded by concerned schoolmates while Alexis found herself being grappled by an angry Professor Myers. She had been easily disarmed by the professor and found herself being propelled towards the Headmaster’s office while her victim was helped to the hospital.

Elizabeth awoke a short time later to find herself surrounded by her friends.

“What happened?”

“Alexis stupefied you.”

“Why?”

“We don’t know, she just stood up and did it. Maybe she realized that we were talking about the pig thing and went mental for a moment.”

“Rose,” Elizabeth replied, “she’s been mental all term. I don’t think that a moment works for her.”

They were interrupted by Madame Pomfrey as she returned to check on her patient.

“I’m going to keep you for a few hours, Elizabeth. You have a nice bump on your head from hitting the floor really hard. Do you have pain anywhere else?”

“My back hurts a little bit.”

“Well, I’ll just keep an eye on you for a little while. But your friends need to get on to class.”

Elizabeth looked sadly as her friends left to return to classes. Finally, she relaxed back into her pillow while the nurse bustled around the room caring for the bevy of injured students from a Quidditch practice gone horribly wrong.

While Elizabeth lay in the hospital Alexis sat in the office of Professor Leeds as he raged at her. The girl had attempted to defend her actions, but found the headmaster less than receptive to her arguments.

“Miss Malfoy, you deliberately attacked a student without provocation. You had no way of knowing what Miss Blackwell was talking about with her friends and the fact that she was looking at you means nothing because many of the students in the Great Hall were looking at you.”

“But..., I… She was making fun of me about getting turned into a pig.”

“How can you be completely sure about what she was talking about? She was across the Great Hall and there is no way that you could have heard what she was talking about. There is also the fact that you could have struck another student with your attack. Miss Malfoy, I have already punished Miss Dawson for transfiguring you, but this is much more serious. Your past actions and now this incident leave me with the assumption that the time that you spent in isolation did nothing to change your behavior. I’m afraid that I have no choice but to expel you for the remainder of the term.”

“But you can’t expel me! My father and uncle would be furious with you. They have connections in the Ministry…”

“I’m not sure what connections they have, but I assure you that not even the Ministry would argue with this decision. I need you to return to Slytherin House and pack your things. I will contact your parents so that they can be expecting you.”

The small blonde girl rose from her chair and, as she did, she stole a glance at the wand that still lay on the desk where it had been deposited. She wanted to reach out and take it, but Professor Leeds kept a close eye on her actions. Alexis turned to the Headmaster once again with a question on her mind.

“Is there no way that I can stay?”

“The only way that you could stay would be if Elizabeth Blackwell were to be agreeable with your presence. If it were any other student I would say that you would definitely be leaving, but Miss Blackwell has a history of forgiving people who have wronged her. You could speak to her, she’s in the hospital, but be prepared for her to refuse your request. I understand that she has quite a bump on the back of her head from hitting the floor.”

Alexis nodded swiftly and hurried out of the office to make her way to the hospital. She smiled to herself as she walked towards her destination and thought about what she would say to Elizabeth.

_‘I’ll say whatever I have to so that I can stay here at Hogwarts. Someday, when the time is right, I might just have to show Elizabeth the other spells that Scorpius, Draco and Uncle Lucius taught me.’_


	25. Inside the Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth begins to work on her assignment for Professor Grims after forgiving Alexis. But is the tool that she found in Hogsmeade everything that she hoped for.

Elizabeth was sitting up in her bed in the hospital as she worked on her assignment for Herbology. While her head still hurt slightly she felt much better than she had and was looking forward to getting back with her friends. A tray with the remains of her meal sat on the table next to her bed, an elf had brought her something to eat to replace her interrupted meal. The girl was largely ignoring people as they entered and left the room but suddenly became aware of a presence next to her bed. She turned to the person and was stunned to see Alexis standing beside her.

“I’m sorry that I attacked you Elizabeth, please tell Professor Leeds to let me stay.”

“Let you stay?”

“He says that he might expel me because I attacked you. Please don’t let him; my father would be so angry with me.”

Elizabeth thought for a moment as she considered the request that had been made of her. While she was still slightly angry about being stupefied she didn’t want to see someone forced to leave school because of an instant of anger. She remembered the year before when she had asked Professor McGonagall to allow several expelled students to return and to reverse the point loss that their House had experienced because of their expulsion. Finally she looked back at the younger girl and nodded quietly.

“I’ll talk to him and tell him that I want you to stay, but if you ever do it again I’ll turn you into something a lot worse than a pig.”

Alexis nodded swiftly and then hurried out of the room so that Elizabeth wouldn’t see the satisfied expression on her face. She had gotten her way once again and Blackwell had been foolish enough to forgive her. The diminutive Slytherin hurried back to where her books were still sitting to gather them and then hurried to the Headmaster’s Office.

Professor Leeds and Professor McGonagall weren’t surprised when Alexis told them what Elizabeth had said. TheBlackwell girl had a forgiving nature, but both wondered just how far she could be pushed. They both knew that, if angered, Elizabeth could potentially be a formidable opponent for any student as well as many of the instructors.

“Very well, Miss Malfoy, as soon as I have spoken to Miss Blackwell to confirm this you will be given back your wand and allowed to return to class.”

Professor McGonagall and Alexis watched as he vanished with a loud POP and waited until he returned minutes later.

“Very well, Miss Malfoy, you may return to classes and have your wand back. But I must caution you to never again do such a thing, because the next time I will not rely on Miss Blackwell’s generosity to decide your fate. Also bear in mind that even the gentlest soul can be pushed too far and Miss Blackwell could very well be one of the most fearsome opponents that you could face.”

The girl nodded and then hurried out of the office to return to her dorm. She was extremely pleased with herself and the outcome of her actions. Blackwell had forgiven her and now she didn’t face expulsion. She hummed a happy tune as she walked through the corridors and thought about what had occurred.

_‘I got away with it all! They believed me when I said that I was sorry and she was dumb enough to believe me when I said that I would never do it again. Just wait until I show her what else I can do. Fearsome opponent, hah! I’ll beat her like a rug!’_

Hours later Madame Pomfrey finally relented and released a very impatient Elizabeth so that she could join her friends in the Great Hall for dinner. Lily and the rest of her friends rushed to meet her as she made her way to her place and they were soon sitting in their customary places as they talked and enjoyed the meal. None of them truly believed that Alexis was sorry, but Elizabeth was firm, she had forgiven the girl and the incident was past.

“I wish you were that easy to convince when you’re mad at me,” Albus retorted as he listened to what she had said.

“You’re easy to me mad at, Albus. Sometimes you can be such a boy!”

“I’m such a boy because I _am_ a boy.”

“That explains it all! Now you know why I feel so sorry for you sometimes.”

Albus looked at his girlfriend with confusion apparent on his face while his sister, Rose and Beatrice all began to giggle. Elizabeth reached out to caress his arm with mock sympathy on her face.

“Everyone knows that girls are smarter than boys, don’t worry you’ll grow out of it eventually.”

The girls present burst out laughing while the boys at the table sat in stunned silence. The rest of the meal passed with lively conversation as jokes flew back and forth between the students. Elizabeth enjoyed the Cherry Crisp that she had ladled onto her plate as she and Albus sent loving glances to each other. Finally they began to rise and leave the Great Hall, but Elizabeth made certain to grab Tiger’s treat before leaving the table. She and Albus left the Great Hall hand in hand as they made their way up to the Gryffindor Common Room and eventually to their respective dorms.

Alexis lay in bed as she replayed the events of the day. She was still furious about being transformed into a pig and then almost being expelled for stupefying Blackwell. It was all so unfair that Elizabeth seemed to get away with everything while Slytherins paid the price without fail. Thankfully Blackwell was too stupid to realize that she had allowed an enemy to remain, an enemy who would get revenge as soon as the chance presented itself.

 _‘How do I get even with Blackwell without getting into trouble?’_ she wondered as she stared up into the dark ceiling. _‘There has to be a way to get even without getting into trouble and losing points for Slytherin House. Maybe I’ll think of a way before the night is over.’_

Elizabeth fed her pet before getting into bed and settling in for the night. She was looking forward to tomorrow because it was the start of the spring break. She would be traveling to her grandparent’s home where she would stay over the vacation and she could spend time working on her final project for Professor Grims. She intended to enter the box and read her letter first thing as soon as breakfast was over. The Room of Requirement had afforded her a wonderful hiding spot for the box and the charm that she had gotten from Professor Flitwick might come in handy if she needed protection. She fell asleep thinking about what she might encounter in the box.

Deep within Hogwarts fury continued to grow within the dark person who visited this long neglected room. Many servants had been lost either in attempts on Blackwell or Artemis Trane and many times the plan had come very near to exposure. The Aurors were becoming an issue and a direct assault on even one of them would expose the plot and bring ruin. The Dark Lord was becoming increasingly angry with the apparent inability of his followers to deal with the traitor Trane or his granddaughter.

Something had to be done soon and he wondered if he hadn’t been too hasty in giving the order to eliminate LeBlanc. She would have been an enormous help as a scapegoat and could have paid the price while the faithful carried out the plans that they were making. It was painfully obvious to him that many of the faithful of the past were gone and so few of the new faces that had been around the table at their meeting held any promise of greatness.

Some had suggested that perhaps it was time to recruit the Malfoys back into the fold, but he felt little faith in Lucius Malfoy. The man had been of little use in the final battle in which Lord Voldemort had been defeated by Harry Potter and had in fact been rumored to have fled the battle.

 _‘Had it been my choice I would have disemboweled the man alive while he screamed for mercy,’_ he thought to himself. _‘He called himself one of the faithful, but he was one of the first to flee when Lord Voldemort disappeared from Godric’s Hollow that night. Lucius Malfoy returned not out of duty or faith, but out of fear of reprisal when the Dark Lord returned.’_

_‘We must make haste in eliminating our targets before the Dark Lord decides to expose himself to danger. I must be prepared to take an active role if the others continue to fail while at the same time continuing to observe the happenings in Hogsmeade. Harry Potter will not believe that LeBlanc acted alone and will continue to investigate the happenings of that day. I have to wonder though if Elizabeth Blackwell had other assistance in surviving, did she get help from the Merpeople? Or are there other forces at work here? Is it possible that he still lives within the lake or did he perish years ago? Would he be a helpful ally or a dangerous enemy if he still lives?’_

The dark wizard strode out of the chamber with these thoughts running through his mind. He silently made his way to a place where he could disapparate back to the safety of his home. Soon the plans would either come to fruition or collapse into failure and he hoped that if it were the latter that he would die swiftly instead of having to face the wrath of his master.  
Elizabeth awoke the next morning and rushed down to the common room to find her friends gathered around Beatrice as they gave her their birthday wishes and gifts.

“Happy Birthday, Beatrice!” Elizabeth chimed in as she hugged her friend.

“Thanks,” Beatrice answered as she accepted the package that her friend handed to her.

They gathered around the girl as she opened the gifts that had been placed on the table. Elizabeth grabbed Tiger and placed a bow on top of his head, much to his displeasure. He leapt free of her arms and soon had the offending bow on the floor as he batted it around before examining the treat that his owner had placed into a bowl. Obviously he wasn’t enthused about sweet treats although did enjoy the small amount of ice cream that he had been offered.

Finally, the gathered students went back to their dorms to change then made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Elizabeth ran her fingers through Tiger’s fur before she left. He looked up at her with green eyes as he rubbed against the fingers and meowed softly.

“Don’t worry, Tiger, I’ll bring you something to eat.”

She hurried down the stairs with Albus and they were soon sitting down at their table while the rest of the school began to filter into the room. No one was paying much attention to what was going on at the other tables until there was a sudden bright flash and loud bang from the Ravenclaw table. Students dove away from the disturbance and, once the scene was clear, the cause was obvious.

A single first year sat at the table with a stunned expression on her face, her wand still in her hand, and the contents of several containers flung about. She had attempted to fill a pitcher with water using a spell that she had seen older students use and it had gone incredibly wrong. Professor McGonagall stepped forward and cleared the debris with a flick of her wand before tending to the still stunned student. The rest of Ravenclaw was soon seated at their table and proceeding to give the small girl some gentle teasing as well as a lesson on the proper use of the spell. Elizabeth watched the proceedings for a moment while she enjoyed her breakfast.

“I was almost afraid that stuff was going to start flying through the air again like last term when Miles was loose.”

Lily nodded as she ate her scrambled eggs; this year was much less chaotic than the last term. Only Peeves remained to create problems and he had been tormenting the members of Hufflepuff House lately. More than once they had been the victims of his pranks while members of other Houses could walk past the scene without incident. No one tempted fate by disturbing him and the members of Hufflepuff could only hope that he would get tired of the games and leave them alone to bother someone else.

Professor Leeds watched as the confusion created by the incident subsided and the students settled down to talk while they ate. He frowned for a moment as Elizabeth and Albus Potter kissed gently but did nothing more. The couple wasn’t blatantly flaunting their affection for each other and made the exchange swift. Finally, their breakfast finished, the pair rose and made their way out of the Great Hall to vanish among the throng that was also exiting the room. He had noticed that Elizabeth had pocketed some food for her cat and didn’t mind. The cat that belonged to the girl was a wonderful creature that was always ready to befriend someone and the professor enjoyed petting the animal whenever he had occasion to visit Gryffindor House. He smiled briefly and then returned to his meal while he talked to Professor Mayre.

Elizabeth had parted company with Albus as the boy hurried to make his way to the Quidditch pitch. James urged his younger brother along as they had a vigorous practice ahead of them, a match with Ravenclaw was only days away and the team intended to try some new plays. Elizabeth kissed her boyfriend again before he vanished and then hurried towards the Room of Requirement where the box that Professor Grims had given her was hidden. She darted through the door and into the solitude that the room offered where she wasn’t surprised to see Lily and Beatrice waiting beside their boxes.

Elizabeth stepped forward to her box and, after taking a deep breath, opened the door and slid her hand in. She watched with excitement as her arm entered easily and them she was able to step into the space. Before she realized it she was standing in the center of the room that the box contained looking down at the envelope that still laid where it had settled when she had placed it inside the container. She bent down and picked it up before walking to one of the other doors to open it and peer into that room. She gasped with delight as she saw a well-stocked library and potions station making her realize that this might not be so bad after all. An examination of the other door revealed that while it opened easily there were also provisions to lock it from the outside.

She opened the door and glanced into the empty room beyond. She stepped into it and suddenly felt very strange. Acting on a hunch she drew her wand and attempted to cast a spell which met with failure. It was obvious, this room was meant to dampen the effects of magic and was intended as a safe area in case the experiments that she had to perform went wrong. Elizabeth stepped back out of the room and was relieved to find that her wand worked normally once again. Obviously Professor Grims was not going to allow a student to be harmed or worse through lack of preparation on his part.

Next she opened the door to the library that she had seen earlier and entered the room to find herself surrounded by bookshelves as well as equipment meant for her use. She opened her bag to remove the copy of the charm that she had copied which she placed on the desk which stood in the center of the room. Then she sat down in the chair and opened the envelope to pull out its contents. Elizabeth paused for a moment as the letter rose into the air and unfolded itself before she heard the voice of Professor Grims begin describing her tasks. The girl felt the hair on the back of her neck rise as she realized that she was going to have to face her worst fears.

Knowing now that she would be safe at all times, the box would not allow harm to come to her, but the tasks were meant to challenge her abilities. The resources around her were at her complete disposal as were any books that she could locate in the school library. It informed her that she could also use any books of her own that she had in her possession. The results of her efforts were due a week before the end of the term which gave her a little over a month and a half to complete them.

Any attempt to cheat or share information would lead to disastrous results for students involved in it. She remembered the warning that the professor had given them and shuddered as she thought about it. Alexis had been mortified at being transfigured into a pig, could the results of cheating be worse than that? It was obvious that the potential benefit was not worth the possible consequences of cheating.

Finally, the note finished giving her instructions and settled back down onto the surface of the desk after folding itself. Elizabeth sighed and rose from the chair to search the bookshelves for the book that she knew that she would find present. Professor Grims had to have read her mind through Legilimency to know about her fears and knew what resources to offer her. She found the book that she was seeking and was soon at her desk as she sought the subject she needed. The parchment beside was soon filling with her neat script as she copied line after line about what she feared the most, the Inferi.

Long hours would pass and the stack of books beside her would grow as her research continued. As she read she wondered what would possess a witch or wizard to tamper with death. Why would anyone reanimate a dead body when the chance of losing control of it was very real and the risk of danger ever present? She had heard that Lord Voldemort had created many Inferi to defend one of his Horcuxes. Harry Potter had very nearly succumbed to them and would have had it not been for the intervention of Dumbledore.

Obviously, a wizard who was willing to split his soul into many pieces and then place those pieces in several items to hide it was also willing to tempt fate by taunting death. She looked at the picture of an Inferi that dominated the page that she was viewing. Muggles were lucky in this respect, they didn’t believe in things like Inferi instead they imagined undead they called zombies. They believed in things that, unlike Inferi, were uncontrollable.

She wondered what her friends were working on, but knew better than to ask. The chiming of a small clock on her desk and the growling of her stomach told her that it was time for lunch. She rose from the chair and then began making her way to the door, but not before a sudden impulse made her look at a book that somehow was protruding farther from the shelf than it should have been. Her eyes widened as she realized it was a book that dealt solely with the Inferi. She pulled it from the shelf as she questioned whether or not her classmates had experienced this sort of occurrence.

She finally made her way out of the room and then out of the box into the Room of Requirement. When she arrived in the Great Hall she found her friends slowly gathering. Lily and Beatrice both looked nearly exhausted as they sat at the table and began to eat. Elizabeth wondered if she looked as wrung out and the look that she got from Albus told her that she did.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Yeah, but my brains are going to turn to mush if this goes on very long.”

“I remember having to do that project, it was horrible and it seemed to go on forever.”

“Did anyone cheat during your year?”

“Oh, yeah, somebody cheated but I can’t tell you who. They ended up looking like a five foot tall chicken with orange feathers for the remainder of the term.”

“Why can’t you tell me?”

“Because the spell remains in effect until you leave at the end of your seven years. If you disclose anything you get the curse too and I really don’t want to look like a chicken.”

Elizabeth laughed as she thought about her boyfriend in the form of a chicken and then kissed him gently. He looked into her eyes and found them swimming with merriment as she giggled.

“Can you tear yourself away from it long enough to go to Hogsmeade with me this afternoon?”

“Is the outing today?”

“Yeah, you’re going aren’t you?”

“I wouldn’t miss it. Hopefully this goes better than the day at the lake.”

Her friends nodded quietly as they remembered the day that Professor LeBlanc had attacked Elizabeth. Rose felt a tear run down her face as she remembered how close her friend had come to death. She knew how much of a hole had been created when it had been believed that Elizabeth lay dead at the bottom of the lake. A sudden giggle from Elizabeth brought the older girl out of the dark place that she had been and she smiled as she watched the girl suddenly place a dab of dessert on Albus’ nose. The rest of the midday meal was composed of gleeful talk as they talked about the coming outing. When the meal ended they swiftly rose and, with the rest of the eligible students, hurried to the clock tower courtyard to follow one of the professors to the village that lay down the road from the castle.

Elizabeth, after speaking to one of the house elves about Tiger’s treat, rushed to catch up with Albus. Professor Leeds watched as the students gathered in the courtyard and soon the mass was walking down the road as they followed him. Elizabeth took in a deep breath as she enjoyed the sunshine and the fresh air that being outside brought. She wondered if she would find anything in the village that would assist her in her final project for Professor Leeds. There was a small bookstore that dealt in older books and she intended to pay it a visit, perhaps she would find something of use there. A sudden shout caught her attention and she glanced in that direction to see Scorpius glaring at her.

“Hey, Blackwell, I heard that you let my cousin off. You finally realized that she wasn’t at fault and maybe you should be the one being punished.”

“Piss off, Scorpius!”

“Ooh, Elizabeth knows how to curse.”

“Yeah, I do, but remember that I also know how to handle someone like you or have you forgotten last term in the corridor outside the hospital?”

The boy flushed red as he remembered the incident in which the girl had beaten him badly in the confrontation. She was much smaller than he, but she knew how to defend herself.  
The appearance of the village ended the argument and the students swiftly scattered to visit the shops. Elizabeth hurried to the bookstore that she had noticed and she glanced at the sign above the door as she read the name painted there.

**Thaddeus J. Wellington**   
**Seller of Fine Vintage Tomes**

Elizabeth opened the door and entered the building, wincing slightly at the feel of the crisp, cool air that seemed to blow through her. A sickly, sweet aroma assailed her nostrils as she began walking past the shelves and stacks of ancient looking books. Unlike Flourish and Blotts, this store was neat almost to the point of being painfully precise. She stopped at a bookshelf and was completely engrossed in the many interesting books when she caught motion out of the corner of her eye. She turned to see an ancient man standing in the aisle looking at her.

“Can I help you, young lady?”

Elizabeth wasn’t sure whether the man had actually spoken or if she had heard his voice in her mind.

“Yes, sir, I’m researching the Inferi for class and need to find material on them.”

“You’re a third year aren’t you?”

“Yes, sir,” she responded.

“Well, I might have just what you need. Not many people research that subject because of its connection with You-Know-Who.”

Elizabeth followed him as he beckoned her and he led her to a large book that rested alone on a shelf. The rich leather of the binding drew her eye and she watched as he ran his hand over it in an almost hypnotic manner. She shivered as a chill ran through her being and considered rushing from the store but fought back the impulse as she stepped closer to the book that the merchant had placed on a table.

“It’s beautiful. Is it safe to handle?”

“Oh, yes, quite safe. The bindings are in very good condition and the pages are pristine with the exception of the one that is missing. It really doesn’t affect the book as it was one of the blank pages that precede the back cover, still I cannot sell it as perfect and that will lower the price I ask.”

The bookseller watched as the girl opened the book and glanced at the page that explained the contents. The child nodded as she realized that the book would be invaluable in her research and she closed the book carefully before gathering it into her arms.

“It’s perfect for my task. How much is it?”

“Normally I would ask ten Galleons, but for such a beautiful customer as you I will sell it for eight.”

“I’ll take it.”

“I thought that you might. I’ll wrap it for you,” he said as he took it from her while she counted out the gold coins from her bag. Minutes later she was walking out of the shop with the bundle in her arms and she was mildly shocked that the temperature outside seemed to be warmer than the one inside the building. She hurried to Honeydukes to catch up with her friends and didn’t see the old man as he watched her leave.

He turned away from the window and looked into a mirror that hung on the wall.

“It is done, Master, the girl has purchased the book.”

“Very good, now all is in place and it is only a matter of time.”


	26. Et nunc incipiat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trap is set!

Elizabeth sat in her compartment on the Hogwarts Express glancing through her newly purchased book while her friends talked quietly. The book was beautiful and she wished that it wasn’t missing the page. It was full of information about the dark things of their world and the girl felt herself fortunate to have purchased it so cheaply. She glanced at a picture of a Dementor and experienced a chill that went down her spine. She swiftly closed the book and looked at Tiger who was enjoying his toy mouse as he wrestled on the floor with it.

“Good book?” Rose asked as Elizabeth put it aside.

“Yeah, it’s going to make Professor Grims’ project a snap.”

“Where did you get it?”

“That bookseller in Hogsmeade, you know, the one near the writing shop.”

“That place gives me the creeps, the guy who owns it is scary. It’s almost like he’s looking through you while he talks to you.”

Elizabeth smiled at Lily as her friend shivered as she talked about the shop. But she also agreed that she had felt a little uneasy in the shop and had felt a definite chill when she had entered the building. Still, the book that she had found was lovely and full of information that she would need once she re-entered the box to continue her work.

The box lay carefully packed in the bag that rested on the shelf above the seat and she felt confident that she could complete the majority of the task during the week that she had for break. Once that was done she would have plenty of free time to relax and work towards the end of the term.

Artemis Trane and his wife stood on Platform Nine and Three Quarters waiting for the arrival of the train which bore their youngest grandchild. They had heard the whistle of the locomotive in the distance and knew that soon the child would be in their arms as they prepared to spend the week with her. The girl and her father had announced that they intended to try to bond during that week and they hoped that Anne would come around as well. The older girl had been steadfast in her decision that Elizabeth had no place in the home of the man they called father and their mother had little more. Anne had informed them that, since Elizabeth was coming home for break, she would stay at Beauxbatons.

A few minutes later a flash of brilliant crimson announced that the train was approaching the platform and very soon the locomotive was pulling the cars up to their destination. Elizabeth smiled as she looked out through the window and saw her grandparents waiting for her. The smile broadened as she saw her parents approaching with smiles on their faces. She turned to her friends and hugged them before placing a protesting Tiger back into his cage.

“It’s only for a short time, Tiger.”

When the train came to a stop the students began rising to make their way down the corridors and off onto the platform where they swiftly dispersed as they met with their parents. Elizabeth swiftly slid the book into her bag and then grabbed Tiger’s cage before leaving the compartment herself to make her way out of the car. Minutes later she was standing on the platform as she was embraced by her grandparents and then her mother. She stood silently as her mother released her while her father looked on, then he stepped forward and took the child in his arms as the others stood with tears in their eyes. Elizabeth felt a tear run down her own cheek as she experienced something that she had felt only very rarely, her father’s love. Then he released her before reaching down and taking her bag with one hand while keeping an arm around the girl.

They walked together out of the station and to a small, disused room where a mantle was busy sending people to their destinations. Elizabeth watched as her group approached a small silver cup that sat on a table. They all stepped up to it and each gently placed a finger on its rim before they vanished from the room. Elizabeth felt a slight lurch in her belly but it ended as they appeared in the garden outside her grandparent’s home. Her father looked down at her with mild surprise as she looked up at him with a sly grin.

“You don’t get sick when you travel by Portkey?”

“No, I don’t know why but it doesn’t affect me like apparating does.”

He smiled down at her and gently hugged her once again.

“I don’t know why I was such a fool all of those years and I hope that someday you can forgive me.”

“I do forgive you, Father. The only condition that I would ever make is that you always give me a hug like you are now.”

“I promise that I will and it’s a promise that I never intend to break.”

She hugged him again tightly before they walked into the house where Chloe already had a large feast awaiting them. Elizabeth’s eyes widened as she took in the amount of food on the table, it seemed like the tables at Hogwarts had transferred their holdings to the table in front of her. She took her place at the table after releasing Tiger, who hurried to his own full dish, and was soon enjoying the meal. The day was glorious and she could see nothing that would make it otherwise.

John sat at his own chair as he listened to the girl who was gleefully recounting her experiences at school. He had always known that the girl was very pretty, but now he was fully aware of how beautiful she actually was. Her blue eyes and golden hair combined with her fair complexion to make her a true vision of loveliness. He understood now the attraction that his younger daughter held for the Potter boy. She had an infectious giggle and an easy smile that brightened the room.

When the meal ended the group got up to walk into the sitting room where Elizabeth deposited herself in a large chair as Tiger jumped up into her lap. She sat in the chair as she took part in the conversation and ran her hand over the cat’s back and shoulders. Tiger rubbed against her with affection as he purred loudly before suddenly jumping down to chase the toy mouse that had been released into the room by her grandmother. Elizabeth laughed as her pet hurried around the room as he stalked the toy. She had never felt so happy in the presence of her father and silently prayed that the joy would never end.

“Professor Grims tells me that you have a huge assignment for him,” Victoria said as she looked at her daughter.

“Yeah, we have to do research on our greatest fear and work on defenses against it.”

“I remember him talking about it,” Victoria said quietly.

“I’ve heard that he uses a Boggart to simulate whatever you are afraid of that way you’re not really in any danger,” Elizabeth responded.

“I’m not sure but remember, Elizabeth, even a Boggart can be dangerous if one isn’t careful.”

The girl looked at her mother with concern clear on her face because this was something that she hadn’t considered. The possibility that even a Boggart in the form of an Inferi could be dangerous put a new element into the project.

“When is the project due?”

Elizabeth looked at her grandfather and grinned.

“I have until a week before end of term to complete it, but I already have a large part of the research started. The new book that I bought in Hogsmeade will help a lot, it deals solely with dark creatures.”

“Where in Merlin’s Beard did you find a book like that in Hogsmeade?”

“I found it in the old store next to the writing shop.”

“You don’t mean Thaddeus Wellington’s shop, do you?" Amanda asked abruptly.

“That’s the one,” Elizabeth answered swiftly. “Is there something wrong with it?”

“You mean that you were brave enough to go into that shop,” Victoria gasped as she shuddered. “That store and the owner always frightened me, I never went in there once the entire time I was at Hogwarts.”

“That store belongs in Knockturn Ally next to Borgin and Burkes, not in Hogsmeade,” John added as he thought about the shop that his daughter had visited. “Elizabeth, please promise me that you will stay away from that shop, it doesn’t feel right.”

“I promise, but there are so many beautiful old books there.”

“Where is this book that you are so entranced with?”

“I put it in my bag.”

Elizabeth rose from the chair that she was sitting in and hurried to the bag that had been deposited on a table at the bottom of the stairs. She opened it and pulled the ancient book out before walking back to where her parents and grandparents waited. She handed it to her father and sat back down while he opened it to examine it. John noticed the damage to the book but thought nothing of it while Artemis regarded the cover from his vantage point.

“It’s an old text from well before I attended Hogwarts,” he said as his son-in-law glanced at the book. “There may still be a copy or two hiding somewhere in the school although they probably were destroyed when the Room of Requirement burned during the battle.”

“Well, I know that there aren’t any copies in the library in the box and it looks like it’s just what I need to make the project easier.”

John carefully closed the book before handing it to his daughter and Elizabeth laid it carefully on the table that stood beside her chair. Something about the book made him mildly uneasy and he felt slightly warmer when it left his possession. He sighed and then looked at his daughter before speaking.

“I hope that you don’t mean that you are going to be in that box working the entire break. I wanted a chance to see you and spend some time with you because I know that I have a lot of catching up with you to do.”

“I promise that I won’t stay hidden in there,” she said as she picked up the book and opened it to a random page. She gasped as a piece of paper fell out from between two pages and fluttered to the floor. The girl bent down to retrieve it and looked at it curiously before looking at the adults.

“I think that this is part of the page that is missing, it’s the same color and has the same design as the other one does. Maybe if all of the other pieces are there I can mend them and put it back where it belongs.”

“I’m sure that’s possible, Elizabeth,” Victoria said as she rose from her chair and bent to kiss the child on the top of her fair head before walking out of the room. Elizabeth grinned as she looked at her grandparents and father as she settled back into the chair and examined the piece of paper that she had found.

‘ _Why,_ ’ she wondered, ‘ _would anyone tear a page out of such a beautiful old book just to tear it into small pieces?’_

She finally shrugged her shoulders and opened the book to place the piece between the pages and the back cover before closing it once again. Then she curled herself up in the chair and settled down to talk with the adults and Chloe.

The diminutive elf looked at the girl as they talked and finally had to speak. She looked at the child with her large eyes wide and her large ears drooped.

“Miss Elizabeth, Chloe was wondering why you chose to study the Inferi. They are terrible creations not worthy of existence and only a truly insane witch or wizard would use that kind of magic.”

“Don’t worry, Chloe, I don’t have any intention of toying with the magic needed to create them nor do I intend to deal directly with them. Any magic that I use will be in the safety of the box and Professor Grims has made sure that no dark magic can exist inside it.”

The large ears of the elf rose slightly as the news reassured her and she looked at the girl with relief. Elizabeth smiled and took the small elf into her arms after rising from the chair that she was curled up in.

“I wasn’t worried anyhow, Chloe, I know that you’re here.”

“Chloe would never let any harm come to Miss Elizabeth or any of her family. But Chloe does wish that Miss Anne was present so that her family was complete.”

Elizabeth hugged the elf once again before releasing Chloe. She kissed the elf on top of the head before Chloe vanished with a loud POP as she disapparated. Although no longer bound by servitude, the elf possessed a strong sense of duty and had vowed to never leave the family unless ordered to. The family knew that they could never give the elf that order for they realized that Chloe would likely die of a broken heart if rejected by them.

Artemis rose from his chair and gathered his granddaughter into a hug before picking up the book to examine it. He also noticed that the book seemed unnaturally cold to the touch and he shuddered slightly as he looked at it. Finally, he placed it back onto the table and instantly felt warm once again. He looked at the book where it lay with a sense of unease, but put it out of his mind as he listened to the happy chatter of the girl. She was busy recounting all that had happened since she had last seen them and was enjoying their company.

Finally, Elizabeth rose and picked the book up before walking back into the room to pull the box that Professor Grims had given her out of her bag. She placed it carefully on the table and then opened the door that would allow her to enter it. A moment later she slipped the book into the box and then withdrew her arm after laying it on the floor of the room that waited for it. Then she withdrew her arm and closed the door to seal the box.

Deep within Hogwarts he stared into the mirror that had suddenly gone blank. It worried him because this meant that something within the house was blanketing the effects of the book, something that he had no power to overcome. This meant that many of his hopes and plans would come to naught unless something happened to aid his cause. He also considered the other part of his plan, the part that involved Harry Potter, the part that would also fail if things continued as they were.

_‘Damn it all, what has that girl done? Without the book we cannot hope to see our plans succeed. The elf prevents us from apparating into the home, even onto the property. The Dark Lord will be angry beyond reason should we be prevented from striking. What have you done, Elizabeth Blackwell?’_

Harry sat at his desk as he looked over the file concerning the attempts on Elizabeth and her grandparents. There was no doubt in his mind that the incidents were connected, but there was the question of who was involved. True, they had a Death Eater in custody, but he couldn’t have been acting alone. There was also the attack on LeBlanc, which had shaken his department to the core. He glanced up as a young Auror stepped into the room with a sheaf of papers in his hand.

“Harry, the Minister wanted you to look at these,” he said as he laid them down onto his superior’s desk.

“Thanks, Ian.”

The young Auror turned and left the office as Harry removed his glasses to rub his eyes. He was exhausted and the Minister wanted efforts doubled as it became increasingly obvious that the Ministry had been infiltrated once again by dark forces. That the Office of the Aurors had been compromised and a prisoner attacked was even more troubling. He put his glasses back on and glanced at the stack of papers on his desk before picking the top sheet from the list. He didn’t notice the envelope that lay hidden between the sheets of parchment.

While Harry worked at his task Elizabeth was enjoying the first day at the home of her grandparents with both of her parents present. The girl was happier than she had ever been in her life and hoped that things would never go back to the way that they had been. She wondered if things would have been this way had the truth of her beginnings been revealed earlier than it was. Finally she wandered into the living room after stopping to pick up the box and her bag.

She looked at the box for a moment before opening the door and stepping into the compartment. The book was where she had left it and she knelt to retrieve it from the floor before proceeding into the library. A moment later she was sitting at the table and quickly flipping through the pages. The girl was overjoyed to find several pieces of paper that matched the one that had fallen out earlier and she wasn’t surprised when they fit together. Obviously they had once been joined, but she was disappointed to find that one was nowhere to be found. She gathered the pieces that she had and hurried out of the box to a place where her wand could be used. Elizabeth laid the pieces out together and pointed her wand at them.

_“Reparo!”_

Instantly the page was healed save the spot where the missing piece should have been. Elizabeth picked up the still wounded page and examined it. She could make out very faint writing that she didn’t understand. The girl shook her head and then walked back into the box to place the page back into the book, but not before looking at the words once again.

_Et nunc…_

_‘What does this say?’_ she wondered as she closed the book once again before gathering it into her arms and walking out of the room.

She stepped out of the box and back into her grandparent’s living room at the same instant that Harry found the envelope. He opened it and was surprised when a small piece of torn paper fell out to flutter to his desk. Harry picked it up to see a single word written on it and his brow furrowed as he read it.

_…Incipiat_

He had no time to react before he was whisked out of his office and found himself standing in front of Elizabeth and her family. Artemis looked up in surprise as the Head of the Aurors appeared in the middle of his living room and Harry was dumbfounded by the sudden transport.

“Mr. Potter, how did you apparate in? Chloe cast a charm that prevents apparation into this house.”

“I picked up this piece of paper and now I’m here,” said the still confused Auror.

Elizabeth looked at the fragment of paper that the Auror held and realized that it was the missing piece of the page from her book. She rose from the chair that she was in and stepped forward with the page just as Artemis realized what was happening and how Harry was standing before them. He rose from his chair and leapt towards his grandchild as the warning issued from his lips as she reached for the fragment.

**_“Elizabeth, no!”_ **


	27. The Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The carefully laid plans come to fruition as the followers of the Dark Lord strike, but just who is walking into a trap?

The moment that Elizabeth’s hand touched the fragment of paper that Harry held it leapt from the Auror’s grasp and welded itself back into its proper place. In almost that same instant another figure appeared in the living room as it held up the tiny piece of paper that it held. Elizabeth stared in horror as the dark figure drew its wand and two more people appeared in the living room. It had all been trap!

“Thank you, Miss Blackwell, for being so kind as to buy that book and reassemble the page. You have been most helpful to our cause. It’s a shame that you didn’t notice the tiny pieces of parchment that we hold, they made most useful tools. While not exactly a Portkey, they operate in much the same way and allowed us to bypass the magic of the elf.”

Harry’s eyes widened as he surveyed the trio before him and recognized the ancient witch from the room at the Hog’s Head. She held a wand steadily in her hand as she pointed it at him.

“You?”

“Yes, Mr. Potter, you have all been brought together so that we can end this miserable resistance to the will of our Dark Lord.”

“Voldemort is dead, he was defeated at Hogwarts.”

“Did you honestly think that another would not take his place?”

Elizabeth slowly slid her wand down into her hand as her heart beat wildly. Soon, very soon, the battle would begin and she feared that it would result in the deaths of people that she loved intensely. The cloaked figure closest to her watched her warily as his wand moved to cover both the girl and her grandfather.

“Artemis Trane, I have waited for this day for so many years. Your betrayal at Hogwarts cost us much and now we are going to take much from you. Perhaps I shall only cripple you and let you live so that you can watch as I kill your wife, daughter and granddaughter. But don’t worry, I’m going to let them live for a long time so that I can make their deaths as agonizing as possible.”

Chloe stood in front of Amanda as she prepared to strike, a fact that hadn’t gone unnoticed by the figures.

“Elf, interfere and I promise that you will suffer more than any of these,” the witch said with menace. “ You cannot hope to strike all of us at once and you shall fail in the attempt if you do.”

Elizabeth looked down at the page that had fluttered to the floor and could now see the writing clearly. She realized now what it said and was very angry that she had been taken in so easily. She was nearly ready to burst into tears when she heard a small, but familiar voice in her head.

‘ _All is not lost, my little Star, I shall let no harm come to you, your family or friends.’_

Tiger’s mouse chose that moment to suddenly race out from under a table and collide with the foot of the elderly witch. She shrieked and this drew the attention of all except for Elizabeth who took the opportunity to strike at the Death Eater before her.

_“Stupefy!”_

The Death Eater, distracted by the commotion, was struck by the spell and toppled over in a heap as the battle commenced. The Death Eaters, already outnumbered, began hurling curses at any target that they could find and Amanda was fortunate that the Killing Curse that had been directed at her missed by a hair’s breadth. The group was stunned when three more dark figures appeared in the room and drew wands as the fight intensified.

Artemis felt the heat of a curse as it raced past his head as he dueled with the wizard before him. The room swiftly became a shambles as holes appeared in walls and windows were shattered. He tumbled backwards over a chair as he moved to avoid the attack of another assailant and would have died had it not been for the action of his son-in-law. John struck at the witch who was menacing the older man, she turned her attention from Artemis and hurled a curse directly at the chest of her attacker.

Elizabeth, engaged by her own attacker, watched in horror as her father collapsed and screamed in rage as he fell.

“Daddy!”

Her attacker grinned behind his mask as he regarded the scene. The coward was down, his daughter had been stupefied and now the father of the girl had been eliminated. Only the Auror, the girl and her grandmother remained and they were being forced back. His moment of reverie was interrupted by the impact of the book that Elizabeth had swept up and hurled at his head. He collapsed in a mass as it smashed into his face.

Harry was dueling with the witch and beginning to be forced backwards when Chloe struck with berserk fury at one of those attacking her family. The witch was hurled backwards and landed at the opened door into the box; she started to rise and realized that she no longer held her wand. It lay outside her reach and the Auror was now closing, she scrambled into the box and hurried into one of the rooms through doors that had opened themselves.

Amanda dealt handily with her own attacker with a well-placed strike from a walking stick. The Death Eater, distracted by Chloe’s attack on the witch, took the blow to the back of his head and crumpled to the floor. Now the Death Eaters were on the defensive as, one after the other, the fell to the attacks of the enraged family. Artemis struck at the two that he was fighting and they found themselves struggling against the legs of furniture that had suddenly lengthened and were now wrapping around them.

“Leave him to me!” Elizabeth screamed. “He’s mine!”

The rest of the family and Harry watched as Elizabeth alone now dueled with the wizard that had felled her father as he did his best to defeat the young witch. Back and forth spells and curses flew as they parried the attacks cast at them. For Elizabeth all was going well until she stepped backwards and tripped over the outstretched arm of an unconscious Death Eater. The dark wizard, sensing that victory was near, raised his wand to cast a curse at the girl.

_“Avada Kedavra!”_

Elizabeth would have died had the curse struck her, but a large mass suddenly appeared before her and took the attack instead. She watched in horror as Sebastian was struck by the attack as he lunged between the girl and her attacker. The ancient wizard shuddered as the magic washed over him and then collapsed as the girl raised her own wand. The Death Eater, surprised by the intervention of the new arrival, never had a chance to avoid the attack of the enraged witch who had risen from the floor with her wand at the ready.

_“Crucio!”_

Her target dropped his wand as the excruciating energy of the curse struck him and he collapsed to the floor in agony as she advanced on him. The beautiful face of the girl was twisted with rage as she concentrated on making him pay for all that he had done. She stepped up to stand over him as she remembered the look on the face of her father as he had fallen and the attack that struck Sebastian.

“You’ll never hurt anyone again! I’m enjoying watching you squirm in agony and never want this vision to fade from my memory! You had better hope that my father isn’t dead, because if he is the last thing that you will ever see is my face as I destroy you!”

Harry stepped forward as the girl continued to concentrate on the assault that she was mounting on her now helpless enemy. As he did, Victoria knelt next to her husband and cradled his head. A light whimper issued from his lips and he slowly opened his eyes to look up into hers.

“I’ll be alright, where’s Elizabeth?”

Elizabeth nearly turned on Harry as he reached forward and gently took her arm in an attempt to stop the curse that she was casting. She looked into the eyes behind the glasses and then slowly lowered her arm as the Death Eater went unconscious. The girl dropped the wand and then looked from her father to the limp form of the wizard who had saved her. Sebastian lay silently on the floor, his eyes staring into nothingness and she knew in that instant, without touching him, that he was dead.

Tears flowing from her eyes she hurried to the side of her father and knelt down next to him as she kissed him gently on the cheek. He reached up to caress her hair as Chloe moved closer to the family that she served.

“Miss Elizabeth has proven herself to be formidable in battle; Chloe has never seen such fearlessness.”

Elizabeth smiled at the elf as she understood that her father was going to be okay. Then she rose to look around the room that was now a shattered mess and realized that the elderly witch was nowhere to be seen. She looked at Harry with concern on her face as he gathered the wands of the fallen.

“Where did the witch go?”

“She went into that box,” Harry said, “but I’ll never understand how she did it. I thought that only the student that the box was assigned to could go into one of the boxes.”

Elizabeth turned to look at the box and then smiled.

Harry looked at the girl as she stepped forward and picked up the tool that her professor had given her. She ran her fingers over the closed door as she smiled to herself once again as Aurors began to apparate into the room through the now cancelled protective charm that Chloe had cast.

“Elizabeth, you look almost pleased.”

“I am, Mr. Potter, you see, she might have gone into the box but she cannot get out. I’m the only one who can open the doors in this box.”

“So, she’s trapped in there?”

“She is,” the girl answered.

“And you can let us in there to take her into custody?”

“Yes, I can.”

“Please do, I’m interested in seeing her face when she realizes that her time is done.”

“You’ll have to do it without wands, they don’t work in there.”

Neither of them had noticed Chloe as she approached with a mischievous grin.

“Your wands may not work in the box, but Chloe’s magic will. My people designed those boxes and we were asked to keep a safe guard in place. Chloe can bring the person that you seek out without having to enter the box. All that Mr. Potter has to do is tell Chloe where he wants her.”

While they were having their discussion the witch inside the box had realized the predicament that she was in as she frantically searched for a way out of the trap. There was no doubt that by now her companions were defeated. If they had been victorious they would have freed her by now. Very soon, she knew, she would be in the custody of the Aurors and then imprisoned in Azkaban. She barely had time to think about anything else when she was standing in a holding cell in the headquarters of the Aurors. The battle was over and they had been defeated. She walked over to a bench and sat down on it to hang her head.

Elizabeth stood in the middle of her grandparent’s living room as the body of Sebastian was removed from the debris. Tears ran down her face as she ran her fingers over the soft gray hair and beard of her mentor. Somehow, she now remembered everything that had occurred in the chamber under the lake and vowed to never let his memory fade. The healers carefully covered the body and removed it as Artemis cast his final spell that day.

_“Reparo!”_

Almost instantly the room was set right again and Elizabeth hugged her family as the Aurors departed to leave them alone. None of the family had any fear that the girl would face charges over the use of the Cruciatis Curse, she had been in battle for her life. Harry had already assured them that he would testify to the fact that the girl had saved several lives by her actions and they knew that his testimony would carry much weight.

“Mother,” Elizabeth said as they were left alone, “I know that I have seen a portrait of Sebastian somewhere.”

“You have seen it, Elizabeth,” Artemis broke in. “You have seen it right here in this very house. We haven’t spoken about him for many years because he was regarded as insane for generations. We didn’t want that stain on the name of the family.”

“But, then, you mean that he’s an ancestor of mine?”

“Yes, Elizabeth, he is an ancestor of yours. His full name was Sebastian Trane and he helped the founders make Hogwarts what it is. But he dabbled with wild magic and paid a most horrible price. We thought that he had died long ago, but obviously the curse that affected him did not allow a quick demise.”

Elizabeth listened as her grandfather told her all that he knew about her savior. She looked into his eyes and could see Sebastian in them. The girl decided in that moment to revisit the home that the wizard had kept for centuries to seek clues that would tell her about the life that he had lived and what she could learn from it.

While Elizabeth was learning about Sebastian, the young Auror who had been watching Harry suddenly found himself in custody. He had been busy preparing to make himself invaluable to the successor who would replace Potter and had nearly collapsed when Harry stepped through the door to the office followed by two large Aurors who entered with wands drawn.

“Making plans, Channing?”

“Harry, what a pleasant surprise.”

“I imagine that you are surprised, but I doubt that you feel that it’s pleasant. You really need to make certain that all of the loose ends are tied up when you attack someone in the Office of the Aurors.”

“Attack someone? What are you talking about Harry?”

“Evan and LeBlanc, you’re the one who attacked them.”

“You’re mad! I’ve done nothing of the sort.”

“But you did and we have the proof that we need to send you to Azkaban. I’m going to enjoy watching the Wizengamot sentence you and those who you assisted to life behind bars. We have several of your accomplices in custody and one of them has informed us that he will tell us everything. Now, slowly draw your wand and drop it onto the floor then step away from it.”

Knowing that he had no chance of survival or escape, James Channing slowly did as he was told while his mentor watched the scene. A single tear ran down Harry’s face as he watched the man whom he had come to trust being taken into custody.

They escorted the former Auror to an interrogation room where he found himself facing someone that he never expected to see standing in the room.

“How can you be here? You’re dead, I watched you die!”

“Actually, we realized that the Ministry had been infiltrated by dark forces,” Harry said to the still stunned prisoner. “Professor LeBlanc, in exchange for leniency in her sentence, agreed to allow herself to be attacked. It certainly wasn’t pleasant for her as she tells me that it felt like she actually was choking. Evan also knew that he likely would be attacked, but volunteered just the same. We managed to restore his memory and it was better than having a Scrying Ball in the room.”

“You deliberately tried to kill me and I ‘ave never even met you before zis day. I may go to prison, but at least I have ze comfort of knowing zat you shall spend ze rest of your days ‘oping zat ze Dementors don’t get you.”

The young man hung his head as he realized that there was no hope for him and that the best that he could hope for was to die an old man in prison. He watched as the Aurors and Professor LeBlanc exited the room while two Aurors remained behind to guard him. Freedom was something that he knew he would never experience again.

The witch looked up as Harry entered her cell followed by the Auror Potions Master. She knew that soon her secrets would be revealed, but hoped that she could at least escape the attention of the Dementors. Her eyes widened as Monique LeBlanc stepped into the room as well.

“You know who she is, don’t you?”

The witch looked from Harry to Monique as the potions master pulled a vial out of his pocket and stepped forward.

“This one will dispel any enchantments or potions that you are under. It’s quite efficient as well as rather painful but, unless you tell us who you really are, I am going to administer it.”

The witch shook her head vehemently and refused to speak even when Harry nodded to his subordinates. He, Professor LeBlanc and the potions master watched as two Aurors stepped forward and forced the ancient woman down into a chair to prevent her escape. Moments later, the master stepped forward, the potion was coursing down her throat and she began to shudder. All of them gasped as they watched the progress of the magic.

The thick gray hair of the woman began to thin and a gray mustache began to appear on her face. Where several teeth had been missing in the aged mouth, now fine, straight teeth stood. She grew in height and in girth as the Polyjuice Potion that the wizard had been relying on was neutralized. Monique LeBlanc stood dispassionately as she watched the transformation occur. Where the old woman had been , now a tall almost aristocratic man sat. Then the master stepped forward again and sent another potion down the throat of the prisoner.

“I normally don’t like to use Veritaserum, but in this case I feel it is necessary. Now, what is your name?”

The prisoner never had a chance to speak as Monique LeBlanc spoke for him.

“His name is Albert Dubois and he was my mentor at Beauxbatons. He is ze one whom I was meeting and is ze one who instructed me to kill Elizabeth Blackwell. Zere is a ‘idden room in ‘Ogwarts zat I can show you, zere you shall find all zat you need to deal with ‘im and ‘is accomplices.”

“The Dark Lord will see you screaming for mercy , you faithless bitch,” the prisoner growled. You’ll die a long and lingering death and will suffer the entire time.”

“Per’aps, but at least I ‘ave ze comfort of knowing zat I shall not face ze Dementors.”

The former Hogwarts teacher turned and walked out of the cell to meet the Auror who waited for her. She was going to prison, she knew that, but at least she had the comfort of knowing that Elizabeth wasn’t dead. That alone would keep her from facing the Dementors, she might even be young enough to have a life once she was released. But she would never teach again.

Far away, the shadow shrouded wizard screamed with anger as the plans that had been so carefully made collapsed. The traitor would continue to live and the Aurors would keep them at bay. So many of the faithful were gone now and it would take time to gather more followers.

“You’ve won, for now!”

The shrouded wizard turned from the mirror and then strode silently out of the room. The large doors slammed closed behind him and the echoes they left faded into silence.


	28. Trials by Parchment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The danger over, Elizabeth says goodbye to old friends, takes her final exams for the term and then receives an incredible surprise.

The Aurors acted swiftly to round up many of the dark wizards and witches after those already in custody gave information in the hopes of leniency. Among those giving information had been Professor LeBlanc, who already was sitting in a cell in Azkaban. It saddened Elizabeth to know that the young teacher would be an old person when she finally was released from prison.

In the weeks since the battle at her grandparent’s home Elizabeth had returned to Hogwarts and had spent many hours working on her final project. Many nights she found herself working late into the night and often fell asleep at the table in her box. Tiger had been a little upset with her for the lack of attention and Elizabeth had done everything that she could to make it up to him. Finally the project had been completed and the girl could relax.

One morning after she had gotten out of bed and gotten dressed Elizabeth returned to the home of Sebastian dreading what she knew she might find. The dread was well founded because as she entered the cavern she saw what she had expected to. All of the rooms were bare except for a very familiar looking box that sat in the middle of the floor in what had been Sebastian’s laboratory. She picked it up and wasn’t surprised when she was able to open the door to peer inside. The rooms that she could see were furnished with his things and she could see his portrait hanging on one wall. On the opposite wall hung the portrait of Augustus Frenwhel and he winked at her as he saw her looking in. She looked back to the portrait of Sebastian and saw that he was smiling broadly at her as well as nodding. The girl picked up the box and sadly walked out of the room and into the corridor.

As she walked down the corridor she sensed a change behind her and she turned to see the lights extinguishing themselves as she passed them. She understood that the cavern was closing itself now that its long time inhabitant was gone. Finally she reached the portrait of Frenwhel and noted that the wizard within was regarding her sadly.

“I can’t come back here, can I?”

“No, Miss Elizabeth, you cannot. The cavern is being sealed and soon I will no longer guard anything. Once you pass through my portrait this one will vanish and exist only within the box that you carry. The one on the wall in the castle will still exist and be able to transport you into Sebastian’s room within the box.”

“Will I still need the password or key?”

“Only for old time’s sake.”

“Will the other password still take me to the broom closet?”

“If that is where you desire to go, but while in Merlin’s beard would you want to go there?”

The girl nodded sadly and then spoke the words that would open the portrait.

“I miss the sunshine.”

The portrait opened slowly and the girl stepped through only to turn swiftly to watch the lights in the corridor go out forever. Tears flowed down her face as the portrait of Augustus Frenwhel closed for the final time, sealing the cavern behind it.

“Don’t forget to come and visit me once in a while, Miss Elizabeth. It gets dreadfully boring down here in this area of the castle.”

“I won’t forget. Thank you, Augustus, you have been so helpful.”

Elizabeth turned and walked away not noticing that tears were flowing down the cheeks of the wizard in the portrait. She made her way up the stairs to the Great Hall where she found her friends sitting where they normally did. As she started in their direction she was blocked by a small blonde girl who looked up at the older girl with a derisive smile.

“Been off somewhere crying again, Blackwell?”

Elizabeth looked down at Alexis for a moment before leaning forward and placing her hands on the shoulders of the younger girl.

“Alexis, if you don’t go back to your table and leave me alone I’m going to carry through with what I said that I would do. Believe me, Alexis, you don’t want to know what it will be because I will make it as embarrassing as is possible. Now, go back to your little hole in the wall before I have you living in one.”

Alexis started to say something and then thought better about it after looking at the face of the girl that she was bothering. The students sitting at the tables around them sat in silence as the normally quiet Elizabeth dealt with the small irritant before proceeding on to her own table. Elizabeth sat down next to Albus and kissed him gently as she was greeted.

“Get everything done down there?”

“Yeah, it’s all over and done.”

“Are you okay?”

“As good as I can be.”

Albus leaned towards Elizabeth to give her a gentle kiss on the forehead as a few tears made their way down the cheeks of the girl. She gave him a weak smile as she continued to clutch the box that she had found. The boy wondered what the box might contain but knew that, once she was ready, the girl would reveal its contents to him.

Elizabeth smiled once again as she thought about the assignment that she had turned in only that morning to Professor Grims. She hadn’t actually seen the teacher, but instead had placed her finished product into a box that had been placed outside the classroom door. She and other students had watched as the parchments that they had completed vanished before they even hit the bottom of the box. A note above the box informed them that the boxes that they had been assigned were theirs to keep and Elizabeth was overjoyed at the thought of more private workplace.

The smile swiftly died, however, as she considered the exam that she would take for the ancient professor. The students knew that before this day was over they would be sitting in the Great Hall once again to take the final exam of the term. Very few were actually eating because of the queasy feelings that they had in their bellies, but Elizabeth dug into her breakfast with gusto as she thought about what was coming. She finished her breakfast and was soon hurrying up the stairs to her dorm to place the box with the rest of her belongings. The trip home after the end of the term was only four days away and already unnecessary items were carefully placed in her trunk.

The girl spent the next hour pulling the clothing that she would not need out of her closet and dresser to carefully pack the trunk. As she worked Tiger bounded around the room as he chased his mouse. She smiled at her pet and reached down to pet him as he stopped long enough to rub against her leg. He looked up at her with his green eyes and she ran her fingers through his fur once again as he purred loudly. Finally, she heard the bells of the clock in the tower informing her that it was time to make her way back down to the Great Hall. There was no need to take anything with her as Professor Grims would have what they needed to take the exam.

She kissed Tiger and then hurried down the stairs to the common room before exiting it and joining the other students who were making their way down the stairs. There were few things at Hogwarts that could muster all of the students at the same time and end of term exams were one of them. Every heart was beating wildly while butterflies roamed every stomach. This was it! Everything that they had done all term was in preparation for this day. Soon they would be sitting quietly at desks using special quills that prevented cheating as they wracked their brains to recall every detail that they could.

Elizabeth entered the Great Hall to find the professors and prefects directing students to their assigned place. The girl noted that no students were allowed to sit near a classmate of the same year and wasn’t surprised when she was seated far from Lily and Beatrice. They were truly on their own, although none of them had intended to cheat in the first place. All of them had been brought up better than that and knew how their parents would react. They, along with the rest of those assembled, watched as Professor Grims stepped up to the podium to address them.

“You shall have three hours to complete this exam. Any attempt at dishonesty shall be dealt with harshly. When I say begin your exam will appear in front of you and you may start. You shall only use the quills that are present at your desk, no other quills will function. Are there any questions before we begin?”

Elizabeth looked around the room and saw no hands in the air.

“If you need anything during the exam raise your hand and someone will assist you.”

The next three hours were mind numbing as Elizabeth filled page after page with the answers to the questions that were posed to her. She found that many of the problems referred to things that they had discussed at the beginning of the term and was grateful that she had spent the time that she had reviewing them. Stifled groans occasionally sounded as students came upon things that they had neglected to study and some of them were actually taken to tears over it. Finally Professor Grims stepped up to the podium to address the students.

“Your time is up!”

With those words the quills disappeared with the parchments closely following them. The worn out students rose and began to file out of the room as they talked quietly among themselves. The butterflies that had been in so many stomachs had now transfigured into dragons as the students now began to fret about the results of their exams.

Elizabeth, along with the rest of the Gryffindors made their way up to their common room with the winding stairways seeming longer than ever. All of them were silent as they thought back over the three hours that they had just spent far below. As they looked out at the other students who were ascending to their common rooms they realized that they had never heard such silence. Even the portraits were whispering although Elizabeth heard one of them making a comment about the quiet.

“It isn’t often that you hear such quiet on the stairs. They must be coming up from end of term exams with Professor Grims.”

“Indeed, they _are_ rather subdued.”

Elizabeth bypassed the portraits and was soon entering the Gryffindor Common Room through the portrait of the Fat Lady. She heard a gasp and saw several of the seventh year students already gathered around the bulletin board that was reserved for their exam scores. They had the most to fear because they still were facing their N.E.W.T.s while the fifth years were preparing for their O.W.L.s.

The younger students, Elizabeth included, glanced fearfully at the bulletin boards reserved for their year. While they were relieved that the boards were empty for the moment, they were filled with anxiety over what they would see when their scores appeared. She could see several students sag with disappointment as they read their scores while others squealed with delight.

A moment later the score sheets for the sixth years appeared and immediately those students rushed to see their results. All knew that the exams were being score by the use of magic so secret that they could never hope to learn it’s secrets nor could they ever hope to beat it. As they milled about the room the results for the fifth and fourth years appeared and the excitement built to a fever pitch as the students learned how they had scored.

Elizabeth watched as Rose and Albus reacted with pleasure at the news that they had received. A moment later, Albus was holding her in his arms as they shared a kiss.

“You did okay?”

“Yeah, I did okay, but Rose blew it away! Top scores in the class, no one in any House did better.”

“I imagine that that will make Scorpius really happy.”

“So much for Slytherin superiority,” Rose announced as she hugged her friend when Elizabeth was released by the boy.

They were talking excitedly when Lily hurried up to them and grabbed Elizabeth’s arm.

“Elizabeth, our results are posted!”

The girls hurried to the board and finally made it to a point where they could read their results. While the names of the students were plain to read, the results could only be seen by the student themselves. Elizabeth scanned down the line until she reached her name and then, after taking a deep breath, read her scores. Nearly instantly, everyone gathered in the common room jumped as a loud squeal erupted from the girl.

“Elizabeth, what is it?” Lily asked when she had recovered from the squeal.

“I did it! I did it! I got the best score for our year!”

Lily and Beatrice hugged their friend as other students congratulated the girl on her success. Although many of them had coveted the spot that she had received they were also glad that someone from Gryffindor had bested the rest of the third years throughout Hogwarts. They were involved in praising her when their attention was gained by a first year who pointed out the owl that sat perched on the window sill as it waited to be admitted. James walked to the window and opened it to allow the bird to enter along with others who were arriving bearing messages.

Elizabeth watched as a beautiful owl landed next to her and allowed her to take the message that it held before taking wing again and vanishing through the still open windows. She looked down at the envelope that she held and could see the handsome script in brilliant green ink. Everyone gathered around the recipients of the messages as they opened their envelope to find a golden pin that was decorated with their year and name. It was one of the most coveted awards that any student could hope to attain and those who had not received one looked on in envy as the awards were pinned onto robes to be admired by all.

They were all interrupted by another owl appearing at the window and waiting to be let into the common room.

“That’s Professor McGonagall’s owl,” Beatrice announced as the creature entered the room and flew to Elizabeth to drop an envelope into her hand. The stunned girl watched as the owl left the room and then looked down at the object in her hand as though it was a strange object. She was shocked out of her trance by Lily shaking her.

“Come on, Elizabeth, what’s in it?”

Elizabeth opened the envelope with trembling fingers and was stunned to see a gold pin fall out into her hand. Eyes around the room opened wide as the girl looked at the second pin that she had received in less than ten minutes. None of them could remember anyone receiving two pins in one year and definitely not one from Professor McGonagall. Those pins were the most coveted of all and were extremely hard to earn.

“You got a pin from _Professor McGonagall_? No one _ever_ gets a pin from her,” Hannah Maxwell exclaimed as she watched the younger girl attach the pin to her robe to join the one that she had earned from Professor Grims.

Albus stepped forward to kiss Elizabeth gently as he hugged her.

“It’s like I said, beautiful and smart!”

The young couple hugged once again before joining hands to walk down to the Great Hall with the rest of their House for the mid-day meal. Nearly everyone was in better spirits and now hungry beyond belief now that they had completed their end of term exams. Only the fifth and seventh years had any exams to fear and they knew that they would be sitting in the Great Hall taking them soon.

They entered the Great Hall and Elizabeth was immediately accosted by both Scorpius and Alexis, who had noticed the pins on her robes. These pins elevated her almost to the level of a prefect although the girl seemed to be trying to remain as normal as everyone else.

“What are you doing wearing those?”

“Isn’t it obvious, Scorpius? She probably bawled her eyes out and whined until Grims and McGonagall gave in and let her have them. All that Blackwell has to do is do some whimpering and she gets what she wants. She can even threaten people and get away with it because her boyfriend is a Prefect.”

Albus started to step forward to deal with the situation but was stopped by Elizabeth, who had stepped forward to face the pair of cousins.

“I don’t need to whimper, whine, or cry to get what I have earned, unlike a certain Slytherin who goes around screaming when she doesn’t get her way or the other who threatens people who are smaller than he is. I want you to stay away from me and don’t even look at me because I’m truly tired of both of you.”

The pair of Slytherin were about to respond when a presence in the form of Professor Leeds stepped up to the group.

“Mister Malfoy, Miss Malfoy, Miss Blackwell has requested that you leave her alone and I share the sentiment. If there is any further trouble from either of you I will suspend you for the remainder of the term. Mister Malfoy, that would be extremely tragic for you as you still need to take your O.W.L. exams. Now go to your table and leave Miss Blackwell alone, this is your final warning.”

Both of the cousins started to respond, but decided against it as they met the expression on the face of the professor. They turned on their heels and stalked away with Alexis casting a final venomous glance back over her shoulder. Elizabeth and her group hurried to the Gryffindor tables, although their passage was hindered by the multitude of congratulatory greetings that came Elizabeth’s way.

For Elizabeth the rest of the day was spent relaxing while Rose, Albus, James and Maureen found places to hide as they crammed for their exams. They had decided upon the Room of Requirement because of its silence and solitude and Elizabeth had persuaded one of the elves to provide refreshments to her friends as they studied. The exams were the next day and the group worked until they rose from their places to go to dinner. It was an exhausted crowd of older students who finally made their way to the Great Hall to join their younger Housemates for the evening meal

The crowd was extraordinarily quiet as they ate and what conversation was being carried on was in whispers. Elizabeth could see the exhaustion in the faces of her friends and wondered if she would look the same when her time came to take the exams that they faced. Finally, groups of tired students began to depart to walk to their respective dorms and bed. The day ended for the majority of the students in the castle but, here and there, individual students stayed awake while the others slept.

Elizabeth sat alone in the common room, abandoned even by Tiger, as she read from the book that she had purchased in Hogsmeade. It had been declared safe by the Ministry and she was enjoying reading it. The page that had served the dark wizards was in the custody of the Wizengamot and would act as evidence at the trials of the accused. A cool breeze slipped through the open window and soothed the girl until she put the book aside and reclined on the couch to fall asleep.

Her dreams were peaceful and uninterrupted which gave the girl a chance to truly relax. She fell into a deep sleep as she dreamt about going home and the love of both of her parents. In her mind she believed that everything was going to be alright.

She wasn’t right about everything.


	29. End of Term Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another term at Hogwarts comes to a close, with surprises for many.

Elizabeth was awakened the next morning by Tiger jumping up onto her and the sounds of the other Gryffindors coming into the common room. She rubbed her eyes to clear them and then sat up as Albus leaned down to kiss her. She smiled and kissed him in return as she rose to stand and accept the hug that he offered her. A yowl of disappointment caught her attention and she reached down to pick up her pet, who rubbed against her affectionately.

“Are you going down to the Great Hall like that or are you changing?” Albus queried.

Elizabeth looked down at her wrinkled robes and then scurried up to the dorm to grab her towel before darting to the bathroom. The shower that followed was swift and she was soon dried and dressed for the day. Albus smiled with approval as she hurried into the common room, still pulling her hair into a lush ponytail as she walked.

“I’ll never understand how you girls can do that without looking and still get it straight.”

Elizabeth laughed at her boyfriend before responding.

“I’ve always told you that girls are smarter than boys and we’re far more coordinated than you are. Someday you’ll catch up, but it’ll take a while.”

The girls standing around the couple laughed and the boys reacted with mild annoyance. Albus kissed his girlfriend again before poking her gently in the ribs. She jumped and then hit him playfully on the arm. He watched as she reached down to pet Tiger’s back before taking his hand and walking with him down to breakfast.

The breakfast went incredibly fast and soon they were departing so that the room could prepared for the tests to come. Elizabeth, Lily and Beatrice watched as Albus, and the others began to walk slowly back to the room. Albus stopped long enough to kiss Elizabeth before he walked back into the Great Hall and the doors closed behind the fifth and seventh years. The next few hours would pass slowly for the students as they toiled over their parchments.

The remainder of the students either lounged around the castle or walked to Hogsmeade with Professor McGonagall. They would be going home soon and enjoyed the chance to visit the village before the term ended. They returned in time to see the doors to the Great Hall open and the students emerge, relieved that their ordeal was over.

Again they made the ascent to the common room where the students who had just finished the exams were able to vent their frustrations about questions that they were certain that they had missed. Added to the anxiety was the fact that they would not know the results for several days, they would be delivered by owl to the homes of the children. Finally, they could concentrate on packing for the return trip home and relaxing as they had nothing further to do.

Elizabeth and Albus took the opportunity to hurry away from the school to a small grove of trees to sit in the shade and talk while they watched the Hippogriffs soaring over the lake. Occasionally one of the great creatures would swoop down to snatch a fish from the lake before flying away to eat its catch.

“They’re so beautiful,” Elizabeth said as she watched the large flying animals. “Sometimes I wish that I could have a part of their freedom.”

“I thought that things were better at home.”

“They are better, but I know that Anne won’t be happy to see me.”

“Well, you know that you always have me.”

“That means a lot to me,” Elizabeth responded softly.

“You know that we’ll be back on the train in a day and a half.”

“I’m kind of torn about that, I mean I love it here, but I also want to go home.”

They looked into each other’s eyes for a moment before exchanging a tender kiss and, as they did, a thought came into Albus’ mind. He barely had time to think about what he was saying before the question escaped his lips.

“Elizabeth, I know that you’re only 14 but I have to ask this."

The girl looked with puzzlement at the boy, a look that became one of shock as he spoke.

"Elizabeth Michelle Blackwell, will you marry me?”

Elizabeth gasped as the words struck home and she looked into his eyes with her own.

“We’ll have to wait until I’m 18, but yes, I will marry you Albus Severus Potter.”

They kissed again before rising from the grass and taking each other’s hand. The girl sighed as they walked away from the lake for the final time that year and made their way back to the castle. They were met by Scorpius Malfoy as they entered the courtyard and the Slytherin stepped into their path to block their entry.

“Where have you two been? Off making more schemes against us I would imagine.”

“Malfoy, why don’t you give it a rest,” Albus said as he moved closer to the other boy. A crowd gathered to watch as the boys came nose to nose.

“You gonna fight me, Potter? You won’t get to have that pretty Prefect’s badge for long if you do. Old McGonagall will rip it off of your robes so fast it’ll look like the Snitch.”

Elizabeth stepped between the boys and, placing her hands on their chests, shoved them backwards.

“Knock it off before I bloody both of your noses. You should remember that I can, Scorpius, I walloped you twice last year. Now get away from us before I forget that I’m a lady.”

Professor Leeds was rushing out of the castle to stop the pending fight just as Elizabeth stepped between the boys. She had shown no fear about what she was doing and had put an abrupt end to the hostilities before they started. It was only when the crowd cleared that he noticed the wand in her hand and the determination in her eyes. There was little doubt in the mind of the Headmaster that the girl had fully intended to use the wand if she had been forced to. He watched as the young couple rejoined hands and entered the castle to hurry to the Great Hall and their friends.

The Great Hall, which had seen many meals, was abuzz with conversations as the students ate the final lunch of the term. Already, friends were exchanging information so that they could keep in contact with each other over the summer. The elves were assisting with the preparations for the students’ trip home, closets and dressers emptied as trunks filled. The students were left with only the essentials for the final day.

The meal was going quietly until Alexis decided that she was tired of the peace and drew her wand to cast an attack on Elizabeth. She nearly succeeded and would have had Scorpius not walked into the line of fire. Almost instantly a large pink rabbit with a giraffe like neck took the place of the fifth year Slytherin. Laughter erupted as every student in the room witnessed the transformation and expressed their glee. Alexis burst into tears as she realized what she had done and that she didn’t know how to reverse the effects of the spell that she had found in one of the books in the Isolation Tower Library.

The laughing students finished their meals and hurried out of the room while flustered professors tried to determine the best remedy for the curse that had been used. Alexis sat in her seat alone as Professor Leeds scolded her, he couldn’t expel her because there was only a day remaining in the term. But he could restrict her to her common room and that was exactly what he did.

Elizabeth and friends barely made it to their common room, as hysterical as they were with laughter over what they had seen in the Great Hall. Lily collapsed on the couch as the laughter echoed through the common room. None of them had ever seen anything like the transformation that Scorpius had suffered and the best part of it all was the fact that his own cousin had done it to him.

“I wonder how long it’s going to take for them to figure out how to reverse it?”

Elizabeth looked at Rose and then her eyes widened as she a thought came to her mind.

“What if there’s a permanency attached to it? He could end up eating lettuce and dodging rabbit hunters for the rest of his life.”

“He does make a really hideous rabbit,” Beatrice said once she had recovered her breath from laughing. “My sides hurt so bad from laughing at him.”

Hours and much laughter later they made their way back down to the Great Hall and were disappointed to find Scorpius sitting at the Slytherin table. Alexis was nowhere to be seen and they understood that she must be eating in the Slytherin common room. They settled down for the final dinner of the term and were talking quietly when Professor Leeds rose and called for attention. The noise in the room died to a whisper and the headmaster gazed around the room as the hundreds of eyes turned to him.

“We have come to the end of another year here at Hogwarts, and what a year it has been. We have seen near tragedy and sadness as well as joy and relief. It has been a most informative year for me as well as all of you. I was very pleased to hear that one among you received not one but two pins for academic excellence. To that best of my knowledge that has never happened before here at Hogwarts so that student needs to feel very proud her accomplishment, but I shall talk more about that later.”

“I am not going to speak for long because we are all hungry so I will go immediately to the awarding of the House Cup. The race this year had very distinct leaders as well as followers and the points are further evidence of the disparity of behavior. Slytherin House had been in third place with three hundred seventy-seven points, but recent events cost them fifty points which means that they are in fourth place with three hundred and twenty-seven points. In third place with three hundred and fifty points is Hufflepuff and second place goes to Gryffindor with four hundred and one points. This means that Ravenclaw, with four hundred and forty points wins the House Cup!”

Elizabeth looked up to see the tapestries above change from the colors of Gryffindor to those of Ravenclaw and felt a pang of envy. But a nudge from Albus brought her back to the announcements that Professor Leeds was making.

“Returning to my earlier comments about the academic success of our students here at Hogwarts, many years ago when I was a student here the staff would award the student with the highest academic standards a special award. I am reinstating a practice that had fallen by the wayside and awarding the award to a student who has embodied the finest standards in the classroom. This student has also shown compassion and bravery in the face of adversity.”

He paused for a moment to hold aloft a golden scroll to show it to the assembled students.

“This golden scroll is being awarded to a student who has displayed outstanding scholarship despite a number of incidents which could very well have disrupted her education.”

Elizabeth’s heart nearly stopped as he turned to look directly at her and many of the gathered students turned to look at her as well. The professors at the High Table also turned their gazes upon her as Professor Leeds prepared to make his announcement.

“This award goes to Elizabeth Blackwell for outstanding performance in the classroom and incredible ingenuity in the face of battle. Miss Blackwell, will you please come up here to accept your award.”

Elizabeth rose and walked slowly up to the podium where Professor Leeds stood. Her face was flushed bright red with embarrassment because of the attention that she was receiving. The Headmaster turned to the girl and handed her the award while shaking her hand gently.

“Miss Blackwell, you have earned this through your efforts in the classroom and in the halls of Hogwarts. You are to be commended for this achievement.”

The pair turned to the Great Hall as a thunderous applause erupted from all four tables of students and the High Table as well. Elizabeth smiled broadly as tears ran down her face as she hurried back to the embraces of her friends. She was stunned when she happened to see Scorpius clapping with the rest of the students as they congratulated her. He gave her a grim smile that she returned swiftly before she turned away to Albus and the hug that he offered her.

When they left the Great Hall that night the Gryffindors walked up the stairs to their common room, but Elizabeth remained behind and made her way down to the portrait of Frenwhel. The wizard in the portrait was sleeping soundly and she decided not to awaken him. She looked for the key hole in the frame and found that it no longer existed. She turned away from the portrait and as she did she whispered her farewell.

“Goodbye Ausgustus and Sebastian, I’ll never forget you.”

The trip up to the common room didn’t take long and she was soon standing in the center of the room as the other Gryffindors examined the award that she had earned. Several ran covetous hands over the surface of the scroll as they congratulated their friend. Tiger went from person to person to be petted and hugged before students began to wander away to their dorms and bed. Elizabeth and her friends dawdled the longest in the common room, but finally walked to their dorms to relax for their final night in the castle that term.

“Elizabeth,” Lily said quietly, “do you think that you’ll ever have a normal year here at Hogwarts?”

“I don’t know but, while they may not have been normal, they certainly have been interesting.”

The girls in the dorm talked for a short while before drifting off to sleep. Tiger snuggled against his young owner as she dreamt about the summer at home.

The next morning Elizabeth rose to the sounds of the other girls hurrying to the bathrooms for their showers and hurried to grab her own towel. Tiger remained asleep on the warm spot that she had vacated and stretched to cover as much of it as he could. He was still sleeping when she re-entered the dorm and got dressed in her traveling clothes, her night clothes vanished as soon as she removed them and she knew that she would find them in her trunk along with the rest of her possessions.

The students hurried down to the Great Hall to find breakfast waiting for them and were soon seated in their normal places as they talked while they ate. Elizabeth knew that Tiger was no doubt in his cage already and she made certain to place some of the sausage in a napkin to give to him as a treat. Finally, Professor Leeds rose from his chair and gave them a gentle reminder that it was time to depart so that they would be on time to meet the train before it left.

Elizabeth and her friends hustled into a carriage to find Tiger’s cage waiting for them. Tiger paced back and forth in the confinement of the cage and only stopped when Elizabeth opened the door long enough to slip the food in for him. He was soon busy eating the treat that his owner had given him and the thought of escape was the farthest thing from his mind.

When they arrived at the station they climbed from the carriage and Elizabeth collected her pet. She could see Professor McGonagall waiting by the depot building and hurried to her favorite teacher.

“I’m going to miss you, Professor McGonagall.”

“And I will miss you, Elizabeth.”

They hugged each other and the girl turned back to the train that her friends were now preparing to board. She turned back to the professor to find that she had already vanished and whispered a final message that she was certain was heard even though its recipient was no longer present.

“Thank you for everything.”

She hurried to the train to find Rose, Lily, and Beatrice already seated in their compartment and settled down in her own seat. Tiger was free from the cage before the Hogwarts Express even began to move away from the platform and he jumped up onto Elizabeth’s lap to gaze out at the vanishing castle. Elizabeth ran her fingers over the fur of the cat and kissed him gently on top of the head as he settled down onto her lap.

“Well, Tiger, we’re on our way home.”

She relaxed back into the seat as she chatted with her friends with only Rose rising to go on her rounds breaking the chatter. The scarlet train put mile after mile behind it as the hours passed and many of the students were soon asleep. Tiger was curled up in a ball on the seat beside Elizabeth as the girl looked out through the window at the passing English countryside. She watched as Muggle villages and towns were passed by with the Muggles taking no notice of the train. Albus stepped into the compartment and smiled at his girlfriend as he sat down in the seat vacated by Rose.

“What’s the first thing that you’re going to do when you get home,” Elizabeth asked the boy sitting next to her.

“Write a letter to you while I look at your picture.”

She smiled at the thought of the letter arriving before kissing him gently. Things were going to be so much better at home, she just knew it. Her father now approved of her relationship with the son of Harry Potter, although she wasn’t going to tell her parents about the question that Albus had asked her while they sat under the tree. Neither of them were ready for their daughter to be asked that question yet.

The young couple talked for a short while until he rose to go on his rounds as Rose was walking back into the compartment. The red-headed girl watched as her cousin kissed her friend again before leaving and felt a pang of envy as she hoped that she would be as lucky as her friend was. She often wondered if she would ever find a boy to love that was as thoughtful and kind to her as her cousin was to Elizabeth. She and the girl talked for a short time before they both drifted off to sleep.

The jerk of the train a few hours later awoke them as the train pulled off on the siding that would take them to King’s Cross. This development meant that they were less than ten minutes outside of London and just a few minutes more to the station. Elizabeth ran her hand over the back of her pet as he stretched after being so rudely awakened. She carefully placed him back into his cage as the station appeared in their window and closed the door to keep her pet safely contained.

“Don’t worry, Tiger, you’ll only be in there a short time.”

She watched as the platform appeared and smiled as she saw her parents and grandparents waiting for her. They were all smiling and they held a banner that had six words on it.

_**Welcome Home Elizabeth! We Love You!** _

She squealed with delight as she read the message that the banner displayed as the background behind the words changed colors and bright miniature fireworks erupted in the air above the group.

“You were right, Elizabeth, I think that everything is going to be alright,” Lily said as she watched the fireworks.

Elizabeth turned and hurried out of the compartment to make her way down the corridor and off of the passenger car that had delivered her. She was just stepping off of the train when a person behind her touched her shoulder. She turned to see Albus smiling at her broadly as he took her into his arms and kissed her gently while her friends clapped. A moment of fright gripped her until she turned to see Chloe, her grandparents, her mother and her father clapping as well while the banner floated in the air.

“I love you, Elizabeth Blackwell.”

“And I love you, Albus Potter.”

They parted quietly and hurried to their parents as the crowd began to depart. Elizabeth held the handle of Tiger’s cage as she walked through the station, her father’s arm around her shoulders. She looked up at her parent and wasn’t surprised to see him smiling down at her. He kissed her gently on the forehead as they awaited their turn at the floo network.

“I asked this last year and now I’m asking you again, Elizabeth,” John queried as he looked down at his youngest daughter. “Are you ready to go home?”

“Yes, Dad, I’m ready to go home.

*****

Many miles away, sitting alone in her room at Beauxbatons, Anne Blackwell glared angrily at the picture of her family that lay shattered on the floor of the room. It had fallen there after being hurled against the wall in a fit of rage.

“I hate you Elizabeth, I hate you and I hope that you die! Maybe it will be for real this time!”

The young woman rose from the chair that she was sitting in and walked to the mirror that hung on the wall of her room. She gazed into the mist that suddenly appeared before speaking.

“What do you want me to do, Master?”


End file.
